I'm a Riddle, but not the one you're trying to solve
by Aqua4444
Summary: "Well, aren't you a riddle?" the doctor said, smiling. "A riddle... I kind of like that!" Lyanna was left alone as a baby with only her first name. Years later, she takes the name Riddle as her surname as she thinks it sums her up perfectly. If only she knew what she was getting herself into...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of my first fanfiction with more than one chapter. **

**I own nothing of Harry Potter. **

**This chapter might not seem to have anything with Harry Potter to do, but it will come. **

**Reviews are much welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : So this is Christmas, I hope you have fun **

It was cold outside. It was winter, so the cold was not surprising, but it seemed colder than the winter the year before. Snowflakes fell gently from the dark sky and the stars shone brightly, just like the streetlamps stationing in London. Though the clock was nearing seven, the streets were full of people shopping their last Christmas things for the holiday that was occurring five days from now.

A woman stood alone and peered at a sales window full of clothes on thin models with inhumanly perfection. She found the models stupid, but she wished she would be able to get into clothes like that again. She sighed heavily and looked down at her stomach who was hidden under her fur coat so it made her look like an oversized meatball. Before she became pregnant she had been thin. She had even been beautiful. She took after her father, her mother once told her. He had had the same cheekbones, nose and lips. The only things she had inherit from her mother was her dark brown hair, blue eyes and thin frame. Even if all that was gone now. Her body wasn't thin, her hair had lost its light, her eyes were tired and her face was swollen and a bit wrinkled. She thought she had never looked more hideous.

The clock struck seven. A group of people passed her as the lights in the clothes shop was turned off. They wished her a Merry Christmas and she could only managed a stiff nod. They laughed anyway and continued their walk, bags swaying around them. She thought they looked like a pack of colorful birds.

She debated if she should go home to her apartment or continue waltzing the streets of London a little bit more. She decided to stay. London was a beautiful city and she had nothing at her apartment that attracted her to go home. No, she would rather stay out. She started to walk again, desperately trying to gain some heat in the cold.

Merry music played on a square, but she didn't sing along like the other people.

_" __. . . . we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! "_

' You can always wish ' , she thought bitterly , ' but there's no such thing as magic. '

The baby in her stomach chose that moment to kick, as though disagreeing with its mother's thoughts. She scoffed and wished once again that she didn't have to go through with this.

While she stood there, she watched a family of three standing a bit away from her. The parents were laughing, watching their little girl trying to catch snowflakes with her tiny, shroud clad hands. The man was whispering something to his wife and she giggled when he kissed her cheek. The little girl returned to stand with her parents and they all sung the last of the song together: the man with his deep voice, the woman with her warm voice and the girl with her high, childish voice.

The sight made her both sad and angry. Sad, because she knew she would never have that and angry, because she wished to have what the family had. Her mother had told her from an early aged that men was nothing but trouble.

_" __Guard your heart , my dear "_ , her mother had said. _Guard it carefully , because a man would tear it apart just because he can."_

She always said that and to her dying day she had thought so. Her mother had been young and beautiful when she was going to marry the man of her dreams: tall, dark, handsome and rich. A perfect match, it was said. And then he enveloped with another woman. Her mother was distraught and pregnant. That was when she had started to despise men. She never remarried and took care of her daughter by her own. Not even when the man came back would she meet him and he would certainly not see their daughter. She had moved away from the little village she had been raised in and started a new life in London. Neither mother or daughter knew what happened to the man after that. It was all history.

Now, when she stood here in the cold, she could really need her mother's advice. She had made a fool of herself, getting pregnant with a complete stranger who she didn't even know his name. They had both been drunk and she could not remember a thing afterwards. Except that the man had had lovely eyes, dark green like a pines needles. Those eyes would forever haunt her memories and sometimes she could remember words he had spoken. It disgusted her to no end what she had been forced to do. What would her poor mother have said? She felt a heavy weight at that thought. Her mother would have been disappointed.

Sometimes she could think back and wonder why she didn't do an abortion. She would have been free from all this then. But the thought of murder did scare her and she thought this was God's will, so something good must come out of this. That's what she prayed for even if God seemed not to listen to her prayers.

She started to get colder even though she was wearing a thick coat. The choir stood in a huddle, trying to warm each other, and sang _Silent night_. The few people who watched had tears in their eyes and seemed perfectly content with the feeling before Christmas. A perfect beginning, a chance to do something good, to meet loved once and to care for each other. Family. Friendship. Love. Hope.

She saw the little family of three leaving the square. The girl was asleep in her father's arms. He would keep her safe. Further away, a gang of young men raised their beers and shouting out to the Christmas time to never end. An old couple, hand in hand, walking with their dog smiled at it all. They gave her a warm smile when they passed her, wished her happy Christmas and prayed for her baby to be healthy. She managed a smile and a ' thank you '. But the smile vanished when the couple disappeared down the street.

The sky was even darker than before and its velvet like shape gave her a feeling of a never-ending dream. A dream that she did not know if she should call it a nightmare or not. The choir's last tunes died out and the people left clapped. She did to, but mostly out of habit. She didn't feel the joy. She didn't feel a thing.

She started to walk away. The city was lightened up by Christmas lights in unnatural bright colors. Another might have found it beautiful, but she thought it unnecessary.

The baby kicked again and she felt her water broke. Her eyes widened and the panic started to flow into her. She fell down on the pavement, her body aching and feeling as though it was on fire. The snow fell down and she let out a scream. She screamed and wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to disappear, to the pain to end. She longed to be back with her mother. She even longed to be alone in her apartment. It started to become black before her eyes and she could feel her throat getting red by her screams and cold air. She wanted to die.

While busying screaming, she didn't notice the people surrounding her. Some of them belonged to the choir and some was just hurrying past by. Their voices didn't mean much to her, just a mindless chattering.

"Oh my!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Try make her sit up!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"What's her name? Does somebody know?"

"There's a phone booth around the corner . . . . "

"Don't just stand here, make a call!"

" She's going to give birth . . . . "

Voices. So many voices. What were they saying, she wondered. Did they care? She didn't. Why couldn't they be quite? And who was screaming like a madwomen? She realized it was herself that screamed, that made those terrible sounds that could destroy mountains and tearing the sky down. A gaily red Christmas light came into her vision, mixing with the black, and she felt like puking. She didn't know if she did it or not. She just wanted it to be over.

Someone took a hold of her hand and held it tightly. She dug her fingers into it as though it was a lifesaver.

"Don't worry" , a female voice said soothingly and for a mad moment she thought it was her mother, " it will be fine. The ambulance is on its way. Just breath . . . . "

She tried to, but couldn't remember how to do it. The cold made her weak and she had never really thought of how glorious the suns heat could be. If it could be over, she would never take the sun for granted again. Never.

The voices were slowly fading. She didn't know where her body begun and where it end, just that it hurt. It hurt so much. Tears sprang from her eyes, unable to stop. It was just a little voice in her head telling her that she would do fine, that it would be alright. She chose to believe it.

Somewhere, she didn't know where, rang the sound of ambulance sirens and the clock struck eight.

. . . .

Everything happened in a blur. She cursed, screamed and didn't know what was real or not. She called for her mother, she called for her father, a man she had never known and for the one responsible for her pregnancy.

White. She could only see white. She blinked and pain seared through her body. She was in a hospital bed. Nurses were around her, talking. She didn't hear a thing. She screamed and she knew it would soon be over. The baby was on its way.

"Push" , a nurse egged on. "Push. Just a little bit more, I can see a bit of the head. You're doing great ."

Perhaps it was a lie, because she didn't feel that she did great. Still, she pushed with all her might while screaming and crying. How could a woman be made for this? For this pain and suffering.

"That's good, that's good " , praised the nurse, " just a little bit more . . . . "

She pushed and she felt relived. It was as though the whole world lift from her shoulders. She even dared to smile. Another scream rang in the room. A baby's scream.

"Ah, look at her. You have a beautiful daughter " , cooed one of the nurses and laid a bundle of blankets in her arms.

She was too weak to protest. She looked down at her daughter and it was like looking at a photograph of herself as a baby. There was no trace of the baby's father at all as far as she could she. It made her happy.

"She looks like you " , one of the younger nurses, a pale girl with doe eyes, said shyly.

"She does, doesn't she? " she asked and felt for the first time that everything would be alright.

"What's your name , dear? " the nurse in command asked. " No one could tell and there was nobody here to see you. "

"I haven't expected anyone to be " , she said honestly, "and my name is . . . . "

Just then, the baby opened her eyes. They were dark green, like a pines needles.

She felt her arms go limp and the scream that followed was one of madness.

"Take her away! Take her away!" she yelled with all her might. "I don't want her!"

The nurses tried to calm her down. The baby cried. She was shaking so much and waving her arms in madness that she would have dropped the child if not a nurse had snatched her away.

The nurse whispered soothing words and left the room with instructions to take her to doctor Willies who was responsible of the child ward.

The nurses who stayed tried to calm her down, but with no success. She had a panic attack and eventually they had to drug her down just so she would be calm. She saw only black.

. . . .

" . . . . don't know what to do . . . . "

" . . . . have a name . . . . "

" . . . . strange reactions . . . . "

The voices continued in hushed whispers. She felt groggy and dizzy. Water would be much welcome now because her throat was dry and aching. Slowly, she sat up and swept her hair out of her eyes. It was wet of sweat.

"Ah , you're awake " , said the older looking nurse briskly, but with a weary look. " You had quite the seizure . "

Her mind was buzzing. Those eyes . . . . She got an expression of tasting something foul.

"Can I have some water, please? " she asked politely.

"Of course " , the nurse answered and waved to another nurse to get one.

"What's happened to my baby? I don't want her, but what will happen? Can I put her up for adoption? I can't take care of her. _I won't take care of her_!"

The nurse looked at her and her face was troubled. The other nurse came back with a glass of water and handed it over to her. She accepted it gracefully.

"Why won't you keep her? You are young, what's happened to you?"

She drank the last water, glaring at the nurse taking in her worried face and kind eyes. She sneered.

" My business is my own " , she said harshly and the nurse looked shocked. "I'm over eighteen so I can make my own decisions."

Both were silent for a while. Then the nurse said:

"You daughter can be put for adoption, but she will need a name. At least a first name. I will call on doctor Willies. He's in charge for the children's ward. "

. . . .

The doctor was an old man, nearing his sixties. Yet when he came into the room, he stood tall and determined. She didn't like him.

Like the nurse, he asked her a lot of questions and she answered them shortly and rude.

"Call her Lyanna" , she said to them, the doctor and the nurse. "Call her Lyanna, because her whole existence is a lie. "

The nurse looked mortified by her hateful face and spiteful voice. The doctor just looked sad.

Lyanna was born at twelve o'clock in the morning, 21st December in 1959.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter 2 is up! **

**Again, I own nothing of Harry Potter. **

**Thanks to those who have favourite and followed this story. You made my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart? **

_11, and about a half, years later. . . . _

Lyanna was running down the street, laughing as her friend caught up with her. The eleven year old had a loud laugh that attracted many stares, but also many smiles.

"Lya, wait up!" Anne yelled, lacking her friends enthusiasm. "We're too early, he doesn't expect us for at least half an hour!"

"We'll surprise him!" Lyanna called back. "I've missed him!"

The two girls continued running down the streets of London. Lyanna had lived there all her life, but the city never ceased to amaze her. Anne had come to London when she was eight and the two girls hit off immediately, since they were the only eight year old girls at the orphanage at the time. Anne stayed there from time to time when her young aunt was away on business trips. Lyanna had no one, except Samuel or 'Doc' like she called him. He had worked on the same hospital where she had been born. He was always kind and often came to visit her in the orphanage. But old age was starting to creep up on him and Lyanna was more than happy to visit him like he used to visit her.

Samuel lived in a little house in the outskirts of London. It was a long walk there, but Lyanna didn't care. She liked being out and see new things. She felt free.

"Come on, Anne!" Lyanna laughed while running across the street, missing cars with inches.

Anne followed, terrified. She liked Samuel, he was always kind, but Anne hated trouble or any sort of adventure. Lyanna was the opposite. She enjoyed life and wanted to do as much as you could, because you only live once. You have to take your chance.

"Lyanna are you crazy? You could've been hit!" exclaimed Anne when she caught up with her friend. "I don't think Samuel would've liked that. You need to be more careful."

"I'm always careful", Lyanna retorted and smiled, showing her white teeth. "I just like to feel alive too."

"It's a dangerous combination", Anne muttered and both girls kept walking normally. "Sometimes I feel like I can't figure you out. You say one thing, but do another. . . ."

"That's why my name is Riddle", interrupted Lyanna cheekily. "Come on now. I want to buy Doc some flowers. He like those."

Both girls stopped at a flower stall and Lyanna managed to charm herself a little bouquet of tulips for half the price. Anne shook her head, having seen this happen before. Lyanna always know how to charm people and how to stand up for herself. Sometimes Anne wished she could be the same, but she didn't envy Lyanna. They had been friends for a too long time for that. And Anne knew that Lyanna was kind and caring through and through. It made her wonder how Lyanna's parents could have left her.

"Thank you, sir, and have a nice day", Lyanna said and waved at the man selling flowers.

Anne did too and the man waved back to them. Lyanna was happy.

"He likes tulips. It was lucky we could get them. A shame that the roses were so expensive."

As an orphan, money was hard to come by. Anne still have her aunt who would send money now and then, while Lyanna worked for it. She ran errands and went walking with dogs. She didn't like it when Samuel gave her money since he would need it. Samuel usually joked about it, saying from his paychecks as a doctor he could probably live to be over a hundred years without getting poor. He also said that Lyanna was young and should have her fun before she got old like him and could die. Neither Lyanna nor Anne liked it when he talked about how long he would live. It scared them.

They arrived to Samuel without trouble. He lived in a little white house in a street full of white houses. They passed the red mailbox that said '_S. Willies_' and walked up the lawn. Samuel's black cat, Marion, came to greet them. She let Anne pat her and hissed a little at Lyanna. Cats never liked her. Probably because she spent a lot of time with dogs.

"Yeah, good to see you too Marion." Lyanna rolled her eyes.

With a last purr, Marion took off and disappeared through the garden fence. Anne tried to fix her curly brown hair and Lyanna held the flowers ready before they rang the bell.

Samuel opened the door almost immediately . He was still tall for a man nearing his seventies. His hair was white, his face wrinkled, but his eyes were alert and his smile kind. When he saw the two girls, he smiled even bigger.

"Ah, this was a nice surprise" , he said and his eyes twinkled. "But aren't you a bit early?"

" I missed you", was Lyanna's only explanation and she held out the flowers for him. "They are from both of us."

"You didn't need to" , Samuel said and stepped aside so they could come in.

The house wasn't big, but it was cozy and Lyanna felt safe there. It was the place she called 'home' . The orphanage was just a place she stayed at, not a real home.

"Do you need help with something, Samuel?" asked Anne politely and eyed the living room, looking for something that perhaps needed to be cleaned.

" No thank you, Anne" , chuckled Samuel and disappeared in the kitchen to fill a vase with water for the tulips. " I may be old but I still manage to clean by myself."

" Well, you never know" , Anne said with a loud voice so he would hear her. "One day you might answer differently."

Lyanna lay down on the couch. She liked the smell in here. The smell of flowers and soap were oddly comforting. It brought a smile to her face.

"So", begun Samuel when he came back with a tray with cookies, lemonade and the flowers, "what's happening in the outside world?"

Lyanna and Anne started to tell him about their adventures and school. The school had ended just a couple of weeks ago. Samuel listened with an interesting look. He liked it when the girls came over. He was glad that Lyanna had a friend like Anne. They were good for each other.

Lyanna told stories with a loud voice and doing gestures. Anne told them more calmly and got more facts in. Lyanna could stop talking and then start to wonder why the people she talked about did what they did. It could lead to a passionate argument when both girls thought differently. Anne would speak the loudest then and Lyanna would spoke with a calm and thoughtful voice. Samuel could only smile at them.

". . . . and then somehow he started to sound like a chicken" , Lyanna told him with wide-eyed fascination . "No one knows why, but isn't it strange Doc? Just when I said to him that he could be a chicken, he started to sound like one."

" Yes, very strange my dear. Are you sure he didn't do it just for fun?"

"No, Samuel", Anne said and her voice was full of wonder. "He couldn't stop sounding like a chicken. Every time he opened his mouth, he made chicken noises."

"It was like magic", Lyanna told Samuel in a serious voice.

After he had worked as a doctor in over thirty years, Samuel thought that everything had a logical explanation. The girls might think of it as magic, but Samuel was sure it was not. They were probably exaggerating and perhaps the boy had gotten something in his throat. That would explain the noises he would have been doing. Children could have such weird imagination.

However, Samuel didn't want to ruin the girls' happy expressions so he settled down with a smile on his face.

"Yes, maybe you can do magic Lyanna" , he said and tried being serious. "You are a riddle, so perhaps magic is your answer?"

Lyanna and Anne smiled at each other.

" That would be wicked!"

. . . .

They stayed at Samuel's the whole day. Eventually he gave in and they could help him cleaning a bit. They nagged at him and he knew they wanted to help him because they didn't want him to exhaust himself. They helped him cook lunch too. Anne was good at cooking but Lyanna was not. Though she made up for it by her enthusiasm.

"Lya, can you pass me the salt please?" asked Anne.

Suddenly, the salt appeared beside her. She took it.

"Thank you."

"I didn't touch it", Lyanna said and her voice rose an octave higher.

"You must have. The salt doesn't just move by itself."

Lyanna bit her lip while Anne rolled her eyes. Samuel watched them with an amused expression.

"Girls, don't bicker", he said and helped Anne spice the food. "Perhaps you did magic again."

That made both of them laugh. Marion just waved her tail impatiently, waiting for food.

They ate and talked and all three felt content.

"I don't think I would change this for anything in the world", Lyanna told them while eating the last of her ice cream.

"Me neither", agreed Anne, "but aunt Ella will be back next week and then I will spend some time abroad."

"But you will be back for school to start again", said Lyanna and smiled at her. "You always come back."

"We will wait", Samuel assured Anne. "I wonder what you and I will do then Lyanna."

Lyanna just smiled mischievously and Anne and Samuel laughed. Trust Lyanna not to come up with anything boring.

Anne looked at the clock and let out a gasp. They had been here for hours. The staff at the orphanage must be worried. Lyanna said they wouldn't, perhaps young Miss Blach, but she was always worried. Anne insisted they would go back and Samuel agreed.

"You can come back whenever you like", he said and gave each girl a hug. "It was nice to see you again and thank you for the flowers."

"Any time, Doc", said Lyanna and gave him an extra hug while Anne petted Marion.

Both girls waved goodbye and started to walk back to the orphanage. The sun was still high on the sky this fine afternoon in late June.

. . . .

When they came back was Lyanna told by the matron, Mrs Drummel, that there had been a woman here, looking for Lyanna.

"Are you sure?" questioned Lyanna, looking skeptical.

She had never had a visitor before, except Samuel. The woman had asked for Miss Lyanna Riddle and only her. Miss Anne Cesaro hadn't been mentioned. The woman had not given a name, just assured Mrs Drummel that she would come back another day to speak with Lyanna.

"She was a stern looking woman", Aiden, one of the children at the orphanage, told Lyanna and Anne when they had supper. "She looked as though she had a twig stuck up her. . . ."

"Aiden! Language" , scolded Mrs Drummel while most of the children giggled.

"Sorry, ma'am. But really" , he added in a low voice to Lyanna, "you better watch out when you meet her. She will not be charmed by you easily."

"I'm a riddle" , Lyanna laughed happily, "and a hard one to solve. We'll see who breaks first."

. . . .

The woman returned four days later. Aiden had been right, Lyanna thought, as she watched the woman before her. She had been asked to speak with the woman alone. Anne gave her an encouraging smile and Mrs Drummel hissed: "Behave" , before closing the door behind Lyanna.

"Hello?" she said cautiously as she sat down on the chair next to the woman.

The woman nodded curtly. She wore a dark green coat over a long skirt. Her dark hair was collected in a bun and she had glasses. She looked very stern and serious.

"Lyanna Riddle, I presume?" she asked and her voice was as stern and tight as she looked.

"Yes."

"Good. I am Minerva McGonagall. You must wonder why I'm here?" It was more of an answer than a question.

"You're right. I don't usually get visitors."

Lyanna was polite, but she became more and more curious. Why was this Minerva McGonagall here?

As if she could read Lyanna's mind, Minerva allowed herself a quick smile that took Lyanna by surprise. She didn't thought this woman was capable of such an act.

"I'm here, Miss Riddle, to tell you that you have been accepted to the school I'm working at."

Lyanna felt her spirit fall. That's it, a school?

"Thanks, but I already goes to a school and why me? What's special about this school?"

"Miss Riddle, this school is for people with certain. . . . talents. People like yourself."

Lyanna laughed and Minerva looked surprised.

"Sorry, but is this just a kinder way to tell me I'm mad?" asked Lyanna, still laughing.

Minerva's lips became thin, but she looked at Lyanna with a kind, sincere expression. Almost as if she was used to this.

"Miss Riddle, the school is called Hogwarts. . . ."

Lyanna snorted.

"It is a school for people with magic. Miss Riddle, you are a witch."

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger. . . . **

**I hope I made McGonagall seem believable. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up! **

**Thank you again, all of you who has favourited and are following this story. It's nice to know people like it. **

**I do not own anything Harry Potter related. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Can't tell what's waiting, still I need to go. I need to know. **

Lyanna had not expected this. She hadn't expected anything, but this was at the bottom of the non-existing list. Minerva looked expectantly at her. Should she say something? Lyanna ransacked her brain with things to say or do. It was surprisingly blank.

"You must be mistaken", she heard her own voice say slowly. "I'm not a witch. Magic isn't real."

A part of her disagreed with that. Hadn't she and Anne tried to convince Samuel that magic was real a few days ago? Didn't it seem sometimes like she did strange things without knowing how? She was a riddle, like Samuel had called her, and a riddle is often hard to solve. Could this actually be true?

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked Minerva and she didn't seem surprised.

"No, lady, I don't", Lyanna said and she seemed to fall out from her many thoughts. "It's impossible! Is this a joke? If it is, it isn't funny. A school for magic. . . . Are you in cult or something? Do you worship Merlin or Gandalf and think this is some brilliant call to go around and spread. . . ."

"I wouldn't say that we worship Merlin", Minerva said dryly, "but he is an important figure in our history."

"Huh."

Lyanna nodded, wearing a complete disbelieving look on her face. She stood up and started to pace back and forth. She talked about everything and nothing, like she did when she was upset. Minerva looked at her and let her continue for a while before standing up herself.

"Miss Riddle, calm down!"

Her voice was like a lightning from a clear sky: brisk and demanding. It made Lyanna stop in the middle of a step, mouth half open and arms in the air, pausing in a wild gesture.

"Miss Riddle, I am telling the truth", promised Minerva. "Look."

She took out what looked like a stick from her pocket. She waved it, almost lazily, and where one chair had stood was now a pink flamingo. Lyanna stared. With another wave, the flamingo turned back to a chair.

"I understand that it is hard to believe, but it is the truth. I'm a witch and so are you. Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches."

Minerva took out a letter from her pocket and gave it to Lyanna. With shaking hands she took it and read a too accurate description of where she lived. There was no stamp on the letter and it was sealed with some kind of coat of arms in wax. She opened the letter.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Miss Riddle, _**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _**

**_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress _**

Lyanna could only stare. She read it once, twice, yet it stood the same.

"So, you are deputy headmistress", she said eventually.

Minerva looked surprised over her choice of words.

"Yes, I am", she answered, "and I'm also a teacher."

"Good for you", praised Lyanna absently. "What do you teach?"

"Transfiguration", Minerva answered slowly, afraid to scare Lyanna. "You. . . ."

"Transfigure things", finished Lyanna and cast a sideway glance where the chair stood. "Yeah, I guessed that."

"Yes and at school, you should not interrupt a teacher and you'll call me and the other teachers 'professor' ", Minerva couldn't help but say.

"Right. Sorry, professor."

"It's alright. I can understand that this comes like a shock. I will do my best to explain everything and help you get ready for school. That is, if you accept?"

Lyanna started to feel something again. Her senses came back and she was aware of what was happening.

'I'm a witch' , she thought repeatedly. 'I'm a witch.'

She looked at Minerva – no, professor McGonagall – and said:

"I have no parents or guardian. There are only two people I really, really care about and don't want to leave behind."

She sat down again, looking thoughtful. Professor McGonagall sat down to and took one of Lyanna's hands in her own.

"I understand that", she said gently, "but this is something that will benefit you greatly. You need to learn to control your magic. I bet you have done some magic before, not knowing it was magic and not knowing how to stop it."

Lyanna thought back: moving things with her thoughts, making unexplainable things happen. Professor McGonagall was right. She needed to be taught.

"Can I tell them at least?" she asked hopefully. "Anne is my best friend; we're almost the same age and tells each other everything. Doc has known me since I was a baby, always cared for me. . . ."

"It is very important that the muggles don't find out about us. A muggle is what we call a person without magic", explained professor McGonagall and Lyanna made sure to remember that. "I don't think it would be wise of you to tell your friend. At Hogwarts there will be plenty of children like you. But this Doc. . . . Who is he?"

"His name is Samuel, but he has worked as a doctor before he retired", Lyanna told her. "He is the closest to family I've got."

"Perhaps you could tell him, if you are sure he won't tell a soul", said professor McGonagall though she looked skeptical. "You do not know anything about your parents except your last name?"

Lyanna laughed and explained how she had named herself after Samuel had called her a riddle. McGonagall looked as though she didn't know if she should smile or not. She took on an expression of someone who looked politely interested.

. . . .

Professor McGonagall stayed until lunch time. She had started to explain more about Hogwarts and the magical world to Lyanna, but she said that experience it and see it with own eyes were probably the best way to learn. Lyanna decided she liked McGonagall well enough. She was strict, yes, but also kind and she had a bit of humor, however small it was.

It was decided that they would meet again in the end of July to go shopping Lyanna's things for school. They were going to a place called Diagon Alley who was here in London. Hogwarts had a trust fund for students with no parents, guardians or who came from poor families. Lyanna would be using it.

The orphanage accepted her leaving for school very well. It made Lyanna wonder what McGonagall had told the staff. To the other children, Lyanna simply said she was going to boarding school.

She didn't like to have to lie to Anne, but it was a part of the truth. Hogwarts was a boarding school, just not a normal one.

Anne went away with her aunt, promising she would try to be back before Lyanna went away. Anne was happy for her friend's sake, but she would miss her during the year, but Lyanna said she would be home for her birthday and Christmas.

Samuel was the only one knowing the truth. McGonagall had told him personally, because he was the closest thing to family Lyanna had. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. Lyanna feared he would have a heart attack, but in the end he accepted it. He always would accept her.

Lyanna spent most of the summer with Samuel. She told him the little she knew about the magical world, told him she would write and he should not be surprise if an owl knocked on his window. He laughed at that and told her to have fun and tell him all about it.

"You really are a riddle", he said, smiling fondly. "And you're getting harder to solve every day."

Lyanna just laughed.

. . . .

_31__st__ July 1971. . . . _

"I'm nervous", admitted Lyanna and straightened out her black skirt once more.

Samuel didn't know what to say to make her feel better. In a month's time, everything she, and him for that matter, had known had change. And today she would enter the magical world for real for the first time. Even Marion the cat hadn't been rude to Lyanna because she could sense how the girl was anxious.

"You will do great", assured Samuel and he believed it. "Just be you and try to pick up on everything you need to know. You are a fast learner, my little riddle, so you will do fine. Professor McGonagall will be with you the whole time, just stick with her."

Lyanna nodded and took a deep breath. She had her long dark hair in a braid, wore a black skirt, white blouse and black sandals. Her dark green eyes seemed brighter than usual and she glowed with excitement. She looked pretty.

Professor McGonagall would come and pick her up at Samuels'. She would leave her stuff there when she was done shopping. It was a much smaller chance that her things would be discovered there than at the orphanage.

Lyanna clutched the list of things tightly in her hand. She had read it surely a hundred times, she had memorized it inside and out, but she was still weary of losing it. The parchment felt nice, almost as if she had been meant to use it from the start, but hadn't really gotten a chance.

The doorbell rang and Lyanna jumped. She followed Samuel out in the hall.

"Ah, professor, how nice to see you again", greeted Samuel.

"You too, Mr Willies", answered McGonagall with a nod and a shadow of a smile.

"Will you be leaving directly?"

"Yes, we have much to do and it will certainly take time."

"I see."

Samuel hugged Lyanna and told her it would be fine. Just because she's a riddle, doesn't mean she can't solve other riddles. That made Lyanna laugh a little bit.

"Hello, Miss Riddle. Are you ready to go?"

"Hello professor. Lead the way."

Together student and teacher started to walk.

. . . .

London was busy as usual. Cars driving furious through town. People walking in a haste. Double-deckers standing out like a big colorful spot amongst the dark buildings.

Lyanna and professor McGonagall took the tube to their goal, but they still had to walk a bit. McGonagall moved with the muggles as though she was one of them, but Lyanna could sense her longing to get to the world she called home.

Eventually, they stopped outside a shabby looking pub. People around them seemed not to notice it and Lyanna knew only people with magic could see it. She asked McGonagall if that was the case and it was.

"We need to pass through here if we want to enter Diagon Alley", explained McGonagall to Lyanna.

They walked closer to the door and Lyanna saw a sign over the door saying '_The Leaky Cauldron_'. She supposed it was the pub's name.

"Are you ready?" asked McGonagall and looked down at Lyanna through her glasses.

Lyanna managed what she thought was a carefree smile.

"I'm as ready as a pig before slaughter", she said brightly, though her eyes were nervous.

McGonagall looked at her, half disapproving and half understanding.

"You will do fine", she said briskly. "Stay with me and ask what you want. I will try to explain as well as I can."

She pushed the door open and gestured to Lyanna to enter first. Lyanna swallowed and went in. The door closed behind McGonagall with a deafening bang.

The pub was not so shabby inside. Though it was dull, there were quite an amount of people there, drinking and talking. They were all dressed funnily in bright colors and Lyanna wondered if she would become like them after a few years in the magical world.

"Ah, Minerva! It's not every day I get to see you here", shouted the bartender.

He was a bald man, looking a bit like a peanut and his smile was both friendly and professional.

"No, Tom, it certainly isn't", McGonagall agreed as she steered Lyanna forwards. "We're just passing through. Hogwarts business." Her tone was short.

"I see", smiled Tom, but Lyanna was too fascinated by the wizards and witches around her to really notice.

Some smiled at her and lifted their glasses and hats. Lyanna smiled, fighting down laughter. This was brilliant.

"First time in the wizarding world, Miss?" asked Tom while mixing a drink to a wizard in yellow robes.

"Yes", answered Lyanna and smiled at him. "This pub is truly something."

Tom laughed a wheezy, yet deep laugh.

"Thank you. Feel free to come here when you're older", he said merrily.

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and threw Tom a dark look. He bowed his head.

"You must go, I guess. It was nice meeting you, little Miss."

"My name is Lyanna", she said and held out her hand.

Tom shook it.

"A pleasure, Miss Lyanna. My name is Tom. Have fun in Diagon Alley. I will not delay you longer. Remember what I said. When you're older. . . ."

He chuckled when McGonagall steered her away from the bar. They went out to the backyard. It was dirty and only contained a dustbin and a brick wall.

"Watch", instructed McGonagall.

She took out her wand and tapped some of the bricks in the wall. Lyanna watched with fascination as the wall turned itself into an arch. The sight beyond it made her mouth fell open and her eyes more wide.

McGonagall smiled hastily.

"Welcome, Miss Riddle, to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**Diagon Alley's next! And more known characters might appear... **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review, favourite or follow if you want to. It would make me very happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is up! **

**We'll be going down Diagon Alley now and Lyanna will meet new people... **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

**Thanks again to all of you who support this story or just reading it. It's really gives me motivation to write more. **

**Review, favourite or follow if you like! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Like a rollercoaster ride, holding on white knuckles like whoa, whoa**

Wow. That pretty much summed up the scene before Lyanna. After looking at the stores, shopping had never seemed so fun.

"Shall we?" suggested McGonagall and Lyanna managed a sound that McGonagall interpreted as a yes.

They moved towards the arch and beyond. Lyanna wished she could have at least four pair of eyes more. Diagon Alley was extraordinary. The shops were unique and witches and wizards were walking everywhere, like ants. It was as busy here as it was in muggle London.

"It's always a lot of people here", informed McGonagall and Lyanna noticed she wore a fondly smile. "Especially now before school starts."

True, there was a lot of children around in every ages. Small children tagging along with their parents, children in her age who could not hide their excitement and older children who looked important and stressed. Lyanna couldn't help but wonder if some of the children here today would be her friends at Hogwarts.

"We'll be visiting Gringotts first. It's the only wizarding bank and you'll be needing money. Remember, stay close to me."

They walked past a lot of funny shops on their way: A shop that sold robe looking clothes in every color, an apothecary that you could smell weird scents by just passing, a shop that sold owls in all sizes and colors, a mysterious looking store that sold magical objects that Lyanna had never heard of and even a shop that sold broomsticks! She became a bit dizzy with taking it all in.

'This is my world now', she thought and it didn't made her feel as sad as before.

They arrived at a big, white building with big doors that was guarded by a short creature in a scarlet and gold uniform.

"Gringotts", said McGonagall, "is run by goblins."

Together they walked up the stone steps towards the goblin. He looked deviously clever and bowed to them when they passed him. Lyanna gave him a hesitated smile. The goblin's face remained impassive.

Inside was another pair of doors. On them were words engraved. A poem that warned the customers of trying to steal something. What Lyanna had seen of the goblins so far, she wouldn't be surprised if they turned a bit nasty should someone try to rob the bank. She didn't say it out loud and followed McGonagall beyond the doors, two goblins bowing to them. Lyanna thought it must be a very boring job, bowing all day.

After these doors they entered a vast hall. Over hundreds of goblins sat on high chairs behind a long counter. They were counting coins, weighing jewels or taking some form of notes. There was plenty of doors leading out of the hall, all guarded by goblins who showed people in and out of these doors. Lyanna found it very fascinating.

McGonagall lead the way to a free goblin by the counter.

"I would like to do an extract from the Hogwarts vault, number 1004", McGonagall said to the goblin in her usual brisk voice. "I would also appreciate if I could exchange 75 pounds to galleons."

Lyanna's head snapped up at this. She hadn't got any muggle money. The goblin watched them with his clever black eyes and told them it would be alright. He then called on a goblin named Broddsvall to take them to the vault while he fixed with the muggle money. McGonagall said a short 'thank you' and they followed Broddsvall through one of the doors.

The place behind the door wasn't grand and well looking. It was dark, except for torches on the wall, and it looked almost cave liked. They were riding on a rail in a small cart deep under London. Lyanna had never had this fun. It was exciting, feeling the wind in the face and holding on for dear life. It felt like going on a rollercoaster which she had only done once before. She could only laugh while McGonagall looked as though she'd rather been anywhere else. That made Lyanna laugh even harder for some reason.

. . . .

After visiting Gringotts, they started with the shopping. McGonagall had Lyanna responsible for the money so she would learn to use them. It was easy, really: the gold ones were called galleons, the silver ones were sickles and the little bronze ones were called knuts. Piece of cake.

The 75 pounds were from Samuel, Lyanna found out. He had said to McGonagall to give them to Lyanna so she could buy herself an early birthday present. He knew that she wouldn't take the money from him and even Lyanna didn't want to try McGonagall's patience yet, so she accepted the money, though grudgingly so.

Walking in Diagon Alley was like riding a rollercoaster too. The street was crowed and the crowd was like an obstacle they had to pass and every store was like an exciting loop or an adventure. Lyanna didn't think she could ever be tired of this world.

Lyanna got her robes at a shop called '_Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions_'. Madam Malkin was a nice witch, dressed in purple which was the color of the year, who greeted them with a wide smile. Lyanna met older Hogwarts students who were polite to her and asked a few questions. Lyanna guessed it was because the presence of the professor. McGonagall stood strict besides Lyanna and only helped her if there was something she really needed help with. Lyanna was glad that she did that. It was good so she would learn by herself and it made her feel more grown up.

They got her potions supplies at the Apothecary. It smelled bad, but it was amazing what stuff they had here. Lyanna couldn't stop looking, though the smell was stuck in her nose a while after the left. McGonagall hadn't liked it at all.

Lyanna got a cauldron in the cauldron shop. There was a diamond cauldron that cost a fortune that caught her eye, but it stood pewter on her list.

"Money wasters", muttered McGonagall before they left the shop, casting a non-impressed look on the diamond cauldron.

In the bookstore, _Flourish & Blott's_, Lyanna could have stayed a while longer. She didn't usually read much, but she wanted to buy every book in here. Her eyes drifted between the shelves and McGonagall had to hold her in a tight grip. Partly because she wouldn't run off and partly because of how much people it was in here.

Lyanna didn't know yet what to buy as a birthday gift, but McGonagall said that she could decide later when they had been in most of the stores in the alley. She agreed to that and they preceded to the last store to buy the most important thing for a wizard or a witch. A wand. Lyanna couldn't contain her goofy smile as they entered a plain looking shop with only one wand at the window. It was called '_Ollivander's_'.

A bell rang when they entered. There was already a family there. The man had dark, messy hair and glasses and seemed to be in his late forties. He was talking to the older man who was wrapping in a package. Lyanna guessed that the older man was Mr Ollivander, because he was the only one who didn't fit in with the others. The woman had black hair and a motherly way about her. Lyanna had often seen it on women on the street with children. She guessed that was how a mother would look. She did look about the same age as the man. The woman noticed them and came forward with a smile.

"Minerva, how good to see you", she said and she seemed genuinely happy to see her. "It has been a long time."

"A very long time indeed Dorea", agreed McGonagall and smiled swiftly. "I have a lot of things to do."

"I understand that. Teaching must take up a lot of your time." She noticed Lyanna. "You're starting Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, ma'am", answered Lyanna and smiled. "It will be fantastic."

"I know what you mean. I was excited when I began my first year too."

She seemed lost in memories for a while. Then she continued:

"My name is Dorea Potter and you'll be starting the same year as my James."

As on cue, the boy who had stood beside the man who must be his father came towards them. He had the same messy, dark hair as the man, and round glasses.

"You called mum?"

"James, this is Minerva McGonagall and she will be one of your teachers", Dorea explained and James gave a polite nod that seemed a bit overdone.

McGonagall's smile was still there, but not much visible.

"And this young lady will also start her first year. I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name?"

"Lyanna Riddle, Mrs Potter."

"Are you a muggleborn?" wondered James and his face became curious.

"You could say that", was Lyanna's answer.

She really didn't feel to tell her life story for a boy she just had met.

"That's cool."

McGonagall talked a bit more with Dorea and her husband, who presented himself as Charlus Potter. James tried to strike a conversation with Lyanna and he seemed a bit awkward.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked and peered at her behind his glasses.

Lyanna shrugged. McGonagall had told her about the four houses of Hogwarts, but she hadn't really thought of it much.

"I don't know. I'm just glad to be learning magic."

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor", James told her proudly. "My dad was there too and his dad. It seems like the best house really. . . ."

"The house of the brave, huh? A lion as a symbol?" Lyanna checked just to see if she remembered right.

She thought she did, but she really didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the first kid in her own age that she would probably have some lessons with in seven years.

"Yeah", James answered. "Though I think you'll be in Hufflepuff."

His hazel eyes looked her up and down.

"You look quite tame."

Lyanna was speechless. She stared disbelieving back, her dark eyes narrowed. Who was he to judge her?

"Excuse me?" she asked with a deadly voice.

James ruffled up his hair with one hand, suddenly seeming more confident.

"Well, you're looking like a doll", he explained as though she was five years old. "I don't think you're adventurous enough for Gryffindor and you don't look evil enough for Slytherin. I suppose you could be a Ravenclaw, but somehow I can't picture you with your nose in a book."

Lyanna felt her face flush.

"Wow", she said sarcastically, "you've just called me boring, tame and stupid in about three sentences. But you know what, if badgers are threatened they bite and don't let go. They're loyal. So Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad. Never underestimate people, _Mr Lion_, because that will make life hard for you."

Now James looked red and he was about to answer, when his parents announced that it was time for them to go, that Lyanna probably would like to try her wand out. She did. After exchanging pleasantries with James's parents, they left the shop.

"See you at Hogwarts, Riddle", James said nonchalantly before leaving.

"You bet, Potter", hissed Lyanna back, still angry.

McGonagall looked at her questioningly, but Lyanna ignored her. She turned her attention to Mr Ollivander. He smiled at her, a smile she didn't know if she should like it or not. He then turned to McGonagall.

"Ah, Minerva McGonagall", he greeted, bowing his head. "Fire and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, stiff."

"That is correct, Mr Ollivander", she answered.

"You remember that?" blurted Lyanna out. "But that must have been ages ago."

Then she thought of what she had said, blushed, and turned to face McGonagall.

"Sorry, professor, I didn't mean. . . ."

"It's alright, Miss Riddle", assured McGonagall, looking as stiff as the wand Ollivander had described.

"Riddle. . . .", muttered Ollivander thoughtfully and took a closer look at Lyanna.

She was uncomfortable by his pale eyes, like two distance moons.

"Yes, Miss Riddle", he suddenly said and straightened up. "I do remember every wand I ever sold. Once I sold a wand to a boy named Riddle. Thirteen and a half inches, yew with the core of a feather of a phoenix. A relative of yours perhaps?"

"I don't believe so, sir", Lyanna said with a half-smile. "I've named myself."

"Hm."

Ollivander seemed thoughtful again and mumbled a quiet 'curious', before asking what wand arm she had. Lyanna told him she was right handed and then a measuring tape started to size her up. It flew around her head, measured her arm and between odd places like between nostrils and from shoulder to spine. During this, Ollivander told her about wands and how the wand choses the witch or wizard. You could never get a better result with another wand than your own. After the measuring was done, Ollivander started to take out boxes from the narrow shelves.

She tried around sixteen wands and of those she would only remember the first wand she tried and the one that chose her.

"Try this first. Yew, a hair from a unicorn, twelve inches, supple. Go on, give it a wave."

She waved and nothing happened. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand immediately, muttering 'no, no, no'.

"Try this", he said and handed her a dark wand. "Oak, a feather from a phoenix, thirteen inches and strong."

Lyanna took it and she suddenly felt whole. She couldn't describe it. Her inside felt like it took a ride without any real destination. Flames erupted from the wand and it shaped itself to flowers. Ollivander clapped and Minerva looked impressed.

"Well done, Miss Riddle", she said proudly.

"Thanks professor", Lyanna said breathlessly, looking at her wand.

"Magnificent", praised Ollivander and started to wrap the wand in brown paper. "I think you will do wonderful magic with this wand."

After paying seven galleons for the wand, they left Ollivander. McGonagall gave him a curt nod as goodbye, but Lyanna was so glad over her wand that she hugged him. She didn't even mind his creepy eyes. He looked surprised and McGonagall scandalized.

"Thank you", Lyanna thanked him.

"Don't talk about it, Miss Riddle. The wand chose you and I think it will help you on your way of solving the riddle that is you."

With those cryptically words he disappeared among the shelves. The bell rang when Lyanna and McGonagall opened the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up and Lyanna will go to Hogwarts! **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

**Thanks to all of you who read this story, like it, follows it and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tell everybody I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see**

_1__st__ September 1971. . . ._

Lyanna wrung her hands as she looked out the car window. Samuel was driving her to King Cross Station where she would be taking the train to Hogwarts. It departed at eleven o'clock from platform nine and three quarters. McGonagall had told her she would go straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Samuel could go with her if he held onto her. If she hadn't been to Diagon Alley and seen magic with her own eyes, she would have thought McGonagall was joking. No, actually not. McGonagall didn't seem capable of doing such a bad joke.

Samuel had an old car. It was peach orange and had seen better days. He didn't drive it very often. Today the car was packed with stuff that Samuel never had had in his car before. In the backseat lay a big trunk full of robes, a cauldron and magical books. Lyanna's wand lay in a special case in the trunk. There was also a black owl with grey specks in a cage. Lyanna had chosen him as her birthday present as she took a shining to this older owl with wise blue and yellow eyes. McGonagall had said that the school borrowed their owls, but Lyanna wanted this owl so she could send letters to Samuel and he could give Anne a letter too if she wrote one. Lyanna decided to call the owl Shakespeare because the owl looked at her with almost old eyes and the grey speck made him look even older. And William Shakespeare was, to put it nicely, was old, dead since a long time. The owl seemed quite happy with his name.

Samuel parked the car and helped Lyanna with her trunk even though she told him she could handle it. Together they lifted the trunk up on a cart and started to walk towards the station. There were a lot of people there and Lyanna couldn't distinguish any wizards on the platform, but she guessed they dressed in normal – well, muggle – clothes so they wouldn't raise suspicion.

"Are you ready?" asked Samuel and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It looks very solid", Lyanna said unnecessarily and looked at the barrier.

"What wizards come up with", said Samuel and shook his head with a chuckle.

Shakespeare hooted in his cage and it attracted some stares. He seemed impatient and cast a look at the clock which showed that it was twenty to elven. Twenty minutes until the train would leave. Samuel nodded encouragingly and together they walked towards the barrier. Lyanna took a deep breath, closed her eyes and walked straight into it without crashing. She heard Samuel gasp and she felt relieved when she opened her eyes and saw before her a new platform full of people. A sign told her that this was the right place and on the rail stood a long red train labeled _Hogwarts express_. She was finally here.

"We better make sure you'll have a seat", mumbled Samuel and he sounded awed when he guided her nearer the train.

Shakespeare hooted, seeming glad that they would catch the train in time. One of the station guards offered to help her lift her trunk on the train, taking pity on Samuel's old state. Lyanna was grateful for that. Before she boarded the train, she said goodbye to Samuel.

"Well, I'll be going then", she started slowly and looked up at him. "I'll write as soon as I have been sorted or perhaps after the first day."

"You do that", Samuel agreed and smiled slightly. "I'll be looking forward to read about Hogwarts. Can you promise me to have fun and not think of how I'm going to take care of myself, hmm? This is a big step for you and I don't want to burden your thoughts. And if you feel troubled, you have my trouble cakes and you can always write if you want to."

"I promise if you take care of yourself and let Anne do the cleaning if she wants to", challenged Lyanna with a small smile of her own. "And thanks again for the cookies."

"No problem and it's a deal."

Lyanna hugged him and felt for a moment at home. She was happy that he was seeing her off, because she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather have been here with.

"Take care, Doc", she whispered as he strokes her long hair. "And please tell Anne I said goodbye and that I will miss her."

"I promise, Lyanna", he replied, "and we'll be seeing each other again for Christmas and your birthday. Anne will surely stay a bit over Christmas."

Lyanna nodded and they stopped hugging. Samuel patted her on the cheek; his eyes were both sad and happy.

"Remember, my little riddle, just be yourself and do your best and everything will be fine. You're really are a special girl."

"Well, I can do magic Doc", pointed Lyanna out, but her eyes didn't smile like her mouth did.

"Yes you can."

The train whistle blew and Lyanna hurried on the train. Before she closed the door, she said:

"This isn't a goodbye, Doc. I will be back and then you better be fine."

Samuel smiled, nodded and waved. Lyanna did the same. A guard came to close the door and the train started moving. Lyanna waved through the window and watched as the platform and Samuel disappeared around a corner.

'I'm going now', she thought and she could feel her eyes sting a bit. 'I'm going to Hogwarts.'

She started to look after a compartment.

The corridors were neither crowded nor empty. Still, Lyanna had to excuse herself where she came dragging on her trunk. She wanted to sit somewhere with people in her own age so she could make some friends. She never liked to be lonely. The compartments she passed were hosting students that looked between fifteen and seventeen. No way was she going to sit there. She passed a compartment with both boys and girls in her age, but it was full. She sighed irritably and continued.

It was Shakespeare who found a compartment. He hooted and Lyanna saw that it contained two girls who were talking with each other and a boy reading a book. They all seemed to be her age. She decided to go for it. She slid open the door.

"Excuse me", she said politely, "but do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all", said one of the girls. "Right?"

She had a round face, dirty blonde hair and brown, innocent eyes. The question was directed to her friend (brown hair, freckles and grey eyes) and to the boy. Both nodded as a sign that it was okay. Lyanna smiled in relief.

"Thanks."

She dragged her things in, closed the door and tried to place her trunk on a shelf. It didn't go well, but she didn't want to ask for help. The girls had started talking again and she didn't want to disturb the boy. It was him who spoke first.

"Do you want any help?" he asked and nodded towards her trunk.

Lyanna took a look at him. He was tall, but very thin. He was pale, with light brown hair and green eyes that had tints of amber if you saw them in a specific light. What was the most noticeable thing was a fading scar on his cheek.

Lyanna didn't think he would be able to lift it, but she couldn't say that.

"Yes", she answered and took a step back, planning in her head how she would explain a squashed eleven year old boy under her trunk to the professors when she arrived. They might think of her as a murderer.

Surprisingly, the boy managed to lift up both her trunk and Shakespeare with no problem. This boy was surely stronger than he looked.

"Thanks", she said, hoping her face and voice didn't give away her surprise.

Apparently it must have, because the boy smiled and said to never judge a book by its cover. Lyanna smiled back and sat down beside him while he picked up his book.

"My name is Lyanna Riddle", she presented herself and held out a hand.

They boy looked uncertain all of a sudden and eyed her hand weirdly. When he shook it, he did it hesitantly.

"Remus", he said, "Remus Lupin."

"Alice Smith", said the girl with blonde hair. "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear."

"I'm Maria Fortescue", said the brown haired girl. "Are you two first years too?"

"Yes", said Remus and smile weakly.

"Me too", said Lyanna in a happy voice and with a large smile. "I'm so exciting. Imagine being taught magic!"

"Oh, are you a muggleborn then?" asked Alice and sounded curious.

"I've live with muggles my whole life", was Lyanna's answer. "Haven't you?"

"No, my family is pureblood. That means only consisting of wizards and witches", explained Alice kindly.

"The same with me", said Maria. "My family and Alice's are close, so we've known each other since we were babies."

"Are you related to the man who owns the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley?" Lyanna asked, wanting to know more.

Maria smiled.

"Yes, he's my uncle."

"That must be cool", thought Lyanna out loud. "To have a uncle who owns an ice cream parlor."

"Well, it has its perks", responded Maria.

"What about you, Remus?" wondered Alice. "Did you know about magic before?"

Lyanna noticed it was something cynical in his eyes when he answered.

"Yes, I did. I'm a halfblood. My father is a wizard and my mother is a muggle. I grew up with magic."

"Will I have a disadvantage just because I grew up with muggles?" Lyanna asked them all. "Will people treat me differently?"

McGonagall had told her she shouldn't be worried and as long as she worked hard, she would do well. Yet Lyanna wanted to hear it from kids in her own age, kids who had grown up with magic.

"It depends", started Maria slowly and fiddled with her hair. "I mean not magic wise, because we are to young do to magic at home so no one has practiced before. Purebloods and halfbloods may have more knowledge than muggleborns, but you can always read and ask questions if you are unsure or wondering anything."

"As for treating you different. . . ." Alice trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"There are some pureblood wizards and witches who think muggleborns are below them", answered Remus for her. "Some of them don't even like halfbloods or purebloods associating with halfbloods, muggleborns and muggles."

"That's comforting", muttered Lyanna and looked at Alice and Maria. "Do you think like that?"

"No!" protested both of them.

They explained that not all purebloods thought that way and she shouldn't be afraid. She was her own person and it was her personality that mattered. Lyanna thought they were kind, but she did know that life wasn't easy or fair. She could sense that it would be trouble.

. . . .

The rest of the journey they talked about other stuff; what houses they thought they would be in, the teachers, what Hogwarts would be like and if they had siblings there already.

Alice thought she would be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, because that was her parents' houses. Her cousin, Hector, was in his sixth year and in Hufflepuff. She thought she would like to work with charms and defense against the dark arts. She also admired the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The other teachers had her cousin told her about, but she wanted to judge them by herself.

Maria guessed she would go to Ravenclaw or Slytherin, like her parents had. She had a younger sister who would start at Hogwarts in two years and was very jealous of Maria because she could attend now. Maria liked potions. She said because it reminded her of cooking and she sometimes helps her uncle doing ice cream. She thought the same thing about the teachers as Alice, though she had heard that the post as the professor of defense against the dark arts was cursed. Lyanna found that fascinating.

Remus didn't know where he would be. His father had been in Ravenclaw and Lyanna thought Remus would end up there too, seeing as he was reading the first time she saw him. Remus seemed glad just to be here, a feeling Lyanna understood. Remus also seemed interested in defense against the dark arts; though he seemed to think transfiguration could be interesting too. Especially when Lyanna told him about McGonagall. He told her he liked professors who knew what they were doing and taught well. He seemed to worship Dumbledore though.

Lyanna joked around, feeling comfortable. She didn't know what house she would be in either, though James Potter's words echoed in her head. She hoped she proved him wrong, yet at the same time she wished she didn't. Neither of her companions thought she would be in Slytherin with the explanation that it was very unusual for muggleborns to end up there. As for lessons, Lyanna was excited for all of them. She didn't know anything of the headmaster, but the others spoke so highly of him that Lyanna felt she would like him.

. . . .

A bit after lunch time knocked someone on their compartment door. It opened and outside stood a short woman wearing a light pink robe. She smiled at them.

"Anything from the trolley?" she asked and gestured at the trolley she was pushing.

It was full of sweets. Alice and Maria stood up and hurried out; talking about candies Lyanna didn't know about. Remus however, remained seated.

"I haven't got any money with me", he explained at Lyanna's quizzical look.

"Oh."

Lyanna got up. She had some money left, not much but enough to buy some candy. When she was going to choose, she had some trouble. She wanted to taste everything but decided for some Chocolate Frogs and a small box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. When she, Alice and Maria was done the trolley lady walked on. They closed the door after her.

"Do you want one?" offered Lyanna Remus as she felt bad that he didn't had anything. "A frog or a bean?"

"No thanks. There's absolutely no chance that I would eat a Bertie Bott's bean", Remus said while eyeing the box. "They mean _every _flavor, you know."

"Really?" Lyanna's eyes shone happily. "Wicked!"

She took a yellow one and spit it out. It tasted like mustard. The next was a red one and it tasted like raspberry, something she adored.

"Will you have a frog then?" she asked Remus again. "We're not going to eat something in a while and you'll be hungry. If not", she said louder when Remus was about to say something, "so see it as payment for helping me with my trunk."

She stared at him, daring him to say no. Eventually, he caved in and took one with a quiet 'thanks'. It was totally worth it, Lyanna thought, while watching Remus's dreamily expression when he ate the chocolate frog. Lyanna offered him one more. He said no, but gave in all the same. And two frogs turned to five.

Remus explained for her that most bought the frogs because of the cards that came with them. Remus gave Lyanna all his cards, seeing as she appreciated the moving pictures of famous witches and wizards more than he did. He said that she had bought them so they were hers. He didn't give up, so it was Lyanna's turn to give in. She soon had cards of Dumbledore (an old man with long silver beard, glasses and blue robes with stars) the headmaster, a witch named Morgana with dark hair and eyes, the wizard Merlin with a cheeky smile on his old face and Agrippa, a wizard holding a feather quill and a book just to mention some of them. She was very pleased with her cards and thrilled over the facts on the backside of the card.

All four of them talked and ate candy and Lyanna felt as though she had made three friends here. It was a good start.

. . . .

It was dark outside when the train stopped. All four had changed to their robes and Lyanna had given them one of Samuel's trouble cakes each since all of them were nervous. Neither of them knew how to be sorted, since it was some sort of tradition that parents shouldn't tell their children before they went to Hogwarts. Lyanna was about to take down Shakespeare who was asleep when a voice told them that their luggage would be taken up to the school the magical way, so they left their compartment empty handed.

The station was full of students all trying to get off the platform. A giant man stood a bit of with a lantern and shouted:

"First years here, first years nere!" with a booming voice.

Maria let out a little squeak, but Lyanna strode confidently towards the man. The others followed her. The man was huge and had a dark beard and wild hair, but his black eyes seemed like those of a child. Lyanna smiled brightly at him.

"Hi", she said and bent her head to look at him. "Are you taking us up to the school?"

The man looked down at her, as though not used to the first years to actually talk to him.

"That's right", he said and waved the lantern. "My name's Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Is all of yer here? Seems so. Follow me."

Hagrid took them down a path leading to a big lake that was black in the darkness. Near the shore were about fifteen small boats.

"No more than four to a boat", Hagrid told them and climbed down in one himself.

"Come, let's get one", said Lyanna and sat down in a boat.

Remus sat beside her and Alice and Maria behind them.

"All on board? Right, forwards!"

The boats started to move by themselves and from a boat further away they heard a surprised shout. It was a fine evening. The sky was dark with twinkling stars. Lyanna liked stars. They shone brightly and saw everything that happened.

They didn't spoke to each other, just waited to see the school. How long they traveled had Lyanna no idea, but suddenly Hagrid shouted:

"Yer get ye first sight of Hogwarts in a sec!"

And behind the bend was it. On a hill, huge and magnificent, was a castle with many turrets and towers and windows that shone gold in the darkness. It seemed like it came from a fairytale and Lyanna was one of those who let out impressed sounds.

The boats stopped by a dock and together they walked up long and narrow steps, Hagrid in the lead with his lantern. When they came out on level ground they walked over a big lawn and came to a halt with a pair of big doors. The castle looked even more beautiful on a closer look. Hagrid checked once again to see if everyone was there and then knocked on the door three times.

* * *

**Next is the Sorting and I've written my own song! **

**Just to make a few things clear: 1. Alice Smith is supposed to be Nevilles mum. I couldn't find her surname, so I chose Smith. 2. I can't do Hagrids accent very well, but I will try! **

**Review, favourite or follow if you like. It would make me happy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, the Sorting will take place and I would like to know what you think of the song. I tried to make it work, but english is not my native language so it was a bit hard. **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

**Thanks to all who read, like, follow or have reviewed this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sing for life, sing for joy, sing for every man, woman, girl and boy **

The door opened and before them stood professor McGonagall dressed in a green robe and with the same stern look Lyanna remembered. She felt Remus poke her shoulder and he cast a quick glance in McGonagall's direction and then lifted on one of his eyebrows. Lyanna's smile was enough confirmation.

"The firs'-years, professor McGonagall", said Hagrid and waved his huge arm over the group of students.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here", said McGonagall with a curt nod.

Hagrid smiled at them before McGonagall lead them into the castle. The Entrance Hall was enormous and could surely fit several houses in there. The ceiling was too high to been seen, torches lit up the walls and a wide marble staircase lead to the upper floors. From another pair of big doors they could hear talking and chattering. Lyanna guessed the rest of the school must be there. McGonagall didn't lead them there, however. She guided them over the huge floor and into a little room beside the big doors.

When all of them were gathered, McGonagall started to speak:

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

'Wow' , Lyanna thought, 'that was a lot of _house_. I hope mine will be good or otherwise I might go nuts if I have to spend time with people I don't like or having a bad common room. Or worse, a bad bed.'

McGonagall droned on, her voice clear and shrilly as a lake during winter:

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Lyanna thought that McGonagall finally was done, but she was mistaken.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that she left them, about thirty nervous kids, alone in a small room. They started to talk immediately in hushed voices.

"It's really sure neither of you know how we'll be Sorted?" asked Lyanna as a last way out.

"No, we don't know."

"Perhaps we have to some sort of test", Alice thought out loud and looked both thrilled and terrified.

"The only thing I could use my wand for is to throw it at my attacker or use it as a hairpin", Lyanna muttered unhappily.

"It will be alright", Remus said gently. "They wouldn't let us do anything dangerous or difficult."

"Danger is fun", Lyanna said absently and looked at the other kids with them.

There was a little group of snobbish looking kids who looked bored and haughty, whispering amongst each other. A group of girls stood and twirled their hair and a group of boys stood together. Lyanna recognized James Potter; he still had that hair that looked as if a bird had dropped dead on it. Beside him stood a rather good-looking boy with black hair. He looked miserable and Lyanna couldn't blame him. If James said anything to the boy like he had said to her, then she could understand the boy's look of wanting to disappear. The other boys in the group talked excitingly. Separated from everyone else stood an odd pair. The girl had auburn hair and she looked excited. The boy beside her had greasy hair and a thin appearance, except his nose. He looked indifferent, though his eyes smiled when they looked at the girl.

Suddenly one of the girls let out a little shout of terror and everybody jumped and looked around. The sight that met her eyes made her eyes wide and her mouth curled to a wicked smile. Gliding straight through the wall came around twenty ghosts. They were all pearly white and shimmering. Two of them was in an argument, while the others gracefully went through the wall, seemingly have heard this before.

"Forgive and forget, I say. We can give him a second chance. . . ." , a ghost who looked like a fat monk said forgivingly.

"My dear Friar", interrupted a ghost wearing a collar and tights. "We have given Peeves too many chances already. . . . But what are you doing here?"

The ghost had noticed them. The Friar turned to smile at them.

"Ah, new students! You're getting sorted soon, I suppose?"

A few students nodded, but no one was answering. Lyanna had never seen a ghost, so she said:

"Yes we are. I don't suppose you know how we will be sorted?"

She put on an innocent face. She heard people gasp and the ghost with tights looked scandalized.

"What a nerve, young lady!" he said and looked affronted.

"My, my", chuckled the Friar. "Perhaps I do, but you will have to wait and see. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know."

"You will have to wait and see", repeated Lyanna his own words.

He chuckled again and both ghost floated through the wall, the ghost in tights talking about the nerve of young people these days.

"Are you mad?" asked Maria, though she looked impressed.

"What?" Lyanna responded. "I'm not the only one who wanted to know. All of you will. Besides, I've never seen a ghost before."

"Ah, we have at least one. . . . _muggleborn_ amongst us", said a boy's voice behind Lyanna and the way he called her 'muggleborn' was scornfully.

Lyanna turned around and come face to face with one of the snobbish looking boys. He smiled scornfully at her, an arrogant look on his face. This was probably one of the purebloods Remus, Alice and Maria had mentioned on the train. She didn't like his attitude, so she put on a haughty expression herself. On her sharp features, she looked even haughtier than the snobbish kids.

"Yes, that's correct", she said, "and you must be one of the _purebloods _amongst us", she said, using the same tone.

The boy narrowed his eyes when he understood that she was mocking him.

"Don't you know who I am?" demanded him to know, looking angry.

She dropped the haughty expression and replaced with one that indicated that she thought he was stupid.

"Of course I don't", she said and shook her head. "I'm just a muggleborn how should I know your name? Not raised by wizards, remember?"

The boy turned a ugly shade of red and Lyanna heard James laugh. It made her lips quirk.

"It's Avery. Ethan Avery", the boy hissed, "you better remember that."

"Oh, I will", assured Lyanna with a sincere expression. "We will be spending seven years together on this school, so knowing your classmates name can be useful."

James laughed again and Avery looked as though he would say something, but at that moment reentered McGonagall the room.

"We're ready for you. Please form a line and follow me."

They did. Remus stood in front of Lyanna and James somewhat managed to get the spot behind her.

"I take back what I said in Diagon Alley", he whispered while they left the room. "You're a Gryffindor. You have claws."

"Well, I might say you could be in Ravenclaw. It looks like the eagle has your hair for a nest."

She regretted it instantly. James had tried to apologize and she shouldn't take out her nervousness and irritation on him. Therefore, she was relieved when he heard him laugh, though he stopped when McGonagall glared at him.

They walked through the big doors and into the room where they had heard people talking before. Lyanna was sure she was not the only one that felt overwhelmed. The Great Hall was a fitting name. There were four long tables placed there and on a podium stood a slightly smaller table where the staff sat. The ceiling looked like the sky outside; dark, speckled with gleaming stars. Over the tables floated living candle without dropping wax.

McGonagall lead them up to the podium so they stood in a line with their backs to the teachers' table. The other four tables hosted surely about seventy black clad people each. There and there sat a ghost, pale amongst the black. Quietly placed McGonagall a four-legged stool in front of them and on it an old wizards hat. Lyanna wondered what to do. She was surprised when it started to sing:

"_My job is not to sit on you _

_Like some ordinary hat! _

_My job is to sort you all, _

_Different as a dog and cat! _

_Where do you belong you think? _

_Let me look inside your mind _

_And I will sort you faster than you can blink! _

_Do you belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where they are brave _

_And when danger is near give a mighty roar?_

_Are you perhaps a Ravenclaaw, _

_With a mind so sharp_

_That when threatened you feel, _

_You can bend the law? _

_Does Slytherin call for you, _

_The ambitious and cunning? _

_That when darkness is falling, _

_You send the others running! _

_Perhaps Hufflepuff will do you good? _

_Just and kind like they are, _

_With loyalty you can win any kind of war! _

_So heed my warning and advice. _

_You can't put me on your head twice!" _

When the hat was done, it bowed to each of the four tables. They all clapped.

"That's it?" Lyanna whispered to Remus. "We're trying on a hat?"

"A talking hat", corrected Remus, though he looked relived.

"When I call your name, you come here and I will put the hat on your head", explained McGonagall and started to read from a scroll of parchment:

"Ambrose, Desideria!"

A girl with strawberry blonde hair came forwards and sat down on the stool, pale faced. McGonagall put the hat on her and after barely a minute it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Desideria jumped of the stool and went to sit at the table to the table at the far left. The applauses were loudest there.

"Avery, Ethan!"

Avery strutted forwards, looking important.

"SLYTHERIN!" said the hat without hesitation.

Avery joined the clapping table standing second to the right.

"Black, Sirius!"

The good looking boy stepped forward from his spot beside James. He looked pale, but determined. McGonagall put the hat on his head. It took longer than the sorting before him, but in the end the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It was a moments silence before the Gryffindor table started to clap. Sirius looked relieved and sat down there.

After a few more people it was Marias turn.

"Fortescue, Maria!"

She sat down and the hat fell down over her eyes. A moment's pause. . . .

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table to the second left clapped and cheered.

When it was Remus turn he looked as if he would be sick. Lyanna smiled encouragingly and he only grimaced back. The hat took a while, but in the end Remes was declared a Gryffindor. James was also in Gryffindor. It felt like no time when Lyanna's name suddenly was called.

"Riddle, Lyanna!"

She sat down on the stool, feeling confident. She thought it would be over immediately and was therefore surprised when the hat's voice whispered in her ear:

"_Interesting, very interesting. You have quite the nerve, liking adventures. You also want to prove yourself and are clever, can handle yourself. Yet you are kind and loyal._"

'There isn't a fifth house? It sounds like it should be.'

"_Impatient. I think with that nerve and mouth of yours it has to be _GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall took of the hat and Lyanna hurried to the Gryffindor table. She sat down between the boy named Sirius and the girl with the auburn hair who was friends with the greasy looking kid.

"Told you that you would end up here", said James satisfied.

Lyanna laughed at him, congratulated Remus and then paid attention to Alice's sorting. She ended up in Hufflepuff as she thought she would. Lyanna hoped she and Maria would still be some form of friends. The greasy looking boy, Snape Severus, ended up in Slytherin and the red-haired girl looked disappointed.

When the last girl had been sorted ( Welse, Sapphire – Ravenclaw), McGonagall took away the stool and hat.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up. He was dressed in purple and his silver hair and beard shone like the ghost. He looked very happy to see them. He smiled and stretched out his arms.

"Welcome", he said and Lyanna was calmed by his voice, "to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start our delicious feast I would just like to say: dig in!"

And with that, food appeared on the tables. Lyanna smiled and her eyes sparkled in the light of the golden plates. She was finally were she belonged. 

* * *

**Suprised by Lyanna's house? **

**Review, like or follow if you feel for it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter's up! **

**I own nothing of Harry Potter. **

**Thanks again to all of you who read this story, follows it, like it, review it... You know what I mean. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: 4 (7) years you think for sure, that's all you've got to endure **

Lyanna came to love Hogwarts very quickly. She loved the Gryffindor common room, red and warm in a tower on the seventh floor. She loved her dormitory, also red with her four-poster bed at the window. Her roommates were also nice:

Lily Evans was the name of the red-haired girl with beautiful emerald green eyes. She was a muggleborn and had been very impressed when Lyanna stood up against Avery. Lily was kind, but with a temper. She had the bed to Lyanna's left.

Desideria Ambrose was a pureblood with strawberry blonde hair and grey-green eyes. She was nice enough, perhaps a bit shallow, but alright. She had the bed to Lyanna's right.

Tanya Fawley was also a pureblood and friend with Desideria. Tanya had brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was very talkative and her bed was the one to the right of the door, next to Desiderias.

The last Gryffindor girl's name was Mary MacDonald. Her father was a pureblood and her mother a muggleborn witch, which made Mary a halfblood. Mary was the quietest of them all. She was the shortest, with brown hair and brown eyes.

Yet Lyanna liked them all. She liked her classes too and her professors. Hogwarts was growing into her heart and after only the first day she seemed not to be able to let go of it. She looked forwards to her seven years here.

. . . .

Lyanna's first day was eventful. She was woken by Lily who wanted to be on time for breakfast. Lyanna agreed, because since she and Lily had grown up in the muggle world, they didn't want to miss anything magical. Mary tagged along with them, offering to answer any questions if they had any. They were very thankful for that. Desideria and Tanya said they would join them in a while.

The three girls had a hard time getting to breakfast. Lyanna insisted they would take the more exciting ways, wanting to explore. Lily insisted they would ask an older student and Mary suggested they would just following the stairs to the bottom floor. The problem was that there was a lot of stairs and some of them moved. The paintings on the walls moved and talked. They greeted them with smiles and chuckles as the girls tried getting to the Great Hall. One thing was certain; all of three of them was stubborn.

Finally, after getting lost at what they thought was the third floor, Lily asked a girl from Hufflepuff the way. The girl offered to go with them. She was a fourth year and her name was Rebecca. She told them not to worry, that one day they would know this castle like the back of their hand. Lyanna doubted it and when Lily said that according to _Hogwarts: A history _no one truly did know the castle, except perhaps the four founders. Lyanna took that as a challenge.

When they arrived to the Great Hall, they thanked Rebecca and went to sit at their table. They had been lost for twenty minutes.

They sat down together and started to eat. The night before Lyanna had sworn she would never be able to eat again after the delicious feast. Today it was forgotten.

"What lessons do you think we'll have today?" wondered Lyanna while licking her fingers from marmalade.

"Oh, I don't know."

Lily bit her lip anxiously and looked around for someone to handle out schedules.

"I hope we'll have Defense Against the Dark Arts", Mary said and took a spoonful of porridge. "Professor Lithian seemed interesting and my brother says that the position is cursed, that no one stays for more than a year."

"How dreadful", Lily said, trying to eat something.

"What's dreadful?" repeated James when he and the other Gryffindor boys arrived.

"You", Lily answered harshly and turned away.

Lily had told Lyanna yesterday that James and Sirius had been mean to the Snape boy, Lily's friend. So neither of them was in her good book. Lyanna decided not to look too deeply in it. It would pass.

"We're talking about how the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts is cursed", Lyanna told the boys before James would say something rude. "We talked about it yesterday, didn't we Remus?"

"Yes", he said and sat down beside Mary, so he sat faced towards Lyanna. "I believe we did."

"Already excited for lessons? You're crazy."

Sirius shook his head and started to eat. James agreed with him, complaining over how much homework they would get.

"It is a school", Mary said dryly, surprising everyone. "We're supposed to learn."

Desideria and Tanya came in and sat down with them. About the same time McGonagall came and handed out their schedules. She was the Head of Gryffindor house.

"Miss Ambrose, Mr Black, Miss Evans, Miss Fawley, Mr Lupin, Miss MacDonald, Mr Pettigrew, Mr Potter and Miss Riddle", she said while handing them out to their owners. "The first lesson starts at nine o'clock and I'm hoping that all of you will try to be on time."

And with that she left them and went to deliver the second-year's schedule.

. . . .

The first lesson was Charms with the Hufflepuffs. They sat in pairs, so Lyanna offered to sit with Alice if she didn't mind. She didn't, so Lily sat with Mary because Desideria and Tanya wanted to sit together. Remus sat with the fourth Gryffindor boy; a short, chubby kid whose name was Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius paired up immediately, seeming to have found each other instantly.

The Charms professor was a tiny man called professor Flitwick. He was turning out to be a good teacher. He was enthusiastic and gave a lot of advice. They didn't do any magic this lesson, just taking notes. He said that it would be more magic later on, but first they needed to understand how and why you used the charms.

After charms they had History of Magic. The professor was a ghost named Binns. You would think that it would be cool to have a teacher like that, but it was not. He had a boring, indifferent voice and droned on and on about historical events. Lyanna had to fight hard to not fall asleep and to take notes. How she would be able to endure three lessons like that each week in seven years was beyond her.

Then it was lunch.

After lunch they had Transfiguration with McGonagall and the Ravenclaws. The first thing McGonagall did was to warn them that she did not tolerate any stupidity and trouble in her class and that she only warned them once. She told them that Transfiguration was a very subtle branch of magic and it was hard to learn. Then she transformed her desk to an antelope. The rest of the lessons take to notes and tried to turn matches in to needles. James was done first with Sirius and a Ravenclaw girl not far behind. McGonagall gave them a quick smile. Lyanna was disappointed that she didn't make it, but she would practice.

The last lesson was Herbology with a merry witch named Sprout. They were outside in one of the greenhouses. They had that lesson with the Hufflepuffs. All and all, it was a Slytherin-free day.

. . . .

"This is difficult!" Lyanna complained and stared at her Transfiguration homework with a blank look.

She was sitting in the common room with Lily and Mary, doing their homework. McGonagall sank a bit in Lyanna's eyes for giving them homework on their first day.

"But we need to do it", Lily insisted, sticking out her tongue while writing.

Lyanna looked around, anything to not look at her half empty parchment. The oldest students sat and read thick books, looking serious. Some fourth year boys, including Mary's brother, sat by the fire, joking and talking. Lyanna didn't see Remus, James, Sirius and Peter anyway.

"You know what, I'm going to write a letter for Doc", Lyanna announced. "Perhaps I will get his answer tomorrow at breakfast then."

Lyanna and Lily had gotten the shock of their lives at breakfast when all the owls flew into the Great Hall with the morning post. Hundreds of owls delivering letters, presents or forgotten things from home.

"Doc?" repeated Mary, looking up from her text.

"Yeah, a friend of mine", said Lyanna and avoided eye contact.

She grabbed a new piece of parchment, a quill and ink and started to write:

**_Dear Doc, _**

**_I hope Shakespeare will find you and deliver this. _**

**_Hogwarts is great. It is a huge castle with ghosts, talking paintings and moving staircases. You would have been amazed by it. I could probably need about twenty rolls of parchment to describe everything about Hogwarts, so I promise I will tell you more when I see you at Christmas. _**

**_On the train I met two girls, Alice and Maria, and a boy named Remus. They were very nice and answered all my questions. _**

**_I'm in Gryffindor and Remus is too! The house of the brave. Do you know how we got Sorted? We just had to try on a talking hat. No big deal. _**

**_I'm sharing a dormitory with four girls; Lily, Mary, Desidera and Tanya. _**

**_They are nice, but I don't know them that well yet. Alice was sorted into Hufflepuff and Maria in Ravenclaw. We still have lessons together, though. _**

**_The lessons. . . . Where should I start? They are seven subjects for us first-years: Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts. _**

**_I've only have the first four today. I liked Charms best. The teacher is a short man with a lot of enthusiasm. _**

**_McGonagall teaches Transfiguration and it didn't go well for me. She's a good teacher, but she gave us homework. HOMEWORK! _**

**_Herbology was fun too, but it was hot in the greenhouse and you know how I don't like too much heat. Professor Sprout was kind enough. _**

**_History of Magic was the most boring lesson EVER! The teacher is a ghost, but he's so boring. And I had looked forward towards to learn more about this world's history. How I will manage seven years of it, I'm still trying to figure out. _**

**_You remember that boy I told you about in Diagon Alley? James Potter? Well, he's also in Gryffindor, but he is not so bad, just a bit irritating sometimes. I've also made a. . . . well, enemy would be to exaggerate, but a boy I don't like. He's name is Avery and he was rude, so I was rude back. Perhaps not the best way to act, but it's too late now. He's in Slytherin and I've noticed that Gryffindors and Slytherins dislike each other, so perhaps this was meant to happen. _**

**_I hope you are doing fine and don't wear yourself out. What are you doing now? Say 'Hi' to Anne from me. I will write to her soon._**

**_Write back, because I would like to hear from you. Shakespeare will find me (I hope). _**

**_Love, _**

**_Your little riddle _**

Lyanna smiled satisfied and waited for the ink to dry. She then stood up, said she'll see Lily and Mary later, and walked through the portraithole which was the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

She had no idea where the Owlery was. She asked a prefect that she saw and he said to go this and that way. She thanked him and hurried off.

The Owlery was on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds. It was smelly, with no window panes and owls everywhere. Lyanna had trouble finding Shakespeare.

"Shakespeare?" she called, feeling ridiculous.

The owls hooted, but Shakespear came flying down and perched himself on a spot closer to her. She tied the letter onto his leg.

"It's for Doc", she explained, not knowing what to say. "You know, the man you stayed at?"

Shakespeare looked at her. He looked insulted that she didn't thought he could deliver a letter to the right person.

"Fine, you know where to go. I get it."

Shakespeare shook his head and took off, hooting affectionate at her. Lyanna went closer to the window and watched Shakespeare fly away, a tiny black dot on a grey sky.

"Are you sending a letter or are you trying to jump?"

Lyanna turned around at the sound. Sirius stood in the doorway, clutching a letter and looking melancholic.

"The first", she answered and turned to look down from the window. "I'm not brave or stupid enough to jump. Are you?"

"No, I'm not and I just wanted to check so you weren't too", he said and started to look around for an owl.

Lyanna watched him. He stretched out his arm and a brown owl with white and grey specks on its wings.

"Here you go Albert", Sirius said while tying the letter to Albert's outstretched leg. "It's going home."

Albert hooted and his golden eyes seemed as melancholic as Sirius. He took off and flew over Lyanna's head out in the grey afternoon.

"Sending a letter home?" Lyanna asked even though the answer was obvious.

Sirius looked grim, but nodded anyway. Lyanna guessed he didn't want to talk about it.

"Me too", she declared and cast a glance through the window. Shakespeare was gone.

"Why are you calling your owl Albert?" she asked curious and walked away from the window.

"Because it's such an ordinary name", was his answer. "My family likes unusual names, so I chose Albert, a normal name for a change."

"Yeah, Sirius is a pretty unusual name", Lyanna agreed.

"It's a star", Sirius told her and they started walking towards the exit. "Almost my whole family is named after stars. It's tradition."

"That's cool", smiled Lyanna. "Almost like royalties who are named after each other."

Sirius didn't smile. He looked even more melancholic and his stormy grey eyes were cold as ice. Lyanna felt a change of subject was necessary.

"It looks like it will be rain."

The words had hardly left her when it started to rain. Heavy drops fell from the sky. Sirius started to laugh and Lyanna joined in. Together they ran towards the castle. When they reach the Entrance Hall they were dripping with water and Lyanna felt cold. Still she smiled.

"That was refreshing", Sirius said and shook his head like a dog after a bath.

"Yes, very."

They walked to the common room together after leaving a password to the portrait of a fat lady who guarded their common room. The current password was 'stardust'.

"There you are, Lyanna", exclaimed Lily and stood up and went over to her.

"We thought you'd drown", James told Sirius.

"Almost", he replied.

He gave Lyanna a small smile and went up to the boys' dormitory. Lily and Mary followed Lyanna up to theirs, wondering if her letter had been sent and if she should do her homework now. The later was Lily.

Lyanna smiled at them both and thought that she would endure the years here fine, even if that meant History of Magic with Binns. Who knew? Mary and Lily might've let her borrow their notes.

Outside, the rain splattered on the windows. It continued raining the whole evening.

* * *

**That's Lyanna's first day. **

**Review, favourite or follow if you feel for it. It makes me happy! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, a new chapter! **

**Thanks to you who read this story, follows it and have it as a favourite. Thanks to .7 who keeps reviewing. It's very nice that you do! **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye. You can fly, you can fly! **

"Lyanna, wake up!"

Someone was shaking her. It was very uncomfortable. She lifted one arm and swayed it around, trying to make the person who was shaking her go away.

"Don't be silly. You need to get up. It's Saturday tomorrow, you can sleep then."

"It's not fun to sleep when you know you can", complained Lyanna and opened her eyes.

Lily came into view, her hands on her hips and she looked stern, though Lyanna could see her lips tugging in a small smile.

"Get dressed", she said and threw her red hair over her shoulder. "Before Desideria and Tanya take the bathroom."

After living together for over a month, they had discovered that Desideria and Tanya took the longest time in the bathroom. Lyanna shuddered to think how long they would be in there when they became older and started to date boys.

Lyanna crawled out her bed, her hair a mess.

"They haven't waked up yet?"

"No, Mary's holding the bathroom for you."

Lyanna hurried up, grabbed her uniform and sprinted towards the bathroom. The door opened and Mary quickly stepped aside when Lyanna came running.

"Thanks, Mary", she said and closed the door behind her.

She could hear Mary giggle on the other side.

"We'll wait for you in the Great Hall", Lily called and Lyanna could hear a door closing.

Lyanna quickly took a shower, got dresses, brushed her long dark hair and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom just in time to see Tanya sit up in her, yawning, and Desideria waiting to use the bathroom.

"I hope you haven't used all the hot water", she said and her voice was jokingly, though her doll-like face was not.

"Don't worry, it'll be some left for you", joked Lyanna back and she grabbed her bag, before leaving the dormitory.

She could find her way around the castle quite good now. The trip down to the Great Hall went smoothly and she took a seat next to Mary.

"Mary, I'm going to say sorry right now for the upcoming Potions lesson", Lyanna said while fixing a sandwich. "I have a feeling I might blow something up again."

"I'm used to it", said Mary, but she smiled encouraging any way. "And don't think like that for then it's for sure to happen."

Lyanna had found out that Potions was not her best subject. It was too much like cooking. Lyanna had no problem with remembering the potion's name, use and ingredients. Making the potions was a whole other story. The professor, a round, pleasant, ambitious man named Slughorn, was impressed by her enthusiasm and attitude but not even he could say that she was a good potion maker.

"I don't understand why you won't join Sev and me during our study sessions", Lily said while pouring up juice. "We could help you."

Lyanna took a bite of her sandwich so she wouldn't have to answer. Severus Snape was Lily's friend and Lyanna accepted him for that, as Snape accepted her for being Lily's friend. Neither of them liked the other. Lyanna thought Snape was too snarky and near to irritation all the time. Snape didn't like Lyanna's way of always saying what she thought and he didn't like how incompetent she was when it came to potions making. Both Lily and Snape were best in class at Potions, a class they shared, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lyanna could grasp the theory easy, but no matter how much she tried, her potions barely reached acceptable and sometimes not even that.

"Lyanna doesn't want to bother", Mary came to Lyanna's rescue. "You and Snape don't spend much time together and Lyanna surely doesn't want to be the third wheel. I can relate to that, because I feel the same way."

Lily dropped the subject and continued eating.

"Thank you", whispered Lyanna gratefully.

"You're welcome", Mary whispered back.

Both of them didn't want to hurt Lily's feeling by telling her that they didn't like Snape and Mary had spoken half the truth when she said that neither of them wanted to be the third wheel in Lily and Snape's study sessions in the library.

Desideria and Tanya came down together with the four Gryffindor boys. They talked with James and Sirius who seemed very happy about something. Remus and Peter trailed behind. Remus looked pale and nauseous, probably because he had been sick a couple of days before. Peter seemed to be talking encouraging words to him and he seemed to need them. Remus was almost as bad as Lyanna was in Potions.

"I'm out of here", Lily muttered when she saw the two girls and boys getting closer. "See you in class."

With that she got up and left, just giving Remus a smile and Peter a nod. Lily didn't like James and Sirius due to their teasing of Snape. Lyanna wouldn't exactly call Snape innocent, but she too thought them mean when they just started to tease or prank him for no good reason.

"What's up with Evans?" Peter asked when he sat down beside Remus.

"Don't you know?" Lyanna said, lifting her eyebrows in surprise. "Lily likes Remus, tolerates you and strongly dislikes Potter and Black. I thought it was obvious."

"It's good to see that you feel better, Remus", Mary said, always the sweet one.

Remus managed to smile, though Lyanna thought it looked forced. Perhaps he didn't feel too well after all?

"Excited for tomorrow?" James asked while Desideria and Tanya giggled at something Sirius said.

"Why should we?" Lyanna asked bored.

James looked as though she had clubbed him in the head. His eyes were wide behind his glasses.

"Why. . . . It's the first quidditch game of the season tomorrow!" he said as if he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. How can you not be excited?"

Quidditch. One of the very few wizards' sports. Quidditch was played on broomsticks high up in the air with seven players per team and with four balls. Each house at Hogwarts had their own teams and they all fought to win the legendary Quidditch Cup.

"Oh", said Lyanna when she remembered. "Yes, it'll be very fun to watch."

"That's the spirit!" James grinned and took some scrambled eggs. "Though it's unfair that first-years aren't allowed to play. We can't even have our own brooms."

James looked distraught and Mary smiled in understanding.

"I hear you, Potter. I can't wait to try out myself."

"Good to hear, McDonald."

They had had a flying lesson a couple of weeks before with a woman called Rolanda Hooch. She acted as though flying was the most important thing on Earth and James agreed. James flied very well as did Sirius and Lyanna guessed it was because they were brought up the wizarding way. Remus could sit on a broom, though he didn't enjoy it at all. Lily, Peter and Tanya were the worst of the Gryffindors to fly. Lyanna only enjoyed the feeling of freedom, she would never be crazy enough to play a game so high up in the air. Mary and Desideria flied well too.

"Well, I'm off to Potions", interrupted Lyanna Mary and James's quidditch discussion. "Are you coming, Mary?"

"Sure", she said and stood up, "we'll talk later Potter."

"We sure will, McDonald. And Riddle, try not to blow up anything today."

"It has only happened three times!"

"Well, that three times too much."

Lyanna didn't even bother to answer.

. . . .

Lyanna didn't blow up her potion and was feeling happy the whole day. Defense Against the Dark Arts went well as well. Professor Luna Lithian was a sharp woman who knew her subject very well.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Most people were talking about the upcoming quidditch match. Lyanna and her friends had Charms directly after lunch. The last lesson of the week was History of Magic and when it finally was over it was weekend!

. . . .

On Saturday, Lyanna woke up first in the girl's dormitory. It was typical. When she could sleep longer than usual, she just had to wake up even earlier than normal.

She snorted, feeling irritated with herself. The clock was seven and breakfast probably hasn't opened yet. She left her bed and went into the bathroom. She had liked to use first of all in the morning. In a weird way it made her feel special.

When she was done, she did her hair with much more care than she usually did. She braided it and then dressed in something else than her black robes. She chose a pair of dark trousers and a warm blue sweater. The October weather was chilly. She looked out the window and saw that the sky was so bright that you wouldn't know if it was white or light grey.

. . . .

At eleven o'clock the whole school gathered outside at the quidditch pitch.

"Let's take a seat far away from Potter and Black", hissed Lily and dragged Lyanna and Mary away up the stands. "I can't stand to hear Potter analyze the whole game and then boast who much better he could have done it."

"Wow, Lily, I didn't know you actually listen to Potter after all", Lyanna teased after calling a 'Sorry' to a third year Ravenclaw she managed to tackle to the ground.

"It's hard not to hear when he's been talking about nothing else since yesterday", Lily replied sourly and made a way through the crowd, looking like a shooting ball of fire. "The team captain even looked tired of him constantly asking questions and giving advice. . . ."

"Let's sit here", Mary interrupted Lily's rant.

When Lily had begun, she could continue for a long time.

The three girls sat down. They waved at Alice and her Hufflepuff friends. They were sitting on the Hufflepuff side, dressed in black and yellow. The Gryffindor side was decorated with red and gold. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws sat on the side of which team they cheered at.

"What position did your brother play now again, Mary?" asked Lily and looked over the pitch.

"David is playing Keeper. It's like a goalie in muggle football."

"This will be fun!" Lyanna said and her whole face was smiling.

"Right you are, Riddle!" said a voice behind them.

Lily's face drained of all color, only to seconds later becoming slowly red.

"I can't believe it", she muttered while Lyanna couldn't help but laugh at her friend's facial expression.

Mary, though with a teasing smile on her face, asked James, Sirius, Remus and Peter to sit down. They sat down behind them and Lyanna thought Lily's face would caught fire. Desideria and Tanya came only moments later, wondering why the girls didn't wait for them. Lily took the blame, saying she wanted to get good seats. They accepted it.

"That's right Evans", James said and nodded approvingly. "Always go early to take good seats."

"Potter, if you don't shut up, I'll. . . ."

Lily's voice was drained by the sound of male voice ringing around the pitch:

"Welcome to the first game of the season; Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. I say we can all guess how that outcome will go. . . . No, professor, I wasn't saying that Gryffindor would win. Jesus, are you biased much or why would you assume I meant that?"

Lyanna turned around and looked up. Beside McGonagall sat a boy with a Gryffindor scarf and a microphone. McGonagall looked very displeased.

"That's Charlie 'the Talkster' Duff", Peter told them. "He's a fifth year Gryffindor and the commentator."

"Apparently he has been since his first year", James informed them.

"Why don't they have a commentator from a different house than the houses that are playing?" Lily asked, though she didn't look at James or any of the boys.

"Because no other than a Gryffindor would dare sit beside McGonagall every game and say things like that", Sirius answered and grinned.

"Anyway", Charlie continued, ignoring the irritating professor at his side, "Madam Hooch is blowing the whistle and they're off."

Fifteen people on broomsticks rose in the air; seven in scarlet robes, seven in canary yellow robes and the judge all dressed in black. Lyanna cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"The quaffle is taken by one of the Huffelpuff's chasers, Mike Pudgington. He's one of the candidates for next year's Hufflepuff captain. Pudginton is advancing on the goal, dodging a bludger from one of the Gryffindor beaters. I'm guessing it was from Fabian Prewitt, but it could have been Gideon. . . .

Pudgington passes to fellow chaser Alyna Green, but Gryffindor chaser Miriam Panth intercepts the pass and takes the quaffle!"

"If I had played", James said loudly over the cheering, "I wouldn't have let the Hufflepuffs take the quaffle from the start."

"We know, James", Remus said tiredly.

"Gryffindor in possession", Charlie informed the audience. "Panth shoots to Devlon Curie, avoiding a highly misplaced bludger from Hufflepuff beater Andrew James. The bludger almost hits the Hufflepuff seeker, Ramona Duck. Duck, Duck! That really is an unfortunate name. . . ."

" 'Potter' sounds quite good saying out loud, huh?" James mused loudly.

"Sure it does", Sirius assured his friend, not really listening.

The Gryffindor chaser, Curie, score the first goal of the match agains the Hufflepuff keeper Leif Donovan ( "Did you see that? It looked like Donovan would fall off his broom. This isn't practice, it's real life!" )

The game continued and Lyanna who had never seen quidditch before thought it very fascinating and so did Lily. James commentary was as loud and full of obviousness as Charlie's, so in the end even Sirius lost patience with his best friend.

". . . . can't believe it!" James shouted, standing up in his anger. "Panth had a clear shot! No chasers near and Donovan was not going to make it to the goal in time. This is ridiculous!"

"We know, James", his three friends said together, having done so before.

Desideria sighed, Tanya rolled her eyes, Mary was focused on the game, Lyanna was irritated and Lily's one eye twitched dangerously.

"The snitch has been seen!" yelled Charlie and the crowd took a deep breath when they saw the two seekers racing each other.

"Get it, Frost!" James shouted to the Gryffindor seeker, a third year named Nicholas Frost.

James jumped like a madman and seemed like his life depended on the outcome. Rolanda Duck was faster however and caught the snitch first.

"Duck caught the snitch and Hufflepuff wins with 170 point to Gryffindors 80", Charlie says over the Hufflepuff cheering. "Well, professor, did you see that coming? I don't think you did, so it's just to pay professor Sprout her. . . ."

The connection broke and Charlie's voice disappeared. They began to stand up and stretching their legs a bit.

"Did you see that?" James looked crestfallen. "How could he not catch it? If I had been playing. . . ."

Lily said what they all had been thinking the last twenty minutes, only with a much louder voice:

"POTTER, SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Was it a good game you think? I've always imagined James to be very over enthusiastic about quidditch and I think he would point it out that he could do it better. **

**Review, follow or favourite if you like. It would make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! **

**Thanks to all the people who read this story and care what's happening. Thanks to the two people who has leaving reviews. It's really encouraging. If more would like to review, don't be afraid to do so. If you have something to say, say it (or write it, depends on how you're seeing it...) **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? **

Ah, Halloween: The festival of ghosts, werewolves and mysterious things in the night, bloodstained walls and mummies in coffins. Lyanna liked Halloween. She, Anne and some of the kids at the orphanage used to go trick or treat sometimes at Halloween, but that was a long time ago.

Halloween occurred a Thursday this year. Lyanna thought it would be wicked to have Astronomy at midnight when everyone would feel nervous and afraid of the dark.

. . . .

". . . . Miss Riddle, I was not aware that turtles have noses like that", McGonagall said and looked down at Lyanna's turtle.

It looked exactly as a turtle should, except that it had a teapots snout. The task was to turn a teapot into a turtle.

"Well, professor, you should be happy that you've got to witness this particularly moment", Lyanna said seriously, trying to keep a straight face. "It seems as though I've invented a new turtle specie."

McGonagall didn't look impressed. Her lips were thin and her brows furrowed. Lyanna bowed her head in defeat.

"Sorry, professor", she said humbly. "I will try again."

"You do that, Miss Riddle", McGonagall suggested and went to check on some Ravenclaws.

" 'A new turtle specie' ", Lily repeated faintly while Mary shook her head, used to Lyanna's peculiarities. "You should be glad she didn't dock points."

"Trust me, I am", assured Lyanna and waved her wand again, saying the incantation.

The snout disappeared, but the turtle started to sneeze tea all over the desk. Lyanna didn't even know that turtles could sneeze.

The bell rang. The students gathered their stuff while McGonagall said loudly:

"Please leave your turtles or teapots on my desk with a nametag with your name on. That's all for today."

Lily was first to reach the desk and then she waited for Lyanna, Mary, Desideria and Tanya. Lyanna said goodbye to Maria and her Ravenclaw friends.

"How do you think the Great Hall will look tonight?" Desideria asked and rearranged her ponytail.

"I hope it will be pumpkins", Lily said excitedly and her green eyes sparkled. "I love pumpkins."

"Well, I can assure you, ladies, that this feast will be remembered", Sirius said as he and the other boys passed them in the corridor.

"Oh, really Black", Tanya said and looked suspiciously at Sirius. "How so?"

"That would be telling, Fawley", he said and smiled charmingly at her.

Tanya's cheeks turned pink, but Lyanna guessed it wasn't just of irritation. Lyanna looked at the four boys: Sirius looked to have not a care in the world, James smirked and his eyes were mischievous, Remus looked happy, but his eyes seemed nervous and Peter smiled brightly and looked expectant.

Lyanna felt that they had planned something.

"What will you do?" she asked carefully, her eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think we will do anything?" asked James innocently and all four of them walked away, looking pleased with themselves.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Lily said as they climbed the stairs up to the sixth floor.

"Don't worry", Mary comforted. "I'm sure they won't do anything bad."

"It's Halloween", Lyanna pointed out. "Strange and bad things are bound to happen."

None of the other girls answered her, only sighed and wondered what would happen at the Halloween feast.

. . . .

The five girls made their way down to the Great Hall around six o'clock. They had taking it easy during the afternoon, so they would be somewhat alert during their Astronomy lesson at midnight.

"This looks amazing", Lily said breathlessly as they entered the Great Hall.

The ceiling was black as the sky outside was. Mary had told them that it was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Lily said she had read it in _Hogwarts: A history_ too. Live bats were flying around the hall, enormous pumpkins with funny faces was lining up against the walls, the ghosts were entertaining whoever who would listen about death, scary music played and the golden plates shone almost alarmingly in the light from the flying candles.

"I don't see the boys", muttered Lily and looked anxiously up and down the Gryffindor table.

"They will surely be here soon", Mary said and sat down on the bench.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Loosen up, it's only Halloween once a year", Desideria said as she took a chicken wing and started to eat.

"If they do something, you can always poison them later", Lyanna said before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Potion is one of your strongest subjects after all."

"Don't be silly, Lyanna", laughed Tanya, a high giggling sound.

Suddenly, the boys came walking in, looking excited, happy and triumphant.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting", James said as he slouched down on the bench.

"We've managed", said Lyanna and crushed her potatoes with her fork.

Lily glared at James and Sirius like she expected them to take out their wands and shoot spells or something. They didn't do anything of the sort.

"Remus, would you like to join me, Mary, Alice and some of her friends tomorrow at a study session about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Lyanna asked out of the blue. "You can join too, Pettigrew, if you want to."

"Why aren't James and I invited as well?"

"Because we will study and somehow I can't see you and Potter do that."

"I would like that", Remus interrupted before Sirius could answer. "Why aren't the rest of you coming?"

He looked at Lily, Desideria and Tanya. Desideria and Tanya explained that they had a meeting with their chess club and Lily told him that she would spend some time with Snape.

"Snivellus!" James said loudly and shocked. "Why would you hang out with him instead of your friends?"

Lily got red in the face and her eyes were dangerously narrowed.

"His name is _Severus_, Potter", she hissed, "and he's as much my friend as any of the girls here."

"Then you don't have a very high friend standard", commented Sirius lightly and James and Peter laughed.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, looking apologetically at the girls.

They ignored him and Lyanna felt like hurting all of them. What right did they have to say things like that and how could they? After giving them an icy glare full of contempt, she turned away and tried to strike a conversation with Desideria and Mary who sat closest to her.

The dinner passed on without any more talking between the two groups. The girls talked about classes, holiday plans and just trying to get to know each other better. The boys were talking in hushed voices and Lyanna couldn't help but feel as though Lily was right: they were up to something.

The dessert had been served when they first noticed something.

". . . . so my mother told me that I had to act like a lady and then. . . ."

Tanya's voice trailed off and she looked at her hand, the one she used to cut a chocolate cake. It had a stain on it. A red stain that looked strangely like. . . .

"Blood", Desideria whispered.

Just as she said that, it started to rain red drops from the ceiling. Someone screamed. A lot of people stood up and pointed around. The teachers stood up to and tried to calm everybody down.

Lyanna looked up to the ceiling. The candles were not wax colored anymore. They were a blood red and they dripped. The drops weren't hot, but they were still warm, so you could easily mistake it for real blood. She got drops in her face and one was slowly making its way to her eye.

"What's this?" She said as she tried to wipe it away.

It left a big red mark. Suddenly, the pumpkins rose into the air and started to dance around. Their faces turned to evil grimaces and danced around people's faces. More screams and cries aroused around the hall. The students tried to hit the pumpkins away. The teachers shoot spells at them, but the pumpkins just laughed.

Mary and Tanya was close to tears, Desideria tried to chase away a particularly nasty pumpkin and Lily, with her red hair, looked as though her whole head was bleeding. Lyanna looked around and saw the four Gryffindor boys. They were also covered in 'blood', but they were no pumpkins in sight.

The pumpkins flew higher in the air and formed the words:

**_Happy Halloween Hogwarts! _**

Then, they flied back to their previously positions against the walls. The candles turned back to their normal colors and stopped dropping. People still screamed, cried and shouted. It took a few loud 'booms' from Dumbledore's wand to quiet all down.

"Thank you", he said and his voice was calm.

His robe had stains and his long silver beard and hair looked badly looped with red loops.

"That was some impressive magic and I believe we all got quite the scare. An excellent Halloween prank. However", he continued and though his voice was grave, his eyes still twinkled. "I must ask the culprit to step forward and face his or hers punishment."

Nobody moved. They looked at each other, glanced at the other tables. A livid looking McGonagall came walking to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of the four first-year boys.

"Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew! My office now!" she thundered, looking almost like a banshee were she stood.

James and Sirius took on politely puzzled expressions, Remus looked as though he would either cry or laugh and Peter looked terrified.

"Why professor?" Sirius asked, keeping his tone light.

"Yes, why? You can't suggest that we have. . . ."

"My office", McGonagall said, pretending not to hear James. "Now."

The boys looked at each other. James shrugged his shoulders and stood up first. Sirius was closely second. Remus and Peter obeyed but it looked as though they rather would be anywhere else. The four boys left the Great Hall with McGonagall furiously following them.

"Well, I think this will be all for tonight", Dumbledore said. "Students back to your dormitories."

The sound of benches moving and a lot of talking filled the Great Hall.

"I can't believe them!" Lily said, gritting her teeth. "They're so. . . ."

The other girls agreed on whatever Lily was saying, but Lyanna didn't listen. She looked around the Great Hall. The walls, tables and floor were covered in the red liquid that looked like blood. It looked as though a massacre had occurred. All of the students and teachers were also covered in it and Lyanna thought that all of them looked like living dead, some worse than others. It made her slightly sick and she wondered why. She usually didn't have a problem with blood, but this scene gave her shivers. She turned her head around and hurried out of the hall with her friends.

. . . .

The whole Gryffindor tower was talking about the prank that evening. Some thought I cool, others it was horrible. Some thought the magic was impressive and some wondered how many points Gryffindor would lose.

Lyanna thought of none of that where she sat in an armchair, alone, at the window in the common room. She had offered to shower and change robes last, seeing as though Lily and Tanya needed to shower most. Lyanna tried to close her eyes a few times, but the scene downstairs came up before her eyes every time.

"Nice done!" a sixth year yelled and Lyanna turned around.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came climbing in from the portrait hole. Many people agreed and some shot the four younger boys dirty looks.

"Really, we haven't seen a prank like that in ages!"

"Did you use 'wingardium leviosa' on the pumpkins or did you. . . .?"

"I think we should leave them alone" said one of the prefects loudly over all the talking. "They must be exhausting and we all have classes tomorrow, so everyone should go to bed."

Someone snorted, but they all obeyed all the same. It would be quiet that way. All the boys looked happy, perhaps smug. Lyanna looked at them, one by one and the expression in her eyes was hard to read. As though Remus sensed someone was looking at him, he turned around. When he saw her, sitting alone and with all red blotches, he actually had the decency to look ashamed. He walked towards her, his friends following him. He sat down with her.

"Lyanna are you okay? You look. . . ."

"It was brilliant, wasn't it?" James boasted and threw himself on the couch.

"It looked like a massacre", was Lyanna's answer and she looked away.

All four looked as though they didn't thought of that.

"Still, it's only Halloween once a year, right?" Peter said in a squeaky voice and looked around for approval.

"Yes", Sirius eventually said and looked carefree again. "Don't be such a spoilsport."

"We all looked as walking dead", she said and turned to face them. "Doesn't that bother you?"

James ran a hand through his untidy hair, making it even worse.

"Well, it's Halloween so I think it was appropriate."

"Besides, red isn't a bad color on you", Sirius added.

When he got some odd stares and awkward silence he hurried to say:

"I mean, we could have chosen a slimy green or something or a brown color looking like mud and what's coming out from the behind, but instead. . . ."

"Instead you chose the noble color red", Lyanna finished sarcastically.

She looked at the clock. It showed a quarter past nine. She stood up and yawned.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I might as well try to get some sleep before Astronomy class. And I need to shower off this."

She was about to walk away when Remus said:

"We've got a week's detention and we lost thirty points. McGonagall went easy on us and said if we ever did something like this again, the consequences would be much worse."

"And I suppose this won't stop you?"

"Nope."

"Never."

"Probably not."

"No."

They laughed and Lyanna couldn't help a small smile escape from her as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

**How was that as a prank? **

**Review, favourite and follow if you like to. It makes me happy whatever you choose. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, a new chapter! **

**Thanks to all who read this story, follows it, like it and review. It makes me happy and determined to finish this story. **

**As usual, I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rockin' around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring! **

The term passed quickly and soon Lyanna sat on the Hogwarts Express back to London. She sat with the other Gryffindor girls. All of them were going home for Christmas, but they all agreed that they would spend Christmas at Hogwarts at least one time before they graduate.

The train went across the countryside, slithering forward like a scarlet snake amongst the snowy landscape.

Lyanna stared out of the window, humming a Christmas song softly. Lily was reading a book. Mary was sprawled over a whole seat, where she was laying and stroking her cat Juno's spotted fur. Desideria and Tanya were playing chess. Wizards chess was almost like normal chess, except that the pieces were moving and sometimes they could shout out own advice to Desideria and Tanya.

Lyanna had offered them some of the trouble cookies Samuel had made that was left. Now, they were waiting for the woman who drove the candy-trolley to come. The clock was only around one, but it was still a bit dark outside. The date was the 20th December and Lyanna thought that tomorrow, she would turn twelve. She didn't feel much different.

"How do you usually celebrate Christmas?" Mary randomly asked and yawned.

"With the family", Desideria answered immediately. "And on New Year's Eve there's always some pureblood family who holds a party and invites basically every pureblood family there is just to show off."

"Interesting. Who's the host this year?" Lyanna asked.

"Is the Belbys' turn, is it not?" Mary said. "They have a son in Ravencalw, a couple of years older than us and a daughter in Slytherin. She's in the year above us."

"I think so", Tanya said and her brows were furrowed in concentration as she moved a particularly difficult pawn.

"So, all purebloods basically know each other?" Lily said and looked up from her book.

"No, we just know who they are", Mary explained, "we don't know them good at all. Some are more likable than others."

"Well, I don't envy you", Lily told the three girls with at least one pureblood parent. "You will have to spend New Year with Potter, Black and Pettigrew."

"How will you two spend your holiday than?" asked Tanya and looked up from the chess board.

"I will spend it with Doc", Lyanna said. "I might see Anne, a muggle friend of mine, on my birthday."

"Your birthday? You haven't said anything about it."

"It's tomorrow, no big deal. I thought we decided we wouldn't buy birthday presents or Christmas gift. I quote: 'Not until we know each other better and actually have the money for it'."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't wish you a happy birthday."

"You do that, if you want to."

"How will you celebrate, Lily?"

"With my family", was her answer and she put the book away in her trunk. "I bet they would all want to hear about Hogwarts. At least my parents will. Petunia. . . . I don't know. They're the only ones in the family who actually knows I'm a witch."

"Yeah, Doc is the only one who knows I'm a witch", Lyanna said, knowing how Lily felt. "It's great that he knows, but I don't think he will ever really understand."

Lily smiled, an understanding passing between them. They sat in a comfortable silence even after the lady with the candy-trolley had passed by their compartment.

. . . .

The train had barely stopped before Lyanna was off onto the platform. She looked around for Doc amongst all the parents. It was people dressed in robes and people dressed in muggle clothes.

"I see my parents", Desideria said and waved at a woman with an expensive looking coat and a man that looked a lot like Desideria.

"We won't hold you up", Lily said while looking after her own parents.

The girls gave Desideria a hug each and wished her a merry Christmas and she was off towards her parents, waving to the others over her shoulder.

Tanya was the next to go, meeting with her parents and two younger siblings.

"Since your families are muggles, they're probably waiting on the muggle platform", guessed Mary before giving Lyanna and Lily a hug and walking to her parents with her brother. "Merry Christmas and have a good birthday, Lyanna."

They saw her disappearing amongst the winter clad crowd. The two girls looked at each other.

"She could be right", offered Lyanna and pushed the cart with her trunk and Shakespeare's cage on forward.

Lily followed her and together they walked out from platform nine and three quarters. After spending such a long time surrounded by magic and fantastical things, the muggle world looked dull in comparison. Like a painting with a lesser fascinating motive and shadier colors.

"There's my parents and Petunia."

Lily sounded pleasantly surprised that her older sister was there. The two sisters didn't look much alike. Lily had auburn hair, while Petunia was blonde. Petunia was taller than Lily and was more thinly built than Lily. Lyanna thought she had never seen a more mismatched couple of siblings.

"Want me to wait?" Lily asked Lyanna when she had waved at her parents.

"No, I see Doc now", she answered and her face split into a huge smile.

Lily smiled too. Both girls hugged and promised to write. Lily went off to her family and Lyanna started to run towards the old man. Shakespeare hooted and fluttered indignantly with his wings. He attracted many stares and the adults muttered about 'animal abuse' and 'kids these days, no upbringing at all'. Lyanna didn't care; she just tried not to drive into to many people and if she did she shouted an excuse. She slowed down just before stopping right in front of Samuel. He smiled at her and holds his arms out and she immediately hugged him.

"Hello, my little riddle", he whispers in her ear and Lyanna comes to think of how much she missed him. "Welcome home."

. . . .

The orphanage hadn't changed except for that the Christmas decorations were up. Samuel had dropped her of there after she had left her things at his house. Even Marion had been somewhat happy to see her again. Lyanna was happy to be home again in London. This was her city, her castle.

She told Samuel a lot about Hogwarts, He had read all her letters and he was curious about the castle, the lessons and her friends. Lyanna told him everything she could think of and when she tried to ask him a question, he answered shortly and egged her on to keep talking.

"Lyanna!"

Anne came running out from the orphanage before Lyanna had closed the car door. Her smile was bright and her curly hair was collected in a bun with a red hairband. She looked prepared for Christmas.

"Anne!" yelled Lyanna happily and ran to hug her friend. "How have you been? You got my letters alright? I got yours."

"Yes, I got them", Anne answered, smiling. "It seems like a wonderful school and the teachers seem different. You must tell me everything."

"I want to hear everything about what you have been doing too", insisted Lyanna and pushed back some strands of her hair back from her face.

She said a temporarily 'goodbye' to Samuel who promised to pick her and Anne up the next day, so all three of them could spend Lyanna's birthday together. It was something like a tradition.

The other children at the orphanage greeted her as though she hadn't been gone for a long time at all. It was still the same: Aiden told his bad jokes, the big quiet thirteen year old boy Lester was offering cookies he had made, sweet Beth and her friends made Christmas decorations of colorful paper and Mrs Drummel allowed Gareth to play Christmas songs on the piano even though he did it totally off-key. It was as it always was. And Lyanna treasured these moments.

. . . .

The following day, Lyanna got a lot of 'happy birthday' greetings. All the children got cake to eat, as they always got when someone had a birthday, but Lyanna got no presents and she wasn't expecting any from the staff and children. They simply couldn't afford it.

Samuel came to pick up them after two o'clock. Lyanna got to decide what they would do. That was her birthday present. She thought carefully and debated with herself.

"I want to go ice skating", she declared.

So that was what they did. The weather was clear, there was no other way to describe it. The sun was high on the sky, its rays making the snow glitter like tiny diamonds. Lyanna thought the day was like a clear glass with no faults. Though the weather was fine, it was still very cold.

When they were done ice skating, Lyanna and Anne's cheeks were blossom red and their feet and hands were cold. Samuel hadn't been ice skating, but even his thin, wrinkled cheeks were red from the cold.

"What do you say girls?" he asked them as they were seated in the car, trying to gain some heat. "Should we go to my place and have some hot chocolate and cake? They don't expect you back for about two hours."

"Yes please", Anne begged and rubbed her hands together.

"Yes, drive home", Lyanna agreed and smiled sweetly at Samuel.

On the way home to Samuel they all sang Christmas songs that were playing on the old car radio.

"_. . . . voices singing lets be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly. Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday. . . ._"

. . . .

When Lyanna lay in bed that evening, she thought of how good the day had been. She had spent it with her two favorite persons in the whole world, she had eaten cake and Shakespeare had arrived with birthday wishes from her friends.

**_Dear Lyanna, _**

**_I hope you've had a nice birthday and I hope your Christmas will be as great. _**

**_Best wishes, _**

**_Mary_**

**_Happy Birthday! _**

**_I hope you are well and that you have a continuing good holiday. _**

**_Merry Christmas, _**

**_Desideria _**

**_Lyanna, _**

**_I do hope your birthday has been great and that your Christmas will be so too. _**

**_Your friend, _**

**_Tanya _**

**_Dear Lyanna, _**

**_Happy birthday! I hope you'll get this in time. I'm going to wish you a merry Christmas now too and a happy New Year. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Lily _**

****Lyanna had replied to each and every one of them. She felt warm that they actually cared enough to write. Shakespeare must have flied around and looked if they had something they wanted to send. Even her owl cared and she felt very content with her choice.

She looked out through her window. It snowed outside and London was like a big Christmas tree, full of colors and people moving around. She closed her eyes and smiled. Somewhere outside, a clock struck ten.

. . . .

The rest of the holiday was as splendid as the first days. Well, Anne had left the 23rd to spend Christmas with her aunt and her grandparents. Lyanna didn't know if they would see each other before she would go back to Hogwarts, but Anne said they might. They gave each other their gifts.

Lyanna had gotten Anne a new notebook and pencils. She wanted to design clothes when she got older, so paper and pencils were always appreciated. On the first page, Lyanna had drawn her own sketch of her and Anne when they were sitting at their favorite spot on the orphanages roof. She had then written: 'Together in freedom, best days of our lives so far!' on top of the page. Anne smile was very wide and her eyes suspiciously blank.

Anne gave Lyanna a black little music box. When you opened it, there was a tiny couple in fake gold that was dancing to a sweet little melody. Anne knew how Lyanna liked to listen to music.

"I thought the melody reminded me of you", Anne explained.

Lyanna stared as though enchanted. Her eyes were also blank. Both girls looked at each other.

"Thank you!" they cried together and hugged each other as tight as their skinny arms could.

Samuel came over on Christmas day and stayed over lunch. He had presents for all the children and Mrs Drummel was all flustered and thankful that she didn't knew what to say. All the children loved Samuel for that. They got new toys and money for more clothes and other important things.

During this celebration they all felt like a big, happy family. Samuel and Mrs Drummel acted as parents and they were around fifteen children from the age eight to thirteen. They ate and danced around the Christmas tree, played games and sung songs.

Lyanna got a book from Samuel. It was a book called _The Wizard of Oz_ and Lyanna laughed at the title. She had never read it before, only heard of it.

"Perhaps you'll learn something from it", he suggested and chuckled merrily at her happy face and mischievous eyes.

Lyanna gave Doc a box of _Bertie Bott's every flavor beans_.

"They really mean _every _flavor", she staged whispered and he laughed at her.

It was in moments like this when Lyanna really, truly felt like she did have a family. And it was a feeling she loved very much and would try to keep forever.

"Merry Christmas, Doc", she said and held out her arms for a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Lyanna", he answered and accepted her hug.

* * *

**Christmas... **

**Review, favourite and follow if you feel for it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! **

**Again, thanks to all who read this story, like it, follows it and have given such nice reviews. Thank you! **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye**

Lyanna felt that the holiday was over to soon, but at the same time she had missed Hogwarts a little bit. It was strange: when she was at Hogwarts it felt like she was missing a piece of herself and when she was in London she felt the same. She guessed she would always feel that way. Yet she couldn't compare the two places and the different people there. Both places were special in their own way.

Once again, Lyanna was boarding the train on her way to Hogwarts. She waved to Samuel who stood on the platform with the smoke from the train sweeping around him so Lyanna couldn't see him clearly. She sighed and went to look for her friends.

. . . .

Being back at Hogwarts, the same routine started again. Though surrounded by magic, nothing ever got boring or dull.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had gotten themselves a bigger reputation since the Halloween prank. They did almost a new prank every week and while Lyanna thought it was impressing to see the magic being used, she also thought the pranks were being somewhat silly. And the Gryffindor points got fewer and fewer.

Even though Gryffindor won the quidditch match against Ravenclaw, they still were on fourth place in the competition about the House cup. The four first-year boys were well liked amongst their house even though they were the cause of most of the lost points. They had something about them that made them popular even amongst the older students and teachers.

During the Easter holiday, Lyanna stayed at Hogwarts. Most of the students did, because the exams were coming closer and they all needed the time to study.

During a day like this, a fine one in the end of April, Lyanna and her friends were sitting outside by the lake, studying.

"In what year did the Goblin rebellion take place and name the leaders and cause for this rebellion", Mary said to Lily, who was biting her lip and when she answered she did it fast and her answers were often containing more facts than needed.

Lyanna knew why Lily had read a lot more into every subject than needed. She understood the burning need to prove herself, to prove that people from muggle families weren't less worth than the purebloods and halfbloods.

"Do you still think about that article?" Desideria asked Lyanna softly and snapped Lyanna out of her thinking.

"Yes", admitted Lyanna and looked out over the big lake. "I do."

"I'm sure there's nothing", Desideria tried to assure her. "Do you want me to test you on Astronomy?"

Earlier that morning, the owls had delivered the morning post as usual. On the front page of the wizards' newspaper _The Daily Prophet_ it had been a black and white picture of a burning building with the headline: **_A fire in London: nine muggles killed – wizards involved? _**The article told them about how a fire had started in a muggle working building. The weird thing had been that the fire hadn't died out even when they had sprayed water on it. The Department of Magical Catastrophes arrived after a while and on magical way they managed to take the fire out. An employer at the Ministry of Magic had told the reporter that they suspected fiendfyre – cursed fire – to be the cause of the fire. But who would do such a thing?

Lyanna found the whole thing disturbing, even if her friends thought it must had been some sort of mistake. Almost unwillingly, her mind drifted back to the Halloween prank: all of them covered in the blood-like substance.

"Sure", she answered Desideria's earlier question and turned to the girl. "Fire away."

. . . .

When June came, the exams followed closely. When they hadn't lessons or exams, they were all doing some last minute studying. Even the four Gryffindor boys did and Lyanna guessed that it was all thanks to Remus. He was the one who studied most and he was desperately trying to get his friends to do the same. Lyanna admired how he could cope with everything, because Remus was often sick and sometimes he visited his mother because she was also sick. She guessed it was something inheriting. Peter wasn't stupid, but he lacked confidence and therefore he often sat with Remus and studied. James and Sirius were talented and they certainly didn't lack confidence. With all their pranks and natural talent, their arrogance grew to an almost unbearable stage. Lyanna envied them because they didn't need to read books all day long just to get good grades.

When every exam was over, the girls spend the remaining days exploring the castle and its grounds. They visited Hagrid in his cabin, tried to find some secret passage in the castle and Lyanna proposed that they would try to find the other three common rooms. Desideria and Mary were all in, while Lily and Tanya thought that they should respect the other houses and don't sneak around.

They also spent time with Alice and her Hufflepuff friends who were all very polite and kind. Maria sometimes joined too with her friends from Ravenclaw who didn't seem so keen on going on an adventure.

Lyanna was going to miss Hogwarts over the summer and she would miss her friends. Desideria had offered all of them to stay at her place sometime over the summer. She said that they had enough space and that her parents wanted to meet Lyanna and Lily, seeing as they already knew Tanya and Mary.

"I would like that very much", Lily said when Desideria suggested it.

"Me too", Lyanna said, but she was thinking perhaps sometime during the end of the holiday.

She wanted to spend time with Samuel, Anne and the rest of the children at the orphanage. She had planned for a magic free summer which would be easy since they were not allowed to do magic outside school if they hadn't turned seventeen. Magic was fascinating, but it frightened Lyanna a little bit. Things she would have thought impossible to do or struggled with in her childhood suddenly was easy. All you have to do was wave your wand and say a few words and you could do basically everything. It made her understand why it was so important that muggles didn't find out about magic. They would have liked all their problems to be fixed the magical way.

"Shall we go and play gobstones with the Ravenclaws?" Mary asked as they continued walking across the big lawn. "Or have you any other suggestions?"

"I would like to go for a swim", Lyanna said and looked longingly at the Black Lake.

"Are you mad? It's cold", Tanya said and her icy blue eyes scanned the lake warily.

"I think it's against the rules", Lily told them and fixed her hair a bit.

"Someday I will take a swim there", Lyanna promised.

"Whatever you say, Lyanna. I agree with Mary. Anyone up for a game of gobstones?" Desideria wondered.

. . . .

The last day held a magnificent feast like the one at the beginning of the year. All sorts of food and lovely desserts were served. The main colors of the evening were yellow and black. Hufflepuff had won the House Cup and the whole table was in a good spirit. Lyanna saw Alice and her friends raising their goblets at their table. She caught Alice's eye and raised her own goblet as to say: 'You'll win this one, but we'll come again!' Alice smiled cheekily back and shook her head fondly.

After everyone had eaten and was full, Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence. He hadn't needed to ask because as soon as he stood up, all the talking died away. Even if he was old, he radiated a power stronger than anything Lyanna ever had felt or seen. She couldn't help but feel safe.

"My dear students", he begun and his voice carried around the whole hall, ringing from the walls and ceiling, which was deep blue. "I am declaring another spectacular year at Hogwarts to an end. You will now have a few months to let your heads be empty and in store for more learning when you will be back. At least I hope so.

I wish you all a good summer and remember: Hogwarts will always offer help to those who need it. Thank you."

There was some clapping and cheering. Their black hats were thrown up in the air and the seventh years sat with an almost wistful look upon their faces. It was only then Lyanna realized that they wouldn't come back for next term or next again. They would get work at the Ministry probably and perhaps never set a foot at Hogwarts again and their children would go here. . . . Lyanna felt both sad and awed. Hogwarts would always be here and that knowledge made her smile, eyes sparkling like dark emeralds. She raised her goblet towards the Gryffindor seventh years. They were seven.

"To Hogwarts", Lyanna said and drank.

They looked at her funnily. She could understand that, they haven't spoken a word to each other during the whole year. Yet one girl raised her goblet.

"To Hogwarts", she said and drank and soon her friends followed.

. . . .

"Here we go again", Lyanna said with a half-smile as she looked out over the platform.

"This won't be the last time we do it", reminded Mary and handed Lyanna Shakespeare's cage.

"No, we have six years left", Tanya said and smiled at the thought.

The five girls left their compartment and jumped on the platform. Lyanna waved to Alice and her friends, to Maria and her friends too and she shouted 'Have a nice summer!' to Remus and nodded and smiled to James and Peter. Sirius looked so forlorn that she could just give him an encouraging smile. Not everyone was glad to go home. Sirius's lips gave a small twitch and he gave her a quick nod.

"There's my parents!" Desideria shouted over all the noise. "I'll ask them and then I'll owl you all, all right?"

"Do that", Lyanna said and gave her a hug. "Have a nice summer."

"You too."

Desideria took off, leaving the other four behind her. They started to push their way amongst the crowd.

"I think I see my parents", Mary said and stood on her toes to get a better view.

"Mary! Come on!" shouted her brother David and waved at her from afar.

Mary turned to Lyanna, Lily and Tanya. She hugged each and every one of them and said that they must keep in touch. Then she left to go see her parents.

"Do you want me to follow you through the barrier?" Tanya asked them while looking for her parents. "My folks do not seem to have arrived yet."

"Isn't that your mum?"

Lily pointed towards a woman who was, indeed, Tanya's mum. Tanya hugged them, wished them a nice holiday, said that she would write and then she left Lyanna and Lily. Lyanna got a sensation of déjà vu.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes."

Both girls pushed their carts through the crowd and through the barrier. The sight that met them was as strange and welcoming as it had been at Christmas time.

"I see Doc", Lyanna said to Lily. "Want to say 'hi'?"

"Yes, sure."

They walked briskly towards the old man who looked happy to see Lyanna. She gave him a quick hug and then introduced Lily. To Lyanna's relief and happiness they both seemed to like each other. Perhaps it was because Lily knew how muggles were and Samuel was impossible not to like. Lily also had a spark and she knew Samuel admired people with a spark and who could stand up for themselves.

Lily's parents arrived later, without Petunia this time. The introduction went smoothly, even though it was a bit awkward since they didn't know that Lyanna lived at an orphanage. Lyanna had left that detail out. She wasn't ashamed, but she didn't like the pity and the teasing that came with it. She was happy where she was.

"So, you are Lyanna's grandfather, Mr Willies?" Mrs Evans asked nicely and Lyanna noticed she looked exactly like Lily did when she asked a question.

Lyanna looked at Samuel, worried he might be offended. But he just smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You could say that", was his answer and the Evans family members accepted that.

"Well, we must be off. Petunia is waiting", Mr Evans said after he had glanced at his watch. "It was nice meeting you, Mr Willies and you too, Lyanna."

"Same here", Lyanna smiled.

"Have a nice summer", Lily said as she hugged Lyanna. "You'll write?"

"Of course", answered Lyanna. "And have a nice summer too."

After saying their goodbyes, the Evans's left. Lyanna and Samuel started to walk towards Samuel's car.

"Have you had a good term?" he asked as he helped her in with her trunk in the backseat.

"Yeah", Lyanna answered. "I have, but I've missed you. And Anne. And this world. I missed London", she explained as they started to drive.

"Well, I missed you too. So, what mischief will you come up with this holiday?" Samuel asked her teasingly.

Lyanna threw her head back and laughed. It made Samuel smile. He had missed her laugh.

"You know me, Doc", she said happily. "I'll do whatever I feel for."

"You really are an extraordinary riddle, aren't you?" he said and shook his head fondly. "I wonder what the world has in store for you."

"The world can wait. I'm on holiday now. But they gave us homework. They actually gave us homework over the summer! Where the world will end up, I'm starting to wonder."

Laughing and enjoying each other's company, Samuel drove through London, the sky a clear blue above them all.

* * *

**The end of Lyanna's first year at Hogwarts... **

**Review, favourite and follow if you like. It would be very much appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter once more! **

**I have jumped forward in time, so Lyanna's 2:nd and 3:rd year will not be written. Flashbacks might come in later chapters. I hope you are not too disappointed. **

**Thanks to all who read this story and follows and favourite it. Also a big 'thank you' to all of you who has reviewed. It really is some nice reviews to read. **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: I will move away from here, you won't be afraid of fear. **

_Middle of June, 1974. . . . _

The two girls that walked down a street in London were surprisingly quiet. A few years before, they would have ran or laughed. Now, they seemed unsure what to say to each other.

The tallest girl was pale, thin and her hair was dark. She was pretty, even though she seemed to hold some of the awkwardness teenagers usually had. She held two big dogs in a leash.

The other girl was shorter and had very curly brown hair. She was dressed in a cute sundress and she cast nervous glances at her companion.

"Anne, I'm not angry", Lyanna assured her friends for what felt like the hundredth time. "Really. I'm just. . . . I don't know. . . ."

"I don't want to move, Lya. I really don't, but Aunt Ella. . . . This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Anne sighed and kicked some dirt with her foot. Her Aunt had been offered a job in America and they would be moving in the end of the summer. It had been decided for a while but Anne couldn't bring herself to write it in a letter to Lyanna. She felt that Lyanna should get to know it from her personally. They had been friends for so long, that Lyanna deserved to know it from her.

"I know", Lyanna said and smiled sadly. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

The girls continued walking. The dogs barked and would go sniffing on things. Anne didn't particularly like dogs, but Lyanna did and it was her summer job to go for a walk with them.

They dropped of the dogs at their owners and then they walked back to the orphanage. They walked past a pair destroyed buildings. Anne looked at it all with a thoughtful expression.

"You know, this is the only thing I won't miss", she said and gestured at the black and broken building. "All these worrying things: destroyed buildings and murders. Moving to America, at least I don't need to think that I could be next."

Lyanna's face darkened as she took in the sight of the fallen building. What once had been an expensive looking building for bankers was now a burned mess of stones. It wasn't enough that these dark wizards tortured and killed magical people and muggles alike; they started to ruin her home too. Lyanna got angry just to think of it. So many lives had gone to waste and more was about to happen.

"Don't think about it", she advised Anne through gritted teeth. "It will be over soon enough, I hope."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Neither of them sounded as though they believed it.

. . . .

"Why so quiet, my little riddle?" Samuel asked as they ate lunch one day in later June.

Lyanna didn't answer. She played around with her food and looked sad. Samuel put down his cutlery and looked questioningly at her. When he spoke, his voice was filled with compassion:

"You're going to miss Anne, I know that. I will miss her too. But you cannot let yourself go into some sort of depression. You'll still have friends. Both here and at Hogwarts."

"I know life isn't fair", Lyanna said and stabbed a potato with her fork. "I know I'm acting stupid, especially since Anne soon will be leaving, but this. . . . this is just a too big change. I've known her since I was eight. You are the only person I've known longer and I. . . ."

Her voice trailed off. She could feel how her voice went higher than usual and her eyes stung. Samuel looked at her with sympathetic eyes under his thick, white eyebrows. Lyanna sighed deeply and smiled a teary eyed smile.

"I'm going to miss her", she stated simply and managed to say everything she wanted in that sentence.

"I know", Samuel sighed heavily. "I'm going to miss her two."

Lyanna shook her head and tried to compose herself. She gave Samuel a big grin and he was glad to see that her eyes held a bit of her old sparkle.

"So tell me, Doc, what will we do this fine day?"

. . . .

_End of July, 1974. . . . _

Once again, Lyanna and Anne sat together on the roof of the orphanage. They sat hidden behind the great chimney and looked out over London. It was in moments like this, Lyanna felt invincible. London was her fortress and she would not let it fall.

"You have that look again", Anne said and a smile was fleetingly seen over her face.

Lyanna turned to her, looking questioningly at her friend. In the setting sunlight, her hair looked almost golden instead of dark brown. Anne would miss this face she had come to know as well as her own. Lyanna looked puzzled.

"What look?" she asked.

"That look", repeated Anne as though it was obvious. "The one that tells everyone that you're determined, happy and unbeatable." She smiled teasingly. "After knowing you for about six years, I recognize that look very well."

Lyanna threw her head back and laughed a short laugh that scared some birds away from the building next to them and a laugh that echoed around the rooftops of London. It was a laugh that _was _London. And Anne would miss it.

"I have a look for all that? Ha! Well, you have your own look."

"Really?"

"Don't look at me like I don't know what I'm talking about", Lyanna said to Anne and waggled a finger at her. "Your look is sweet", she begun, squinting her eyes a bit. "Yes, sweet, peaceful and curious. I should know after knowing you for six years, remember?"

It was Anne's turn to laugh. They really were acting silly. They sat in silence for a while before Lyanna spoke:

"Promise me that we won't forget these moments. That we don't forget each other. I know that keeping in touch will be impossible, seeing as you're a half world away but. . . ."

"I understand", Anne interrupted Lyanna. "I won't forget you."

And she knew that she wouldn't. They would remember each other.

Lyanna would remember the sweet girl with curly brown hair who always was kind and a loyal friend. Someone she could talk to and someone who was not afraid to be her own person. She would remember Anne. Perhaps when they got older she would read in a newspaper about Anne Cesaro's new fashion collection.

Anne would remember the adventurous girl with a pretty face who always was kind and a loyal friend. Someone who would get them into trouble and someone who was always there for her. She would remember Lyanna, the unsolvable riddle with a teasing smile and laughing eyes.

They sat on the roof a long time. The sun disappeared at the horizon and the evening air became chilly. They talked about memories, about life, about everything. They still had this day and some more to come before it would be over.

London was alive even when darkness started to fall. Lyanna and Anne looked out over the city, their castle, their home.

. . . .

The day Anne left was the day before Lyanna would go to Diagon Alley with her friends to buy new equipment for their fourth year at Hogwarts.

Today was grey with risk for rain. The sky looked as Lyanna and Anne were feeling. They stood outside the orphanage. Anne's aunt was right now thanking the staff for taking care of Anne. Lyanna supposed she gave them a fat paycheck too. Samuel had already said goodbye to Anne the day before, because he was busy today. The rest of the children at the orphanage had had their chances yesterday to say goodbye too.

Lyanna shuffled some pebbles with her foot.

"This is it then", she said sadly.

"Yes."

They couldn't say more to each other, because they didn't know what to say. They hugged each other one last time.

"Promise me that you won't shut yourself down", Anne whispered in Lyanna's dark hair. "That you still will talk to people and not just keep everything inside you."

"I promise", Lyanna whispered back, Anne's curly hair tickled her nose. "Then you have to promise that you'll live your dreams and make your own decisions."

"I promise."

They let go of each other as Aunt Ella walked down the stairs and stood beside them.

"Anne, we need to go now so we don't miss the flight", she said as sweetly as she could. "The cab is waiting."

She said a hastily 'goodbye' to Lyanna. They didn't know each other that well so they didn't need to say a lot of words. Ella opened the door to the cab and gestured to Anne to get in. She did, but she looked teary eyed. She closed the door, but Lyanna heard Ella say to the driver that they wanted to go to the airport. The driver started the car. Lyanna acted on impulse. She ran with it as fast as her legs allowed her. Anne looked shocked behind the glass. She cranked the window down.

"Lya, are you mad?!" she yelled as the cab gained speed. She was half in tears and half laughing.

Lyanna laughed too, feeling her eyes water. For a brief, mad moment, Lyanna wanted to shout to Anne that she was a witch, wanted to tell her one last secret. But she didn't. She couldn't.

"Take care Lyanna!" Anne shouted as the cab became faster and was about to turn around a corner.

"You too Anne!" Lyanna yelled back. "Promise!"

"I promise!"

And with a last wave, Anne and the cab disappeared around the corner. Lyanna slowed down, ignoring people that were looking at her: some with compassionate eyes and some with disinterest. Lyanna stood rooted on the spot a long time, tears falling freely now. Just like that her best friend, the girl she had known since childhood, was out of her life forever. The thought made her cry harder. But she knew Anne would be safe from all the magic now, even though Anne didn't know it existed.

"Blimey, Lyanna. You scared us."

She turned her head and saw Aiden stand behind her, hands in his pocket and blonde hair windswept. She quickly dried her tears away. He pretended he didn't see.

"I know it will be hard", he started, looking a bit uncomfortable with a crying teenage girl, "but it will be alright. You still have me and the others, even though we're no Anne."

"I know", she said weakly and tried to smile.

Aiden grinned in relief that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Do you want to play some football with the rest of us?" he asked as they started to walk back to the orphanage.

Lyanna smiled teasingly or at least she tried.

"I'll have to, otherwise your team would be crushed", was her cheekily answer.

Anne was gone, yes, but she still had friends in both the muggle world and in the wizarding world. And no matter what, she would not forget Anne. Never.

* * *

**That was that... **

**Review, follow and favourite if you want to. I very much appreciate it, no matter what you do. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13's up! **

**As usual: a 'thank you' to all who read this story, follows it, has it as favourite and to all of you who has left all the encouraging reviews. **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: They were kids that I once knew, they were kids I once knew. **

"Tanya, what in Merlin's name have you done to your hair!" exclaimed Lily as soon as Tanya came into view.

"What, do you not like it?" Tanya asked and twirled a newly blonde colored strand of hair around her index finger.

Lily opened her mouth, closed it and her face turned red of embarrassment.

"Well, yes, but. . . .", Lily began and her voice faltered.

Tanya laughed and threw her now blonde hair over her shoulder. She hugged Lily and said that she was only joking, that she understood that Lily was just shocked. Lily smiled weakly back.

"I think it looks great", Lyanna admitted and gave Tanya a one-armed hug. "We all look like a very strange rainbow now."

It was true: Lyanna had the darkest hair, brown almost black. Mary was next with her brown hair and then it was Lily with her dark red hair. Desideria had strawberry blonde and now Tanya had replaced her brown locks for blonde curls.

"You're right", Mary agreed and added in a thoughtful, giggling voice: "In your own way."

"Girls, shall we go?" suggested Desideria and took out her Hogwarts list. "We have a lot of things to buy."

They all took off, ready to explore the marvelous things of Diagon Alley. Lyannna needed new robes, because she had grown over the summer. Desideria did too. Lily really needed to refill some potions ingredients. Mary wanted to check out the newest broomstick model, which she was going to need if she would be trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team this year. Tanya insisted that they would stop for an ice cream at the ice cream parlor. There, they met Maria who was working there over the summer.

"Hi", she greeted them, the ice cream spoon ready. "What flavors do you want?"

"The pear and lime one, please", Mary said and started fishing for her wallet. "With chopped chocolate on top."

Maria obeyed and scooped up the ice cream in a bowl. It was a scary looking ice cream, in a slimy green color.

"Not a usual choice", Maria told them as she spread the chopped chocolate over the ice cream.

"Wonder why", Lyanna said sarcastically, looking the ice cream over.

Mary paid for her ice cream and took it. She looked teasingly at Lyanna.

"At least I don't chose the same flavor like always", she said and she went to take a table for them.

It was true. Lyanna always chose raspberry flavor when she ate ice cream. It was her favorite. Maria put it in a bowl without any special things on it. Lyanna just liked the sheer taste of raspberry.

Tanya took a lemon tasting flavor with honey sauce. Just hearing it made Lyanna's stomach cringe in disgust. Lily picked the blueberry flavor special. The ice cream was purple but the bowl was overfilled with blueberries to Lily's delight. Desideria chose the chocolate ice cream: safe and tasty.

They sat outside in the sun, eating and talking. They observed every passing witch and wizard. Some of them they didn't know and some was people from school. Tanya and Desideria spoke in hushed voices and giggled everytime a not too bad looking boy from school came into view. Lily shook her head at them, not thinking looks should matter. Mary had a crush on a Ravenclaw in their year, so she didn't dare say anything just in case he would pass by and hear her talking about other boys. Lyanna just liked to listen and she talked with Lily and Mary about trying out as commentator at the quidditch games, since Charlie 'the Talkster' Duff graduated last term.

"You would be great", assured Mary and licked the last of her ice cream from her spoon. "You would analyze all the players and then do some highly insulting remark that no one would understand."

"I would not!" protested Lyanna and looked offended; though Mary saw her eyes glitter mischievously.

"Well, you would analyze the players", Lily agreed, "but you would only offend those you think should be offended."

Lyanna looked at her friends, shaking her head in mock despair. She gasped dramatically.

"Why, I hardly think you know me at all."

Before any of them could respond, Tanya let out a nervous laugh that caught their attention. They followed Desideria's wide eyed look and saw the object of their giggles and stares.

"Really?" Lily groaned and she looked as if she was about to hit her head against the table. "_Black_ of all people? Tanya, I thought you had more sense than that."

"Lily, give her a break", Mary defended Tanya, who looked too busy staring at anything except the thing they all knew she wanted to stare at. "You don't chose who you like, it just comes."

"Well, I still think. . . ."

At that point, Lyanna turned off their conversation. She liked her friends, but all of them had flaws. Lily's was that she just had to prove that she was often right. Sometimes she was right, but in a case like this, Tanya should do what she felt was right. And if that included having a crush on Sirius Black, Lyanna accepted that.

She took a closer look at Sirius and she concluded he looked angry. He held himself with confidence, but his jaw was set and he glared at the woman who was standing beside him, talking with a wizard who Lyanna recognized as a Slytherin who graduated last term.

"Who is the woman Black is with?" she asked Desideria in a low voice.

"That's his mother", she whispered back and she glanced carefully at the woman. "Walburga Black. I've met her at a few dinner parties. My dad does business with her husband, Orion."

"Seriously, they are all named after stars?" Lyanna didn't wait for an answer. She looked Mrs Black up and down. "I think she looks like a real witch."

"Don't say that!" Desideria whispered furiously and looked around as though Mrs Black had heard them. "You know, they're. . . ."

"One of the most pureblooded families there is and they would probably kill me, right?" Lyanna interrupted, half-jokingly and half serious.

She turned to Tanya who sat silent and blushing. Lyanna had guessed she had a thing for Sirius, because let's face it: he was good looking and Tanya liked pretty things. Suddenly she thought of why Tanya would change her hair color. Last year, the girls had discussed love stories and one of them had commented that blonde girls and dark haired boys was the most cliché thing ever in a love story. Tanya was a hopeless romantic, so with her new hair, she and Sirius would make a splendid couple; with her light appearance and his dark one.

"Well, I think you could've got a better mother in law", Lyanna said teasingly and Tanya blushed more. "But really, I have nothing against it, you liking him."

"Unless someone else", Tanya muttered and Lily at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Shall we get going?" Mary asked in an attempt to break the tension a little.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Let's go."

They waved to Maria, gathered all their bags and left the ice cream parlor. They still had about one hour before Tanya's parents would pick their daughter up and Desideria and Mary. Lily would stay with Lyanna at Doc's place the next two days.

The girls decided that they would go window shopping the last time. Just as they were about to get past Sirius and his mother, Sirius noticed them and gave them a swift nod, though Lyanna thought his warm, grey eyes seemed to be screaming at them to run the other way.

Almost like Mrs Black felt her son's anxiety, she turned from the graduating Slytherin student and her gaze landed upon the five girls.

"Miss Ambrose, Miss Fawley and Miss McDonald", she acknowledge them, though Mary's name fell almost strained from her lips and Lyanna knew it was because her mother was a muggleborn witch who married her pureblood father. "What a pleasure to meet you."

The dangerous thing with Mrs Black's voice was that it was neither warm nor cold. It was politely neutral, but a bit raspy almost like she had talked too much.

"Likewise, Mrs Black", Tanya said politely even though her blue eyes held some respect and mostly fear.

Lyanna thought she wanted to impress Mrs Black, if she was going to date Sirius, but Lyanna could also see that she did it wrong. Sirius was not impressed. He didn't say anything and his face was cold, but his eyes were irritated and perhaps a little afraid.

Mrs Black smiled, if it even counted as a smile. It was more of a stretch of her lips to make her seem less cold. Desideria and Mary managed a weak smile back. Mrs Black turned to Lyanna and Lily. Her so called smile stayed on her face, but Lyanna could see her dark eyes, darker than her sons, got the look as if she was looking at something foul.

"I haven't had the _pleasure _of hearing about you two", Mrs Black told them and she said the word 'pleasure' so insulting she could. "I suppose you are in _Gryffindor_? Sirius, why don't you introduce me to you _friends_?"

Her voice was mockingly and Sirius clenched his fist while the blond, ex-student smirked. With force he said their names to his mother, looking like he wanted to strangle her. She continued, talking with a tone of disdain:

"_Muggleborns_, are you not?"

"Yes, Madame, we are", Lily answered with cold politeness even though she would have loved to shout at Mrs Black that everyone was equal.

"How. . . . _wonderful_, isn't it, Lucius?"

She turned to the man – well, boy, really – and Lyanna remembered his name now: Lucius Malfoy, he graduated as Head Boy and he was a true pureblood.

"Yes, Mrs Black, very", he answered in a drawling voice.

Lyanna got annoyed, tired of being mocked and looked down at for something she and Lily can't help.

"Well, excuse us, _Madame_, but we have some things to do", she said sharply and made a gesture to move on.

Mrs Black's eyes narrowed and Sirius looked at Lyanna as to say she had blown it. Lyanna didn't care. She pushed her way forward.

"See you in school", she said to Sirius. "See you in Hell if I ever get there", she said to Mrs Black and Malfoy before walking away.

Her friends followed her quickly and she could hear Mrs Black starting to say:

"Why, that filthy little. . . .!"

"Mother, shut up!"

Lyanna felt pity for Sirius mixing with her angry feelings. No wonder he wanted a bit of a laugh and trouble when he was at Hogwarts. She didn't blame him if he had to live with a woman like that.

"Lyanna, slow down", Mary panted.

"Why did you say that?" Tanya moaned desperately. "Why can't you act politely for once in your. . . ."

Lyanna stopped dead and Desideria walked straight into her. She turned around, her dark green eyes blazing and her pretty face distorted in angry.

"Why?" she said and her voice was like a whip. "I'll tell you why. No matter what I do, they won't change their opinion of me or muggles and muggleborns in general. People like Mrs Black and that Malfoy boy will cheer and laugh when people like me and Lily are killed. Heck, they might even do it themselves. Muggles and muggleborns die almost every month and even wizards and witches who takes their side. Don't you understand? These dark wizards, the Dark lord or whatever, will not change their opinion of me. So if I'm going to die anyway, than I will go down saying exactly what I think of them!"

The others were quiet, but Lily took her hand and squeezed it tightly. She understood, because she was in danger as well. All of them were. Wars didn't end good or bad. It ended with sacrifices.

"You're right", Tanya eventually said and her blue eyes were sincere. "I'm sorry I said. . . . but I just wanted it to go smoothly. I mean, we're almost fourteen. We shouldn't need to worry about things like this."

"You mean we should be talking about boys and worrying over school, right?" Desideria asked with a small smile.

Tanya nodded.

"Life is cruel", Mary commented, her brown eyes sad.

"Let's enjoy the time we have now, shall we?" Lily asked in her briskly voice, smiling at them all. "We only live once and I know neither of us will go down without putting up a really good fight. But let's be teenagers for now, okay? The wizarding war will surely be over soon."

"And if it's not?"

Lily's smile faltered a bit, her eyes sad and torn. Then she looked determined.

"Let's be kids now. If the war isn't over soon, we'll be caught in it eventually, but please, can't we have our peace as long as we can?"

The five girls looked at each other. All of them looked different, all of them were different, yet it was something that made them more alike than they knew. Their bravery.

More silence, then. . . .

"So, Tanya, tell us. When did you start to like Black?"

"Not so loud", Tanya hissed, blushing.

Lyanna and Lily laughed.

"You got it bad", Mary said sympathetically and patted Tanya's arm.

"Don't worry, we'll help you."

"I rather not."

Then all five started to laugh, attracting some stares and smiles. Smiles, because in war times laughter became rare.

. . . .

"Bye, see you at the start of term", Desideria said and hugged both Lily and Lyanna. "Write, okay."

"Promise."

The girls separated at the _Leaky Cauldron_. Tanya's mother stood ready to take them home by floo powder, something Lyanna thought was a wicked way to travel. They all said their goodbyes and then the three girls and Tanya's mother flooed away.

"Shall we go then?" Lily asked as she politely nodded to Tom, the bartender.

"Why walk when we can run?"

"I'm not running with these bags. They're heavy."

"You bought too many books", Lyanna said as if it was obvious.

"You bought exactly the same", Lily said indignantly while Lyanna waved to Tom who she had come to like since her first trip to Diagon Alley.

They walked out into London were it was a lot of people even to it begun to become evening. Lyanna and Lily did some small talk while walking. Samuel would pick them up at a meeting place a few blocks away.

"This is really your city", Lily said softly, watching Lyanna with sparkling eyes.

Lyanna tilted her head to one side. Anne had often said so too. She missed Anne at that moment, but she turned to Lily.

"How so?"

"It's just like you: alive, mysterious and a riddle of roads and streets. Your city."

"I can share it with you if you ask nicely."

Both girls laughed as they crossed the road, thinking of everything except the war going on. Lily was right. Let them all be kids for now.

* * *

**Teenagers and trouble, a dangerous combination... **

**Review, favourite and follow, please. It would make me extremely happy and thankful. **


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter is up! **

**As usual: thanks to all who read this story, favourite it, follows it and to all of you who leaves the very nice and encouraging reviews. I appreciate it. **

**And I still don't own anything about the Harry Potter world, besides some of my own OC. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: And now we're finally finding our voices, so take a chance, come help me sing this. **

_1__st __ September, 1974. . . . _

'Oh no, I'm late, late, late!' Lyanna thought frantically as she searched the room for a book she had already forgotten the name of.

She should not have been up the whole night before and doing some last minute studying. It only resulted that she forgot to pack.

Shakespeare hooted in his cage, sounding too much like an annoying parent. Well, it was how Lyanna imagined an annoyed parent would sound.

"Can you be quiet", Lyanna hissed at him while rummaging her trunk. "I'm trying to concentrate."

If an owl could roll their eye that's what Shakespeare would be doing right now. He hooted once more and it sounded as though he wanted to give her a hint.

"Shakespeare, I'm really not in the mood", Lyanna sighed and lifted on one of her robes. "Where is it. . . .?"

There was a knocking on the door and when she looked who it was, she saw Samuel standing in the doorway, arms crossed and his face amused.

"I was going to ask if you were done packing, but it seems as though you haven't started."

"I have started", Lyanna defended herself. "Aha!" she cried out in triumph as she pulled out her potions book from under Shakespeare's cage. "Found it!"

Samuel looked around the room. It was Lyanna's room when she stayed over at his house. The walls were bright yellow; the decoration was in mostly different sort of wood and over the bed laid different magical things. Samuel glanced at her open trunk and sighed at the things that she just had thrown in.

"I wouldn't really call that packing, you know", he informed her. "I would call that organized chaos."

Lyanna laughed as she threw the last things inside the trunk. Then she sat at it and locked it. Samuel shook his head fondly. Teenagers these days. . . .

"I'm done!" Lyanna said cheerfully and grabbed Shakespeare in his cage.

"Really?" Samuel said and picked up her wand from the writing desk. "And what about this? It would be really unfortunate if you forget it."

Lyanna's mouth opened comically and she quickly accepted the wand from Samuel. She smiled sheepishly.

"Right. Thanks, Doc. I'm not going to forget it again."

"That's probably best", Samuel agreed and nodded.

He gestured at her trunk.

"Shall we go then? Your train leaves in about half an hour."

. . . .

The Hogwarts Express was as red like usual. Lyanna wondered how they kept it clean. Magic of course, but still, it would be fun to know.

"There's Mary, isn't it?" Samuel said and stretched his head to see better.

Old age was starting to creep upon him. He was not as tall he had been when he first had been here to see her off, his face more wrinkled and he easily became tired. Lyanna had nagged and argued with him that he should get a domestic help now when she and Anne was gone, someone too check up on him. He eventually put his pride aside when he saw how worried Lyanna was that something would happen to him. The other reason Lyanna was worried, though she didn't voice her thoughts out loud, was that she was afraid that this Dark Lord and his followers would do something. Samuel was a muggle and he lived in London which seemed to be the city most exposed to these attacks.

"Yes, it is", Lyanna answered and waved to Mary.

She turned to Samuel and tried to look stern. She channeled her inner McGonagall, which she could see didn't work because Samuel chuckled at her.

"I want you to take care of yourself, got it?" she said, hands on her hips. "Listen to the helper and don't stress. I will write as often I can and I will come home for Christmas, but. . . ."

"Sometimes I wonder which of us who is he adult here". Samuel said and smiled sadly at Lyanna. "It's very sweet of you to care, my little riddle. I assure you that I will be fine. I'm a doctor, aren't I? I will know what do to if something should happen."

"You're a retired doctor", Lyanna corrected and her eyes were worried.

"I should be the one warning and reprimand you", Samuel continued as if her words were only a trifle. "You know, in this age girls and boys usually take notice of each other in another way than before and their bodies develops. . . ."

"Thank you, Doc!" Lyanna said with a raised voice, looking embarrassed. In a lower voice she added:

"I really didn't need to know that."

Samuel chuckled his normally, deep chuckle and gave Lyanna a hug.

"Have fun now and promise that you don't worry about me all the time. Focus on school and have fun with your friends and I will see you at Christmas."

"Okay, Doc", Lyanna said with a sighed.

"Hello, Mary", Samuel said to the girl behind Lyanna. "The train will leave soon, I guess?"

"Yes, Mr Willies and Lyanna should get going now", Mary advised kindly, smiling at the old man.

Together, Lyanna and Mary got Lyanna's trunk on board on the train. Desideria and Lily already had gotten them a compartment. Lyanna waved to Samuel who waved back, but even though he had assured her that he would be fine, she couldn't help but feeling worried.

"Where's Tanya?" Lily asked as she made herself comfortable. "I didn't see her on the platform."

"She's probably helping Matthew settling in", Desideria said while inspecting her perfect manicured nails.

Tanya's younger brother was starting Hogwarts this year.

The four girls chattered happily with each other, waiting for Tanya to arrive. When she did, she looked flustered and she was dragging her trunk behind her.

"Hi". Mary greeted.

"Why are you so flustered?" Lily wondered curiously.

Tanya closed the door behind her and with Lyanna's help they put her trunk on a shelf. She slumped down in a seat, her head in her hands.

"Matthew was _so _annoying", she complained. "I practically had to shove him in a compartment so that he could sit with boys in his own age. I think he would have preferred to sit here with you, Mary."

"Stop it!" Mary hissed, blushing, when Lyanna and Desideria laughed.

"I think it's cute that he has a crush on you", Lily said sweetly.

Mary shook her head, looking horrified.

"Anyway", Tanya continued and ran her fingers through her hair, "I met Frank Longbottom. He's the new Gryffindor prefect and he has actually filled out quite nice during the summer. . . ."

"Oh no", Lyanna mocked gasped. "What will Black say if he heard you saying that?"

Tanya blushed and groaned. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Thanks for reminding me. After I met Frank, I walked straight in to Sirius and fell and landed on my bum. It was really embarrassing! I thought I would die."

Lyanna laughed at Tanya's misfortune. It was so typically her, being dramatic, and Lyanna thought she might have walked into Sirius on purpose.

Desideria patted her arm comfortably and said that it would be alright. She somewhat managed to ask if she had seen the rest of the Gryffindor boys and how they had looked. That was when Lily couldn't take it anymore, because there is absolutely no way she would spend time talking about James Potter. No way.

Mary tried to get Lily to calm down when she started to rant about all the pranks they did on her friend Snape. Tanya and Desideria defended them and Lyanna just watched, half amused and half exasperatedly.

'Welcome, to another year of Hogwarts', she thought dryly and decided to have her own saying in the debate.

. . . .

They went with the horseless carriages up to Hogwarts from the station. It was raining mildly and Lyanna was glad that she didn't need to arrive to school by boat.

"Let's find ourselves a carriage", Desideria said and started to look for one.

The other girls followed her example, but Lily saw something else than an empty carriage.

"Severus!" she shouted and waved at her childhood friend.

He stood with his Slytherin friends, Avery and Mulciber. Lyanna didn't like any of them. Mulciber was scary and Avery and she hadn't got along since the first day. He never missed an opportunity to insult her or call her 'mudblood', a very offensive term for muggleborns.

Snape didn't react and Avery whispered something in his ear and they entered an arriving carriage. Lily lowered her hand disappointedly.

"He probably didn't hear you", Lyanna said soothingly though she didn't believe it herself.

"Yeah, maybe", Lily said and tried to smile.

. . . .

Hogwarts looked as magnificent as ever and Lyanna got all fuzzy and warm inside. It was her second home and she loved it.

"Wonder what new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher it will be this year", Mary said as they walked up the last way to school, huddling close together and with their robes over the head to protect them from the rain. Well, everyone except Lyanna did. She liked the rain.

"I hope it will be someone better than Turner", Lyanna said, enjoying the feeling of rain against her face. "He was awful."

The rumor about that the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was cursed seemed to be true. So far they had had three different teachers, one new every year. No one last longer than a year.

In their first year, Luna Lithian was their teacher. She was probably the most normal teacher they have had in that subject. She had done exactly what she should: teaching them to defend themselves.

The teacher in their second year had been Belfast Turner. He had been stricter than McGonagall and Lyanna had almost feared to go to his classes. Even the four Gryffindor boys hadn't dared to prank him, since he would surely have killed them.

The professor in their third year had been Lyanna's favorite, even though most of the school considered him a fool. Dragomir Feirg had been a sad and deep man, whose greatest fear had been himself. He said that humans were the darkest creatures on Earth and he had learned them different ways to analyze different people. Lyanna had taken the things he said to her heart.

They entered the Great Hall that was warm and full of light. After a few moments of waiting, McGonagall came in with the first-years.

"Look how tiny they are", Desideria cooed.

The Sorting Hat sat on the stool and it opened its brim like mouth and started to sing:

_"__Many years have passed,_

_Since I was blessed with a brain _

_And I think I've the art of Sorting grasped! _

_Red and gold Gryffindor said: be brave and fight, _

_A true lion always know what is right!_

_Black and yellow Hufflepuff said: if fight, fight with fairness _

_And to make the world bright! _

_Blue and bronze Ravenclaw will fight with mind and brain, _

_To never to lose and get washed down the drain! _

_Green and silver Slytherin will use his cunning achieve _

_Whatever fight he wants and then to leave! _

_Where should I put all of you lot? _

_It is a tough choice that I've got! _

_But I shall give an advice, _

_When dangers arise, _

_Unite each house and protect _

_And fight for what you most hold dear. _

_For darkness is upon us, _

_So think of what you hear, _

_Because if you can't work together, _

_All you've ever known will disappear!" _

The hall broke out in applause and mutterings. The first-years looked even more terrified than before.

"Well, that was encouraging", Lyanna said sarcastically as the first first-year got called to get sorted.

"It sounded as though it wanted us to work together", Mary said and clapped politely for 'Brooks, Herman' who became a Hufflepuff.

"I think it's a good advice", Lily said stubbornly. "I've been trying to tell you that for years."

"And we don't disagree, we're friends with both Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws", Lyanna pointed out. "We can't help that the Slytherins despise muggleborns, halfbloods and people from other houses. They are the anti-social ones."

"Fawley, Matthew", McGonagall called out and Matthew came and sat on the stool.

Tanya crossed her fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table clapped enthusiastically. Tanya gave her brother thumbs up as he sat down further down the table. He smiled at her and blushed a little when he looked at Mary.

"Aw", Lily whispered and Desideria giggled.

"Be quiet", both Mary and Tanya hissed simultaneously.

The Sorting moved on and seven new Gryffindors joined the other Gryffindors. Dumbledore said his speech and then the feast started.

Lyanna looked at all the food, her friends and the Great Hall in general. She felt safe, happy and home.

* * *

**Another sorting! **

**Did you think the song was okay? I've written it myself. **

**Review, follow and favourite. I would very, very much appreciate that! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again, a new chapter is up and more is to come! **

**I've said (written) this often and I will continue to do so: A massive 'thank you' to all of you who reads this story, follow it, favourited it and to all of you who leave reviews. Please continue to do so. **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, only some of my Oc's. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? **

Sometimes Lyanna wondered why she had chosen Divination as an extra subject in the end of second year. Well, she did know why: Mugglestudies would be pointless as she was raised as one. Arithmancy was out, since she didn't like to work with numbers. Ancient Runes sounded boring, even though Lily and Tanya insisted it was wonderful. With all those subjects out of the picture, she had to take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, since you had to take at least two subjects and no more than four. Care of Magical Creatures was an obvious choice since Lyanna liked animals and Divination sounded fun. But it really was a laughable subject.

"Today, we'll be starting with reading our dreams", the professor, Lucretia Hobblestone, said mysteriously as soon as they had taken their seats.

"Wonderful", Desideria muttered and started to turn pages in her divination book. "Remind me why I took this class? I'm really starting to wonder."

"You and me both", Lyanna muttered back.

From Gryffindor it was only Lyanna, Desideria, James and Peter who had chosen Divination. They shared the class with four Hufflepuffs and two Slytherins. In their year, no one from Ravenclaw signed up for this and Lyanna thought it depended on that they didn't need books that much. Divination was more of a 'go with the flow' subject.

"You would think that after last year, she can't be stranger", Desideria scowled as she watch professor Hobblestone waltz around the room, telling them to close their eyes and seek out their nightly dreams who would be hiding behind the seriousness of the day.

The Hufflepuffs tried to hid their smiles and the two Slytherin girls looked at the professor with slightly disdain.

"Now, Peter", they heard James say from the table behind them, "let your mind wander into the shadowing lands of dreams and then come back to us cursed by daylight and tell me what you saw."

Desideria smiled in amusement and Lyanna snorted, but quickly disguised it as a cough when professor Hobblestone came near.

"Well said, Mr Potter", she praised him. "I see that you can master this quickly. Let's see how you will read Mr Pettigrew's dream. The rest of the class should pay attention to this."

All eyes were on James and Peter. Peter had his eyes closed, a dreamily expression on his face and Lyanna guessed he was acting. Puberty hadn't been kind to him. His round face was full of pimples, making him look as though something had exploded in his face. When he opened his watery eyes, he let out a dramatically gasp.

"I dreamed of a pink bird", he announced and professor Hobblestone looked as he was predicting the rise of Merlin.

James looked at him with his face so full of poor played concentration that Lyanna had a hard time not to laugh.

"What more, Peter and what kind of bird was it?" he asked and took notes.

"It was a. . . . stork. The stork was flying in a sky looking like cheese and the cheese melted, so the stork got a plumage of gold instead of pink. Then it choked on all the cheese."

It was such a poorly dream that Lyanna was sure that she was not the only one trying not to snort, laugh or make any disbelieving or amused sound. James nodded his head thoughtfully, but it looked ridiculous, his hair standing in every direction.

"I see", he said gravely and searched for something in the book.

"What a dream", Hobblestone said and she sounded both awed and close to tears. "Mr Potter, what do you make of that?"

James looked at the open page and read through it, making thoughtful and interesting noises such as 'hm' and 'aha'. Eventually he looked up and declared his predicament.

"The stork – well, bird – represents hopes. Pink is the color of love, calmness and harmony. Death means. . . . a rainstorm? Gold means devotion and inspiration. And cheese. . . . Cheese is a sign of great profits.

So, Peter, you have hopes of love and you will find it, seeing it as a 'great profit'. Your love will be devoted to you and then it will rain."

At the end of this, James voice broke. Another courtesy of puberty. Lyanna snorted and Desideria giggled. The Hufflepuffs looked amused and even the two Slytherin girls managed something that looked like a smile.

"Bravo, Mr Potter", Hobblestone said and clapped her ring covered hands. "You will have some nice things in your days to come, Mr Pettigrew. Unfortunate that it will rain. . . . Anyway, the rest of you take turns with you partners and read their dreams. Go on. Mr Pettigrew, you'll read Mr Potter's dream now."

The rest of the lesson they read and interpreted each other's dreams. It was both fun and pointless, according to Lyanna.

When the lesson was over, all of them hurried to be the first to climb the ladder down to the seventh floor. Their Divination class was located in the North Tower.

"What an interesting lesson, don't you think?" James asked them as the four Gryffindors walked to the next class together.

"Splendid", Lyanna said at the same time she pushed her divination book to the bottom of her bag.

"I didn't know you had such strange dreams, Pettigrew", Desideria said with a teasing smile. "Or that you are the newest seer here, Potter."

Peter smiles and James tells them how hard it is to be having 'the Sight' and he's doing such an accurate imitation of professor Hobblestone that they were laughing the whole way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on the fifth floor.

When Lily saw them coming, her eyes narrowed as though feeling betrayed that they laughed with James and Peter. Lyanna could understand why she didn't like the Gryffindor boys in their year – James and Sirius in particular – but when they didn't pranked people and being arrogant idiots, they were actually fun to hang out with.

Tanya stood and talked with Sirius, twirling a blonde curl around her finger. Mary and Remus were engrossed in a conversation Lyanna couldn't hear. Remus had grown taller over the summer. He was one of the tallest boys in their year. He looked pale as usual and Lyanna really wondered what kind of sickness he had.

They would have their Defense Against the Dark Art class together with the Slytherins. What Dumbledore was thinking, Lyanna had no idea. This was just another good reason for the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's to try and kill each other. No one knows what can happen in a classroom when they're shooting defense and attacking spells. . . .

"How was Divination?" Lily asked Lyanna and Desideria, promptly ignoring James and Peter.

"The same as usual", Desideria answered and smiled slyly at Tanya, who caught her eye and blushed before turning back to Sirius.

"What great predicament did she tell you this time? That each of you will meet a tall, handsome stranger?"

Lily had some prejudices against divination and fortune tellers. She had told them that it started when she was at a carnival when she was little and a lady, who was supposed to be a seer, had come running up to Lily and her family and told them that Lily's sacrifice would be as red as her hair and that the result would create a lightning, a sign of a savior. Since then, Lily had distrusted anything with fortune telling and she had been terrified of lightning and storms.

"No, according to Desideria I will find unexpected happiness that will shatter to sadness", Lyanna informed Lily with the voice of someone who was talking about the weather. "Original and quite morbid, if I say so myself."

"I told you Divination was rubbish", Lily said without any real smugness. "Last year, Hobblestone made you drinking tea and read the shape of the tealeaves. It's a rubbish subject."

"Ah, Evans", James said and shook his head like she was a little child. "For those not blessed with 'the Sight', Divination can't be appreciated in the same way."

"It's rubbish and the only thing you need to have is good imagination", Lily snapped at him.

James smiled at her, ruffled his hair and went to stand with Sirius, Peter in his trail.

"I guess that's why you aren't good at it", he said to her and smirked.

Lily got all red in the face and muttered something about 'arrogant' and 'childish'.

"Ignore him", Lyanna advised her and shoot daggers at the back of James's head. "He's just being an idiot."

"Nothing unusual then", Lily muttered and straightened when the professor came into view.

The professor this year was an old woman called Tabithia Grey. She was dressed in dark robes and her wand looked like a crooked stick. Her old face was covered in a dark scar that had teared up half her face, leaving it to be very hideous to look at.

"Everyone here?" she asked in her old voice and opened the door. "Well, get in."

They followed her into the classroom and sat down. The walls were covered with maps and pictures of different beasts. Tabithia sat down on the teacher's desk and faced the class. She smiled sadly at them, her mouth looking twisted on her face as she did so.

"So young", she said to them, "to have to be thrown into this war."

The class was silent. No one dared to speak. Her appearance could make them quiet in a way Professor Turner's cold demeanor never could.

"I've read through the reports of my precursors and I can see that you've covered the basic spells and some magical beasts, isn't it so?"

A few nods from some of them. Tabithia stood up and told them that she would teach them more about the dangerous beasts in the magical world.

"This is war times", she reminded them. "And you might come to see many creatures that you couldn't dream up even in your wildest nightmares."

After that little speech, she called their names and checked that everybody was there.

"You will work in pairs later in the year", she informed them, "and I will pair you up with someone from the different house. It will be good practice", she continued sternly when James and Sirius groaned in disgust.

The Slytherins didn't look particularly pleased either.

"I've seen that Dragomir Feirg taught you how to read people and that might come in good use. I mean it", she added when some Slytherin snorted. "It might come to a choice when you have to know which man will sell you out and which man that will protect you. It's a good thing to know. But for now, let's. . . ."

. . . .

"She passed the test", Mary said as they all sat down for lunch. "She is one of the more skilled teachers we have had in that subject."

"I agree", Lily said and put some kidney pie on her golden plate.

"She was okay, but not like professor Feirg", Lyanna said in a half sad voice.

"It was only you who liked him anyways", said Tanya and rolled her eyes. "No idea to mope."

"Professor Grey seems like a good teacher, but I can't imagine how terrible it must be to live with a face like that", Desideria said and looked at her own, doll-like, reflection in the backside of a spoon.

"Yes, 'cause that's the worst thing that can happen", Lily said sarcastically.

"I think it will be good that she will mix the class a little bit", Mary hastily said before Desideria could answer.

"I think so too", Lily beamed and Lyanna knew she would like to work with Snape.

"Perhaps", was her vague answer. "I don't think they will take it lightly to work with common folks like you and me, Lils."

"Don't call me that", Lily automatically snapped and then added: "I guess you're right."

"You know, some of the Slytheins aren't _that _bad", Tanya said thoughtfully. "At least not the girls."

"That's only because they're so well behaved and don't say out loud what they really think", Lyanna explained in a know- it- all voice.

Tanya wrinkled her forehead.

"Sometimes you can be really rude, you know."

"Perhaps, or it can be that you don't like the truth."

Tanya was about to answer, but closed her mouth as the four Gryffindor boys sat down beside them. Lily eyes them suspiciously.

"Where have you been?"

"Why, I didn't know you cared, Evans", Sirius said, smirking.

"I don't!" she said heatedly. "I just want to make sure you haven't done any stupid prank or bullied someone."

"Our pranks aren't stupid! They're fun."

"And we don't bully people."

"We have only been in the library", Remus said calmly. "I forgot a book there this morning. No need to think rashly."

"You got those three with you to the library?" Desideria said amused. "Bravo."

The girls and boys continued bickering over small and silly things.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" Lyanna asked him worried.

She had a soft spot for him since she met him on the train in their first year. He smiled tightly at her.

"I'm fine", he said over James and Mary's now heated quidditch debate. "No need to worry."

"Ahem."

The conversation died out and they all turned to look at the Hufflepuff who had spoken. He looked out of place, standing at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, Geoffrey", Lyanna said kindly.

Geoffrey Gamp was in their year and a friend of Alice's. He had wavy brown hair, bluegrey eyes and a plain, but kind face. Lyanna had studied with him a lot over the years and she thought he was very nice and not rude as most of the purebloods were.

"Hi, Lyanna", he said and he seemed a bit nervous. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon. . . ."

"Yes, in two weeks, right?"

A very small part of Lyanna's brain knew what was coming, but it was such a small part that she ignored it.

Geoffrey fiddled with his sleeve.

"That's right. I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

He said it quite fast and when he was done, Lyanna could hear someone snort – James or Sirius – and she heard someone squeal – Tanya or Desideria – and Geoffrey went a little bit red.

"Like a date?" Lyanna said, trying the word out.

"Yeah. . . ."

She wouldn't mind. Geoffrey was a good guy, but somehow Lyanna didn't exactly feel all flustered and giggling like Tanya and the other girls acted when they saw someone they had a crush on.

Geoffrey looked uncomfortable and Lyanna realized she hadn't answer.

"I would love to", she said and smiled widely at him.

It couldn't hurt to go with him. She might get to know him better and it was not like they would declare each other girlfriend and boyfriend after just one date.

Geoffrey's face split up in a smile.

"That's great", he said, looking relieved. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at eleven o'clock?"

"Sounds great."

And with that, Geoffrey went back to the Hufflepuff table. Lyanna saw how his friends patted him on the back and seemed to say some encouraging things. She turned back to her own table.

"You've got a date!" Tanya squealed excitedly and looked as though she was the one going on a date and not Lyanna.

"You're lucky. Geoffrey is a good guy", Mary complimented.

"Please, can I do your hair then?" pleaded Desideria. "You have such lovely hair. . . ."

"I'm happy for you", Lily said and offered Lyanna a smile.

Sirius cleared his throat.

"As much as we would like to take part of this conversation. . . ."

"And we really do", James interrupted with fake seriousness.

". . . . We have to go", Sirius finished and looked at Peter's watch. "Like now."

The boys stood up (Peter looking longingly at the apple pie) and left, but Remus had time to manage a 'How fun for you, Lyanna' before he was being dragged out from the hall.

The girls continued talking about Lyanna's upcoming date. Tanya hoped Sirius would ask her and maybe if everything went well they could have a double date sometime. Lily teased her and said that she was jealous that Lyanna got such a nice boy to ask her. Desideria considered different ways Lyanna's hair could be done and begged her to use makeup. Mary wondered what they would do and where they would go. Lyanna hoped they wouldn't go to _Madame_ _Puddifoot's Tea Shop_: a little café, all in pink. Tanya, Desideria and Mary thought that it would be a nice place to go.

They would have continued talking much longer, but Lily looked at the time and shrieked that their next lesson started in ten minutes. On the way out of the Great Hall, Lyanna threw a quick glance at the Hufflepuff table. Geoffrey caught her eye and smiled at her. After only a second's hesitation, Lyanna smiled back.

* * *

**Lyanna's got a date! **

**About the interpretation of Peter's dream, I read the meanings of the things on a website, so no credit goes to me. Personally, I think Divination would be a wicked subject... **

**Review, follow and favourite. It's always fun to read what you think of this story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, folks! **

**As usual, 'thank you' to all who takes time to read this story and supports it. Reviews are very fun to read and I would be glad if more people take time and review. **

**IMPORTANT: I'm going on vaccation now with my friends, so I will not have time to update the following week. This means not that I've given up on this story, 'cause I haven't. I will probably write during the vacation, but I will not have access to a computer. Thought you might've wanted to know. **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, just some of my OC's.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: I'd heard about you before. I wanted to know some more. **

_End of September, 1974. . . . _

When the day of Lyanna's date arrived, she thought of never going on a date again just so she wouldn't have to endure her roommates' excitement and advice. She thought it ridiculous. Neither of her friends had been on a date before and yet they acted as they knew everything.

She had let Desideria curl her hair with a charm Lily had found in a book. Tanya had applied some makeup while complaining that Sirius hadn't asked her out. Mary gave her advice on things to talk about and Lily told her not to break Geoffrey's heart.

"All of you think I'm going to mess this up, right?" Lyanna asked her friends, feeling both affronted and amused.

She was met by silence and avoiding eye contact. She snorted at them.

"What a nice way to make me feel better."

"Look at yourself", Tanya said in a high pitched voice, a sign that she was uncomfortable, and handed Lyanna a mirror.

The girl staring back at her looked more mature, even beautiful. Her skin was pale without any marks, her cheekbones high and her lips full and pink. Her eyes were framed by thick, long, dark eyelashes and looked wider. However, Lyanna couldn't read the expression in her reflection's eyes. She frowned. She didn't like that.

"You look great", Desideria complimented. "We did well."

Lyanna laughed and looked at the clock. She gulped.

"Well, ladies, I have to go or I will be late", she said and grabbed her jacket.

"See you later", Mary said. "And good luck."

"Thanks, I might need it according to all of you."

"Haven't you got a date?" Lily asked dryly.

And with that, Lyanna was out of the dormitory.

. . . .

Hogsmeade was a village quite near Hogwarts. It was the only muggle-free village throughout Britain. If you had permission from your guardian and if you were in third year or above, you could visit the village on special weekends.

This Saturday was grey and gloomy, but at least it didn't rain. Lyanna had met Geoffrey in the Entrance Hall and together they had walked down to Hogsmeade. At first, it had been slightly awkward. They had been talking about the weather until Lyanna felt that this was going bad. She had started asking questions about everything, really, except for the weather. In time, Geoffrey had stopped blushing and Lyanna found out he was actually fun to talk with. They hadn't talked much before about other things than school, so she found it very interesting to have a chance talk with him about other things.

"So, what would you like to do?" Geoffrey asked her politely, like a true gentleman.

"Could we maybe go to _Honeydukes _later?" Lyanna said just so that it wouldn't be an awkward silence. "Or now, if you think it's better."

"Shall we say later? We can have a drink before looking around", suggested Geoffrey.

Lyanna could only hope he hadn't planned to take her to _Madame Puddifoot's_. She forced a smile and thought her jaw might break if she would have to continue to smile like this. And if they visited _Madame Puddifoot's _it would be needed.

Therefore, Lyanna was overjoyed when Geoffrey lead the way into the local pub, _Three Broomsticks_, instead. Her relief must have showed, because Geoffrey laughed.

"You didn't think I would have you endure _Madame Puddifoot's_? I didn't take you for the usual girly girl."

"And I'm not. _Three Broomsticks _is more than fine", Lyanna said sincerely, trying not to blush at her obvious contempt of the small, pink furnishing, tea shop.

"Good. I don't peg you as a girl who likes pink", Geoffrey confessed as he opened the door for her.

The bell tinkled as they stepped in. The pub was warm and smelled of all kind of things: mead, food, smoke and the breaths of different people telling all kinds of stories. Lyanna found all of it oddly comforting.

"I don't like pink", she told Geoffrey as they made the way towards the bar. "I prefer red."

"A true Gryffindor." Geoffrey smiled and Lyanna thought he looked cute when he did that. "I'm more of a dark green person. Like your eyes."

He blushed a bit when he said that and Lyanna smiled, lifting an eyebrow teasingly.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes. You do have pretty eyes."

"Thank you", Lyanna said and that must have been the most genuine smile she had smiled that day.

She didn't often get compliments, except from Samuel, but he was like family and family are bound to praise each other, so it didn't always feel special.

'Is this what Desideria and Tanya hoped for? Someone to tell them that they are pretty?' she thought, but felt pleased.

They ordered a butterbeer each, which Geoffrey insisted he would pay even when Lyanna said it wasn't necessary, and sat down at a table. The pub was dominated by Hogwarts students.

"So, I know your favorite color", Geoffrey begun, "what's next?"

"Ask anything you like", Lyanna offered and took a sip of the golden drink.

It tasted delicious.

"Your family, how are they?"

Lyanna hesitated. She considered her options: tell him her whole story or lie. When she looked into his honest, bluegrey eyes she felt that she couldn't lie to him. So she decided to tell him part of her story.

"I'm a muggleborn, as you know", she started. "I don't know any of my parents and I was raised by a man, he adopted me of sorts. He gave me the name 'Riddle'."

'Most of that was true', Lyanna thought as Geoffrey looked sympathetic. 'He does not need to know that both of them abandoned me and that I live in an orphanage.'

"That's sad", he said and for a moment Lyanna thought he would take her hand.

"Not really. What about your family?" she asked just to take his mind of her replacement of a family.

It was probably the right thing to ask because Geoffrey smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Well, the Gamp family used to consist of only purebloods, but then some wizard married a halfblood witch, so I'm not entirely 'pure'. Not that I care, of course.

My father, Bertram, works at the Ministry of Magic. He's one of the highest in the Department of Intoxicating Substances. My mother, Eve, is a business woman, she supports different companies. . . ."

"Is she a witch?"

"Yes she is. Related to the Greengrasses. I also have a younger sister and an older brother.

Derek is nineteen and he's working abroad with dragons. Patricia is a first-year as you know, sorted into Hufflepuff."

He sounded very proud of his family and Lyanna thought it was sweet of him in a way. He didn't sound boastful and that was a quality she appreciated.

They continued to talk about what they liked – "Really, pickles?" "Well, lemons have their charm, I guess." – and what they didn't like – "How can you not like kittens?" "You DON'T like chocolate?!" – . It was really fun; Lyanna was having a good time.

After they had drunk their butterbeer, they continued visiting the rest of Hogsmeade. No matter how many times you visited the village, there was always something new to see.

They went to _Honeydukes_ – the local sweetshop – a shop filled with the most wonderful and delicious things in the ways of candy. Even though Geoffrey didn't like chocolate (how he couldn't, Lyanna would never understand), he was in no means inelastic by the other candy and _Honeydukes_ was the king of all the sweetshops. There were shelves filled of different chocolate, a section for candy with special effects and a lot more. The first time Lyanna was there she thought she had entered Heaven on Earth. The whole shop smelled sweet and often Lyanna thought it _too _sweet. But neither Lyanna nor Geoffrey left it empty-handed.

After visiting the sweetshop, the clock was half past twelve. They visited the post office, because Geoffrey was going to send a letter to his brother in Romania where he worked with dragons.

The owls in the post office sat sorted after size, color and importance. They all hooted together and Lyanna was grateful that she didn't have to work here. She was glad that Shakespeare didn't hooted more than he did.

After Geoffrey had sent his letter, they just took a walk around the village. The sky was still white or misty grey, depending on how you saw it. They met other students on their way and most of them stared at seeing the mysterious Lyanna Riddle in Gryffindor with the Hufflepuff's golden boy Geoffrey Gamp.

"Can't imagine why this would be so interesting", Lyanna confessed and did a vague gesture with her hands, meaning both of them together. "I could think of more shocking couples."

"Me too", Geoffrey agreed. "Like, Snape and Evans."

"They're friends, so it wouldn't be surprising if they went on one date", Lyanna said. "Pettigrew and Deverill. That would be a sight to behold."

Portia Deverill was a Slytherin in their year and she was cold, snobbish and at least a head taller than Peter.

They continued walking and talking about people in their year that would make a more noticeable couple. Eventually, they agreed on this: Avery and Lily (a mean, lazy pureblood and a kind, hardworking muggleborn) and James and Snape (if they were about to come out homosexual – Lyanna and Geoffrey thought they only liked girls, but you never know. They hated each other, so it would be very unlikely that they would date if they would turn out homosexual).

This was all for a laugh and it damped the nervousness and wonder about their own relationship now.

The Shrieking Shack was their last stop for today. It was an old shack, dirty and torn. It was said to be the most haunted building in all of Britain, seeing as the people of Hogsmeade could sometimes hear terrifying sounds coming from there.

"Do you want to take a closer look?" Lyanna asked and moved a bit farther down the path to the shack.

She thought the shack was beautiful in its own way: a dark silhouette against a brighter background, sad and tragic, a home for fear and despair. It was a dark and haunted beauty and Lyanna liked that.

"No, I'm good", Geoffrey said and smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm not in Gryffindor for a reason, you know."

"It's quite silly, isn't it? I mean, getting sorted and all that. I think we all have qualities from the four houses and more, because otherwise all of us would be idiots."

"You're right, I guess. But still, we're sorted into the house of which quality we have most of."

"We could have this discussion for hours and still come up with different arguments", Lyanna laughed and threw her head back.

"Well, perhaps we should. Then I could get to spend more time with you."

Lyanna smiled, a bit shyer than before. Geoffrey took her hand, almost cautiously, and Lyanna didn't object. It was really nice to do.

They made their way back to the castle, still talking and holding hands. Lyanna complained about school and Geoffrey offered to help her with her Transfiguration homework if she helped him with his Charm's essay. Just like that, they had agreed about another date.

"I've had really fun today", Lyanna told him sincerely as the castle came into view.

"Me too. I've wanted to get to know you better, figure you out."

"Hm. Have you succeeded?"

They had stopped. Geoffrey looked at her, really looked at her and Lyanna got anxious of what he would say.

"No, I haven't figured you out yet, but I've come to know you a bit better", he concluded and Lyanna let out a breath – of disappointment or relief she couldn't tell – and Geoffrey continued:

"You are like your last name. A riddle and I'm going to try to solve it."

"You can try", Lyanna said to him humorously.

For a moment Geoffrey looked uncertain and Lyanna was afraid she had offended him in some way. It came as a surprised when he stepped closer, their faces mere inches apart.

"You really are special aren't you?" he mumbled and Lyanna could smell his breath: butterbeer and a tint of lemon.

She knew what would happen.

Geoffrey leaned in closer and she met him half the way.

The kiss was sweet. Lyanna couldn't describe it otherwise. She didn't get butterflies in her stomach as she thought she would. Geoffrey was careful; he seemed like he didn't really know what he was doing and Lyanna supposed he did well. Her own mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, not copying Geoffrey's moves, but not getting to uncontrollable. She still had her senses on.

When Geoffrey pulled away, he looked shy and uncertain again and he was about to say something which Lyanna guessed would be an apology. Because he was such a gentleman. So when he asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, Lyanna thought he must have summoned his inner Gryffindor. The question caught her of guard and she answered 'yes'. Partly, because she did enjoy spending time with Geoffrey and because, maybe, he could figure her out someday.

Before they parted in the Entrance Hall, Geoffrey gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a dazzling smile, showing of his dimples in full force. Lyanna smiled back, not hesitantly at all.

She headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, wanting to changes clothes and remove her makeup. She didn't feel completely like herself with it on. On her way up to the seventh floor, she met Remus and they walked together.

"So. . . . how was your date?" he asked her awkwardly.

"It was really good. Did you have fun in Hogsmeade?" she countered his question, not wanting to go into details and not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

"It was fine, but I would have liked to stay longer. School can be tiring sometimes. I've just been in the library and. . . . "

The rest of the way they talked about some essays that had to be done and Lyanna tried to coax Remus about what his and his friends Halloween prank would be this year. They did a new one every year, but the one in their first year had left the strongest mark.

"I won't tell you", he said amusedly as Lyanna had given him five reasons why he would do it. "I can give you five of my own. One: it's a surprise. Two: you might tell your friends. Three: You might tell a teacher. Four: If you do reason Two and Three, the prank is not going to happen and the tradition will be broken. Five: James, Sirius and Peter would be devastating. I actually think that would be the number One reason. . . ."

"Fine, you win", Lyanna said sourly as the portrait of the Fat Lady came into view. "But why are you doing it? You don't like the detentions and Gryffindor always lose points."

Remus looked thoughtful and then said:

"It's just our thing. The time we spend planning the pranks makes up for the time in detention and the lost points."

Lyanna didn't know what to say to that.

"It's good to know you've got such great friends", she finally managed to say.

"Yes, they're great even though sometimes they can be a bit handful. Candybrittle."

They entered the common room, said they would see each other at dinner and then Lyanna went up to her dormitory. She opened the door and the result looked as though it was rehearsed: Lily looked up from her book, Tanya from her half written Potions essay and Mary and Desideria looked up from the chocolate frog cards they were exchanging. All four of them smiled at Lyanna like four very pleased Cheshire cats. The sight made Lyanna remember why she wasn't so fond of cats.

"So", Lily begun as Lyanna closed the door. "How did it go?"

* * *

**How about that? To cliché? **

**Review, favourite and follow. It makes me happy and I love to read reviews! (a little hint...) **


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back! **

**Chapter 17 is up and I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Thank you to all who are involved with this story in some way (reading it, favourite it, follows it or reviewing it). **

**As usual, I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, only some of my own OC's. **

**I also don't own the line "you put the 'ass' in 'class' line. It's from the movie ****_The perks of beeing a wallflower_****. A really good movie. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright.**

_Halloween, Evening of October 31st. . . . _

"What is wrong with you?!" Lily yelled as she stormed into the Gryffindor common room. "Why did you do that for?!"

The crowd around James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went silent and looked at the red haired girl with a mixture of amusement and fear.

'How very Gryffindor of them', Lyanna thought dryly as Lily stomped over to the four boys and their admirers. Her friends followed, looking weary.

"What's got you so riled up?" James asked casually and ruffled his hair.

Lyanna felt like slapping him. What did he think? Of the four boys, Remus was the one looking guilty and regretfully. Peter looked as though he might wet himself if he stared at Lily's angry face and blazing eyes for any longer. James looked politely puzzled, but Lyanna could tell that his eyes smirked when his mouth did not. Sirius lounged casually on the couch, surrounded by girls older and younger than him. Lyanna could feel Tanya boiling beside her.

"What do you think?" said Lily harshly. "You turned Severus into a bat!"

Some of the crowd laughed at the reminder, but stopped when Lily glared at them.

"Well, _half_ a bat", corrected James, now smirking.

"Yeah, it wasn't so much to do since he already looked like one", Sirius piped up and drew laughter from both girls and boys.

Lyanna thought Lily would explode. Her face was in a dangerous red color. Mary looked not impressed, Desideria fought not to laugh for Lily's sake and Tanya looked torn.

"It wasn't that funny", Lyanna tried to help Lily even though the image of Snape flying around the Great Hall with bat wings and his own face was quite a sight to behold.

"I think you spend too much time with the Hufflepuffs", Sirius said. "They've taken away your Gryffindor spirit."

Lyanna got angry. Arrogant pricks. . . .

"Leave Geoffrey out of this. There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity and I think you're on the stupid side."

"Why do you care that much anyway?" James asked Lily before Sirius could retort. "Snivellus is just a slimy Slytherin."

"Black's brother is in Slytherin. . . .", Lily begun and Lyanna could sense she was on dangerous grounds.

Sirius face darkened and he sat up properly on the couch.

"Yes and as you could see, he was covered in red like the rest of them and he also had a pumpkin after him screaming: 'I'm coming to get you'. The Slytherins are all the same: slimy. . . ."

"Untrustworthy", James supplied.

"Evil", Peter said helpfully and got support from many Gryffindors.

"Severus is not evil", retorted Lily hotly and glared at the three boys, then Remus because he didn't do anything. "He's my friend."

"Really?"

James laughed disbelievingly and many of his admires laughed, Peter included and Remus and Sirius excluded. Remus looked a bit disturbed at James's behavior and Sirius looked casually bored. Lyanna thought all of them were stupid. It wasn't even that funny.

James had stopped laughing and looked at Lily with confidence.

"Evans, you can do better than Snivellus. Go to Hogsmeade with me and I'll show you that I can be a much better friend than him."

The common room went deadly quiet. It was actually spooky and Lyanna fought a mad desire to laugh. Outside it rained and it hit the windows with a splatter. Thundering sounds could be heard from far away. In the fireplace, a fire was burning and it seemed to laugh. The beautiful wooden clock on the wall ticked as Desideria drew a long breath. One second. . . . two seconds. . . . three. . . . four. . . . five. . . .

Lily had been red in the face, but when James had spoken she became pale and then red again.

"Never", she said in a deadly voice and now some of the older students laughed at the rejection.

James looked truly surprised as Lily stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Mary hurried after her dutifully.

"Tough luck, Potter", a seventh year said and clapped him on the back.

"You really don't know how to ask a girl on a date", a sixth year girl said and looked fondly at James.

"Classy", someone else said and James forced a laugh, looking as though it had gone fine.

"Stupid", Lyanna could hear Remus mutter as he stood up and went up to the boys' dormitory after bidding his friends goodnight.

"Yeah, classy", Lyanna heard herself say. "But I would say you put the 'ass' in 'class', Potter."

She didn't wait to see his reaction. She turned to Desideria and Tanya.

"Are you coming or do you want to stay with this lot?"

"We'll be up in a minute", Desideria answered, looking at Tanya who had taken a seat amongst Sirius's girl admirers.

Lyanna snorted, but nodded and went up after Lily and Mary. When she entered the dormitory, she saw Lily sitting on her bed, crying. Mary patted her back comfortably. It took Lyanna about a minute to realize that it was angry tears.

"There, there. . . .", Mary said soothingly.

"He's so. . . . so. . . . horrid", Lily sobbed while she angrily wiped her tears away. "I mean, he insults Severus and then he expects me to go out with him. Who does that?!"

"Boys are strange", Lyanna said and sat down on her own bed. "We'll never really understand them. They're 'misunderstood creatures that bares their soul for flames of light' ", she finished in a high, dramatic voice.

Mary smiled and Lily giggled.

"Does Hobblestone really sound like that?" asked Mary, wrinkling her nose in amusement.

"You should hear how she describes the female specie", they heard Desideria say from the door. "Tanya will stay down there a bit. She thought we could be able to cheer Lily up by ourselves."

"She's been tangled in the web of Sirius Black", sighed Mary and shook her head at Tanya.

"Well, he does look very. . . .", Desideria begun and stopped when Lily threw a pillow at her.

"Don't say it!" she said as Desideria, Mary and Lyanna laughed quietly. "He and Potter are the same: arrogant, mean and with no sense of rules. I don't understand how Remus can be friends with them. No wonder he's sick all the time, I would be too if I had to spend time with them. And Potter actually had the nerve of asking me out. . . ."

"You can't say he aren't a Gryffindor", Lyanna said lightly, but Lily ignored her.

"You're so lucky, Lyanna", she said finally and now she looked better, more like herself. "Geoffrey is a great guy."

Oddly enough, Lyanna could feel her smile falter a bit, becoming more forced than real. She could see Geoffrey in her mind with his kind face, shy smile and gentle attitude that many girls sought in a guy. Yet it was something that didn't feel completely right.

"Yeah, I guess I am", she said, trying not to look sad.

Lily continued talking about how many faults James and his gang had. Desideria and Mary took turns of playing 'good cop/bad cop'.

Lyanna didn't join in the teasing and the arguments. She looked out of the window. The storm was getting worse. Sometimes the sky was torn by lightening. Lyanna could only think that Halloween seemed to be getting more awful every year.

. . . .

_Christmas Day, December 25__th__, 1974. . . . _

The Christmas tree looked wonderful. The dark green color of the tree's needles matched Lyanna's eyes according to sweet little Beth and her friends. Even though the Christmas spirit was high in both the orphanage and London, Lyanna didn't particularly feel the usual joy of Christmas and her birthday. It would be the first one in years without having to exchange gifts with Anne. The thought dampened her mood a lot, but for Samuel's and the children and workers on the orphanage sake, she tried to act happy. And true, after a while being home, Lyanna started to get the same Christmas feeling like always, even though the hole after Anne was still there. Lyanna was not a person to dwell on the same things too often, because if she did, she would surely go mad.

. . . .

Lyanna was sitting in her room at the orphanage, scribbling on a piece of parchment a letter to Lily. Lily was the one of the girls who wrote the most letters. Tanya and Desideria mostly wrote on special occasions and Mary wrote more often.

Lyanna had just finished the letter when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Aiden came in.

"You know, I still don't understand why you have an owl", he started conversationally and glanced at Shakespeare who slept with his head under his wing.

"Because", was Lyanna's vague answer.

"Okay. . . . Who are you writing to? Your boyfriend?"

"No, I've already written to him", Lyanna said quite calm and put away the ink.

"You actually have a boyfriend?" Aiden repeated in amazement.

Lyanna felt insulted. She glared at Aiden and stuck her chin out in defense.

"Really? Is it that hard to think that I actually can be likable?"

"I didn't mean that", Aiden said and rolled his eyes at her. "I only thought it was surprising that someone dared to ask you out and that you would let him in behind your walls."

Lyanna blinked, looking flabbergasted. Aiden laughed.

"I just came here to tell you that dinner is ready", he said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

. . . .

The evening celebrations were fun, colorful and music was playing on an old radio. The children played games and Samuel and Mrs Drummel tried to keep them in check. Which was impossible, seeing as it was a heap of children and teenagers who was all full of too much sugar and Christmas joy. The whole orphanage was bright and smelled of cookies and the forest smell from the Christmas tree. It was a new smell of home.

"Time for opening presents", exclaimed Mrs Drummel and clapped her hands together in a way to get their attention.

They all gathered around the Christmas tree. The pile of presents underneath it wasn't large, but all the children got one present each: dolls, books, pencils and toys.

" 'To Lyanna from Samuel on the behalf of Santa' ", Diana read in her childish, nine year old voice.

For the sake of the younger children, they said that all the presents were from Santa even if the older ones knew better. But Lyanna couldn't understand why Santa couldn't exist if magic did.

Lyanna accepted the present from Diana. It was a small package, wrapped in red paper with a golden sting attached to it. Her presents had been wrapped like that ever since she had explained to Samuel that red and gold was the colors of Gryffindor.

"Thank you, Santa", she said merrily and glanced at Samuel.

He looked older and more wrinkled and greyer than when she last saw him in September. Yet, he still smiled and chuckled his usual chuckle.

When all presents were exchanged, it was just to open them.

From Samuel, Lyanna got a necklace. It was in silver with a long, thin chain. The pendant was formed like a large, badly formed diamond. On this 'diamond' were a lot of very thin silver pins in all sizes. According to Samuel, you could move all the pins so that they would click together and create the same form as the diamond shaped pendant.

"It's like a riddle then", Lyanna said, not growing tired at the irony at all.

"Yes", Samuel admitted and watched her carefully. "I thought so too, but it can also be just a unique necklace."

"Thanks Doc."

Lyanna hugged him and he helped her put the necklace on. The silver shone like the ghosts at Hogwarts.

After opening the gifts, they continued playing games and have some evening tea. Lyanna entertained the older children with tales from Hogwarts, but changed them to fit the muggle world.

". . . . and then they managed to dress him up like a bat. They like to prank people. Then our Technology teacher caught them and docked fifty points and gave them a two weeks long detention."

"These boys seem very childish", Lester commented.

He was sixteen and everything seemed childish to him.

"Your school is strict", Gareth said and played some dark tones on the piano to underline the meaning of his words. "They only threw pumpkins and dressed a boy like bat. It's nothing serious."

"Still, I. . . ."

Outside, the clock struck ten and Mrs Drummel looked aghast.

"Oh my, look at the time. Off to bed with you all and say 'thank you' to Mr Willies."

They had already thanked him, but the younger ones did it again with sleepy, yet enthusiastic voices. The older ones thanked him more seriously, knowing exactly how much he did for them and how much money he spent so the orphanage would keep going.

Lyanna was the last one to say goodbye to Samuel.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked him as she gave him a well-deserved hug.

"I would think so. Thank you for the gift, Lyanna. It really was special."

Lyanna had created an album with all her chocolate frog cards, so he would get some inside information about the wizarding world. She had also given her own opinion on every witch and wizard. Samuel was fascinating by the moving pictures.

. . . .

Later that evening, Lyanna lay in her bed and played with her necklace. It was difficult to match the pins.

She had received gifts from her friends and Geoffrey a few hours ago and she had sent them gifts too. From her friends she had received candy, books and games. She had given them pretty much the same.

Geoffrey had sent her a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. It was perhaps not an original idea, but it was sweet all the same. She had bought him a book on potions that he had pointed out to her on a Hogsmeade trip.

Lyanna had started to feel tired. She took off her necklace and put it on her bedside table next to Geoffrey's teddy bear and the black music box she had gotten from Anne a few years before.

While wondering what Anne did now, she fell asleep to the sound of the music box.

* * *

**So, what do you think? James asking Lily out for the first time and Lyanna is enjoying Christmas. **

**Reviews are as usual very fun to read and favourite or follow if you like. I'm happy whatever you do. **


	18. Chapter 18

**So, a new chapter's up! **

**Thank you all who support this story and acknowledge it. **

**I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, only some of my OC's. **

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Strange, but so are you (don't you wanna be a monster too?)**

_Valentine's Day, 14th February, 1975. . . . _

Lyanna was not particularly fond of Valentine's Day. During that day you could find snogging couples almost everywhere in the castle. The caretaker Argus Filch had already found a Ravenclaw prefect and a Gryffindor snogging in a broom closet when he was going to get some cleaning things. And the clock was only half past eight in the morning.

Lyanna didn't like the way people was obsessed by the Valentine's cards. She pitied those who didn't get any cards and disliked the girls and boys who made a big deal of it. But it wasn't just the students who were giddy this day. The Ancient Runes professor and the Muggle Studies one was seen looking quite cozy at breakfast and a third year Slytherin, Mundungus Fletcher, was taking bets on when Dumbledore and professor Grey would 'get together'. The images that followed that statement Lyanna could live without.

Tanya had planned that this day, she would get Sirius Black. After a failing attempt to get him under the mistletoe during Christmas, she had become more transfixed with the idea of her and Sirius together. It both amused her friends and made them worry about her. Out of all the female population at Hogwarts, Tanya wasn't alone of being 'tangled in the web of Sirius Black' as Mary once had said. Sirius himself didn't seem to care about all the girls throwing themselves upon him and that both worried and pleased Tanya. Lyanna had suggested that perhaps he didn't like girls and preferred boys and for a moment she had thought she would spend the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing, because Tanya looked murderous.

James apparently had gathered new courage over Christmas break, because on Valentine's Day he asked Lily out again. Lily said – well, more like shouted – 'no!' and spend the whole History of Magic lesson muttering about how stupid James was instead of taking notes.

'James is not a good influence on her', Lyanna thought amusedly.

Mary had gotten a Valentine's card and the girls spent the whole lunch trying to figure out who it was from. It was shaped like a heart and held a poem that made Mary blush and the others to 'aww' about the cuteness of it all.

Desideria had gotten many cards, but she boycotted them all. She might be shallow, but she knew what she wanted and none of the boys that had given her cards was what she was looking for.

Peter apparently had a crush on Alice, which James not so subtly had said at breakfast. Alice fancied Frank Longbottom and Frank were fawning over Pricilla West in his year. On Valentine's Day, everyone came to know everything about each other's love life. It was a day filled of kisses, pathetic attempts to ask someone out and gossip.

Remus didn't seem fond of Valentine's Day either. He had politely refused any date offering he had gotten and looked sad at all the reminders that it was Valentine's Day. Lyanna voiced her thoughts to her friends that maybe he was sad because he liked Sirius and Sirius was constantly surrounded by girls. Lily and Mary told her not to dig too deep into this subject, Desideria snorted and Tanya looked furious. The weirdest thing was that Remus seemed to have heard them even though he was sitting far away from them. He looked both scandalous and sick and later he came up to Lyanna and said that it wasn't true and would never, ever be true. She found it strange how he could have heard them.

Lyanna's own experience of Valentine's Day was fine, if not a bit expected. Geoffrey gave her a bouquet of roses. They were red and Lyanna felt that this scene was so cliché that a nagging voice in her head whished for blue roses instead. Geoffrey walked her to all her classes, hand in hand, or offering to carry her bag. She ate dinner at the Hufflepuff table with him and his friends, who mostly said that they looked 'so cute together'. In the evening, they kissed in a hidden corner and when Lyanna was going to bed, her jaw was aching of all the smiling she had done today. She didn't think that being in a relationship would feel so. . . . _cliché_, _odd _and _no crazy feelings_. She liked Geoffrey, she did, and kissing him was nice, but perhaps they would have done better as just friends. But she couldn't say that now. No, not so close to Valentine's Day.

. . . .

_Easter Break, someday in April, 1975. . . . _

"You know, if we communicate with each other, this may actually work better", Lyanna said to Snape as they sat in the library, surrounded by dusty old books.

He paid her no attention, but continued reading. His black eyes were fixed on the page and his greasy hair hung like a curtain around his face, hiding him from view. Lyanna sighed and blew some hair from her face in annoyance. She didn't want to do this project with him, but in a way she was glad she hadn't been paired with Avery. She could understand professor Grey's way of thinking. Pairing the students together from different houses was a good way of collaboration, but still. . . .

_ "__Now, listen up", professor Grey said and started to write something on a parchment. "We have worked with different beasts and spells to deal with them. In the beginning of the year, I told you I would pair you up for a project and that's exactly what I will do. _

_You're sixteen students here: nine from Gryffindor and seven from Slytherin. This means that two Gryffindors will have to work together, to my annoyance, but it can't be helped." _

_ "__Professor." Lily raised her hand. "What is the project and how much time do we have to do it?" _

_ "__Good question, Miss Evans", professor Grey nodded her head, her scar looking more twisted as she did so. _

_She had told them she had gotten it when she was young and foolishly had stepped into the living area of a demiguise and its children. A very grave mistake. _

_ "__I will give each of you a beast to look up and I want a full report on it: how you can identify it, defeat it, its habits, weaknesses and I want your own opinion of the beast. Do you fear it or do you think it's a misunderstood creature? _

_The task will be done in pairs and I will know if only one of you does the job. If you don't see eye to eye, I want you to write down the opinion of both. You will have this lesson only, the rest you'll have to do on your spare time. The essay will be handed to me in four weeks, which means you will have the whole Easter break to work on it. Any questions?" _

_ "__How will you decide pairs?" James asked, looking disgruntled that he might have to work with a Slytherin. _

_Professor Grey waved the parchment she had been writing on. _

_ "__Easy. I will draw your name and then the beast you will be working with. And I don't mean your partner", she added somewhat humoristic. _

_The students snorted, glancing around on each other and wondering which 'idiot' they would be working with. _

_The first piece of parchment said was: _

_ "__Mary MacDonald and Hercule Mulciber – Chimaera." _

_Lyanna snuck a glance at Mary. She looked worried, but determined. Mulciber just looked mean. _

_ "__Ethan Avery and Sirius Black – Manticore." _

_Sirius looked stone-faced and Avery sneered in disgust. Lyanna was glad she didn't have to work with Avery who had some personally vendetta against her. _

_ "__Portia Deverill and Tanya Fawley – Basilisk." _

_Tanya and Portia exchanged politely nods. _

_ "__Peter Pettigrew and Mathilde Pyrites – Quintaped." _

_Peter looked terrified of the cold faced girl and she didn't look happy. _

_ "__James Potter and Belladonna Blishwick – Acromantula." _

_James looked as though he didn't know if he should bang his head on the table or not. Lyanna heard him mutter: "At least it's not Snivellus." Belladonna nodded curtly at him. _

_There were only six names left: from Gryffindor it was Lyanna, Lily, Desideria and Remus. From Slytherin it was Severus Snape and a girl named Hortensia Selwyn. _

_ "__Severus Snape and Lyanna Riddle – Werewolf." _

_Snape looked sour and Lyanna knew it was mostly because he didn't got to work with Lily. _

_Lily was paired with the Selwyn girl and Desideria got to work with Remus. _

So now, Lyanna and Snape were doing research on werewolves. It could have been worse. Snape didn't insult her, just acted cold or ignored her, which was not helping seeing as they had to work together.

"Look, I know I'm not Lily, okay. But I'm not Potter or Black either."

Snape didn't indicate that he heard her, but one of his fingers twitched. Lyanna took that as a sign to continue.

"I just really want to get good grades on this essay. I mean it. So if you could just pretend to tolerate me, which would be great, we could actually have a conversation."

"I tolerate you", Snape said quietly, even more quietly than necessary in a library. "I haven't told you to shut up yet."

"That's a sign of tolerance?" Lyanna asked, happy that he didn't ignore her.

"Yes", he said and put away the book.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. They talked only about the essay and Snape wasn't rude during the whole time. On the contrary, he wanted to find out as much as he could about werewolves and he worked fanatically. It was almost scary.

". . . . symptoms are: looking sick before the full moon, likes meat and someone bitten by a werewolf gets heightened senses", Lyanna read out loud what she had written and frowned.

The concept was eerie familiar with Remus's disappearances. Lyanna thought hard. Did he disappear once a month? Had she ever seen him during a full moon? But how could he be a werewolf? Where would he go during the transformations if he was one?

'He always has this kind of sickness air around him', a little voice in her head commented in a whispering voice, sounding too much like the wind. 'And sometimes he has scars on his face or arms. You know it could be true. . . .'

Lyanna shook his head and looked at Snape. His face was emotionless, but his black eyes glittered with some sick kind of triumph. Lyanna hastily stood up.

"Well, we've come a long way", she tried to say in her normal voice.

Apparently she spoke too high, because the librarian, Madame Pince – a suspicious looking woman with an unhealthy obsession with books and perfection – looked in their direction.

"I think we should call it a day and do the rest some other day. Rest our heads a bit."

"Typically Gryffindor behavior", Snape muttered and his usual sneer started to creep back on his face. "Whatever you say, Riddle. I've got things to do anyway."

Lyanna really didn't want to know what things that was, so she gathered her books and parchment, nodded goodbye to Snape and hurried out of the library with Madame Pince's glaring eyes at her back.

'Calm down, Lyanna', she thought as she hurried past a group of Ravenclaws. 'It isn't a big deal. It might not even be true and if it is, he's still Remus. Kind, polite and one-of- my- first- friends Remus. The boy who likes chocolate, hates Potions and studies often. Yeah, think of him as a person. . . .'

She wondered if she would ask him or if she should wait, get more evidence. Then it was the problem named Snape. Lyanna was almost sure he thought the same as she did. He would have no problems to tell the school about Remus, if it was true. He disliked the four Gryffindor boys to no end.

Lyanna was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't really notice the people running in the opposite direction. She turned around a corner and stopped dead. A small crowd was standing in the corridor: some looked scared and some had been cursed. The oddest and, for Lyanna, worst thing was Mary who stood and shoot spells at anyone who came near her. She didn't look like herself though: her face was cold, avid on any emotion and her other ways warm, brown eyes were unfocused.

"Mary!" Lyanna shouted and tried to reach her friend.

An older Ravenclaw student stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do", he said to her, his eyes fixed on Mary. "You have to wait. Someone has gone for help."

"What's wrong with her?" Lyanna demanded to know. "Why don't you do anything?"

"Because we don't know what's wrong with her", he explained patiently. "I assume she doesn't usually act like this?"

Lyanna glared at him, not appreciating his dry humor the slightest. Suddenly, McGonagall and professor Grey arrived at the scene. McGonagall looked horrified.

"Miss MacDonald. . . .", she started to say, but stopped when Mary shot some hex at her.

The students gasped and McGonagall turned white.

"Let me handle it, Minerva", professor Grey said calmly.

With a flick of her crooked wand, Mary's wand flew up in the air.

"Stupefy", professor Grey said and a jet of light left her wand and hit Mary in the chest.

She fell down on the floor and Lyanna gave up a concerned shout.

"Don't worry, Miss Riddle. She will be fine", McGonagall assured her, even though her voice was a bit shaky. "Did anyone see how this happened?"

While McGonagall listened to the witnesses, professor Grey sent the targeting students to the Hospital Wing. They weren't dangerously hurt, but shocked and the effects of the spells would need to be removed.

"What I find interesting", professor Grey informed McGonagall when everyone had left the corridor except for Lyanna and Mary's lifeless form, "is that her victims, if I can use that term, were only muggleborns and a few halfbloods."

McGonagall took a deep breath and turned to Lyanna.

"Do you know what Miss MacDonald was doing this afternoon?" she asked her. "I believe I saw you together at lunch."

"Yes", Lyanna hurried to say. "We ate lunch together and then we worked on our project in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've been with Snape the whole afternoon in the library, but Mary said she and Mulciber would work. . . ."

She let her voice fall. Mulicber. Of course.

"Mulciber did it", she said darkly. "Whatever it was, he did it."

McGonagall regain the sternness of her face.

"That is a serious accusation, Miss Riddle. . . ."

"Minerva, don't be hard on the girl. If you take Miss MacDonald up to the Hospital Wing, I'll have a word with Mr Mulciber", professor Grey said and surveyed both Lyanna's determined face and Mary's lifeless body on the floor.

McGonagall didn't object and with a posh flick of her wand, a stretcher appeared. With another wave, Mary rose into the air and landed on the stretcher.

They walked together for a while, before McGonagall suggested that Lyanna might want to tell the other girls about Mary's incident. She promised she would tell them when Mary felt better. Reluctantly, Lyanna agreed and walked up to the common room.

"Hi", Desideria said as Lyanna sat down with her and Remus who was working on their project. "Why do you look so grim? Have you fought with Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey? Lyanna shook her head. Remus looked uncomfortable, thinking he encroached on their conversation. Lyanna smiled weakly at him.

"No, it's fine between us. It's Mary. She's been in a. . . . _accident_."

Desideria looked shocked and she and Remus dropped what they were doing.

"What happened?" Remus asked in concern.

Lyanna told them what had happened in a hushed voice and both listeners looked horrified when she was done.

"That's terrible", Desideria whispered and looked more like a scared little doll than usual.

"Do you know who did it?" wondered Remus and his eyes shone amber for a moment.

"No, but I would bet that it was Mulciber. He and Mary were working on their project together. Who knows what he could have done."

"Have you told the others?" Desideria asked, meaning Lily and Tanya.

"No, I'm going to. Do you know where they are?"

"Tanya went away with Sirius a couple of minutes ago and Lily is tutoring a first year in Potions."

Lyanna thanked them, not even bothering to ask about Tanya and Sirius. She thought of Mulciber and Remus, strangely as it sound, when she was looking for her friends. Two entirely different people and Lyanna knew who she would call 'monster' of them, even if Remus turned out to be a werewolf.

This was a horrible day.

* * *

**How about that? **

**Reviews are always welcomed and if you feel for favourite and follow this story (if you haven't done that), be my guest! **


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter again! **

**Thanks to everyone who take time to read this story and support it. It means a lot. **

**I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world, just some of my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Boy we've had a real good time and I wish you the best on your way, eh, eh! **

The school year would soon be over and Mary was fine again. She didn't remember much of what had happen, but she had apologized to everyone she had hexed. Apparently she had been exposed of a badly Imperious curse. That curse was illegal, but the teachers didn't know who had done it. All fourth year Gryffindors however, was sure it was Mulciber's doing.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had turned Mulciber's face green and made him look like an alien, to show him that they knew it was him. He had to spend a day in the Hospital Wing as the warts on his face kept reappearing. Even Lily didn't reprimand them for doing that prank. McGonagall gave them a detention for it, but they assured Mary that it was worth it: lions needed to stick together. Lyanna had never seen Mary look so grateful and it made her wonder if it was more to those four boys than met the eye.

. . . .

Tanya giggled when she told them about her and Sirius latest meeting. Desideria and Mary giggled too, Lily looked sick and Lyanna had witnessed it.

"Yes, you two looked really cozy", she said slyly and Tanya giggled more.

"I think I'm going to throw up", Lily said and shook her head like a cow trying to get rid of a fly. "I really don't need this image in my head."

"What, it's nothing wrong with kissing", Tanya defended, looking very giddy.

"If you're kissing Black or Potter it is. How does one think when you agree to exchange saliva with. . . ."

"Okay", Mary says loudly before Tanya would give a very detailed tale of why you should kiss Sirius Black. "Anyone up for Exploding Snap?"

"I'm game", smiles Desideria.

She had something aching to a gambling problem. She really goes in for the game and becomes very sour if she lost. She usually bet on the outcome of the quidditch games as well.

"You want to play, Lyanna?" Mary ask her as she take out the cards.

"Are you alright? You've been kind of 'off' lately," Lily says and looks concerned.

"Yeah, you've not been yourself", Tanya agrees, for once not talking about Sirius Black.

Lyanna forced a smile. She didn't really know how to tell them.

"It's just. . . . I'm thinking about me and Geoffrey", she finally admitted and her smile vanished completely.

The other girls listened carefully and looked sympathetic. Lyanna fiddled with her necklace. She still hadn't managed to solve the mystery with the pins.

"I think I will break up with him", she declared suddenly and Lily gasped.

"Why? He seems perfect."

"In a way he is, but I don't think I want perfect. I don't know what I want really."

All five of them sat in silence. It was a way to show how far they had gotten since they first met. They had become friends. Best friends.

"You do what you want to do", Mary says quietly and give Lyanna an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, if you don't feel anything, don't lead the poor boy on", Desideria agrees and her grey green eyes are honest.

"It isn't fair for both of you", Tanya puts in a word of wisdom.

Lily looks thoughtful, almost as if she had expected it. Lyanna actually feels ashamed when Lily looks her over with those brilliant green eyes of hers.

"Break it to him gently", is the only thing she says.

Lyanna nodded and stood up. With a thankful look at her friends, she left the dormitory.

The common room was full of people: people who studied, complaining about exams, playing games or just hanging out. She smiles at the first years, nods to the seventh years and give the Gryffindor quidditch team a sympathetic look as both James and their very enthusiastic captain is declaring different ways to win the next qudditch game – Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw – and they look positively manically.

The portrait of the Fat Lady tries to engage her in a conversation, but she politely declines, saying that she has something important to do. Which she has.

Lyanna looked for Geoffrey in the library, hoping he might be there. She has no idea where the Hufflepuff's common room is, so she has her fingers crossed. For once, life agrees with her. Geoffrey is sitting with some friends, studying what seems to be History of Magic. In the back of her head, a vague voice tells her to do the same. She ignored it.

"Hi", she says softly as she walks up to their table. "Do you have time for a walk around the lake?"

It's their thing: walking around the lake, holding hands and sometimes kiss.

Geoffrey looks puzzled, but glad to see her. She greets his friends while he makes up his mind.

"Sure. Meet me in the Entrance Hall in about ten minutes. I've got to go and leave my stuff in my dormitory."

"Sounds great", Lyanna said and hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't hurt him too much.

The way down to the Entrance Hall seemed longer than ever before. While waiting on Geoffrey, she tried to solve the riddle that was her necklace. It didn't go well.

"Shall we go?" Geoffrey asked as he turned up next to her, seeming to look right through her.

"Yeah."

They walked out the hall, down the big staircase and on to the grounds.

"It's a lovely day", Lyanna commented and immediately felt that this was going bad.

"Yes, very", said Geoffrey dryly and looked at the cloudy sky. "Very."

Lyanna smiled sheepishly and they started their usual way around the lake. The lake looked like silver, reflecting the cloudy sky above. There was no sign of the giant squid that lived there and liked to have his tentacles tickled.

"You have something to tell me, haven't you?"

Geoffrey didn't sound surprised, just indifferent. Almost as if he knew what she was going to say. Lyanna swallowed and looked him straight into the eye.

"I want to break up."

He didn't do anything special, but his eyes held some disappointment. Lyanna kept talking:

"It's not your fault. It's more mine. I feel like we don't have the 'spark' every romance novel is talking about. You're a really good guy, truly, and anyone would surely be glad to be with you. . . ."

"Besides you."

"I didn't mean. . . . I don't feel like I'm good enough, like we're not going anywhere. It's no romantic feelings, just. . . . friendship. I think it would be better for both of us if we just are friends. And what would it become of us if we continued this reletionship? We're both fifteen and who spends the rest of their life with their fifteen old crush? That's just. . . ."

"Lyanna."

She closed her mouth and looks apolitically at him. Geoffrey sits down by one of the trees near the shore and Lyanna slowly does that to.

"I know what you mean", he says carefully, trying his words. "I've also felt that we're drifting apart, not doing anything out of the friendship circle. Even kissing started to become more like a 'have to do it' thing."

They both laughed nervously and awkwardly. Lyanna sighed.

"I hope this won't affect our friendship. I get it if we won't be as we were before we dated, but I don't want to be one of those girls who take a detour to every lesson just to avoid her ex-boyfriend."

"Me neither", Geoffrey said seriously. "It would ruin everything we've built up."

"I really don't want to hurt you and I'll say it again: it's not you, it's me. I'm just. . . ."

"A riddle", he interrupts her with a small smile. "I've haven't figured you out yet and I don't think you have solved yourself either. Until you do, I don't think you'll know exactly what you want."

"I think you might be right."

They sat in silence for a bit more, deep in their own thoughts.

'It didn't go so bad', Lyanna thought and looked out over the lake.

Eventually Geoffrey stood up.

"If that's all, I think I will go back and study some more. We've got our Potion's exam tomorrow."

"Bollocks", Lyanna muttered, but stood up as well. "I might do some research on that too."

They walked back to school together, talking as though nothing had happened. Before they departed – Lyanna up the stairs and Geoffrey to the library – Lyanna asked the question without thinking:

"Friends?"

"Friends", Geoffrey agreed and even though he was smiling, Lyanna could see in his eyes that something bothered him.

They would never have what they had, but at least they had agreed on the terms together. It was for the best. Geoffrey deserved better and Lyanna. . . . What did she really want?

. . . .

_On the Hogwarts Express back to London, middle of June, 1975. . . . _

Lyanna didn't know how they had ended up in a compartment together with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter but somehow they did. It was hard to say who was most angry about it and who was the most happy about it.

James was happy to be sitting with Lily since he had started to take a particularly liking to her. Lily on the other hand was furious. Mary, Desideria and Peter got along very well while playing Exploding Snaps. It was all well until Desideria lose. She was quite sour after that. Remus and Lyanna was having a nice conversation about something trivial, trying to ignore those around them. Tanya was mad at Sirius because he had said that the kisses they had shared were just a fling and nothing serious. So Tanya looked murderous at the company she had to share. Sirius himself looked forlorn, even though he tried to hide it. Lyanna couldn't blame him since she had met his mother once. Delightful woman. . . .

"What are you going to do this summer?" Lyanna asked Remus, grimacing as Lily once again snapped at James. "Something special?"

"Not really", he answered and looked pained as Desideria let out a yell at her burning cards. "I'm going to spend time with my parents and with these crazy ones too."

He jerked his head at James and Sirius who was laughing loudly at something that made Lily burn red and Tanya to scoff, and at Peter who shrieked not so manly when one of his cards burned a hole in the seat. Lyanna hummed in understanding, not bothering to ask how he would manage. Instead she said:

"Sounds eventful. I will spend time with Doc and some friends, roaming the streets of London. By the way, how is your mother? Still sick?"

She asked it casually, not wanting to seem suspicious. Remus looked calm, but his pupils widened for a second.

"Yeah, but she might feel better now."

Then he quickly changed subject:

"Did you read about the attack in Bristol? A wizard is missing and there was some mark above his house. A green skull with a snake in its mouth."

"Yes, I heard. . .. It's a very Slytherin mark. Not that I'm trying to be prejudiced, just. . . ."

"Stating the truth", Remus filled in with no real humor. "Yeah."

The compartment was quiet after that conversation.

"Do you think it will ever end?" Lily asked, biting her lip. "These attacks, the war?"

"Someday", Sirius said and looked out of the window on the landscape flashing by. "But not when."

"It will be sacrifices and victims", Mary said unhappily while mixing the cards.

"As long as we fight for what we believe in, nothing can bring us down", James stated confidently. "This Dark Lord and his Knights of Walpurgis. . . . Doesn't it sound like weird sickness?"

The others snorted, giggled or just smiled.

"Anyway", James continued, "we'll fight, won't we? They can't continue like this. There is many who doesn't think like these wizards do."

"Yeah, and they get killed", Tanya said unenthusiastically.

"So? Better go down for something worth fighting for, worth protecting than to do nothing at all and just let it happen", James argued hotly.

"Well said, James", Lyanna said and even forgot to call him 'Potter'. "You win for you beliefs or you die for them. There is nothing in between."

The rest of the journey home they talked about happier things, teased each other and argued. When the lady who drove the candy trolley turned up a food fight soon erupted after she had left them. Lyanna felt bad for whoever who would have to clean that up.

"Don't worry", Sirius assured her while removing a smashed cauldron cake from his silky hair. "Magic, remember?"

"We will arrive at Platform Nine and Three quarters in ten minutes", a cool voice announced the whole train. "Please ensure that all you luggage is with you and have a nice holiday!"

"Better get ready."

Desideria looked at their messy compartment. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"It's just to start cleaning up", Lily said cheerfully, though her face told another story.

After ten hectic minutes ( "That's my book!" "Who has my Merlin card?" "Where is my wand?" "Did you feed my cat chocolate?" "This is my pumpkin pastille." "How did my brush end up here?" "This was not a lime bean. . . . I might be sick. . . ." "I will kill you in your sleep if you take my dungbombs." "Is this your wand I'm sitting on? I hope so. . . ." ), the train stopped and all nine were off for another summer holiday.

* * *

**So, end of year four. The summer holiday is up next! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, always fun and interesting to read. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is up! **

**Thank you all who support this story in some sort of way (reading, review, favourite and follow). It motivates me to continue writing. **

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, just some of my OC's. **

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: So many times it happens too fast **

_27th July, 1975. . . . _

The day was very hot. People walked around in thin clothes, sweat on their foreheads. The streets in London smelled of overripe fruit, fresh asphalt, food and other things which scents had been strengthened by the heat.

Lyanna was spending this fine day at Samuel's. They sat in his kitchen with the windows open, trying desperately to let some cool air in with not much success.

"If only I could do magic outside of school", Lyanna complained. "Then I could easily make it cooler in here."

She gulped down the water in the glass, not feeling it tasted as cold as it should have.

"You would have the power over the weather? I would really like to see you perform some magic sometime."

"When I turn seventeen I can do magic without thinking, but if I do it now. . . ."

"You have a chance to be expelled", Samuel finished for her. "I know."

They were sitting inside the house today, partly because it was so hot outside and because Samuel's doctor had said that he shouldn't be out in the sun too much. Samuel scoffed at that, saying that he was fine and that he could diagnose himself. After all, he was a doctor – a retired one as Lyanna liked to point out – and a little bit of sun hadn't killed anyone yet.

If Lyanna wasn't with Samuel, she spent her time exploring London, playing football with the children in the orphanage or writing long letters to her friends. Mary was currently on vacation on Ireland. Tanya was in France and visited friends to the family. Desideria was home and had developed a fling with a muggle boy who she described as 'must've fallen down from Heaven. He's gorgeous!' Lily spent her holiday with her family at the coast. All in all, they sounded like they were fine. They were the only contact Lyanna had with the wizarding world. She didn't know anything about the happenings in her other world except what she saw and heard on the muggle news: missing people, destroyed buildings and towns, murders and mysterious changes in the whole country. No one had a real answer to what was happening, but Lyanna knew. The Dark Lord – Lord Voldemort – and his followers were showing the whole country who was the superiors.

"This year is a special year for you is it not?" Samuel asked and put down his coffee cup.

How he could drink coffee this warm day was not understandable to Lyanna. She answered:

"Yes, it's what they call an OWL-year. Ordinary Wizarding Level. At the end of the school year, we'll have these big exams apparently and the results decide which classes we can take the year after and what jobs we might consider."

"I'm sure you will do great", Samuel said without doubt. "You probably will be the next Minister with that talent of yours."

"It's nice of you to say, but that's not really what I want. I don't really know what I want. . . ."

"Whatever you decide I am sure that it will be fine."

They talked more, Lyanna helped him with the cleaning and they had lunch.

". . . . and in West Yorkshire a new incident has taken place. Four houses are burning and the sky has been colored green. We do not know more at the moment, but stay tuned and we'll. . . ."

Lyanna froze where she stood and watered some of Samuel's flowers.

'Again?!' she thought and put down the watering can on the counter.

"This has been happening a lot over the years", commented Samuel worried and put down the newspaper. "I'm wondering what will happen with the country."

"Don't we all?" muttered Lyanna and gazed out of the window over the street.

. . . .

The next day Lyanna woke up late. In the next days, weeks, months and years she would never sleep in again without regretting and remember this day.

She ate her breakfast when she heard it. It was nearing midday and she was late for her meeting with Samuel. Mrs Drummel informed her that she had called Samuel and told him that Lyanna slept in and would drop by later.

Lester had baked bread and it tasted delicious. Lyanna ate a sandwich, a glass of milk and an egg for breakfast. Aiden held her company as did Lester, Gareth and Mrs Drummel. The old radio was on.

". . . . We're interrupting to inform you all that there's been a recently accident in the outskirts of London in Bromley. Two houses are on fire and we're not sure if there are any hurt or killed people yet. The police and firemen are. . . ."

Bromley. That's where Samuel lived. Lyanna stood up and left the room, ignoring Mrs Drummel's shouts. Without looking back, she ran. She ran all the way to Samuel's living area. She passed a lot of people and cars, almost getting run over once. Far away, she could distinguish a weak, green skull-shape in the sky and it made her blood cold and her heart beat faster.

'No', she thought, 'no, no, no, no. . . .'

When she arrived, the police was there and firemen were fighting the fire. An upset and curious crowd was standing a bit away from the scene, talking with each other in scared and desperate voices.

"You can't go in there, Miss", one of the police officers said when Lyanna tried to get to Samuel's house.

"But he's in there! Doc's in there!" shouted Lyanna hysterically.

"Miss, calm down. . . ."

Lyanna tried to fight, but the police wouldn't let her through. The ambulance arrived and the hot summer's air was filled with smoke and that made the air even hotter. Lyanna felt dizzy and the peoples' talking and screaming became more like annoying buzzing from bees. Feeling nauseous, she sat down on the pavement. Magic radiated out from her, making the smoke shatter. The green skull in the sky seemed to smile at her, the snake in its mouth coiling teasingly.

'Not Doc', was her last thought as her head started to feel blank. 'Please, not Doc.'

Lyanna fainted.

. . . .

_2__nd__ August, 1975. . . . _

Lyanna sat outside the lawyer's office and waited to be let in. These last couple of days had been the worst days of Lyanna's life.

She had woken up in the hospital with no serious injuries, just exhaustion and shock. The female doctor that cared for her had told her very gently that Samuel Willies had been one of the seven dead people from the incident in Bromley. When she heard that, she felt like her whole world came crashing down. Everyone left her: her parents, Anne and now Samuel. Why couldn't he have lived? Why did the Dark Lord and his followers do what they did? Nothing good came out of it, just death and despair. In that moment Lyanna hated everything magical.

Apparently Samuel had left a will and she had been mentioned in it. That's why she was at Patrick Smith's office today. He had been Samuel's lawyer and he had asked her to come to 'discuss some things'. Lyanna could guess what it was he wanted to tell her, but the thought didn't cheer her up the slightest.

"Ah, Miss Riddle I presume:"

Mr Smith was tall and looked relatively young. He had thick dark brown hair and light, greedy eyes. He wore what looked like expensive clothes and shoes. Lyanna thought he reminded her of one of those posh, snobbish men you could see in American TV-shows.

"Yes", Lyanna answered and stood up.

"Excellent. I'm Patrick Smith, Samuel Willies lawyer."

He held out a hand for her to shake.

'Thanks, captain Obvious', Lyanna thought without no real sarcasm and shook his hand. 'I could've never had guessed.'

"If you come with me", he said and held open his office door.

Lyanna stepped into the richly looking office with light walls, plastic flowers and wooden desk. There was some illogically paintings on the walls as well and a bookshelf and two cozy black armchairs. The big window looked out over London, the cars and people looking very small down there.

"Have a seat", offered Mr Smith and sat down behind the desk himself.

Lyanna sat down and watched as Mr Smith fumbled with some papers.

"Here it is", he said triumphantly and waved the papers casually.

He shifted his gaze to Lyanna.

"Now, as you know, this meeting is about Mr Willies last will", he started to say and Lyanna gave him credit that he tried to seem sorry for what had happened. "You see, your name is mentioned quite often in here. Does this come as a surprise for you?"

His greedy eyes bored into hers and Lyanna already felt exhausted.

"To be honest: no, it didn't come as a surprise", she said. "I've spend a lot of times with Samuel over the years. He is. . . . _was _the parent I never had."

The word 'was' was caught in her throat and she had to force it out. Mr Smith looked thoughtful.

"Yes, he mentioned something like that. . . . Either way, as Mr Willies didn't have any living relatives, he gave you everything he had, except a third of his fortune. It will go to an orphanage, which I think you are familiar with. Besides that, you'll inherit his house, his things and his money, all of which are worth. . . ."

"You think I care about the money?" Lyanna asked in a dangerously low voice.

Mr Smith stopped his talking and looked questioningly at her, his greedy eyes confused. Lyanna looked at him and her eyes were darker than usual. In her pale face, they looked quite scary.

"You think I care about the money?" Lyanna repeated, not wavering with her gaze. "The money is just a pathetic way of saying: 'I'm sorry for your lost, but look on the bright side: you're rich.'

Will money care for me? Will money love me? Will money laugh with me? Comfort me? Talk with me? Will money ruffle my hair and call me 'my little riddle'? No, it won't. Money is not going to give me Doc, Samuel, back so what's the point? I would gladly lose everything I own or will inherit if it could bring him back."

She could feel her eyes burning and she felt that she would let the tears come. They did not. Mr Smith cleared his throat, but his eyes held a new emotion than greed.

"Miss Riddle, you'll not be able to use the money until you become of age, unless you have a legal guardian who will need them for taking care of you. If it's not any of Mr Willies things you want to keep, I suggest you let me sell it and the house. You're only fifteen, yes? Only fifteen and you've got your whole life in front of you. You will need money more than a house in an area which will need fixing for the coming years."

Lyanna nodded absently. She wanted to leave, to get away from the warm office with its not-cool-enough fan. Mr Smith gave her a fleeting look before reading the papers once more.

"A Regina Drummel is in charge of the orphanage you're staying at, I see here. I shall make the arrangements with her and when you feel for it, I will go with you to the house so you can look over if there is anything you want to keep and then I will try to sell the house and the rest of its belongings. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes. . . ."

"Then you can go. You must be exhausted. I will keep in touch with you and Mrs Drummel. About the funeral, Mr Willies had his plans fixed and he'd even put aside money for it. I will tell you the date for it when I know it."

Lyanna stood up and shook Mr Smith's hand again, doing it more automatically than anything else. She said a feebly 'thank you' and was about to left the office when Mr Smith said:

"Miss Riddle. . . ."

Lyanna turned around. Mr Smith looked at her sadly and said with sincerity now:

". . . . I am truly sorry for your lost."

. . . .

**_Lyanna, _**

**_Why don't you answer my letters? Are you alright? Did you know someone of the attacked ones? Please answer, I'm really frightened. Are you alright? _**

**_Please write back! _**

**_Lily _**

**_Dear Lyanna, _**

**_I'm really worried about you. I've haven't heard anything from you since the attack in London. Please just answer so I know if you're okay. We're your friends and we worry about you. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Mary _**

**_Lyanna, _**

**_You need to answer your letters! I haven't heard anything from you for weeks and neither has the others. We're really worried. _**

**_Please write. _**

**_Tanya _**

**_Lyanna, you need to write back. _**

**_I'm really worried and so are the others. Did you get attacked or what have happened? Why don't you answer our letters? _**

**_We only care about you. _**

**_I beg you: write back. _**

**_Desideria _**

The letters from her friends laid in a mess on her desk. Shakespeare sat in his cage and looked dissatisfied at the pile of letters, all unanswered. His intelligent eyes seemed to soften when he looked at the girl sitting on her bed.

Lyanna's room was dark. The only light came from the lamps outside her window on the street. Her whole room was a mess; she hadn't had the strength to clean it. She sat with her knees pulled up so she could rest her chin on them. Her face was tearstained and she hadn't stopped fiddling with her necklace since she had entered the room a couple of hours before. She couldn't sleep, afraid that she would wake up too late.

_The clock struck five. _

_ "__Oh my, time flies when you're having fun", chuckled Samuel and looked up from the card game they were playing. "I'm afraid we'll have to say this is a draw." _

_ "__Shame, because I was so close to win", Lyanna said teasingly and once again rearranged her ponytail. _

_ "__We'll continue playing tomorrow", Samuel promised her and stood up. _

_He looked so thin and old in that moment that Lyanna just felt the need to hug him. He accepted the hug easily and stroke her hair. _

_ "__I'll see you tomorrow, Doc." _

_ "__You'll do that, my little riddle and then I will show you how you really play this game." _

_He gestured to the cards that were sprawled over the living room table. Lyanna laughed. _

_ "__Good luck with that." _

_Samuel walked her to the door. When she opened it, Marion slipped in. She gave Lyanna a disparaging look and then continued into the kitchen. _

_ "__Are you sure I'm not going to drive you back?" Samuel asked, looking very worried. "With all these strange incidents. . . . It would be better if I drove you." _

_ "__Don't worry, Doc", Lyanna assured him, smiling. "The sun is still up and London is full of people. I'm not going to be in any danger." _

_Of course she couldn't help but wonder about that, but she didn't say that to Samuel. He looked at her, his old face more wrinkled than before. _

_ "__I will be fine. I promise", Lyanna told him honestly. _

_He let out a sigh. _

_ "__I trust you on this, then", he said reluctantly. "But if anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself." _

_ "__You worry over nothing. Goodbye, Doc. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_ "__Hm. Goodbye, Lyanna and be careful." _

_ "__I will", Lyanna said, rolling her eyes. _

_She gave him one last hug before leaving the house. The garden smelled of flowers. When she had walked a bit, she turned around and waved to Samuel who stood in the kitchen. He waved back. _

* * *

**I'm feeling kind of evil now...**

**Reviews are very welocome and interesting to read. If you feel to follow or favourite it's cool too! **


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter! **

**As usual, 'thank you' for taking time with this story. It means a lot! **

**I don't own anything about the Harry Potter world, just some of my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: I don't wanna lie to you, but I'm chasing shadows too, in the dark **

_1st September, 1975. . . . _

Lyanna took the bus to King Cross station. She sat with her head bent down, ignoring peoples stares as they openly stared at her, Shakespeare and her big trunk.

Eventually, Lyanna had replied to all of her friends' letters. She had made them short, saying that she would explain everything when they all got together again. She didn't particularly look forward to that conversation, yet she yearned for someone to comfort her. But at the same time she didn't.

Samuel's funeral had occurred a week before and Lyanna could still smell the flowers that was given to him. There hadn't been much people there: her, the children from the orphanage and the staff, some of Samuel's old colleagues and a few dedicated patients. Just the thought of it made Lyanna's throat tight.

The bus stopped near King Cross and Lyanna got off. A man helped her with her trunk and she gave him a fleeting smile, not wanting to stay longer. These days you couldn't know who was a friend and who was a foe.

She entered the station and made her way to the barrier as she had done the years before. With ease she passed through it and was soon facing Platform Nine and Three quarters.

"Hey, Riddle!"

She turned around and saw Peter coming through the barrier with a woman who had to be his mother. They had the same eyes, nose and chubby face. Lyanna noticed that Peter's pimples had become drastically fewer.

"Hello, Pettigrew", she said and nodded her head. "Had a nice summer?"

"It's been alright", Peter said, shrugging. "You?"

"It's been. . . . eventful", was the answer he got from Lyanna.

Mrs Pettigrew tugged at her son's arm, a sign that she wanted to talk with him, and gave Lyanna a polite, hesitantly smile. Peter looked a bit put out of being interrupted, but Lyanna said that she would go find her friends and that they would see each other later. She returned Mrs Pettigrew's small smile and then went to look for her friends.

She saw nervous first-years, melancholic looking seventh years and other students who were saying goodbye to their parents. She spotted Maria with her family and she waved to her. Maria waved back.

"Lyanna!"

Shakespeare fluttered with his wings and Lyanna looked to her left. Lily was waving frantically at her while looking worried. Lyanna smiled a half smile. Lily said something to her parents, hugged them both and kissed her mother on the cheek before walking towards Lyanna. Lyanna smiled more warmly at Mr and Mrs Evans before focusing on Lily.

"Hi, Lily", she said softly.

Lily examined her closely before throwing her arms around Lyanna.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered with compassion.

Lyanna hugged her back, holding her tight. Lily was still shorter than Lyanna, even if she had seemed to grow over the summer. Her red hair got into Lyanna's eyes and it tickled her nose. It smelled of oranges and sunflowers. A very Lily-like smell.

"I'll manage", she whispered back to Lily and let go of her.

Lily pulled back as well and looked at her with those beautiful eyes of hers. She didn't look convinced. Lyanna didn't have to say something else, because they were interrupted by Desideria and Tanya who came running, pushing their carts in front of them.

"Hi!"

Both slowed down, panting slightly. Desideria had grown and gotten a tan, looking half like a model. Tanya still had her blonde locks and flirtatious look. The two girls gave them a hug and after a short silence, Tanya says:

"I'm sorry, Lya."

Lya. A nickname Anne used to call her. But Anne is gone. Just like Samuel. Lyanna give them a tight smile that doesn't calm any of her friends.

"Let's go find Mary, shall we?" she asks in a far too bright voice and start to look after Mary amongst all the people on the platform.

She doesn't notice the worried glances her friends share behind her back.

"There she is!" Lyanna exclaimed and waved her hand. "Hi Mary!"

Even though Mary had grown over the summer, she was still shortest of the group. She smiled at them all, hugged them and looked at Lyanna. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lyanna cut her off:

"I get it, you're sorry. Really, it's sweet of you all that you care, it really is, but you can't continue like this. I will go crazy if I keep dwelling on it and your worried looks aren't helping. It's OWL-year this year and I need to focus on that. Doc would've wanted me to continue living, not stop just because he's. . . . gone."

She looked determined, but her throat got awfully tight. There was some more silence before the sound of the train whistle ripped through the air.

"We should really get ourselves a compartment", Desideria said and started to heave her trunk on the train.

The other girls followed her. They managed to get onto the train before the last sound of the whistle blew.

"Do you know what?" Lily asked them as they sat down in their newfound compartment.

She looked delighted and Lyanna was glad that she didn't look concerned anymore.

"What?"

"I'm a prefect", Lily said happily and pulled out a red and gold badge from her pocket.

The badge was very shiny. Mary congratulated her, Desideria told them that she knew it would be Lily, Tanya gave up a girly shriek and Lyanna felt overjoyed for Lily's sake. To be honest, Lyanna had forgotten that they would've been candidates for the prefect position. There were two prefects from each house from fifth year and up, a boy and a girl. Over the prefects were the Head Boy and Girl.

"Congratulations, Lily!"

"I knew you would get it!"

"Good job. Dumbledore couldn't have chosen any better."

"You're being to kind. . . ."

"This is wonderful. I wonder who the Gryffindor boy prefect will be. . . ."

"As long as it's not Potter or Black, I'm happy."

"It's probably Remus. I can't see who in their right mind would make Potter or Black a prefect. And somehow I don't see Pettigrew as a prefect, going on meetings and all that stuff."

"Well, since when have Dumbledore being truly in his right mind?"

Lily looked horrified at Desideria.

"Please, don't say that!" she gasped and sounded far more dramatic than she usually did.

The other girls smiled and her and assured her that Remus would be the obvious choice.

"I hope so and perhaps they will lay off the pranks."

"Lily, Lily, Lily", said Tanya and shook her head.

"Sweet, naïve, Lily", continued Desideria with fake seriousness.

"There is no chance that those four will quit pranking", Lyanna said and liked the way of smiling like this again.

Lily looked defeated and slumped down in her seat.

"You're probably right", she muttered, looking unhappy.

"Their pranks can be fun", Mary said cheerfully, but her smile vanished and she looked questioningly at Lily. "If you are a prefect, don't you have a meeting to attend to? Like, now?"

Lily turned pale behind the few freckles on her cheeks and she bolted up from her seat, pinning her badge to her robes as she did so.

"Oh no, this can't be happening!"

She opened the door, yelled a quick 'see you later' to her friends and stormed of the corridor. The other four sat and looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Tanya asked unsure.

They all looked at the half closed door and then back at each other.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Desideria wondered and pulled out the cards from her trunk.

"Sure."

"No."

"I'll pass."

As Desideria started to hand out the cards to Mary, who was the only one with enough patience to play with her, Tanya started to talk about how she would get a boyfriend this year and make Sirius jealous, Lyanna felt whole. Everything may not be fine, but it would get better. Or so she hoped.

. . . .

Later that evening, Lyanna couldn't sleep. She felt heavy after all that food, but everytime she tried to close her eyes and sleep, she only saw smoke, heard a crackling voice reading up Samuel's name and she saw him in his coffin, surrounded by flowers. It seemed so real and it brought tears to her eyes.

'I must sleep', she thought as she tossed and turned around in her bed. 'I must sleep or I might oversleep tomorrow.'

And that was something she didn't want to.

The dormitory was awfully hot. She felt as though she was sunbathing (which she never did because no matter what she did, her skin stayed its eerie, pale way). She gasped for breath, but it didn't get better. It felt as if the fire waited to get her. It was just the smoke that was missing.

When she couldn't bear it anymore, she went up and opened the windows. The chilly, night air of September was very welcoming to her. It brushed against her skin, making the sweat go away. Lyanna decided that she preferred the dark, cool night against the bright, warm day.

Desideria turned around in her bed, not seeming to like the sudden coldness. Tanya was muttering in her sleep something Lyanna didn't hear clearly. Lily snored very softly and Mary was hidden under her covers. How she could sleep covered in that thick cover in this heat, Lyanna couldn't understand. Or perhaps she was the only one feeling the heat. It might be eating her from the inside.

Desideria started to turn more worriedly and Lyanna carefully closed the window. With a little bit of hesitation, Lyanna left the dormitory, closing the door behind her. She couldn't sleep, so why not sneak around in the common room. Perhaps she would see a house elf – a very peculiar being that liked to work more than anything else – it was said to work hundreds of them at Hogwarts. She had once seen one when she was visiting Tanya. Only rich purebloods had access to a house elf that could take care of the house for the wizards. In a way it was too much like slavery, but Lyanna saw how dedicated the Fawley family's house elf had been to both work and family, that she couldn't really feel disgusted. At least not if the elf was treated nicely and didn't had to do horrible things.

The common room was almost dark except for the weak glow of the leftovers from the fire. It wasn't as hot down here as it was in the dormitory. Strange, because down here it had been a fire recently glowing bright in the fire place.

"Can't sleep either?"

Lyanna turned to her right and saw Sirius sitting in an armchair near the window, as far away from the fire place as possible. She suddenly becomes aware that she was only wearing a very thin nightgown and that she was probably sweaty. She clears her dry throat.

"No, I can't."

Sirius doesn't answer, just looks at her with his stormy grey eyes. It makes her a bit uncomfortable and she cross her arms over her chest. He gives her a crooked smile, not as vibrant as usual, and turns away to stare out through the window. Without really thinking of what she's doing, she sits down in the chair opposites him.

"Had a bad dream?" she asks conversional, because what else could she say?

Sirius gave her a quick glance.

"You could say that or that the reality's catching up with me."

Lyanna stares, both fascinating of his choice of words and scared because she knew what he meant. When she's in the middle of her staring, she can't help but think of how good-looking he's turned out to be: the aristocrat face, dark hair, pale skin and stormy eyes. He's not the most muscular boy she has seen, but more lean but not so that he looks skinny. A tragic soul in a world of darkness disguised as light.

She feels a bit tired of thinking thoughts like this. Her staring is interrupted when he continues:

"Plus James and Peter snores, so if you wake up it's impossible to go back to sleep."

Lyanna smiled.

"What about Remus?" she asks and makes herself more comfortable in the armchair.

"He doesn't give a sound", he tells her. "It can be scary, almost like he's dead."

Lyanna get a quick flashback of a man in a coffin, not making a sound or waking up either.

Sirius notice that he'd said something wrong, because he looks worried at her. Not really knowing why, but feeling as she can trust him, this sleepless companion of hers, she tells him about the attack and about Samuel's death.

"I overslept", she said and stared absently out of the window, watching the dark sky and shadows below, "but it's him who would never wake up again."

The lump in her throat is back and she's feeling the heat behind her eyes. She blinks furiously. Sirius is looking at her with a grim face, but his eyes are soft. They look like glowing pieces of silver.

"I don't know what to say", he speaks eventually. "No matter what I say, he'll won't comeback. He's not the first to go or the last. There will be more."

"I know", Lyanna press out, feeling it hard to breath.

They sit in silence for a while and it's oddly comforting. She's even starting to feel sleepy and the pressure on her throat is gone. She looks at the clock: it shows half past twelve.

"I should go to bed", she said and sits straighter up. "Thank you for listening. If you would sometime need a favor, than I'm all in."

She tried to sound jokingly, but her eyes are like open books: honest and grateful. Sirius gives her a smile, showing of perfect, white teeth.

"I'll remember that."

Lyanna smiles back and begins to rise. Sirius expression changes and he is suddenly looking darker.

"I know it might not be worth much", he begins and he's looking a little bit uncomfortable underneath the dark expression, "but I would gladly exchange my mother's life so that you could have Doc back. It's not fair that all the evil ones get to live while the good ones don't."

Both are quiet after that and Sirius looked as though he had said too much.

"I would too", Lyanna whispers and she's looking terrified. "Am I as bad as them, then?"

"No", Sirius answers immediately. "You'll just human. We both are."

Lyanna looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes held nothing but honesty, mixed with bitterness and something more. She felt as if they had an understanding. Green eyes versus grey ones. What a Slytherin pair.

"Goodnight, Black", said Lyanna and started to leave to walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Riddle."

Lyanna glance back over her shoulder when she's halfway up the stairs. Sirius still sits in his armchair, looking out the window. There's something sad about the scene, but Lyanna also feels warm.

But with this warmth, she think she will sleep fine.

* * *

**Weird ending, perhaps, or is it just me thinking that? **

**Reviews are very much appreciated and feel free to favourite or follow if you haven't done it and think the story's okay! **


	22. Chapter 22

**New chapter again! **

**As usual, thank you for any kind of support and acknowledgement to this story. Means a lot. **

**I don't own anything about the Harry Potter world, just some of my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**

The lessons were much more demanding this year and the teachers gave them a long speech about the importance of this year's lessons and exams. This was OWL-year; this was the first step into their future lives.

"That was _awful_", said Desideria as they left the History of Magic classroom, book and notes in their hands.

"You took the words from my mouth", Lyanna said gloomily and glared at her book. "A three foot essay about. . . . About what exactly?"

"About why the centaurs did a rebellion and announced themselves as a free people, not bowing to wizards"; Lily quoted professor Binns quickly, but sounding more enthusiastic than he did.

Tanya groaned and Mary didn't look any happier. Lyanna grimaced.

"Great. . . . And we have two lessons like this a week. Horrible."

"Cheer up", Mary begged her. "We have Charms now and you like that. You're the best of us at it."

Lyanna smiled, thinking that flattery always worked and improved her mood. Her best subject was Charms, Lily's was Potions, Mary's was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tanya was best at Ancient Runes and Desideria was very good at Transfiguration.

"Yeah, Charms is fun", agreed Lily.

"You think every class is fun, Lils", Tanya said, flipping her blonde hair back from her face.

"Don't call me that."

"Come on, class soon begin", Mary interrupted and they walked down to the next floor where the Charms classroom were.

Potions after lunch were not Lyanna's brightest point of her day. They still had Potions with the Slytherins, but that had to do. Professor Slughorn gave them a speech as their previous teachers had done, though he did it much more merrily and his booming laughter echoed down the dungeon classroom. Horace Slughorn was a good teacher, but he had his favorites. Lily was definitely one of them. Even though Lyanna didn't was the best in Potions (she was probably one of the worst in her year), she did get an invitation for the Slug Club: the small gatherings Slughorn arranged for the students with money, fame or talent that he thought would go far in life. Lily and Desideria were also invited.

The last lesson that day was Care of Magical Creatures for Lyanna. She was the only girl in Gryffindor who had chosen that. From Gryffindor it was her, James, Sirius and Peter. The rest of the class contained of the three Slytherin boys, Maria and two of her friends from Ravenclaw and Geoffrey and a friend of his from Hufflepuff. Lyanna send him a hesitant smile and after a moment he smiles back.

'Could've been worse', she thought as the professor asked them to come closer.

"As you all know, this year is OWL-year", professor Silvanus Kettleburn begins in his rattled voice, "and how well you're preforming during the exams will decide if you are coming back to this class next year. Or perhaps you won't, if you chose another career. Anyway, my job is to make sure you're prepared for the exams so you won't embarrass yourselves and me. Got it?"

Lyanna liked professor Kettleburn's way to teach the class. He was strict with dry humor, but he loved his job. He had only one ear and he was missing three fingers and two toes, thanks to some encounter with a few magical creatures.

"Now, pair up and listen. Today, we'll. . . ."

. . . .

"I'm finished", Lyanna exclaimed as she sank down in an armchair in the common room after the lesson.

Lily and Mary looked up from their Arithmancy homework.

"How so?"

Lyanna waved her hands in front of her friends: they were red and her left thumb was swollen.

"Looks a bit nasty", Mary said, inspecting the hand closer.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Lily asked, emerald eyes worried.

"Nah", said Lyanna and pulled back her hand. "It just sting, nothing serious."

"What exactly have you done?"

"We studied salamanders and I got burned", Lyanna explained, grimacing. "Luckily Maria knew some healing spells so it could've gotten a lot worse. It's very useful to work with a Ravenclaw now and then. By the way, where are Desideria and Tanya?"

"They're out hunting after a boy who can act as Tanya's boyfriend to make Black jealous", Lily told her and she looked annoyed. "Why they even bother, I don't know. . . ."

"That's just how they are", Mary said comfortably.

She then sighed:

"How I'll manage this year, I will never know. First day and we'll already have three essays to write."

"Not me. I just have two. Kettleburn let us go easy this time."

"Lucky you."

"Unlucky us", Lily muttered, but she was not talking about the homework.

Lyanna and Mary followed her gaze and saw James and Sirius enters the common room, Remus and Peter trailing behind while talking.

"Don't be like that", Mary begged and tried to tame her brown curls. "Remus seems to have them under control."

As if to make her meaning clearer, she nodded towards Remus who had an exactly looking prefect badge as Lily did on his robes.

"Well, it's only the first day. It's not so much to go on", Lyanna said casually and played with Mary's quill.

"Evans, go out with me!" James suddenly shouted, making half the people in the common room jump.

Lily turned red and she took a deep breath. Lyanna and Mary knew what was coming.

"Never, Potter! How many times do I have to tell you?"

James didn't look too forlorn, but smiled at her and Lyanna could tell that he wouldn't give up.

She caught Sirius's eye and he shot her a playful grin and she responded with a grin of her own.

"Come on."

Remus dragged James away up to their dormitory before Lily would start to spurt fire. Peter followed them, but Sirius stayed and talked to some sixth year girls.

"I can't believe Potter", fumed Lily and she dipped her quill in the inkpot with too much force. "I thought his ridiculous whatever-it-is would have gone away over the summer, but no. Oh, how will _I _manage this year if he will keep asking me out?"

"Perhaps they won't do as many pranks anymore?" Mary suggested timidly. "And stop hex Slytherins in the corridors. Remus is after all a prefect now."

"I don't think so", Lyanna said thoughtfully, thinking of Sirius playful grin before she became aware of what she was doing. "They would never and I mean _never _lay off the Halloween prank or the chance of humiliate the Slytherins. They don't care if they lose points. They can easily earn them back with Potter on the quidditch team and with his and Remus and Black's sheer talent."

"Yeah, I almost forgot Halloween", Mary admitted sheepishly.

Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"But it's over a month left", Mary tried to look on the bright side.

Lily groaned again and Lyanna wondered how they would manage this year.

. . . .

_Halloween, 31__st__ October, 1975. . . . _

"Desideria, are you done yet?" Lily yelled, looking annoyed. "Really, what can take so long?"

The girls all waited patiently for Desideria to come out from the bathroom. The Halloween feast would start in a few minutes.

"I'm done", announced Desideria as she opened the bathroom door. "I just used a protective hair charm if there will be a food fight or a nasty prank. Thanks for looking that up, Lyanna."

"No problem", Lyanna said from her bed.

Tanya paled.

"Perhaps I should've done one too", she said, looking wide eyed around for her wand.

"It won't be necessary", Lily assured them, opening the door. "Remus is with them and he's a prefect. He'll risk losing the badge if he helps them."

"And who will get it then, huh? Potter, who can't walk through the hallway without hexing Slytherins? Black, who rather join the fight instead of breaking it up? Or Pettigrew, who almost seems afraid of his own shadow?"

After Desideria's words, all of them are quiet. Lily looks crestfallen.

"We don't really have a better option than Remus", Mary said with a small, ironic smile.

"Apparently not."

All five of them walked down to the Great Hall where the food was already served. Pumpkins lined the walls and live bats flied around up in the ceiling, dodging the candles. The ceiling was black; a few dark clouds almost covered the pale moon. It was frightening, yet hauntingly beautiful.

"Food. I'm starving."

Tanya started to put all sorts of food on her plate. She could eat almost anything and still keep her figure slim, but curvy.

Lily chewed anxiously and stared up and down the table.

"Where are they?" she muttered.

"There", Desideria nodded. "Next to Frank Longbottom and Daniel Silver."

The other girls turned and looked down the table. Next to the two sixth year boys sat James, Sirius and Peter. No Remus.

"Where's Remus?" wondered Mary.

Desideria shrugged, Tanya continued eating and Lily looked thoughtful. Lyanna's stomach twisted together hurtfully.

"Hey, Potter!" she called down the table.

A few heads turned to her, James's among them.

"Where's Remus? You haven't stuffed him away somewhere to surprise us with a prank?"

She said it lightly, trying not to show her. . . . well, fear was a strong word.

"He was feeling ill", James answered smoothly as she suspected he had done many times before. "So he's staying in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh God, they've poisoned him", Lily said ominously.

"Don't be silly", Desideria laughed.

Lyanna didn't laugh, but for another reason. She looked away from the boys and up to the ceiling. The moon was full beyond the clouds. She swallowed and then stared down at her half-filled plate.

"You know, I need to use the bathroom", Lyanna excused herself.

Her friends looked at her.

"Fine, but don't complain if there's no any raspberry ice cream left for you when you get back", Tanya teased her.

Lyanna smiled a swift smile before hurrying out of the hall. She can feel someone watching her as she goes. She runs up the stairs and turned to the direction the Hospital Wing was stationed. When she arrived, she banged on the door.

"Madame Pomfrey?" she called to the matron who was in charge of the Wing. "Madame Pomfrey, are you there?"

When she doesn't get an answer she starts to fear the worst.

'Where could they be?' she thought as she ran away from the Hospital Wing. 'Where do you keep a werewolf?'

Lyanna kept running through a corridor, but a swift movement down on the grounds, outside one of the windows in the corridor. She stopped and pressed her forehead to the glass. Two figures in cloaks were walking, almost running over the huge lawn. Even at this distance, she could see one of the figures having bright amber eyes that were being reflected from the weak, hidden moonlight.

Remus.

The two figures disappeared from view, but Lyanna didn't move. Remus. Poor Remus. Lyanna felt like crying for her friend's sake or laughing just because there wasn't anything to laugh at.

She lost time of how long she stood there, but she didn't move until her stomach rumbled and a howl sounded in the distance. Her blood became cold.

'Where would you keep a werewolf?' she asked herself as she walked down to the Great Hall again.

The answer was simple: some place where he couldn't hurt anyone, a huge place so he didn't feel locked up.

When she was back at the hall, she arrived in the middle of the Halloween prank. This year they had made shadows in scary shapes sweep around the hall, laughing evilly and screaming. The moon was out up in the ceiling and the whole hall was dark except its silver beams. The candles were all put out. The shadows started to sing a horrible song, pulling peoples hair and robes. At the Slytherin table, everything was covered in red. It was probably there to look like blood or to show that Gryffindor was the best. Stupid and immature.

"DETENTION! Potter, Black, Pettigrew to my office now!" McGonagall yelled in a voice that was scarily like one of the shadows.

With a flick of Dumbledore's wand the candles lit up again and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Rascal Fleet, made the shadows go away while telling Dumbledore with childish glee how talented the students here were.

"Seemed like I missed most of the fun", Lyanna said shakily as she sat down with her friends.

Tanya looked shaken – she didn't like darkness – , Desideria grimaced, Mary smiled weakly back and Lily looked furious.

"What took you so long?" Desideria asked while Lily started to rant and Mary comforted Tanya.

"I have a sensitive stomach", Lyanna lied and felt bad for lying to her friends.

"Didn't need to know that. . . .", Desideria trailed of, now looking sick as she glanced at the chocolate pudding.

"Children!" Dumbledore called in his calm voice. "It's nothing dangerous, just another Halloween practical joke. We really should be used to them by now", he mused, seeming to be talking with himself.

"I can't believe how they keep doing this every year", Lily fumed and stabbed the treacle tart on her plate with so much force that pieces of it flew over to Tanya's plate. "Honestly, they lose us so many points. . . ."

"Which Potter win back on the quidditch field", Mary added and looked satisfied with the thought.

She loved quidditch.

"Why couldn't Remus be here?" Lily continued as though she hadn't heard Mary. "He's a prefect, he might've stopped it."

Before anyone could answer, a distant howl was heard.

"Must be the after effects of the prank", Tanya said unconcernedly, starting to regain her usual color. "Or Peeves."

'No, that just means that Remus is closer than you think, Lily', Lyanna thought as she started to eat the raspberry ice cream. 'But the question remains: where do you keep a werewolf?'

* * *

**Another Halloween...**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	23. Chapter 23

**New chapter! **

**I'm sorry if I update on weird times (where I am it's the middle of the night), but I hope you can forgive me. **

**Thanks as usual for support and acknowledgement. Means a lot. **

**This is the longest chapter so far and it was quite fun to write. Characters got a mind of their own... **

**I don't know anything about Harry Potter, just some of my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: We kissed on a corner then danced through the night **

_20__th__ December, 1975. . . . _

Lyanna waved to her friends as they entered a carriage. They waved back, their faces a mixture between Christmas joy and worry for Lyanna. She rolled her eyes and smiled widely as if to say 'See how happy I am?' It took a lot of force to keep the smile up as it was freezing outside and she only wore a thin sweater.

When the carriages took off and disappeared from view, Lyanna hurried back inside the castle. The cold air was refreshing and the grounds looked lovely covered in snow, but Lyanna hadn't intended to spend her holiday in the Hospital Wing because of a cold.

Lyanna would spend her Christmas at Hogwarts for the first time. She couldn't bear to go home to the orphanage this year. She needed a break from London, from the empty hole without Samuel. She had already sent a letter to Mrs Drummel, who assured her that she could understand. Lyanna's guilt was eased when she thought of the money Samuel had left to the orphanage. They would have a rich Christmas after all.

Lyanna didn't really know what to do, so she strolled around the castle, exploring. She soon discovered that exploring wasn't fun if you were alone.

The castle looked great though: the armors were polished, Christmas trees stood in the Great Hall and mistletoes, red ribbons and holly hung all around the castle walls and ceiling. Merry music was playing even though the poltergeist Peeves would change the words to something inappropriate once in a while.

During mealtimes they all sat together, teachers and students, at one table. There were only about eleven students that stayed and the small amount of people made Lyanna think of Christmas at the orphanage like it used to be. It made her sad.

. . . .

Her sixteenth birthday come and went without much fuss. She got birthday cards from her friends, but no gifts as she would get them on Christmas.

From Gryffindor, it was six people staying: Lyanna, James, Sirius, two identical, nervous second years and a melancholy, but happy seventh year. Lyanna guessed that many parents wanted their kids' home as often as they could because of the war. It was also a bit stupid: Hogwarts was said to be the safest place to be on, why leave? But Lyanna understood how it felt to see the family again, to see something else than the school, teachers and classmates.

"Hey, Riddle."

Looking up from the Potions book she was very reluctantly reading, Lyanna saw James and Sirius sit down next to her in front of the Gryffindor common room fire.

"Potter, Black", she acknowledged them and was glad to put the book aside.

It was boring and she could need something entertaining. It was her birthday after all.

"Why are you reading that. . . ."

". . . . boring. . . ."

". . . . not interesting. . . ."

". . . . piece of crap. . . ."

". . . . book?" James finished and he looked actually puzzled. "It's Christmas break, we're free from schoolwork."

"Well, unlike you two, I can't magically wipe together a potion without blowing it up and I'm going to have to learn very soon. I don't want to fail the exams. Potions are a useful subject."

"Whatever, you still managed to get you as spot in the Slug Club", Sirius said and threw one leg over the armchairs armrests. "So Slughorn likes you even if you blow up a cauldron once in a while."

"We can't all be as talented as you two", she responded sarcastically.

"Too right."

"Anyway, we came here to ask if you wanted to join us in a snowball fight", James suggested and ruffled his hair once more. "If you do, we'll be all six Gryffindors."

When Lyanna actually bothered to look, she noticed they were dressed in outside clothes and their Gryffindor scarves.

"How did you manage to get the second years to agree on this?"

"Penny and Page? They seemed ecstatic to join, Niall did too. He said he would smash us, but I doubt that."

Of course the girls would seem ecstatic: hanging out with James Potter and Sirius Black for a whole afternoon. It was a lifetime opportunity, hanging out with two of the most popular boys in school.

"Fine. I'm in", Lyanna finally said. "I'm just going to change clothes. Then I will kick your asses."

Both boys laughed.

"Doubt that, Riddle."

"I'm full of surprises, Black. Don't think you have me figured out, 'cause I can assure you that you don't."

It looked like it could be a fun birthday after all.

. . . .

Lyanna and the seventh year, Niall, crept around a snow-covered bush. They were a team against Penny and Page in one team and James and Sirius on the other. It really was no rules except no throwing snow in the face (at least throwing no snow in the girls' faces was a rule).

"Do you see anyone?" Niall whispered to her, his breath like airy mist.

"No", Lyanna answered, but hugged her snowball harder. "Keep looking though. The twins are small and the boys are clever. They could easily come up with something."

Niall threw her a grin.

"Well, we are awesome, so we will surely win."

Lyanna grinned back, liking this Niall more and more. They haven't had a real conversation before, but she found him funny and confident, but knowing where to draw the line. He was a free spirit.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her suddenly. "It sounded like a twig that broke."

"There aren't any twigs", Lyanna said, trying not to giggle. "Everything on the ground is covered in snow."

Niall looked sheepishly under his blue cap.

"Right. . . ."

They continued sneaking around in the snow, armed with snowballs. The sky had turned a deep blue and they would soon have to step inside in time for dinner and before they froze their feet and hands off out here.

Niall threw himself aside as a snowball came flying in his direction. He landed with his face in the snow and groaned. Lyanna turned around so fast that her hair looked like whips in the air. Her eyes were alert, but in the coming dusk, everything looked like moving shadows.

"Behind that tree to the left", Niall coughed and spitted out some snow.

Lyanna quickly helped him up and he made a couple of new snowballs.

"Let's get them", he said hotly.

Lyanna looked at the tree he had pointed out and she thought she could see the outlines of two figures: one with messy hair and one with a bit broader shoulders.

"I'm with you", she said and together they ran forward with mighty roars worthy of two from the house of the lions.

. . . .

_Christmas Day, 25__th__ December, 1975. . . . _

Lyanna was alone in her dormitory. Outside the windows, snow fell gently from the sky and all the way to the ground. The music box she'd once gotten from Anne was playing harmonically as Lyanna opened her presents. She had saved the opening for the whole day.

The dinner had already been served and she was a bit dizzy from all the food, her senses slower than they usually were. All in all, she had five presents and she was pleased with that.

Lily had given her a diary, a black one with red threads formed like roses on the cover. The note said that perhaps she would like 'someone' to 'listen' if she felt like talking about certain things. Lyanna could guess what things it was Lily hinted, but she was happy with the gift all the same.

Tanya had given her a step-by-step book in Potions with advice from her grandfather who was a real whiz at Potions. She also received a bag of sweets. Lyanna thought she would look into that book in the morning as she tried a piece of fudge. It was really good.

Desideria had bought her a _How to do your hair_ kit as she often complained that Lyanna should do something more with her hair than just let it be. She thought Lyanna had beautiful hair. The kit consisted of a magazine with different ideas of how you could do your hair, shampoos and other hair products: both magical and muggle ones. Lyanna thought that she could always try something new.

Mary had gotten her a book on wizard jokes and riddles as Lyanna often complained over how she didn't know any jokes from the wizarding world. She had only read the first page and she was almost in hysterics. Lyanna had to remember to thank Mary a special time. This was pure gold.

The last gift she received was the one that got her all sentimental and sad. It was from the orphanage and Lyanna vaguely wondered how they had managed to send her a gift. It was wrapped in red paper with golden strings, just like Samuel used to do. Only that brought tears to her eyes. There was also a birthday card with the gift and it was signed by Mrs Drummel and the children: Aiden's loopy writing, Gareth's unreadable one, Beth's childish one and Lester's perfect one just to name a few. The gift itself was a piece of birthday cake – raspberry and chocolate like they all knew she liked – and a photograph. It was a muggle photo, the figures in the picture didn't move. But Lyanna liked it better; all the emotions were captured in one place. They couldn't change or the people couldn't leave the picture. The picture was taken from the previous Christmas: Samuel was in it as was Lyanna and the other children in the orphanage. Mrs Drummel wasn't in the picture, so Lyanna assumed she had been the one taking the picture. On the back of it, Mrs Drummel had written: _just so you don't forget us_.

The emotions running through Lyanna at that moment got her to gasp for air. She felt like crying, but her eyes refused to press out some tears. Memories flashed in her mind: memories of Samuel, Anne and the orphanage. She needed to get out of here, to keep her mind focused on something else. With a flick of her wand, she cast a cooling spell over the cake in the box and then she left the dormitory.

She wondered what to do. She couldn't knock on Penny and Page's door that would be very awkward, spending Christmas Day's night together with two younger girls she didn't know well at all.

The common room was empty and Lyanna wondered briefly where James and Sirius could be or Niall. She started to walk up the staircase to the boys' dormitories. It's weird that girls can freely walk up and down to the boys' dormitories, but they can't even take one step up the girls' staircase.

She passed the first years' dormitory, then the second years and so on until she stood outside the fifth years' dormitory. Inside, someone was laughing very loud. She hesitated before thinking 'what do I have to lose?' and then she knocked. The voices on the other side of the door sounded muffled and surprised and she heard a rustle of feet. Impatiently, she opened the door without waiting for an acknowledgement.

The dormitory was decorated like the girls – red and gold with four-posters beds and one bathroom, drawers – but that's where the similarities ended. It was so much messier in here and the wall at one bed was covered in qudditch posters. Lyanna knew whose bed it was. On the floor laid dirty clothes, wrapping paper, candy and a couple of badly hidden bottles labeled _Fire Whiskey_.

"Where did you get those?" she asked and nodded towards the bottles.

The three boys – yes, Niall was there too – on the floor looked at each other and Lyanna could see that their eyes were a bit unfocused.

"You see", Niall begin and took a swig from one bottle. "I bought it in Hogsmeade last visit. Thought I needed something stronger to celebrate my last Christmas at Hogwarts. Then, these two", he gestured at James and Sirius, "told me they hadn't ever been really drunk before and I thought they should try it. A step into manhood or whatever. . . ."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sirius wondered as Niall trailed off.

Lyanna stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the floor, avoiding a pair of trousers with chocolate stains, between Sirius and Niall.

"I was bored", she lied and picked up a bottle. "Mind if I have some?"

They looked surprised, but the surprise slowly turned to grins.

"Go ahead", Niall said. "See if you can handle it."

Lyanna didn't really think this was such a good idea, but she wanted to forget for a while. So she put the bottle to her mouth and took a large gulp. It burned her throat and her eyes almost watered. She coughed once, but soon took another gulp. It couldn't get worse.

"That's the spirit", Niall cheered and James, Sirius and him followed her example.

. . . .

"I can't, I just can't. . . . understand why Lily won't go out with me", James slurred a couple of hours later. "I'm a catch. She should be. . . . she should be. . . . lucky that I like her. She's so beautiful. . . ."

He trailed off; his eyes even more far away than before. Sirius laughed at his best friend and hit him drunkenly in the head with a pillow. James barely reacted.

"Women", Niall sighed, handling the alcohol better than they did, but still he was a bit tipsy. "Difficult creatures."

Lyanna giggled girlishly, feeling light headed.

"As one of those difficult creatures, I think I have an answer to your question", she said and turned seriously to James. "It's you hair."

"My. . . . my hair?"

Lyanna nodded gravely, but her eyes were sparkling. Sirius and Niall laughed at James crestfallen look. He ran a hand through the black mess.

"Hm", Lyanna said and sipped a new bottle of firewhiskey. "It's a mess and I think that could be the problem. Lily likes to have things organized and perfect."

James looked traumatized and his eyes were wide.

"This can't be happening", he moaned distressed and his eyes roamed the room, searching for something.

His face lit up when he saw his wand on the bedside table. He got up and grabbed it.

"Man, I don't think that's a good idea, "Niall begun saying, eyeing the wand carefully. "You should. . . ."

He was interrupted by the first sparks from the wand. Sirius got up and tried to wrestle the wand out of James hands. James was clearly the drunkest of them all in the room.

"No!" he howled and tried to keep the wand away from Sirius. "If Lily hates my hair, it has to go!"

"Wouldn't be a pretty sight", Sirius said and looked very disturbed at this. "Drop the wand, Jamsie."

"Never!"

Lyanna didn't know what happened next. A yellow light came out from James's wand, looking like a ray of sunshine. It hurt Lyanna's eyes to look at it. When it faded away, she heard a shout and a yelp. She carefully opened her eyes again. Niall laughed.

"Oh, man. . . ."

Sirius and James had stopped wrestling for the wand. Sirius spotted an almost bald patch on one side of his head where it once had been silky, black hair. James stood with his mouth slightly agape and stared.

"Look what you did?" it was Sirius turn to howl now. "You burned my hair off!"

Niall continued laughing, Lyanna giggled ever so slightly and James looked a bit green in the face.

"I think I'm going to be sick", he muttered and ran for the bathroom, dropping his wand in the process.

Soon they could hear him throw up in there. Sirius sat down, looking very angry.

"Hope he chokes on his own vomit", he muttered murderously. "Or that he drowns in the toilet."

Niall wiped away some tears of joy.

"I could probably fix it, you know", he offered and fingered on his own wand. "Though it would be wiser to do it tomorrow. I feel quite dizzy now. . . ."

He lay down on the covered floor and closed his eyes. Sirius continued to sulk. Lyanna scooped closer to him. She touched the spot on his head carefully. It felt odd.

"You poor, poor thing", she said softly as if she talked to a wounded puppy. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" she suggested teasingly, half drunkenly and half seriously.

Sirius only nodded and looked at her, his eyes unfocused and cheeks colored. Lyanna pecked him on the spot where James had burned off his hair, her lips perhaps lingering too long. When she drew back, he's looking at her with bright, wild and fierce grey eyes. She couldn't look away. She doesn't know if it's because if they had too much to drink, if the moment is just right or if they actually had some feelings for each other buried very, very deep down. All she knew is that his lips find hers and she don't want to let go.

He tastes mostly of firewhiskey mixed with something sweet. His lips and tongue are warm and Lyanna can feel herself getting hot, her head dizzy and light of alcohol and pleasure. Her fingers intertwined in his long hair, not caring about the mismatched spot. He places his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

When James steps out of the bathroom and catches his best friend and the love-of-his-life best friend kissing, he can feel his head starting to spin again.

"I'm going to be sick again", he says, but no one cares.

He turned around and somehow manages to step on Niall. He sit straight up, clutching his stomach and puke because of the sudden contact. James shouts in disgust, Niall wails and Sirius and Lyanna continue kissing.

. . . .

The next day, Lyanna woke up with an aching, pounding head and a bad taste in her mouth. At first everything was dizzy and blurred, but then she started to remember: the Christmas gifts. . . . the photograph. . . . drinking firewhiskey. . . . James puking. . . . kissing Sirius. . . . Niall puking. . . . wait, kissing Sirius Black?!

She sat up too fast and she felt nauseous. She noticed that she wasn't in her own bed, not even her own dormitory. Apparently, she had slept lying across Siriu's legs in his bed. Oh. . . . For a moment she thought they had done something very stupid, but she still had all her clothes on: her worn out jeans and dark blue sweater. Besides, she hadn't been _that _drunk.

A snoring sound made her jump in surprise. Her eyes searched the room for the source of the noise. She found James sleeping curled up in a bed that wasn't his own. His glasses were askew and his hair messier than she had ever seen it. Niall was sleeping sprawled over the floor, half his face in his own vomit. Lyanna wrinkled her nose in disgust. The room looked worse in daylight.

"Going somewhere?"

She whipped her head around and met Sirius sleepy eyes. Her lips tingled in reminder of last night.

"Yeah", she breathed, slowly rising. "I should go back to my own dorm and freshen up."

She felt sweaty, ill and she imagined her hair looked awful. Sirius sat up, resting his back against the pillows. He still had the burned spot on his head.

"You should ask Niall to fix it", she said, indicating towards his head. "The teachers would surely wonder how you'd gotten it if they saw it. It is against the rules to drink in school, especially if we're underage. . . ."

"I will." He glanced at Niall and grimaced. "You don't seem so hysterical about breaking the rules."

"No, I'm not. It wasn't something dangerous we were doing. It could only harm us."

She smiled teasingly and Sirius turned around so he had his 'good side' facing her.

"About yesterday", he begun and he looked uncomfortable.

Lyanna resisted the urge to touch her lips.

"We were drunk", she hurried to say. "Nothing else."

She couldn't think of that kiss. She didn't want a relationship and she could imagine her friends' reactions: Tanya's hurt, Lily's anger, Mary's disappointment and Desideria's cold indifference. She shuddered.

"I'm not going to think of us as a couple just because we kissed. That's not what I'm looking for right now. I want to focus on school and I don't think you're that kind of guy who wants a relationship either."

She stared defiantly at him and he smiled vaguely.

"Good", he said. "Think of it as the favor I asked for."

Lyanna dimly remembered their conversation in the beginning of the year. She smiled back, not showing any feelings except for happiness which felt a little too forced.

James snored again and started to stir.

"I should go", Lyanna said and started to walk towards the door, carefully stepping over Niall.

She thought of what McGonagall would say if she'd saw them and the room like this. It made her snort.

"Wait", Sirius shouted in a whisper. "How will we clean up all this?"

Lyanna smiled teasingly at him.

"Magic."

She left the dormitory. This Christmas experience had taught her two things: one: firewhiskey was for those who didn't know what else to do and two: with Sirius and James, anything could happen.

On her way up the stairs to her dormitory she thought of reading the Potions book Tanya had given her. It might mention something about hangover potions.

* * *

**Did you see that coming? I barely did, but the fun thing about writing is that sometimes the characters get minds of their own. You don't own them: they own you. **

**Anyway, reviews are always appreciated (as I've probably mentioned over a dozen times before...*Am I annoying or just very dedicated to my work? I hope the latter*). **


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again, a new chapter! **

**Thank you, as usual, for any kind of support and acknowledgement. It makes it even funnier to write! **

**I don't own anything about the Harry Potter world, just some of my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Talk about our future like we had a clue **

_Sometime during spring, 1976. . . . _

Lyanna was late. It wasn't good. McGonagall would probably be angry (who was she kidding? Of course she would be angry!) and Lyanna had really been looking forward towards this meeting. So it was really bad that she was late. Her necklace bounced against her chest as she ran through the corridors, ignoring the Head Girl's shouts of 'no running in the corridors!' Lyanna didn't think she would have done it differently if she was late for a meeting with McGonagall.

When Lyanna reached McGonagall's office, she was panting, trying to straight her robes and hair out before knocking.

"Come in."

Lyanna obeyed. The office was cozy in a strict way: nothing too fancy or cute, just some tartan decorations, a desk, some shelves and a nice looking fireplace. McGonagall nodded to her to sit in the tartan armchair. She didn't look as angry as Lyanna had imagined she would look.

"Miss Riddle, may I ask you what delayed you to come here?"

"I was doing some homework, professor. I forgot the time."

"I see", McGonagall said and her sharp eyes left Lyanna's for a moment when she took out some papers. "What homework was it?"

Lyanna couldn't help the twitch of her mouth.

"Why, professor, it's almost like you don't believe me", she said as teasingly as she dared.

When McGonagall looked up, her mouth was thin but her eyes smiled.

"It was Potions", Lyanna told her and made herself comfortable.

"Yes, how would you say it's going for you?" McGonagall asked and looked through her papers. "It's your. . . ."

"Worst subject, yeah. But I think it's going better now. I haven't blown up a cauldron for about three months."

"That's an improvement", McGonagall said dryly and Lyanna grinned cheekily at her head of house.

"I think so too. Lily's been helping me out and I got an actually good Potions book for Christmas."

"Professor Slughorn has informed me that it's just the brewing potions-bit that you have some problems with. That the essays are more than acceptable."

"Yeah. I guess I just don't have the talent. I can't cook food very well either."

McGonagall gave her an amused look and glanced over her papers once more.

"Besides your potions skills, I have to say that you are doing very well in the rest of your subjects."

Lyanna felt her face flush a bit over the praise. It meant a lot coming from McGonagall who was rarely praising anyone besides giving out points. McGonagall put some different leaflets on her desk.

"Now", she begun and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "the meaning of this meeting, as you've been told, is to talk about your career choice. I am going straight to the point: What do you want to do in the future, Miss Riddle?"

Lyanna had known the question would come, but she still hadn't an answer to it. Her friends had some sort of ideas, but she hadn't.

Mary wanted to get into the Auror program. She wanted to be in the middle of the fight, protecting everyone from the attacks and Lord Voldemort. The urge seemed to have become a lot stronger since the time last year when Mulciber had cursed her. Lyanna could never have guessed that the shy girl she had met in her first year would grow up to wanting to become something that involves such danger.

Lily had thoughts of going into the healing program to become a healer at St. Mungos Hospital. She liked to help people and with the war going on, healers would be needed. Magic was dangerous after all. Lyanna thought Lily would do well as a healer: she was kind and very good at Potions and magic generally.

To Lyanna's surprise, Tanya had wanted to work with old magic artifacts and she had been set to get into a program that would eventually make her work for the bank, Gringotts. The image of blonde, well-behaved Tanya amongst all the sly goblins was not what Lyanna would have thought would happen.

Desideria wanted to work abroad, discuss politics with rich, important people. Probably work as a secretary to the Minister. Lyanna had no problem with picturing Desideria on fancy parties with snobbish looking people talking about politics in all kinds of languages.

McGonagall looked expectantly at her and Lyanna shrugged.

"I don't really know", she said slowly. "Sometimes I've thought of becoming the new History of Magic teacher, because professor Binns are so boring. No one are interested enough to listen. I can think of a lot more ways to make those lessons more fun and interesting.

I've thought of a career as an Auror, 'cause the world will need as many as they could thanks to the war. But really, professor, I'm not that fond of fighting though I know it will be necessary.

Healer would also be a good career choice, also a job we'll need more to work as. Though, I'm not patient enough and I'm not so good with people, only those I like.

Perhaps working with muggles would be okay, since I'm grown up with them. I'm only afraid I would find that very boring. I know, life isn't fair and some will have to sacrifice themselves, but still. . . .

I'm not going to study wizarding law though, that I'm sure of. It sounds almost worse than a History of Magic lesson.

I've also considered working with animals, because I like that. I would like to work with the most dangerous ones.

Anything connected to quidditch is out of the question.

The works at Gringotts sounds fascinating. Maybe I'll. . . ."

McGonagall cleared her throat and Lyanna realized she had been babbling. She stopped talking and gave McGonagall an apologetic smile. She got a very tiny one back, but Lyanna consider it a victory.

"I hear that you've thought this through", McGonagall said, her eyes now twinkling almost like Dumbledore's. "There are many choices and even though you won't need to decide right now, I just want to make sure you'll know which subjects you should try to maintain or improve the grades you have. Do you want to hear how you're doing?"

Lyanna nodded eagerly and leaned forwards a bit. McGonagall lifted her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. She cleared her throat and summarized what it was written on her papers.

"Professor Slughorn has said that you are on an 'acceptable'. Your brewing skills are dampening your theoretical ones. If you can get an 'exceed expectations' on your OWLs it would be for the better. Potions are a handy subject to know. Not that an 'acceptable' is bad, no, but both Horace and I know that you can do much better.

Professor Flitwick is absolutely delighted over your work in Charms. He hinted that he wouldn't be surprised if you got an 'outstanding'.

I am myself very convinced that you'll pass your Transfiguration exam. If you ever have a question, then it's only to ask.

Professor Sprout are convinced that if you put some more effort into your Herbology work, you'll grades will rise dramatically. Currently, she has you on an 'acceptable' but with more studying you can surely reach an 'exceed expectations'.

Your previously Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers have had nothing to complain about except for Belfast Turner who thought you were taking his lessons 'nonchalantly uninterested'. I can tell that was nonsense. Professor Fleet thinks you are a bright student, very talented.

That's the basic five subjects and the most important ones. You're in no risk to fail in the other four subjects, whom you are average or above in. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really, just that I've heard that you could study Alchemy as an option during the two last years. . . ."

"That's correct."

"I wonder if I might have a chance to study it next term. It seems very fascinating."

McGonagall pursed her lips together, looking thoughtful. She offered Lyanna a cup of tea and some biscuits – which Lyanna agreed to – before saying:

"Alchemy is a very vague subject, yet very strict. You'll have to work hard and be open to anything magical or muggle. For studying this subject, you'll need excellent grades mainly in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic. Herbology, Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts would also do well to have good grades in. You might have a slight difficulty since you don't study Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. But when I think of it, Alchemy has a great deal of all subjects in it and it's much philosophizing during these lessons."

"I can guess that, but what I really want to know, professor, is if you think I could study that next year."

Lyanna looked hopeful as McGonagall carefully sipped her tea. She rearranged some papers, read them and then put them away.

"I believe you could, Miss Riddle, unless you would fail every exam which I can assure you won't happen. I take it you want me to sign you up for Alchemy then? If more than five people sign up for the class, then you'll have one lesson a week."

"Sounds terrific", Lyanna said happily as she ate the last of her biscuit.

The clock on the wall showed half past four. She had been here for about half an hour.

With an elegant hand movement, McGonagall wrote Lyanna's name on a piece of parchment.

"Is there anyone else who has signed up for Alchemy yet?" she asked interested.

"Not from Gryffindor, though Miss Evans and Miss Fawley did show some interest. I haven't heard from the other heads of house yet, but it usually is some Ravenclaws and sometimes students from Slytherin who are interested. I even think last year's class was of twelve people from all four houses."

"Well, I think I've got the important things of this meeting. I'll study even harder in Potions and I'll not dismiss my Herbology work. I just think it's a pretty boring subject. . . . Anyway, I'll think more about my career choices, but I'll study so I can basically choose what I want for later."

"You do that, Miss Riddle", McGonagall agreed and Lyanna stood up. "I think we can say that this meeting is over and if there is something you wonder, just ask. My office door is always open."

"I will. Thank you, professor."

Lyanna put away her cup on the desk, smiled at McGonagall and went for the door.

"Oh and Miss Riddle."

Lyanna curiously turned her head around. McGonagall looked at her with a calculating look.

"May I ask why you want to study Alchemy? It's good references later in life, but still. . . ."

She trailed off, looking expectantly behind her square glasses. Lyanna gave her a wryly smile.

"In Alchemy you study riddles, solves mysteries and experiment with right and wrong, what is possible and what's not. I want to study it because perhaps I can study myself along the way and solve the mystery that is me." She smiled sadly, thinking of Samuel. "I'm a little riddle, professor and I seem to be impossible to solve."

McGonagall looked at her strangely before nodding curtly.

"That would be all, Miss Riddle. Have a continuing nice day."

"You too, professor."

Lyanna closed the door behind her, leaving McGonagall to her papers. She looked out of the window, trying to place who Lyanna Riddle looked so very alike. She knew she had seen someone with a very similar face a long time ago. The question was who.

* * *

**This was a kind of chapter that just neeeded to be there, perhaps lacking a bit action. **

**Oh well, next up is ****_Snape's worst memory_****... **

**Reviews are very appreciated if you feel for it! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Once again, a new chapter! **

**Do I update too often? Sometimes it feels like I do.**

**Anyway: thank you all who read this story, subscribe it, favourite it and review it. Like always, it means a lot. **

**I don't own anything about the Harry Potter world, just some of my OC's. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 25: I don't know why I did the things I did, I don't know why I said the things I said. Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside. Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes. . . . **

_Exams time, sometime in June, 1976. . . . _

It was very hot in the Great Hall this day. The sun shone from the ceiling and windows, making Lyanna feel tired. It wasn't good, because she needed to be clear in her head while doing the theoretical exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So far, it had gone quite well for her.

She had gotten with all the signs of the werewolf without turning her head to look at Remus or casting a sideways glance at Snape to see if he thought the same. It wouldn't do her good if anyone caught her looking at either Remus or Snape. Rumors spread so quickly around here.

The questions about boggarts, dementors and other magical beasts were also easy. The hex and spell part as well and she wrote a lot of theories and conclusions of her own. It was then she started to really feel the warmth of the sun and how lazy it made her.

"Five minutes left!" professor Flitwick announced in his high voice.

Lyanna barely glanced at her parchment, feeling satisfied. She then caught herself staring at the back of Sirius head. She averted her eyes and hoped no one had seen. Though she could always excuse herself by saying she was thinking and he merely happened to sit in front of her. It wasn't that she liked him or anything, no. It just happened sometimes that she caught herself staring at him and thinking about the kiss they had shared during Christmas. She knew she only thought of it because she knew she shouldn't think of it and that was that. No feelings involved, not at all, just some remembrance of something they both had agreed not to think of.

Forcing herself not to stare at Sirius's head – whose black hair almost glinted with streaks of gold in the sun – Lyanna looked around watching her friends instead.

Mary was still writing fast, knowing she would have to pass this exam or her dreams of becoming an Auror would be crushed.

Desideria looked as lazy as Lyanna felt, twirling a long strand of her strawberry blonde hair around her finger.

Lily looked concentrated, reading through her papers, a small frown on her face.

Tanya looked as concentrated as Lily did. She read her papers and were about to bite her nails when she remembered how unhealthy it was and how mismatched her nails would become. She lowered her hand.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins!"

Stebbins looked embarrassed.

"Please remain seated while I collect your parchment!" professor Flitwick continued and raised his wand. "Accio!"

All the parchments came flying towards his outstretched arms and knocked the short little man backwards. Some students laughed, but not Lyanna. She actually liked Flitwick.

Some helpful Hufflepuffs in the front row helped him up and he thanked them breathlessly before dismissing them all. Lyanna packed down her stuff in her bag before meeting up with her friends at Desideria's desk which was closest to the big doors.

"I'm glad that's over", Desideria said and yawned hugely as they squeezed out through the doors amongst their classmates.

"Yes, only about three exams left", Lily said in an overly bright voice.

Desideria groaned while the others laughed.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad", Mary said cheerfully, sweeping her fringe from her eyes. "I thought it pretty easy."

"Yeah, if you're brilliant at Defense like you are", sighed Tanya hopelessly while they walked out onto the grounds. "I think I did okay, but definitely not higher than an E if even that's possible."

"Don't think like that", Lyanna advised her. "You probably did alright. You always think that you do worse than you actually do. It's something with the human brain. . . ."

It was warmer outside and the early summer air was filled with laughter and happy sighs. Everyone was glad that it soon was over for good.

"Can't we sit by the lake?" Lyanna begged her friends, using her eyes to become big and doe like. "Please, it must be really warm in the water."

"Fine", Lily said but cast a sideway glance. "It's enough distance from Potter and his crew."

Smiling, Lyanna ran towards the shore, taking of her shoes in her haze.

"Be careful!" Tanya shouted while she pulled her thick blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

Desideria removed her tie and unbuttoned a few buttons in her blouse. When they sat down with Lyanna at the lake, they also removed their shoes and dipped their feet into the water. Lyanna had been right: it really was nice.

"How I wish I could take a bath", Lyanna moaned longingly as she looked out over the clear, inviting blue lake. "It feels wonderful."

"Mm", Mary said contently as she lay on the ground and picked up a book. "Des, do you mind test me on Transfiguration? Yesterday you said you had it all clear for you."

"True", Desideria agreed and accepted the outstretched book. "Which chapter?"

"Eleven."

"Right."

While Desideria questioned Mary, Lily and Tanya talked about the previous exam and Lyanna just relaxed, listening with a half ear on what Desideria and Mary were talking about. It was a really nice afternoon and Lyanna closed her eyes, letting the sun stroke her face. She didn't thought anything could ruin this perfect day until. . . .

"What's so funny over there?" Tanya wondered and Lyanna opened her eyes.

From a distance they could hear laughter and they could make out two figures standing over a third one, wands raised. All three looked familiar.

"Is that Severus?" Lily asked and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And that's Potter and Black taunting him. Of course. They just have to ruin everybody's day."

Lyanna didn't have the heart to point out that most of the people seemed to find the taunting, almost bullying, funny. Lily stood up, looking angry. The girls looked from her to the tree were the boys and their crowd where.

"Are you going there?" Desideria asked and put away the book.

They might not like Snape, but he was Lily's friend so they would help him for her sake.

"Do you want help?" wondered Mary and did an attempt to stand up.

Lily shook her head, making her head look like fire. Just like the expression in her eyes.

"No, I'll manage", she answered and started to walk towards the large crowd around Snape, James and Sirius.

Her friends looked worried after her.

"I wish they could stop bullying him", Mary said disappointingly. "They are better than that."

"Snape isn't always innocent, but in this case I think he might", Lyanna said, craning her neck to get a closer look. "He was too absorbed in his exam today to actually do something that could mean that he would miss the next one."

It looked like Lily was shouting and sure enough they could hear her angry voice, but not the words she was speaking.

"Why does she even bother with him?" Tanya thought out loud. "We should stick with our own house."

"Perhaps, but what they're doing is bullying, not just innocent pranks anymore."

"Well, I think. . . ."

Tanya stopped in midsentence. Lily was walking back to them, her walking furious. James shouted something behind her, but she didn't care. She didn't even yelled back. After just one look at her face, they knew something was wrong. Quickly they all stood up.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Mary asked concernedly as they walked to meet her. "Lily?"

Lily was shaking, of anger or something else they didn't know. Her eyes were wide and broken.

"He called me. . . they just. . . . still asking me out. . . . he called me. . . ."

Her talking didn't make sense. Lyanna gently took her arm and tried to make her stop shaking.

"Lily, what happened?" she asked and she felt fear and anger bubbling up inside her. "Who did what?"

"Potter asked me out. . . .I just tried to help. . . . then he called me. . . ." Her body became stiff, but her eyes were sad. "Sev. . . . Snape, he called me a. . . . _a mudblood_!"

Lyanna froze and let go of Lily's arm. Mary wasn't late to give Lily a hug.

"He called you _that_?" Desideria said disbelievingly, glancing back to the boys and their crowd. "He's your friend and called you that?"

"Was my friend", corrected Lily, her voice muffled against Mary's hair.

"What a slimy, evil, little. . . .", Tanya muttered angrily and joined the hug. "Don't be sad, Lily. You'll have it better without him."

"Someone who calls you that aren't a real friend", Lyanna agreed hollowly but with anger shining from her eyes.

Desideria looked worried at her before saying:

"Shall we go inside? I think it got colder out here. . . ."

The others agreed, but Lyanna told them she would do something first and she marched away towards Snape and the others before they could stop her. Lyanna was fuming. How dare he call her friend that?

She pushed her way through the crowd, glaring angrily at the laughing Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. She glared at the ones not laughing too.

Snape was hanging upside in the air, his robes over his head, showing of pale, skinny legs and grey underwear that seemed to had been used far too long. She grimaced in disgust. Everything about Snape seemed even more disgusting than before.

"Ah, Riddle", Sirius smirked as he spotted her. "Come to join the fun?"

Lyanna didn't answer, wanting to punch him in the face for not seeing how wrong their actions were. She took out her own wand, not saying a word. The crowds' laughter died a bit and everyone waited for her to do something. She pointed her wand at Snape, flicked it and he fell down with a thud. He groaned, but Lyanna didn't feel any sympathy for him. The laughter had died completely now. She picked up Snape's wand and threw it to him.

"Leave", she spat at him as he shakily stood up, red in the face. "And if you ever call Lily, or anyone else that word, you'll have to deal with a mudblood that won't be that forgiving, got it?" she pointed at herself as she said that and Snape looked at her with loathing before turning on his heels and disappeared.

Lyanna turned to the four Gryffindor boys. James and Sirius looked furious, Peter shocked and Remus grateful and ashamed of himself.

"What's wrong with you, Riddle?" James shouted at her, seething. "Didn't you know what he called her? Evans?"

"He called her a mudblood and that's wrong, don't you think I know? But what you two", she pointed at James and Sirius, "are doing is wrong. Here it's a war going on! People die and families are torn apart. Why? Because we can't accept each other. Do you think you're helping this case, the good side, huh? No, you're exactly like this Voldemort and his followers!"

No one spoke. Even the sun seemed to fade. James face was red in anger, but Sirius's was a cold mask with burning eyes.

"Don't you dare compare us with them?" he roared at her and took a step forwards but Lyanna didn't flinch. "We don't. . . ."

"You hex people, you bully them!" she retorted hotly. "It's things like this that started the war: you don't accept them, then they don't except you. I know they're not always innocent, but what did Snape do this time, huh?"

She didn't get an answer. The crowd moved uneasily and whispered amongst each other. She turned to glare at them.

"All of you are the same like these Knights of who-gives-a-damn! Following and acting like cowards. Do you think this is amusing, hanging someone up in the air? A few more moments and it could have gotten bad. What about people getting tortured, is that funny too? The principle is the same."

She took another deep breath, turned to James and Sirius and continued:

"Do you find it amusing, showing of your power just because you can? They admire you now, you know, but what when they start to fear you? Would that be as fun? Showing of power is the first step of a maniacal power hungry dark lord like the one we're currently fighting. That's what you wanted to do, right, fight? Well, show it that you are good guys not these bullies. Do you actually think Lily will go out with you now, Potter? No, she won't because until you stop being superior she won't ever like you. You're acting just like the people who want people like Lily, me and the other muggleborns dead."

James got pale and he looked like he would say something, his eyes flicking to the place where Lily and the girls had sat before this happened.

"And you, Black, thinking you're so much better than your family. But continue like this and you'll become worse than them."

Sirius looked as though she had slapped him before becoming livid.

"What do you know, Riddle? You think that you're better than us, but you're not. You would easily let anyone die just so you could have your precious Doc back."

Lyanna felt the air leave her. Her eyes started to sting. How dared he bring that up, to mention Samuel. . . .

"At least I had a family who cared about me", she said lowly, her eyes not leaving his. "And a family I would do anything to keep."

Sirius's eyes got a dangerous gleam to them and Lyanna tightened the grip of her wand.

"What's going on here?"

Professor Fleet's voice cut through the tensioned air and some people started to leave the scene, muttering about studying but Lyanna knew that the gossip would be spread over the whole castle.

"Nothing professor", Lyanna told the young man and forced a smile. "We were just discussing the war and what started it and what would keep it going."

"Yes", the professor said darkly, "the difficulties of accepting people for who they are. But isn't it a very deep subject for people your age?"

"I hardly think so", Lyanna tried to say in a polite voice even though she wanted to scream and punch something. "Excuse me, but I'll have to find my friends."

"Nothing has happened, Miss Riddle?" Fleet asked worriedly.

"No, they're okay, but I'll go and tell them a story about two arrogant idiots who had to show off their power at every chance they got. They thought they were the best, that they could get anything they wanted, do anything they wanted. They had two other friends or should I say sidekicks."

Here she glanced at Remus and Peter who didn't look her way.

"One was smart, but let them do what they wanted to do. Afraid to break their friendship. Then I wonder if it even could be called friendship if they would abandoned him just because he said 'no, that's enough' once in a while.

The other friend just followed them around, praised them as if they were Gods. With no mind of his own I wonder what will happen to him if he can't live outside their shadows."

The professor listened rapidly, but didn't seem to feel the tension.

"A very interesting story", he said gravely. "And it's up for discussion on what's right and wrong. Others might not see it the way you do, Miss Riddle."

"Perhaps not, but at least I have the guts to speak my mind no matter what situation it will get me in."

"A true Gryffindor", Fleet said with a hint of a smile.

Lyanna nodded to him before leaving the place and finding her friends. She wondered if this had been the right thing to do. She thought so, but perhaps she could've approach them in a different way, but she had been so angry on the behalf of Lily, so sick of them always hexing Snape or other Slytherins even if they sometimes deserved it. But then again, who was she to judge is she said to others not to judge? She sighed, massaging her temples while wondering what would happen now. Yet she couldn't help but feel like the words she had spoken, that Sirius had spoken to her, was more of a pain than a slap or a cut. She started thinking of Samuel and wondered what he would've said to her. Probably that she should do what she felt was right, but who decided what was right or wrong? This became too much for her, all the thinking. She took a long, deep breath and went up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower where she was sure she would find Lily and the others. Maybe they knew how to fix this, what to say and more importantly: how to win something that seemed hopelessly to win.

* * *

**How was it? Too much? Did Lyanna overreact? **

**Personally, I've always felt like they (James and Sirius) abuse their powers, talents, in this scene but that's just how I feel. **

**Review if you feel for it! **


	26. Chapter 26

**New chapter again! **

**Thank you all who have read the story, reviewed it, subscribed it and have it as favourite. Really appreciate it! **

**Like always: I don't own the Harry Potter world, just some of my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we loved**

_End of June, 1976. . . . _

'The day was chilly for being summer', Lyanna thought as she stepped on the bus from Kings Cross station that would take her to the orphanage.

The sky was cloudy and it looked like it could be rain. A bad omen perhaps? Lyanna thought it would be fun to see the people from the orphanage, but besides that she didn't feel too happy about the summer. It would soon be a year since Samuel had died and the thought made her throat dry. Plus she couldn't stop thinking about the scene that had played out after the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Lily hadn't been too thrilled to hear about what she had done, but all her friends had found some new respect for Lyanna after that. Lyanna herself felt uncomfortable and sad about it all when her anger had started to disappear. She could have said so much else and those thoughts kept her awake during a long time at night.

She hadn't talked with none of the four Gryffindor boys since then – or the Marauders as they decided to call each other after the spring break – and she had tried to at least seek Remus out, but he had been avoiding her. The thought made her sad. It had all gone wrong.

As she sat down in a seat, struggling with her empty owl cage – Shakespeare was out hunting – and trunk, she wondered why she even dwelled on this so much. It wasn't like her. Lyanna Riddle _never _thought too much of things because then it all go complicated and she would lose her sanity. Which she already thought she was doing, nearing the boarder to craziness by each passing time she was thinking of the scene she had caused or helped cause.

'Just stop it, alright', she said to herself and made herself as comfortable as she could with her big luggage. 'You're on a break, act like it.'

She leaned her head on the cool window and looked out over London as she passed all the different streets, shops and people. Her town, welcoming her home.

A fire engine hurried pass the bus as far as it could, forcing people and cars on the streets to change direction. Another one followed it, holding equal speed. Lyanna wondered what had happened now. Her heart pounded violently against her ribs.

"Oh my, what do you believe has happened now?" an elderly lady in the seat behind Lyanna asked her friend. "Another incident?"

"I fear you might be right, Enid", the other woman answered gravely. "What will become of the country? It's almost like we're being manipulated from the inside."

"Do you think it might be the Germans? I remember. . . ."

Lyanna stopped listening at that point, not wanting to hear about the World War Two as she had her own war to think of. The wizarding war.

Suddenly the bus had to stop. The passengers muttered to each other and craned their necks, trying to see why they stopped.

"Sir", a woman who travelled with her five year old son spoke up. "Why are we stopping?"

"I'm afraid that we can't get through", the chauffeur spoke clearly over the buzzing of voices. "Something has happened further down the street, you can see that the road is blocked."

It was true: a great line of cars were standing in front of the bus, honking and with owners complaining to the police officers that were walking down the line, probably explaining the situation.

"Don't worry", the bus driver continued, his deep voice ringing out in the bus, making Lyanna think of coffee for some strange reason. "I'm sure there isn't something dangerous. I'll go out and speak with the officers. Everyone, please stay here and remain calm."

He left the bus and the talking erupted once more.

"What do you suppose. . . ."

"Fire engines driving by. . . ."

"The Germans is surely striking. . . ."

"Oh, I'm going to be late. . . ."

Lyanna tried to block them out and wished she could have had Shakespeare with her. It would have been less lonely.

She stared out of the window, watching the bus driver speak with a police. They looked to be in an argument. She looked away and then glanced around the bus and tried to figure all these people out:

A snobbish looking man staring at his watch – working in an office, probably a bachelor because he looked like he hadn't got time for a relationship.

The tired looking woman and her son – she was young, perhaps had gotten pregnant early and the father of the child had left her. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened.

Two elderly women – grey haired, wrinkled, seemed to live for gossip and complaints on how the world was better, or worse, when they were younger.

She saw more people: a group of lazy teenagers, a fat man panting from just sitting up straight, a sad looking man staring out of the window seeming to wish to never have been born and some people that looked generally normal but who knew, they might have some dark secrets as well.

Lyanna snapped out of her staring when the chauffeur came back. He looked shaken and his face was colorless.

"This can take a while", he said in a sorrowful voice and sat down behind the steering wheel. "Please wait or leave the bus and continue on foot. The street will be closed off for today."

Curious and angry whispers broke out. The man that looked like an office rat stood up from his seat.

"What's going on out there, sir? I have a meeting to attend to and I would like to know how I will explain myself to my boss", he said irritated and glanced once more at his watch.

The bus driver took a deep breath.

"A few blocks from here a fire has started", he explained and someone gasped and whispers broke out once more.

Lyanna twitched, not liking the sound of that at all. She closed her eyes, trying not to imagine the flames in her mind. The bus driver wasn't finished:

"Yes it's quite dangerous to continue and what's worse. . . . it's an orphanage that is on fire."

Lyanna opened her eyes immediately. A shocked yelp came from someone sitting in the back of the bus and the woman with her son hugged him tightly. Even the office man looked uneasy.

"Oh my, are they alright?" one of the old ladies asked the chauffeur in a raspy, concerned voice.

"They're trying to evacuate now", the chauffeur explained. "But it's not looking well."

"Oh dear, what will the world come too if they're attacking the children, the innocent. . . ."

A throaty laugh cuts through the nervous talking and it dies out. Lyanna doesn't seem to realize that she's laughing.

"Do you think this is amusing?" a woman asks shrilly, looking disgusted. "Children will probably die and here you sit alive. Show some respect!"

"I'm not sitting, I'm leaving", Lyanna said between laughter and dragged her trunk to the exit.

They all look at her weirdly and with disgust.

"Kids these days. . . .", the office man said disapprovingly.

Lyanna turned around, her mouth smiling but tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"I'm laughing 'cause I live there", she told the people in the bus for no particular reason. "And because I live when they probably won't. Isn't it just so fantastically unfair?"

She laughed again, hysterical and breathlessly. The bus driver tried to make her stay inside the bus, but Lyanna managed to get away. She followed the crowd of people who wanted to see the burning building. The closer she got, the hotter the air seemed to be, more voices were heard, sirens were shouting in a deafening way and when she was only a few minutes away from the orphanage, she could hear the screams: like wild animals trapped in a cage. Screams of anguish, knowing they would die, but couldn't accept it. Screams of children, screams of adults. No matter which age, they sounded the same: torn, frightened, painful, roaring, begging, crying. . . . Lyanna couldn't see the building, just the fire in a distance and the screams of the ones she called family.

"I'm okay", she said over and over again under her breath. "I'm okay."

Tears blurred her vision, the heat made her ill and no matter what she did she could hear the screams, but slowly they faded away.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

She turned around, pushed herself through the crowd.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

She moved away from the fire, from the screams that would haunt her dreams.

"I'm. . . . No, I'm not okay. How can I be when they're not?"

. . . .

Lyanna dragged her trunk and empty owl cage like a zombie to _The Leaky Cauldron_. She didn't know where else to go. She opened the door mechanically and went in. The pub was almost empty, just some wizards and what looked like a mixture between a troll and a man, discussing what Lyanna thought was the attack on the orphanage. Her throat hurt.

"Miss Lyanna", Tom said merrily to her, but his smile faded when he saw her tearstained face and red eyes. "How are you feeling? What's happened?"

"I feel a bit emotional unstable, Tom", she said in a strong voice that didn't go well with her expression. "Can I please borrow your floo? It's very important. My home has just been attacked and I'm the only survivor that I know of. Please."

Tom looked shocked and dropped the glass he was holding. The sound put an end to the wizards and the half-troll's conversation. They looked over to Lyanna and Tom. Lyanna dried her tears away with her sleeve and looked at Tom with sad and distraught eyes. He hurried behind the bar and got some sparkling green floo powder.

"Here you go, my dear. The fireplace is over there", he gestured to a place between two windows. "Take your time and tell me when you're done. Or are you going somewhere?"

"No, I have no place to go", she said softly and accepted the powder. "Thank you."

"No problem and I'm so sorry", he told her sincerely, but looking shocked and doubting.

Lyanna walked over to the fireplace, put her things down and threw the powder into the fireplace. Flames in the same color as the powder appeared and Lyanna backed away. Her heart raced and her pulse quickened. She had to do it; she had no one else to turn to. She trusted her, because she had been the only one from the wizarding world who had seen how she had lived, who had met her 'family'. With a sickness in her stomach, she leaned forwards and spoke:

"Minerva McGonagall's office, Hogwarts."

And she put her head in the flames.

. . . .

James Potter was not having a very good day. First of all, it was raining, not the nice summer weather he wanted it to be. Second of all, he hadn't got to invite any of his friends over, his parents saying that 'they needed to spend some family time together and that his friends' families surely wanted them home too.' They had agreed to perhaps let them visit later that summer. James snorted at the preposterous idea that Sirius's family wanted him home and that Sirius wanted to be home. As if.

Since it was raining, he couldn't go outside and play quidditch and that really, really dampened his mood. Instead he sat inside in his room, sulking.

"Stupid rain", he muttered and cast an angry look out of the window. "Stupid mum and dad." After barely a minute he added: "Stupid Riddle."

He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. Why did she have to say all those things? She had no right to judge them. She didn't know anything. Her words had hurt, yes, and so had Lily's rejection. James heart clenched just to think about the pretty girl with dark red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He never meant to hurt her, but somehow he always messed up when it came to her.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he called an uninterested 'come in'. The door opened and James's mum appeared.

"James, do you mind coming down downstairs with me?" she asked him softly, but James could see that her eyes looked sad and tired.

He decided not to play a brat and go with his mum.

"What is it?" he asked her irritatingly as they walked down the massive staircase.

"Your father and I want a word with you. As do professor Dumbledore", his mum explained for him gently.

Professor Dumbledore!

James eyes widen and he furiously tried to think of what he could've done to deserve a home visit from the headmaster. It couldn't be because of the Halloween prank or the one when they colored the Potions classroom red and gold. He was pretty sure it wasn't because of when they've been drunk at Christmas, he would have been told off before then. The dungbomb prank wasn't that serious and it couldn't have been for hexing some Slytherins for a calling a first year 'mudblood'. James turned cold. Perhaps it was because of the incident with Snape and Lyanna's scolding.

James's mum led the way to the living room that was nicely decorated in white, purple and brown. Professor Dumbledore was sitting on one of the couches, dressed in a blue robe and his hair and beard seemed to be shining even though it was no sun shining through the windows. His eyes didn't twinkle like they used too: they were sad and grave.

James's father sat opposite from Dumbledore, also looking grave and he seemed even older than he actually were. Both men looked up when James and his mother arrived.

"Ah, James", Dumbledore said pleasantly. "How good of you to come with such short notice."

James sat down next to his dad.

"Whatever I did I'm sure there's an explanation", he started to say. "You might not have gotten all the facts right. It could be a misunderstanding or you haven't heard the whole story."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about", Dumbledore said and his eyes regained some of its usual twinkle. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

James blinked. If Dumbledore wasn't here to see him about something he had done, why was he here? A quick image of Snape hanging up and down in the air, Lily's angry face, Lyanna's words, Sirius's anger, Remus disappointment and shame and Peter's uneasy face flashed before James's mind before he spoke:

"No, nothing professor. Just a slight misunderstanding", he said politely and now his curiosity was awakened. "Why are you here?"

"James", both his parents said together, but their voices lacked the usual sternness.

James found the whole situation very weird.

"Sorry, professor. May I ask why you have decided to grace us with your presence?"

Dumbledore smiled swiftly and James glanced at his parents, wondering if that was better. His mum looked at him fondly and his dad gave him a quick smile.

"Well, James", said Dumbledore. "I'm here to discuss something with your parents and you. I have already explained the situation to your parents, but they wanted you to hear it from me as well.

Earlier today there was another attack in London. An orphanage burned down with eleven children and two adults inside. Our forces were too late. The Dark Mark was to find over the place."

James paled and understood why his parents looked so sad. It was horrible. Eleven children. . . . James felt sick and his desire for becoming an Auror to fight this injustice and wrong things became stronger. He promised himself that no child of his would grow up in a world of war.

Dumbledore examined James reaction carefully and what he saw made him sure that this boy would do great things.

"That's awful", James managed to say, hating Voldemort and his followers even more.

"Yes, it's despicable what they're doing", Dumbledore agreed with disgust in his eyes. "Terrible and wrong. But the main reason that I'm here is because I'll have to ask you all about a favor."

"You can count on us, Albus", Mr Potter interrupted politely, but with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Of course we'll take care of her", Mrs Potter said tranquilly. "But perhaps if you could explain to James the importance of it."

James head was spinning and he furrowed his brows in confusion. Take care of who?

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from his parents to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed.

"When the orphanage burned down, Lyanna Riddle lost her home. Her family. She contacted Minerva through floo and she's been at Hogwarts ever since. I have come to ask you and your parents to let her stay here over the summer."

The first thought that came into her mind was: 'serves her right' but immediately he felt sick of himself for thinking that. No one deserved being ripped of their family. His parents looked at him carefully.

"She needs to be safe", Dumbledore continued; worry flashing in his bright blue eyes. A worry so strong that it scared James. "Your home is protected by some excellent spells and she'll be safe here. I know it's much to ask. . . ."

"Nonsense", Mrs Potter spoke up. "A child needs a family. I remember her from Diagon Alley all those years ago. She seemed like a sweet girl and James, you've mentioned her a couple of times."

James only nodded not thinking of what he did. Lyanna Riddle come and stay here?

"When is she coming here?" he asked hollowly, thoughts swimming around in his head.

Dumbledore explained that she would arrive in a couple of days. She currently was resting in the Hospital Wing. He looked proud and pleased that James accepted it so easily. James's parents looked relieved and proud as well.

Dumbledore left the Potters' house a moment later after once more thanking them for doing him this favor. When he had left, Mr and Mrs Potter started to move.

"Oh, I'll need to fix one of the guest rooms for her. Poor girl, losing everyone like that. . . . It's good of you James to be okay with this."

"We're proud of you", his dad said gravely, but ruffling his son's hair.

He then looked at the clock.

"I'll need to go to the Ministry, filling some paperwork. Then I might have to speak with Lyanna's lawyer. Dumbledore mentioned something about her inheriting a lot of money a year ago and that the lawyer wants to know who she's living with."

Mr Potter started to leave the living room when James blurted out:

"You know that I love you too, right?"

He felt like he needed to say it. In times like this you couldn't be sure who'll live and die.

"We love you too", his mum said and kissed his forehead.

Mr Potter joined them and the Potter family stood awhile hugging each other. The rain bounced against the windows and that sound, together with his parents embrace, made him feel safe. For now.

* * *

**I'm feeling Voldemort-evil right now. . . . First Samuel and now the orphanage. . . . **

**Well, hopefully the next chapter will be brighter! **

**Any kind of acknowledgement is nice! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 is now up! **

**So: thank you all who has reviewed, subscribed, favourite and read the story. You are totally awesome!**

**I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world, just some of my own OC's. **

_Flashback is in italics. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: And believe in the gift of a friend **

_In the middle of July, 1976. . . . _

Lyanna still hadn't got used to live at the Potters. Sure, she didn't wake up in the middle of the night and wondered where she was anymore, but it still felt odd. The house was huge, almost frightening so, in the middle in the countryside a few kilometers from a muggle town. Lyanna felt both safe and exposed here.

The Potters were kind to her, but she felt as an inferior in their home. Yet, she was fascinated of how a stereotype family acted. She found it sweet how Mr and Mrs Potter would exchange lovingly smiles during breakfast, how the love just was _there _like it was normal. She found a reason, perhaps, to why James could be so arrogant: his parents were absolutely devoted to him. But Lyanna saw how much he loved them as well and once again she felt bad for saying all those things that exam day.

At first, she and James had mainly avoided each other: he had been outside practicing quidditch or in his room doing Merlin knows what. Lyanna had mostly been in her room or helping Mrs Potter around the house. She had been writing letters to her friends or writing in the diary Lily had given her as a Christmas gift. It felt better to ease her pain while writing all about Samuel, the orphanage and life in general down in the little black book. Her friends had been very sad for her, thinking the whole experience horrible, and Lily had written that living with Potter was like kicking her, Lyanna, when she already was on the ground. Lyanna had smiled shakily at that, her face feeling odd when doing so.

Now, she and James were fine. Lyanna might not say friends, but he had been kind and let her cry on his shoulder. They were some sort of friends at least after that.

_Lyanna had been sitting in the living room. It was in the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. She wouldn't sleep because her dreams were of fire and screams. _

_ "__What are you doing here?" _

_James stood in the doorway, watching her carefully behind his glasses. Lyanna didn't look up. _

_ "__I can't sleep", she said quietly. "I don't want to sleep." _

_She heard his footsteps as he sat down beside her on the couch. None of them spoke. _

_ "__What's that?" James eventually asked, indicated his head to the photograph Lyanna was staring at. _

_He heard how she took a deep breath and her voice sounded pained: _

_ "__It was my family. The only thing left of them." _

_When she had started to talk she couldn't stop. She spilled out everything she felt, talked about everyone from the orphanage. James let her talk. _

_ "__. . . . there's Lester. He was sixteen when that picture was taken. He was the oldest there. He liked to cook; it was something he was made for. I remember that he had done an amazing Christmas cake that year. _

_Gareth played piano horribly, but it was what he liked to do. No one really had the heart to tell him how bad he was at it. He liked to play football as well and he liked to play jokes. I think you would've liked him. _

_Diana was nine and I'm sure she would've grown up to be a model. Look how sweet she looked there. . . ." _

_They sat like that for hours; eventually tears ran down Lyanna's cheeks without her noticing it. She just continued talking. James noticed her tears however and he hesitatingly put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He noticed her shaking and she leaned on him, crying. Awkwardly he stroke her hair, making soothing noises like his mother used to do when he was younger and sad. _

_ "__It's so unfair", Lyanna sobbed into his t-shirt, the photograph lying next to her on the couch. "Why them and not me? Why anyone? What's the point?" _

_ "__Power is the point", James answered. "A stupid point, but a desirable one." _

_They both sat in silence after that, Lyanna sometimes sniffing. James thought it all an odd situation to find himself in, but he couldn't leave her like this. _

_Lyanna sniffed once more before straightening up. James let go of her shoulders. She wiped the tears away, feeling embarrassed. _

_ "__What were you doing here anyway?" she asked him, trying to keep some dignity. _

_James hesitated. He didn't want to admit that he had been worried and checked up on her in her room and not finding her there. So he ruffled his hair, telling her he had wanted a late night snack. _

_The mood was a bit awkward after that, but not so much that they felt uncomfortable in each other's company. _

_ "__Thank you, James", Lyanna suddenly said and looked at her with dark, red brimmed, eyes. "For everything." _

_ "__You're welcome", he answered and thought that 'it was nothing' would sound too nonchalantly. _

_ "__And I'm sorry." _

_The way she said it made him understand that she didn't mean just for breaking down in front of him, of talking nonstop for hours, but also for the words she had said to him and his friends that warm, exam day. _

_He smiled softly. _

_ "__Me too. For everything." _

_He was: for all the people she had lost, for how he and his friends had acted towards her, how he had acted towards Lily. _

_Lyanna returned the smile, trying her face muscles out. They weren't friends exactly, but they accepted each other. _

After that, Lyanna tried to live a bit more. She ate better, talked more, helped around in the house and actually practiced quidditch with James sometimes.

"Come on, Lyanna!" James shouted as he circled around on his broom, quaffle under his arm. "You have to block all three goals!"

"Give me a break, James!" she shouted back, feeling annoyed. "I'm not good at this!"

They had started with first names after a while, the names coming slowly and unaccustomed from their lips.

James rolled his eyes at her as he started to fly towards her and the goals. She wasn't that bad of a flyer, but her reflexes could be better.

Lyanna concentrated hard, she really did. The broom was relatively good, seeing as the Potters only bought the best things. Yet she felt very unsteady on it. She had only flown a bit in her first year and even if she liked it, trying to catch a ball flying in high speed towards her where she sat on a broom, was not exactly what she did best.

James came closer and closer, looking like a blur and suddenly the quaffle was coming her way. She dove, trying to catch it. She missed it with a few inches and it flew through the goalpost. She cursed and dived to pick it up. James landed next to her on the ground.

"You're getting better", he told her.

"You too", she said sarcastically and moved some hair from her eyes.

James grinned at her and took the quaffle from her.

"Again?"

"No way, James. I'm tired of being thrown things at. Can we do something else?"

"Fine", James said reluctantly and they started to walk towards the broom shed. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Something that doesn't involve throwing things at me."

"Darn, that means no water balloon fight", James said jokingly. "I had looked forwards towards that."

Lyanna playfully nudge his shoulder and laughed a little. It still felt odd to smile and even weirder to laugh, but she couldn't grieve all the time. She had to continue living for those who wouldn't get a chance to do so.

The pair of them put their brooms back in the shed and continued walking towards the house.

"Have you heard anything from your friends lately?" James asked in what he thought was a casual voice.

A clear bonus of having Lyanna staying with them was that he could get to hear everything what Lily was doing. Just thinking of her made him smile.

"Yes I have", said Lyanna and her eyes sparkled teasingly. "Mary has gotten a summer job at a muggle café and she's feeling well. Desideria and Tanya are both in France. Tanya has some family friends there. They write all about the French boys and how hot it is there. I'm almost feeling jealous, I've never been outside Britain and I haven't even visited many places here."

James nodded thoughtfully, but his eyes were impatient. Lyanna laughed again.

"But you didn't want to hear that, didn't you?"

"Of course I wanted to."

"No, you're just trying to seem indifferent to hear about Lily." Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Lily's fine, but her sister has been inviting her boyfriend over almost the whole summer and Lily doesn't like him. I think she's having a boring time", Lyanna confessed, feeling bad for her friend.

"You could ask her to stay here for the rest of the summer", James suggested, not even bothering to hide his excitement. "Really, you could! I'm sure mum and dad would allow it. I get to invite my friends so why shouldn't you get to invite yours?"

He got a dreamy look in his eyes and Lyanna laughed for a third time.

"I could suggest it to Lily, if it was alright with you parents, but I have no idea what she would chose: spending time with you or Vernon."

"Vernon?"

"That's her sister's boyfriend's name."

"Do you actually think she'll choose to stay home?" he asked her and now he looked miserable. "I can't understand why she won't give me a chance. Okay, I understand", he hurried to say when Lyanna rose an eyebrow at him. "I'm arrogant and a bully. I've heard it before, but I don't mean to be that. I really like Lily and if she could just give me a chance. . . . why am I even telling you this?"

"Because you miss your friends as much as I miss mine", Lyanna guessed as the house came into better view. "How are they doing, by the way?"

"Why do you want to know?" James wondered curiously.

"Perhaps because I like Remus, tolerate Pettigrew and you'll tell me about Black whatever I say?" Lyanna said dryly and once again swept her hair away from her eyes.

James smirked.

"Whatever you say", he said in a too casual tone. "Wormtail is visiting an old aunt in Norway. Apparently she has a huge farm of bowtuckles. Moony is visiting his grandparents. He wrote to me that his grandmother makes the most delicious pancakes."

"He's probably wolfing down pancakes then", Lyanna commented lightly, used by James mentioning his friends by their odd nicknames.

She watched James carefully as if he would tell her that Remus is a werewolf. He didn't say anything on the subject, but she thought his lips twitched ever so slightly at her wording.

"Heard anything from Black?" she asked politely, not wanting to seem like she cared.

"No, nothing", James said and he looked troubled. "Not a letter during the whole summer. Moony and Wormtail wrote that they hadn't got any either."

"That's weird", Lyanna agreed and an image of Mrs Black appeared in her mind, scowling face and angry eyes.

She shook her head and turned to James.

"Let me guess", she said teasingly. "You've been writing him dozens of letters, haven't you?"

"No", James protested, trying to look dignified. "Just one dozen, not more."

"I'm sure there's an explanation", Lyanna said gently, forcing down a snort.

Not wanting James to look so downcast, she smiled brightly.

"Race you back to the house!" she challenged him and took off.

"Oi!" James yelled behind her but ran after her anyway.

Even though Lyanna had a head start, they both reached the kitchen door at the same time.

"You cheated", James accused her with no real anger.

"And you are faster than you look", was Lyanna response.

James huffed, but he couldn't help but smile at her. They went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of lemonade each and some sandwiches the house elves had made for them.

"Do you think anything has happened to him?" James asked quietly after a few moments of comfortable silence. "Sirius I mean?"

Lyanna swallowed before answering:

"No, I don't. If anything had happened to the Black heir, the papers would surely mention it. The Blacks' are famous as I've understand."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but what if they don't report it if he was hurt?" James asked anxiously.

"Why wouldn't they? Do you mean his parents or _the Prophet_? Whatever, it doesn't matter. He's probably haven't have an access to an owl, that's all."

"I hope you're right", James muttered, gulping down the last of his lemonade.

"James?!" Mrs Potter voice called from another room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" James shouted back.

"Could you please come here? We're in the living room!"

"Okay!"

He stood up and put the plate and glass in the sink. Lyanna hesitantly did the same.

"What do you think has happened?" she asked worriedly.

James shrugged, but his eyes were alert.

"I don't know. Last time my parents wanted me to come down to the living room and talk was the afternoon I was told that you would come to stay here."

Both teenagers walked through the hallway; pass some rooms before arriving to the living room. Lyanna kept in the background, not knowing if she should be here. James stepped through the doorway first.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Mrs Potter sat on one of the couches and Mr Potter stood with his back towards the door, hiding a bit of the couch from view. When he heard his son's voice, Mr Potter turned around.

"Ah, James." He looked both worried and glad. "You don't mind if Sirius is staying the rest of the summer here, hm?"

Lyanna felt how her stomach turned into knots, but James's eyes lit up and he sounded ecstatic:

"Sirius? Sure, when is he coming? Where is he?"

Mr and Mrs Potter smiled and a low laugh was heard from someone behind Mr Potter. Mr Potter stepped aside and on the couch, next to Mrs Potter, sat Sirius.

"Good to see you too, James", he said with a hint of his usual smile.

"The same", James said, grinning like an idiot but looking worried seconds after.

Sirius looked very pale. He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were sad, determined, angry and torn. Lyanna thought it looked like he had had a rough night.

"What's happened?" James immediately asked and went to sit beside his best friend. "Why haven't you answered to my letters? I was really worried. . . ."

"We'll talk about it later", Sirius muttered, avoiding James's eyes.

"But. . . ."

"James", his dad said warningly, but with a soft gaze at his son. "Sirius will tell you when he feels for it."

Lyanna felt like an intruder were she stood. She wondered if she should leave when Mrs Potter spotted her.

"Oh, Lyanna", she said warmly, but with a hint of worry. "I hope you don't mind if Sirius stays here?"

Well, she did mind, but she couldn't say that. The Potters had been so kind to her and it was their house, they could let whomever they wanted to stay here. Lyanna was merely a guest herself, she shouldn't have a say in this.

At the sound of her name, Sirius head turned to her and she felt body go rigid as the light fell on his left cheek: it looked swollen and somehow Lyanna didn't think he had run into a wall. She thought back to what she had said during their fight and she resisted the urge to go and crawl into a hole somewhere.

_"__At least I had a family who cared about me." _

Sirius eyes darkened and he gave James a quizzical look. James looked away, finding the carpet very interesting.

"It will be fine, Mrs Potter", Lyanna said nicely.

At the sound of her voice, Sirius head turned to her again. Their eyes met: stormy grey and sad dark green.

"Riddle", Sirius said, his voice calm against the storm of emotions in his eyes.

"Black", she said and her voice was careful.

Mrs Potter looked at them both, looking too worried. Mr Potter frowned, but then he seemed to think of something and he smiled a small smile. James looked uncomfortable and wished the coach would open up and swallow him. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

**So, that was that. James and Lyanna are almost friends, Lyanna's feeling a tad bit better and what are Sirius doing there? It will be revealed in the next chapter, but I think most of you can guess why. **

**Well, any kind of acknowledgement are always nice (I know, I've written/said this a lot before). **


	28. Chapter 28

**New chapter! **

**Thank you so much all of you who have read, reviwed, followed and favourited this story(I think you know this little speech by heart right now). **

**Also: I don't own anything about the Harry Potter world. My brilliance only goes to a certain limit and Harry Potter is beyond it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Well, we've got holes in our hearts; yeah we've got holes in our lives. Well, we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on. **

"So, what happened, Padfoot?" James asked Sirius and closed the door to his room.

He had insisted that they would share instead of letting Sirius get a guestroom.

"Why haven't you answered any of my letters?"

Sirius looked around James's room – red and gold with quidditch posters – and said:

"Why can't you tell me the story on why Lyanna Riddle is staying at your house, Prongs? I'll bet that will be interesting as well."

"You're annoying when you want to be, you know that?" James questioned, but smiled at his friend anyway. "Fine, I'll tell you, but it isn't a happy story and you have to tell me yours later. Deal?"

Sirius nodded, his curiosity over Lyanna's story stronger than the aversion to tell his own.

James took a deep breath and slumped down on the bed.

"Have you heard of the attack in London the day we finished school?"

Sirius looked grim.

"Of course. I believe some of those assholes took refuge at Grimmauld Place. They never really said anything about it but why else would four masked men suddenly appear at our doorstep. Not for tea that's for sure. . . ."

"They burned down an orphanage and Lyanna used to live there. It was her home."

Sirius blinked and leaned back on the windowsill. James continued:

"Dumbledore came to us that evening and asked if we could take her in, saying she needed to be protected. That's what they told me, but I think mum and dad knows more."

"That must have been tough for her", Sirius said and tried to get a grip on his thoughts. "And you just became friends after that?"

He sounded accusingly. James looked up from his hands.

"No, not really. I was still angry at her for that. . . . incident. . . . but she said she was sorry and she's been through a lot. To be honest, I quite like her company."

"And you probably think you'll have a better shot with Evans if you are friends with Riddle", Sirius said dryly, but his mind was on Lyanna.

"Perhaps, but I didn't start to act friendly towards Lyanna because of that. She needed some support, someone who could listen. A friend. You didn't see her that night. . . ."

James drifted off and Sirius waited patiently. Eventually James came to his senses again and looked at Sirius.

"That's Lyanna's story: her home burned down because of the Dark Lord and we took her in. If you want to hear more then ask her. It will be plenty of time for you two to talk.

Now, I want to know what's happened to you. Why haven't you answered any letters from Moony, Wormtail or me? And why are you face looking like that?"

Sirius fingered on his cheek, considering if he should say that he had run into a door, but thought better of it. James was his best friend.

"Well, I should start from the beginning", he muttered and sat down on the spare bed that had been installed in James's room.

He run a hand through his hair, noting it could use a cutting, before talking in a quite emotionless voice:

"I guess it all started when those masked men arrived to Grimmauld Place shortly after we got home. They spoke with mother and the following weeks all she could talk about was the Dark Lord and how good it was that he cleared the world of 'filth' as she put it. Regulus took it all to his heart, but you know me, Prongs. I can't keep my mouth shut."

He looked deprecatory and James said quietly:

"I know you can't."

Sirius laughed his usual bark like laugh, but it sounded bitter.

"So I talked back, saying how wrong it is to kill people for something as stupid as bloodstatus. Can imagine how my mother took that. . . . I spent most of the holiday in my room, both freely and because my mother ordered me to. Father didn't had much to say, he's barely home as it is.

Mother ordered Kreacher to take care of all my letters. He burned them before my eyes, that nasty little bugger. It was to teach me a lesson so that's why I haven't answered any letters."

"That's sick", James said outraged.

"Surprised? That's my family for you. So basically I have been locked up all the time."

"But how could you get here then?" asked James even though he thought he knew. "Did your parents let you go?"

Sirius snorted, fingered on his cheek without seeming aware of what he did.

"Not exactly", he said and James listened attentively. "Yesterday uncle Cygnus visited with his pack. Bellatrix is married to that idiot Lestrange and Narcissa is engaged to that creep Malfoy. It's a shame Andromeda was disown, but come to think of it, it is better to be disown than to be a part of _that _family.

Anyway, Bellatrix and Lestrange went on and on about the Dark Lord and how great he is. They even hinted – can you believe it? – that I could get a place amongst his followers. They call themselves Death Eaters nowadays. Mother and father looked proud all right, glad that my Gryffindorness could be overlooked. They all looked ecstatic and Regulus asked when he could join.

Something snapped, Prongs. I couldn't believe that they had the nerve to suggest that I would serve some maniac when I've tried to prove all my life that I'm different from them. I hated that they somehow had my life planned out for me.

I told them very clearly that I would not kiss some maniac ass and kill muggles for him. Absolutely not and that they couldn't make me. I thought they would curse me then and father said I had to do my duty as the Black heir. I told them that I didn't want to be their heir, that I didn't want to be a Black, and that they all could go to Hell, that they probably had a place reserved.

That's when mother hit me."

James eyes got comically wide, but Sirius looked merely unimpressed.

"She has always had a temper", he said thoughtfully. "I got up and got my trunk while they were all shouting downstairs. I didn't have to pack much since I had packed and unpacked the whole summer just to have something to do. Bellatrix screamed at me for offending the Dark Lord, mother screamed at me to get out, that I was a disgrace for the Black family name and father ordered me to stay.

For the first time in my life I obeyed my mother and left. Slept outside in London over the night and summoned the Knight Bus first thing I did this morning. And here I am. I didn't know where else to go."

Silence followed his story and Sirius looked away. He didn't want to see James's pitying gaze. It came both as a surprise and comfort when James wrapped him in a silent hug. James is a great friend and those saying anything else would receive the wrath of Sirius Black.

"You did the right thing", James said quietly. "You're free to make your own decisions and they can never take that away from you. No one can."

A knock on the door interrupt their moment of friendship. James let go of Sirius and called a 'come in!' The door opened and Lyanna entered with her arms full of sheets, a pillow and blanket.

"Your mum wanted me to tell you that dinner soon will be ready", she said to James while dumping the context in her arms on Sirius's bed. "And she asked if you could try to make the bed by yourselves."

She hung around, looking uncomfortable but her eyes were tired and sad. She was looking at Sirius, debating if she should say something or not. Sirius looked at her as well, but he masked his feelings behind an expressionless mask. James looked from one another, half irritated and half amused.

"You will have to learn to live with each other, so why can't you just kiss and make up? It seemed to work awfully well at Christmas", he said, smirking at them both.

Lyanna's cheeks turned slightly pink and Sirius lips twitched.

"Shut up, James", they both said together and then avoided each other's eyes.

James laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"I'll go down to mum and dad and when you two come down for dinner, I want you both to at least try to tolerate each other. My house, my rules."

Sirius rolled his eyes and Lyanna nodded. James stood up and closed the door as he left, smirking slightly and hoping they could see that they were more alike than they thought.

. . . .

It was uncomfortable. Lyanna couldn't describe it in another way. Sirius refused to look at her, wanting her to take the first step. She sighed. He could be so immature. He started to make his bed.

"You're doing it wrong", Lyanna blurted out as he struggled with a sheet.

He looked up and Lyanna thought he would give her the silent treatment, but he said:

"Do it you then if you know how it's done."

Sighing, Lyanna took the sheet from him, straightening it out, laying it on the bed and neatly tucked it in under the matrass.

"There", she said and crossed her arms. "Wasn't that hard, was it?"

Sirius didn't bother to answer, but fixed with the pillows and blanket.

"I'm sorry", Lyanna said, growing tired of the uncomfortable silence. "I shouldn't have said what I said. Not like that. I overdid it and I feel bad for it. You're not like Voldemort, I just. . . . I'm sorry, all right. Can you forgive me for that so we don't have to do this more awkward then it already is?"

"I apologize as well", he said slowly after a moment of forced silence. "I shouldn't have mentioned Doc. . . . And I'm sorry about your home. And your family."

"I'm sorry about your family too", she said quietly and hesitantly touched his swollen cheek. "You should get some ice on it."

He recoiled slightly from her touch, but not so much that she couldn't reach him. His expression was guarded, but his eyes strangely soft. Lyanna got a flashback from Christmas and asked him if he wanted her to kiss it better. He smiled, almost not noticeable and nodded.

Lyanna carefully pecked his cheek. Her lips felt soft, featherlike and dreamlike. And just like at Christmas, when she pulled back, they stared at each other and Sirius leaned in to capture her lips, almost like he was enchanted. Lyanna's lips tingled at the touch, feeling as though it was perfect.

This kiss was sweeter, gentler, than the one they shared that drunken night in December. Sirius caressed Lyanna's cheek and she had her hands on his chest. It was comforting this way, like they shared each other's feelings and troubles. She could still taste a firewhiskey flavor from him, but this time the sweeter taste took the upper hand.

"Well, I know I said you should kiss and make up, but I didn't think you would _actually _do it", James said amusingly when he entered his room.

He smirked as they pulled apart, glad that both of them was feeling fine enough to kiss and not to go and think of their different situations.

"The dinner is ready and we're waiting", he continued and let Lyanna pass as she walked towards him, cheeks pink.

"No strings attached, right?" she glanced as Sirius,

"None", he said clearly.

She nodded and went downstairs. James grinned at his friend, thinking that Sirius was remotely fine if he kissed the first pretty girl in sight.

"You dog", James said fondly and laughed.

Sirius let out his bark of laughter, not bothering to feel insulted and they both went down to dinner.

. . . .

_1__st__ September, 1976. . . . _

Lyanna stood with James and Sirius at Platform Nine and Three quarters. Mrs Potter doted on all of them and Lyanna felt very sentimental, once again thinking of how it would have been if her mother hadn't abandoned her.

"You take care now, all three of you", Mrs Potter told them. "And you two", she turned to James and Sirius, "behave."

"Mum, we don't do anything else", James said assuredly, but Mrs Potter didn't look impressed.

"James", she said warningly, but with a fond smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Mrs Potter", Sirius said and used his most charmingly smile. "We will behave perfectly. Like always."

Lyannna snorted while hugging Mrs Potter and thanking her for everything.

"I'll look after them", she said to her and Mrs Potter trusted her on that.

"Lyanna!"

She turned around and spotted her friends, all waving of her while watching her company with mixed expressions. Lyanna laughed and turned to James and Sirius.

"Sirius, take James away before he do something idiotic", she begged him as she saw James staring openly at Lily. "He will only embarrass himself."

"When doesn't he?" Sirius asked jokingly, but patted James on the back. "Prongs, stop staring at Evans. It's frankly creepy."

"Huh?"

"So that's the famous Lily Evans", Mrs Potter said as she watched Lyanna's four friends. "The pretty redhead? And is that Tanya Fawley with blonde hair? I didn't know she had changed it."

"Did it two years ago", Lyanna informed Mrs Potter before saying goodbye and left for her friends.

They all greeted each other, got a compartment and started to talk about anything from summer holiday, OWLs and how Lyanna managed to live with James and Sirius. None of them mentioned the orphanage and Lyanna felt it was the best: they had all expressed their sorrow in their letters.

Lyanna's OWLs had been satisfying. She had passed every class. Her grades had looked very good:

Astronomy – A.

Care of Magical Creatures – O.

Charms – O.

Defense Against the Dark Arts – E.

Divination – A.

Herbology – E.

History of Magic – A.

Potions – E.

Transfiguration – E.

The others had also passed except that Desideria had failed Divination but she didn't mind that much. She had mixed up something during the exams. All five of them were now NEWT students and could proceed with the classes that matched their career choice.

"Have Potter and Black been too much of a nuisance?" Lily asked Lyanna as they sat and ate the candy they had bought from the trolley.

"They've been fine. It was a bit difficult at first, but we've getting along well. James really is a good guy, Lily. He just doesn't really know how to show it for you. . . ."

"Don't go there", Lily said warningly and Lyanna dropped the subject.

"What about Black then?" Tanya asked, trying to sound uninterested and popped her gum.

Lyanna hesitated, almost touching her lips but stopped herself in the last moment.

"Sirius is Sirius", she said. "We got along okay."

"Oh, you are on first name basis now aren't you?" Desideria said teasingly and her eyes laughed.

"She has stepped over on the other side", Tanya said dramatically and Lily smirked.

Lyanna rolled her eyes.

"I think it's good that you solved out your problems with them", Mary said seriously before asking excitingly: "Tell me, are Potter the new quidditch captain or not?"

Mary was one of the chasers on the Gryffindor team and had been eager to know who the new captain would be. Lily and Tanya groaned at the mention of quidditch and James, but Desideria perked up. Lyanna smiled.

"Actually, he is. . . ."

"Poor you, Mary."

"He will go berserk during practice."

"We'll probably win the cup this year. . . ."

"We already did last year."

They talked more about all sort of things as the train spurted forwards on the countryside. Soon, they would be home again.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Reviews are always fun as are any kind of acknowledgement (again, you probably know this by heart as well). **


	29. Chapter 29

**So, new chapter! **

**I think all of you know what I'm about to say/write: thank you for the encouragement, support and acknowledgement. It really means a lot. **

**I don't own the Harry Potter world (obviously), just my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

When they stepped into the Potions classroom the following day after lunch neither of them had been prepared of what they would face. Lyanna, Lily and Mary took a table together with Remus. The class was mixed this year with students from all the four houses: six from Gryffindor, five Ravenclaws, three Slytherins and two from Hufflepuff. Slughorn beamed when he saw them all.

"Welcome to another year", he said happily, his voice ringing over the cauldrons with its potions and fumes. "How pleased I am to see that so many of you decided to continue with Potions this year! Positively thrilled!"

His enthusiasm wasn't mirrored everywhere, but Lyanna was one of those who smiled. Say whatever you like about Slughorn, but he was not the worst teacher around. Slughorn gestured over some of the larger cauldrons that he had placed around the dungeon.

"This is the potions we'll take a closer look on today and then we'll study each and every one of them and then. . . . well, I will think of something. It will be a surprised."

Lily looked thrilled of the prospect about exploring new, more difficult potions. Her enthusiasm was contagious. Both Lyanna and Mary found themselves smiling.

"Now, I will start the term with a little quiz. Nothing big", he continued when James and Sirius let out a groan. "Just for fun. After your NEWT year you'll be able to brew some of the potions here. I am sure that you have heard of them before, but let see if you can tell them apart. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

He waved his hand to the cauldron near the table were four Ravenclaws were sitting. The potion in it looked like normal bubbling water. Lyanna tried to think what it was, but she got distracted of Lily's raised hand. Some of the Ravenclaws also had their hands up and Snape, who were the only Slytherin boy there.

"Yes, Miss Welse", Slughorn gestured to the Ravenclaw girl.

"That's Veritaserum", she said and took down her hand. "A strong truth serum. It tastes of nothing, smells of nothing, it's colorless and it can be mixed with anything. Whoever drinks it will be forced to speak the truth. You can't resist it."

"Very well, Miss Welse. Veritaserum was correct. Five points for Ravenclaw."

Lily looked disappointed. Slughorn continued to their table, waving his hands over the cauldron. A muddy-looking potion was inside it. Geoffrey answered that it was Polyjuice potion, a potion that could make you look like another person, and Slughorn rewarded him with five points. Lily looked even more disgruntled.

The next potion in turn was a pearly shimmering one, called Amortentia, the strongest love potion there was. It smelled different for each person, smelling of what attracted the person. Snape answered that one right and got five points for Slytherin. James and Sirius couldn't contain their sniggers at the idea of Snape knowing a love potion.

Lily earned Gryffindor five points for knowing about the Felix Felicius potion, also known as liquid luck. One drop of it and you'll be having luck with whatever you wanted to do in the coming hour.

"Now, I want you all to line up here and come and smell the Amortentia potion", Slughorn said to them and sat down heavily on a chair behind his desk. "Go on. I can assure you that it's quite the experience."

They all went towards Slughorn's desk, standing in a line: some eager and some not. Remus stood last in the line, looking sad and horrified.

"You don't want to know what attracts you?" Lyanna asked as she took a place in front of him.

"What's the point of knowing something you never will have?" he said cryptically and a bit sad.

"Amortentia doesn't create real love", Slughorn told them. "It only creates obsession, infuriation, with a special person. The smells are always tricky to understand.

For example: say that you would smell the scent of apples. You would assume that you like apples, but it could also be the smell of a special person's shampoo. Does that mean that you like that person? Perhaps your grandmother made some amazing apple juice and you might smell apple for that reason? Why you smell specifically scents are because you are attracted to it, like it, love it. The lines are blurry. What you smell is unique for just you, but it's hard to know why you smell certain things.

Amortentia show you what you desire. It can be things you never knew you liked, unaware of it existence. Yes, it's a dangerous potion to take and it needs to be given on a regular basis. But, I repeat, it's not real love. A potion doesn't decide who or what you love. It only show you hints, the rest is for yourself to figure out."

One by one they smelt the potion and when they went to sit in their seats, they had lazy and stupid grins on their faces. Lyanna heard Lily sigh when she smelled the potion and then it was her turn. She took a deep breath and leaned forward.

It was something she had never experienced before.

Her head started to spin, the fumes from the potion consumed her, making her body ache of the longing and pleasure of the scents. A sigh escaped her, almost a moan. Who could've known this was so wonderful? She smelled hot things, cold things, sweet and strong, smells she knew and smells that were new. She didn't know what, but she smiled, feeling whole. Her heart beat fast, her pulse was high and her body was shaking.

"Miss Riddle. . . ."

"Lyanna. . . ."

"What's happened. . . .?"

Lyanna licked her lips, closed her eyes, never wanting to stop smelling these things. She wasn't aware that she was lying on the floor or that Remus offered to take her to the Hospital Wing as Slughorn told the class that sometimes the smells of Amortentia created strong reactions to the person near it.

Remus was glad to leave the classroom. He had smelt the potion when he entered the room, but he didn't want to go closer to it. He could do without the smells (chocolate, animal furs, newly bought books and bubblegum). His heart was beating hard as he dragged Lyanna up the stairs. She hardly weighed anything and she was not clear in the head, humming to herself and laughing.

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" she asked him in a dreamy voice. "Wonderful, beautiful. I could never get tired of it."

She seemed to be sleepwalking, not caring where to go. Her nostrils flared, the scents not leaving her.

"Wonder why I smell these things?" she mused loudly as Remus steered her up another staircase. "Flowery bubbling soap. Raspberry, wood and dust. Sugar, fire and salt. Firewhiskey and something dark, spicy. Leather perhaps?"

"We're soon there", Remus coaxed with her, not wanting to her what she smelled.

It was private. He felt like he was intruding on something vulnerable.

"What did you smell? I bet you're more thrilled than I. With your senses, you must experience this five times as strong as I."

She laughed giddily, but Remus felt cold.

"Don't know what you're talking about", he said as calmly as he could. "You're not yourself right now, Lyanna. You don't know what you're saying."

"Course I do. Moony. It's obvious. Don't these smells make you wanna howl?"

She gave up a howl mixed with her bubbling laughter and Remus felt panic flow though him like poison. She couldn't know. . . .

He put a hand over her mouth, ignoring her tongue that licked it in a way to try to get him to remove it. When the Hospital Wing came into view, Remus had never been so glad in his life to see it. He opened the door with a bang and soon Madame Pomfrey came rushing.

"Mr Lupin, why on Earth are you. . . . What's happened to her?"

"We studied Amortentia in Potions", he explained in a voice that shook.

"Did she drink it?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed and her eyes widened as she took in Lyanna's laughing and struggling form.

"No, she just smelled it. Professor Slughorn said that these things could happen. . . ."

"They can, but I've never experienced it. Don't you worry", she added as she saw his horrorstruck look. "I'll know what to do. If you could get her to lie down. . . ."

Remus did as he was instructed and once he managed to get Lyanna to lie down, she sighed and talked with him in a voice that sounded drunk on emotions:

"They are like riddles, these smells and I have to solve them. Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure", he said in what he hoped was a comfortably voice as he looked around for Madame Pomfrey.

"Aw, you're sweet", Lyanna giggled and patted the bed, indicating that he should sit down.

He did, but on his guard. They seemed to be the only one here, so Remus let her go on, but feeling guiltier and more uncomfortable as she talked.

"The flowery soap is what it used to smell at Doc's place. It was an expensive soap, but he liked it. I did too. He liked flowers and I loved him, so I guess it makes sense. He was like a parent to me. . . .

I like raspberries to eat and that mixture with wood and dust are probably from the orphanage. I used to live there, but it was attacked. They all burned in. But they always gave me raspberries on my cake for my birthday and no matter how much Mrs Drummel tried to make us clean, there was always dust left. Raspberries, dust and wood: a smell of family and friends. . . .

Sugar is sweet, fire is power and salt is fresh. It's quite odd why I should smell it."

She frowned and for a moment Remus thought she was done talking. He wanted her to be done talking. He felt sorry for her, for what had happened and scared of what she would say.

"I think those three things represent London and Hogwarts", she said slowly as though unsure of herself. "I love both places, yet they are the opposite but have their own power. Magical. Normal. I'll have to think more about it. . . .

Now, I like firewhiskey. It's something sensual about it, like it's forbidden. Sirius tasted of firewhiskey when we kissed, you know. I liked it. I liked his lips."

Remus did know that his friend and Lyanna had kissed sometime during Christmas. James had told him that, but Sirius hadn't had much to say, just that he was glad that she didn't wanted to push him into a relationship. Remus felt really awkward sitting here and listen to how amazing lips Sirius had and why Lyanna would smell firewhiskey in her Amortentia.

"You know, I think I'm attracted to him", she told him seriously and Remus wished he could disappear. "The firewhiskey and the dark, leathery like smell? It fits him: dark and mysterious and all that. So, I'm probably attracted to him because love is out of the question. I kind of like him though, perhaps that's why there is an attraction. He's good looking, but I think it's more than that. I blame the kiss for this you know. And the firewhiskey. I was drunk."

Remus didn't bother to tell her that when you're drunk, you sometimes do things you don't have the courage to do otherwise, things that you might want to do that has been lying and gnawing in the back of your head. No, he didn't tell her that.

"Miss Riddle, here you go", Madame Pomfrey said kindly, but briskly as she handed Lyanna a cup of something that smelled so foul that Remus almost threw up over the bed.

Madame Pomfrey looked apolitically at him and asked if he wanted to leave. Lyanna just watched the cup fascinated.

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"Smell it, dear", Madame Pomfrey told her. "Go on."

Lyanna did like she was told and sniffed on the context of the cup. Remus stomach lurched violently.

"It smells funny", Lyanna confided in both of her spectators. "Sour and. . . . and. . . ."

Her face turned into thoughtfulness and Madame Pomfrey looked grim.

"Miss Riddle, I'm afraid you need to drink it."

Remus almost choked, but Lyanna looked interested.

"Okay."

She took a gulp and Remus shivered. He could sense the changes in her demeanor. She didn't radiate heat anymore, but a sickly cold. Her face became sweaty and slightly green.

Madame Pomfrey looked satisfied.

"There you go", she said gently and took the cup from Lyanna's rigid fingers. "That was very good of you."

Lyanna sank back in the bed, feeling dizzy and ill.

"Remus, you can go back to class now", Madame Pomfrey said gently and handed him a passport to his next class. "I can take it from here. Thank you for your help."

"No problem. Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sure of it, but I might hold her here a bit longer. Not over the night though, just a few hours at the most."

Remus carefully got up, but Lyanna didn't notice him leave. She gave up some muffled sounds and she massaged her temples. Madame Pomfrey smiled encouragingly at him, but her blue eyes were concerned. Remus could sense her worry. He nodded towards her and left the Hospital Wing, trying not to think of what Lyanna just had told him.

. . . .

Lyanna climbed the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower at a run. Her face was flushed and she practically radiated embarrassment. When she had been clear enough in her head she thought of what she had told Remus and she felt like hitting her head against the wall. There were no words to describe how embarrassed, stupid, crazy and weak she felt herself being. And she felt bad for Remus as well. Which teenage boy would like to hear a girl talk about how attracted she is to one of his best friends? Just thinking about it made Lyanna blush like never before.

There weren't many people out in the corridors: mostly seventh years that had been in the library and prefects doing their patrols. Lyanna nodded to the Head Boy Frank Longbottom as she passed him at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The common room was rather crowded and Lyanna spotted her friends sitting with Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. A part of Lyanna considered running up to her dormitory and lock the door, but she felt ridiculous. Where was her Gryffindor courage? Before she could make up her mind, Tanya spotted her.

"Lyanna!" she called and Lyanna had no choice but to join them, gripping tightly the bottle in her pocket.

The only spot that wasn't occupied was between Sirius and Desideria and Lyanna felt her heart beat faster. The hold on the little bottle got painfully tight.

"Hi", she said, her throat dry.

Her friends looked at her worryingly and Remus stood up and went to sit between Sirius and Desideria, leaving the spot between Peter and Mary open.

"Sirius, do you think you could explain the Transfiguration essay a bit clearly?" he asked casually and Lyanna felt grateful and embarrassed. "I did miss the intro of the lesson."

Sirius nodded, but his eyes were on Lyanna. Everyone's were.

"It feels better", she told them honestly. "Really. I just had to smell some horrible potions and then drink them to be clearer in the head. I got some of it with me, so if I ever start to act like that again, force it down my throat. It makes my senses weaker."

"Okay", Lily promised, "but you reacted very strongly to it. It was odd."

"Imagine how it would be if you drank Amortentia", Mary said in concern.

"That would be wicked", Lyanna said sarcastically.

"So", James said with grinning eyes. "We've been trying to get Remus here to tell us what you smelled. Apparently you had talked about that."

"Don't worry, I haven't told them and I won't", Remus assured her, glaring at his friend. "It's private and I'm not someone who tells other peoples secrets."

He gave her a calculating look, his green eyes alert and worried. Lyanna understood what he's getting at. She hugged her bottle tightly.

"Neither am I, Moony", she said and Remus relaxed.

"Why are you calling each other those names?" Desideria asked curiously and looked at the four boys. "Really?"

"Mainly for fun", said Sirius casually and threw Desideria a grin and Lyanna had to fight herself not to stare at his lips. "An inside joke."

"Tell me", Lyanna said hurriedly to Mary and Peter who sat closest to her. "What did I miss when I was high on Amortentia?"

* * *

**So, how was that? The subject about Amortentia fascinates me and I feel like it's a very fickle thing, difficult to read. **

**About Lyanna's strong reaction, it will be discovered later on why she reacted as she did. You'll just have to read and see. . . . **

**Well, reviews are always appreciated as are the fact that anyone read this story and bother to comment, favourite and subscribe. It's every dreaming writer's greatest dream that people like what they write. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30! **

**As usual: Thank you everyone who read this story, favourite it, follow it and have reviewed it. **

**I don't own anything about the Harry Potter world. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: This's the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la! **

_20th December, 1976. . . ._

"Should I feel bad for you or not?" Lily whispered in Lyanna's ear as they hugged each other goodbye on Platform Nine and Three quarters.

Lyanna thought it over. Lily's words had a deeper meaning than Lily thought they did. She wondered if she should feel sorry for Lyanna having to spend Christmas with James and Sirius, but Lyanna thought of Samuel and everyone from the orphanage. They wouldn't get to spend Christmas.

"No", she decided to say as she took a step back from Lily. "I'm going to be fine. It's just a couple of weeks and I'll owl you and the others if they become too unbearable."

"Aren't they always?" Lily asked, but she smiled anyway.

"Lyanna!" James called and waved like a madman. "My parents are here!"

"I'm coming, James!" Lyanna called back with a fond smile on her face.

She gave Lily one more hug (they were the only ones who would be spending Christmas elsewhere. The other three girls stayed at Hogwarts this year) and started to walk towards James, his friends and Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Have a nice Christmas, Evans!" James called out again, like he usually did to her.

Lyanna felt as though the whole platform was holding their breaths, waiting for Lily's reaction. She looked to be having an inner fight before shouting back, though not as enthusiastic as James:

"You too, Potter!"

Lyanna thought that she had heard wrong as did James because he blinked stupidly. Lily actually smiled at that, though very quickly, and waved to Lyanna as she went to meet Mr and Mrs Evans.

"Did Lily Evans really wish me a nice holiday?" James said slowly as though he wasn't sure. "Or did I misunderstand? Did I hallucinate?"

"I don't know", Sirius said, looking equally shocked. "I actually think you heard right."

"Don't be thick", Lyanna laughed lightly. "Of course you heard right. I think she's finally warming up to you, James. You've only asked her out once this term and she could have shouted all lot more than she did."

James didn't hear anything what Lyanna said after 'I think she's finally warming up to you, James.' He did some sort of victory dance and claimed that this was going to be the best Christmas ever. His parents watched him while shaking their heads, amused that one girl could have such an effect at their son. The Potters', Lyanna and Sirius said goodbye to Remus and Peter and their families. Remus and Peter would come visiting during New Year. Lyanna looked forwards to it and dread it. They would probably prank her then.

. . . .

_25st December, 1976. . . . _

Lyanna woke up and thought she was being attacked. She reached for her wand on the bedside table and shouted the first curse that came into her mind:

"Expelliarmus!"

A red light shone from her wand. Someone yelped before hearing a loud 'thud' and the voice was familiar.

"Lumos", she mumbled and her wand tip lit up.

James lay in a heap on the floor, massaging his head and stretched his back.

"That hurt", he moaned and fumbled to find his glasses. "I'm so jealous that I can't do magic right now. If I could, you'd been going down, Riddle. Padfoot, I'm afraid you have to revenge me."

Sirius was also on the floor, perhaps from dodging Lyanna's hex. Since Sirius had turned seventeen in November he was allowed to use magic outside school as could Lyanna, seeing as she had turned seventeen a few days before. James had to wait until March before he was allowed to use magic outside school. A fact that annoyed him greatly.

Lyanna didn't particularly like the mischievous glint in Sirius's eye nor the grin he was giving her. It seemed like he would take the revenge of his friend seriously.

"Oh no, you don't", she said warningly to him and took a tighter grip on her wand.

With a lazy wave of his wand, Lyanna suddenly hang up and down in the air. She was thankful that she had slept in a tight t-shirt and shorts. The performance of magic reminded Lyanna of what they had done to Snape that one time. Thinking of that made her blood boil, but it could also depend on all the blood that were flowing down to her head. She didn't think they would hurt her, she was sure of that, but she wanted to get down and she wouldn't let them win. So she threw the only thing she had at hands – her wand – on Sirius head and for a split second he lost control over his wand movements and Lyanna fell down on her bed. It felt uncomfortable. She stumbled out of the bed and made a go for her wand on the floor. James and Sirius did too, and somehow they all ended up on the floor together. Lyanna vaguely reminisced how wild she had been as a child, that a game like this would've been nothing then. But as a teenage girl, lying on the floor with two teenage boys, this situation became different. She could feel James muscles under his sweater which he probably had gained during quidditch practice. Sirius was too close upon her: she could smell the scents that she had come to associate with him and her head started to spin, heart to race and blood to boil.

'No', she thought as she could feel her senses falter a bit. 'No. . . .'

She squirmed and tried to move between the two boys while focusing on the multiplication of numbers. Seven times seven is forty-nine; three times three is nine. . . .

She took a deep breath and tried not to hyperventilate. She thought she heard they say something but she didn't focus on what. Instead, she tried to imagine the sticky, sickly smell of vinegar.

"What are you doing?"

Mrs Potter's voice was like an ice cycle cutting through Lyanna's hazy and warm mind. It helped a lot. Both Sirius and James moved, leaving her to breathe again and pick up her fallen wand.

"Just waking Lyanna up", James answered and straightened his glasses. "It's Christmas."

"I'm aware of that, but boys, that's no way to treat a lady", Mrs Potter scolded them lightly and her hazel eyes perhaps a bit reproachfully.

"It's fine, Mrs Potter", Lyanna said and stood up. "I would have gone up soon anyway."

"It's six thirty", Mrs Potter informed her.

Lyanna blinked and threw a look at James and Sirius. They smiled innocently back.

"Give me about half an hour and I'll be down to open presents", she said and made the way towards the bathroom.

"Yes!"

. . . .

The Potters' living room was decorated very grand: red, gold and green instead of the usual colors and a Christmas tree almost touching the ceiling. The tree was richly decorated (James had wanted to decorate it, but the house elves had gotten there first, so James just decorated it even more). It looked like it belonged in a fairytale.

At the foot of the tree lay all the presents and the pile was enormous. Lyanna couldn't understand how three people could need all this stuff. Well, she and Sirius were here as well, but still: the pile was almost sickening huge.

"It's overwhelming the first time, but you get used to it", Sirius whispered in her ear and Lyanna focused on counting the presents to keep her mind clear.

Sirius had spent two Christmases with the Potters before, Lyanna had been told. Though she thought that Sirius must be used to richness and luxury as he came from a wealthy pureblood family.

Opening the presents were a war of colorful paper. James and Sirius were very enthusiastic and Mr Potter almost the same. Mrs Potter watched them all with a fond loving look. Lyanna felt like an intruder, like she had done before. Even though Sirius didn't belong to the Potter family, he looked like did it anyway. He and James goofed around, telling jokes and laughed with Mr Potter. They looked so much like brothers that Lyanna felt even more like an outcast, an intruder or just a misplaced doll.

On the radio, a singer was singing something about a cauldron full of love. Lyanna didn't know much about wizarding music, but Mrs Potter told her that this particular singer was called Celestina Warbeck. Mrs Potter adored her music.

"No!" Lyanna exclaimed as she saw James start to open his gift from her. "Both of you need to open them together", she said to the boys.

James and Sirius glanced curiously at each other before tearing away the wrapping paper. Lyanna rolled her eyes at their antics.

"It's a mirror", Sirius said slowly, examining the small, delicate mirror in his hand. "Thank you. . . ."

Lyanna hide a smirk when she heard his hesitantly and bewildered voice.

"Yeah. . . . but why would you give us a mirror each? I get why Padfoot needs one, as vain as he is, but I. . . ."

"Oi", Sirius said indignantly.

Lyanna laughed at them while Mrs Potter scolded James for sounding ungrateful.

"It's no ordinary mirrors", she told them, her eyes still filled with mirth.

"Really?"

Both boys looked more interested now, while trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

"James, try it. Look into the mirror and say 'Sirius Black'."

Carefully, James did so.

"Sirius Black."

Where James had seen his own reflection, Sirius was now looking at him and in Sirius's mirror, James's face appeared.

"See? The mirrors are enchanted so you can talk with each other at a far distance as long as you have the mirrors."

"Wicked!"

"Cool! The detentions will be much better with these. . . ."

"Detentions?"

"Now, now, Dorea, don't yell at them. It's Christmas", Mr Potter said pleasingly, but with a glint in his eyes that assured the both boys that they would talk about it later.

"Thank you, Lyanna", James hurried to say, looking happy.

"Yeah, thanks", Sirius smiled brightly at her.

. . . .

Later that evening, Lyanna, James and Sirius sat before the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate each. They just talked or admired their presents. Mrs Potter had also given them some of the leftovers from the raspberry cake they had eaten on Lyanna's birthday.

The fire was dancing a captivating dance, but Lyanna kept her distance, not looking away. She fingered on the bracelet she had gotten from her friends. It was in silver and the charms on it represented each of her friends: a lily for Lily, a fake diamond for Desideria, a sun for Tanya and a heart for Mary. Lyanna liked it very much. Apparently James had thought that the bracelet would represent all of the sixth year Gryffindor so she had gotten charms from the four boys as well: a moon for Remus (no surprise there), a dog for Sirius, a stag for James and a rat from Peter. Lyanna guessed they hinted something about the stupid nicknames of theirs, but she liked it all the same. Though she though Lily would perhaps throw a fit when she saw it, but Lyanna could manage that.

"Shall we play Exploding Snap?" James asked, yawning.

"Sure", said Sirius, rubbing his eyes, "I could need some exploding happen now."

"I'll pass. I've never been particularly fond of it."

"Suit yourself."

James went up to get the cards. Lyanna and Sirius stayed, sitting in a comfortable silence that only was broken of the ticking of the clock, the crackling fire and the wind outside.

"We should have a snowball fight tomorrow", Lyanna randomly spoke up. "It's a shame not to have it with all this snow outside, just waiting to be used."

Sirius snorted, but he looked keen on the idea.

"No teams, right? Because we're an uneven number."

Lyanna could only nod. It was fascinating how his usual grey eyes seemed gold in the light from the fire. Very fascinating. . . .

"I've got the cards!" James said in triumph and Lyanna focused her eyes on the fire.

She started to feel drowsy. James and Sirius's voices were like buzzing bees and the heat from the fire was too comfortable. Eventually, she fell asleep. . . .

. . . .

When Lyanna woke up, it was in the middle of the night and she had to use the bathroom. It took her about a minute to realize that she was in her room.

'They must've levitated me here', she thought as she staggered through the dark and into the bathroom.

When she was done, she changed into pajamas as she still had her daily clothes on. After that, she cast a look out of the window and saw the stars twinkling in the dark sky and snow falling gently to the ground. A beautiful picture. And speaking of picture, she took out the photograph of Samuel and the children from the orphanage from a Christmas that seemed a long time ago. She examined all their faces carefully, tried to remember the happy feeling of being there together with them.

"Merry Christmas", she whispered to them and for a moment she imagined that they said it back.

* * *

**How about that? **

**Leave a review or anything if you feel for it! **


	31. Chapter 31

**New chapter! **

**Thanks to all readers, followers, reviewers and those who have favourited the story. I really appreciate it! **

**I don't own Harry Potter and his glorious world. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Say it, play it, how you want it but no way I'm never gonna fall for you. Never you, baby! **

_End of February, 1977. . . . _

Lyanna sat in a corner in the common room as far away from her talking housemates as possible. She was alone: Lily had a prefect meeting, Mary had quidditch practice, Desideria was at her gobbstones club and Tanya had agreed to meet with a seventh year Ravenclaw boy up in the Astronomy Tower (what they were doing there was quite obvious. They surely wouldn't study). The boys were also away: Remus on a prefect meeting, James on quidditch practice, Peter had detention for not doing his Transfiguration homework and Sirius was doing Merlin knows what.

The Alchemy class had been a pleasant surprise for Lyanna, but she usually was tired when she left the classroom at six o'clock on Wednesdays. It was barely so she had time to arrive for dinner. Otherwise, Alchemy was fun. They were a class of seven people and Lyanna was the only Gryffindor.

Right now, she was doing her Alchemy homework and it was bloody difficult. She twirled her quill in her hand, staring at her parchment. Her mind came up blank. She bit her lip, deep in thought.

"You're looking like you're having trouble", Sirius said as he casually came and sat down in the armchair opposite Lyanna, winking at some fifth year girls who giggled and blushed.

Lyanna smiled, but her mind drifted to the little bottle in her bag. As long as he kept a fair distance it would be fine.

"Alchemy is a great subject, but difficult", she informed him and swept back some dark hair from her eyes.

"Let me see", Sirius begged and took a look at her parchment. " 'Why the Philosopher's stone can make gold and elixir of life: the good and bad about it.' That sounds deep."

"It is", she gestured to get the paper back. "What are you doing then?"

"Nothing special", he said airily. "I had thought of asking if you wanted to take a walk with me. Curfew doesn't start for about an hour and a half. You need a break from all this philosophizing."

Lyanna gave him a calculating look and he stared back, an eyebrow raised challengingly. After a moment of staring, Lyanna gave in.

"Fine. I guess I can finish this later."

Sirius's handsome face lit up in a smile and Lyanna quickly averted her eyes, blaming the Amortentia for her to be so aware of everything about Sirius Black.

Lyanna stuffed down her things in her back and went up with it to her dormitory before she and Sirius went on their walk together. Lyanna kept a distance from him when they walked next to each other. Her reactions to the things that attracted her, the Amortentia, had become better but she didn't want to take any chances.

"So", Lyanna started, wanting to break the slightly awkward silence, "why did you want my specific company? And where are we going?"

"Somewhere", he said casually, nodding at some Gryffindors they passed. "I hadn't really thought of where."

"Okay", Lyanna said, trying to keep her voice even. "And was it something you needed to talk with me about?"

When he doesn't answer immediately, Lyanna thinks that she could've used this time for studying instead.

"Actually, I had something I wanted to discuss with you", he informs her as they're walking down a staircase.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere", she said sarcastically.

He gave her a fleeting grin before starting to talk:

"Well, I've just I just had a. . . . kind of _breakup_, with a Hufflepuff girl. . . ."

"Did you just ask me to walk with you so you could tell me all about your love life?" Lyanna interrupted disbelievingly. "Because that's wrong. So wrong."

"If you would let me finish", Sirius said patiently and Lyanna was quiet, but her head spin with irritating emotions. "She wanted us to be in a relationship, not just snogging. . . ."

"Oh no, what horror. What could the poor girl be thinking?"

Sirius continued as if he hadn't heard her sarcastic remark:

". . . . and I thought that was too serious for me, too much of a promise: going on dates, give flowers, walk hand in hand in the corridor, saying 'I love you'. . . ."

"If you don't want to be in a relationship, why don't you just choose a girl that agrees just to snog?" Lyanna asked him.

It seemed like the obvious choice. They walked in a corridor now and the portraits on the wall shouted in disapproval at Lyanna's suggestion.

"How scandalous!" an old wizard in a purple robe yelled and his companions agreed.

"Disrespectful for a woman's honor!" a plump witch in red robes, painted in what appeared to be a library, burst out and she got support from many other paintings.

Both teenagers ignored them and continued to stroll.

"Yes, I thought so too", Sirius agreed and looked Lyanna over.

"So?"

"We've kissed. . . ."

"Twice, with no strings attached", Lyanna said quickly and realization dawned on her as she said so, noticing how Sirius was looking at her as if something was obvious.

She stopped abruptly and Sirius did the same.

"Wait, are you asking what I think you are?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice under control.

"It's more of a suggestion", Sirius said casually. "Besides, you kind of proposed it as well."

"I did not! I suggested what _you _should do, not what I. . . ."

"Look", it was his turn to interrupt her now. "We're both teenagers and we have needs. . . ."

"Don't go there. . . ."

Sirius smirked at Lyanna's embarrassment.

". . . . but neither of us wants a relationship which means we could make this deal: just snogging, to satisfy our needs. No feelings involved."

"Do you realize how this sounds?" Lyanna blurted out just to have something to say.

"Why? We're two good looking people, who don't want a relationship, have kissed before and I kind of like you. You're probably the only girl who could understand what I'm getting with this."

Lyanna tried to make her heart slow down, thinking that he had just complimented her twice but still thinking it sounded too weird.

"We're both too rebellious to fall in love", Sirius said as he saw what seemed to be her inner struggle and stepped closer to her. "This would be great. On our own terms. Nothing else, nothing too complicated and no pointless fights as _real _couples have. Just us."

Lyanna took a step back when he came closer. She couldn't stand too close to him, she would probably lose all control and snog him right there. And then he would win.

"What if I would say that I have feelings for you?" she wondered desperately. "What would you do then?"

Sirius hesitated, stopped dead in his tracks. His face was unreadable, but his stormy eyes were not: they were afraid.

"Do you?" he asked her lowly.

Lyanna debated with herself, but shook her head. She didn't have real feelings for him, just an attraction that threatened to consume her completely. And here Sirius had suggested an irresistible deal to let her act on that attraction. . . .

They stood too close again. Lyanna could feel the wall behind her with her fingertips. Sirius stood in front of her, mere inches apart. Lyanna swallowed, tried to think of something else than him and his scent.

"I didn't think you would", he whispered and she couldn't believe that someone could be this attractive. "Too rebellious to fall in love."

"What if I think you're a bad kisser?" Lyanna said in one last attempt to get her out of this situation before she would give in to him completely.

Any other boy might have been embarrassed, insecure perhaps, but Sirius Black didn't become any of the sort. He laughed, confidence oozing around him like an expensive aftershave. Lyanna's deep breath was lost in the sound of his laugh.

"I haven't had any complaints", he said cockily, gazing intensely at her.

She didn't know where she should avert her eyes. Looking in his eyes made her breathless and looking at his lips would make her crazy. Staring at any other parts of his body would surely be too weird for her to handle. She blamed her hormones for this and that damn Amortentia.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?"

Both Lyanna and Sirius's heads turned to face Lily. She was standing next to Remus, both wearing prefect badges, and walking from their meeting. Lily was looking shocked mixed with a little anger and Remus was just looking aberrant.

"Waiting for you two", hurried Lyanna to say, straightening up.

"Really?" Lily said skeptically, lifting a red eyebrow.

"Course, Evans", Sirius said and fired a charmingly smile in her way.

She looked stone-faced. Lyanna wished she could've been like that as well. Lyanna broke free from between Sirius and the wall. As she turned around, Sirius whispered in her ear:

"Think about what I've said."

Then he started to talk to Remus about something Lyanna found irrelevant. Yet she met Remus's eyes when he glanced at her, his eyes silently asking her what all that was about. Lyanna cursed inwardly. Of course Remus would've heard the last thing, with his werewolf hearing.

"What were you and Black doing, Lya?" Lily demanded to know as soon as the boys had walked a bit further from them. "You looked really cozy."

"It wasn't what it looked like", Lyanna said quite honestly. "Really, it was more of a. . . . misunderstanding. Don't think more about it."

"I trust you", Lily said slowly, looking at her with an unreadable look. "I just don't want you to do anything you regret."

Lyanna laughed hastily.

"Remember what you once said? 'How does one think when you exchange saliva with Black or Potter?' I'm not really going down that road now. . . ."

That was partly true. Lily grinned and started to tell her about the prefect meeting and how she really wanted to get the Head Girl position next year. Lyanna was positive she would get it. The competition was pretty weak: Alice was perhaps her only competitor. Lily didn't see it that way, so the rest of the way to the common room Lyanna tried to convince her she would get the position.

. . . .

"Stupid essay", Lyanna muttered annoyed. "Stupid Black for making me postponed it."

She sighed and reread what she had written. It wasn't much. She sighed again and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She was doing was she had promised herself not to do: she was dwelling on it. On him. And it was unacceptable. She went so far that she weighted the advantages and disadvantages about the deal.

The advantages, those she could think of, were almost too many for her liking. She could get to kiss him whenever she wanted to; learning how to live with his scent was just a few reasons. Her teenage desires were taking too much control over her thinking.

The bad parts about this deal were that she could be addicted to him, actually start to develop feelings for him, Merlin forbid! Or Sirius could use her, making her obey him. But then Lyanna snorted: as if she would let him do that. She had some dignity and self-control, no matter how small and frail it may be around him.

Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she had made a decision.

"How's the essay going?"

Lyanna snapped out of her reveries. Mary was coming out from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, having taking a shower after her quidditch practice.

"I'm stuck", Lyanna confessed. "I seem to have something else on my mind."

"Well, Alchemy is difficult", Mary said kindly while looking for some clean clothes. "Do you want to talk about whatever you're thinking about?"

Mary was really too kind.

"No, but thanks", Lyanna said and packed away her stuff. "I'll think I'll go downstairs for a while, hanging out with the others. You'll come down when you're finished?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute."

Lyanna left Mary to dress and went down to the common room, hoping to find Sirius there and the rest of her friends. She had barely seen all four of them today.

She was lucky. The sixth years all sat together, something that would have been a rare sight the year before, but that now were a common scene to behold. Lily and Remus sat and talked about something (Lyanna guessed homework or prefect meeting). Tanya was laughing at something James had said, while James sometimes sneaked glances at Lily. Peter and Desideria bickered about something (Lyanna suspected it had something to do with how to play Exploding Snap. You could apparently play it differently). Sirius looked amused over their banter and even more so when Lyanna sat down in front of him.

"Hi, Lya", Tanya said from her spot next to James. "Finished your essay?"

"No", Lyanna said casually and leaned back in her armchair. "My mind seemed particularly black today."

She hoped Sirius would understand that she meant that she had been thinking of his suggestion. He gave her a satisfied grin, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"It must be boring to have to think about that essay", he said before Tanya or anyone else could say something. "We were just about to play a game of Exploding Snap. Perhaps you would like to play as well?"

He looked challengingly at her and her lips quirked to a smile.

"There's no way Lyanna would play Exploding Snap", Desideria said laughingly as Peter took out the cards. They had apparently agreed about the rules. "She never plays."

"Actually, Desideria", Lyanna begun as Mary came down and sat next to her, agreeing to play, "I really feel for playing a game now."

Desideria looked surprised, but didn't make a big deal about it. Lyanna hadn't looked away from Sirius during the whole conversation. When she had agreed to play a game, his eyes lit up even more and he gave her one of his smiles that made him look like a dark angel. Lyanna felt her lips tingle when she responded with one of her own smiles.

* * *

**So: did Lyanna do the right thing or has she sold her soul to the Devil? **


	32. Chapter 32

**New chapter! **

**Thank you all wonderful people who read, favourite, follow and review this story! **

**I don't own Harry Potter and his world. Just putting it out there... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: It's not the fact that you be doing me wrong, 'cause you not doing me wrong, 'cause we can do what we want! **

The year had gone by quickly. Lyanna felt like it had had both perks and disadvantages. The destruction of the orphanage had changed her world, but her friends hadn't let her fall down for that. No, they had helped her and she felt grateful for that. Then it was Sirius. Sirius, with his attractive scent, stormy eyes and lips that Lyanna couldn't get enough of. He was the best thing to make her forget, to make her feel alive.

. . . .

_End of June, 1977. . . . _

Lyanna pulled away from Sirius and inhaled deeply. His scent was now so familiar to her that it almost made her calm instead of panicking. He looked disappointed of what she could make out from the glimpses of light from the gaps of the broom closet door.

"I need to pack now", Lyanna said, trying to get control over her breathing. "We're leaving tomorrow and I haven't even started."

"You can do that later", Sirius tried to convince her and pulled her closer. "Stay a while longer."

He sounded like he really wanted her to stay and even though Lyanna wanted to, she wouldn't let him control her completely. This was just a mutual decision of pleasure, not a relationship.

She kissed him again, almost teasingly, and pulled away before he would put her in a situation where she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Another time", Lyanna told him and fixed her hair and straightening out her robes. "I really need to pack."

"Fine", Sirius sighed, sounding like he did a huge sacrifice. "You go first."

They had a routine: whenever they decided to meet, they arrived at their meeting place with ten minutes difference. The same goes when they would leave. A simple trick, used by many, but they didn't want the rest of the school to find out about their meetings. They wouldn't understand and neither, Lyanna felt, would her friends. She guessed that they already knew or suspected what was going on but she wasn't sure.

Lyanna took another deep breath, sneaked out of the broom closet and left Sirius to the darkness in there. She started walking back to the common room. The broom closet they had met in this time was on the third floor. They didn't meet in the same place twice, another precaution they took.

She managed to go the whole way to the Gryffindor Tower without meeting many people, just a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. She told the Fat Lady the password (summer madness) and went in, the sight of red and gold welcoming her. She didn't spot her friends anywhere, so she guessed they were in the dormitory. Lyanna didn't get far before someone called out her name.

Remus waved her over. He was sitting alone at the window, looking sick. The full moon would take place the following night. Curious, she sat down with him. He was writing a letter. He had dark circles beneath his eyes.

"How you're feeling?" she asked him softly, feeling sorry for him.

He gave her a tired smile, almost forced.

"I've felt better, but I've learned to live with it."

He looked like he was about to say something, but Lyanna beat him to it:

"I've always wondered. . . . where do you go when you transform?"

She whispered, not moving her lips much. When she had spoken, she realized that it was a private question and she winced at how unsympathetic she sounded.

"The Shrieking Shack", Remus answered shortly and the haunted expression in his eyes put an end to the conversation.

Lyanna fiddled with her necklace – she still hasn't solved it – and Remus started to talk again:

"I'm curious about you and Sirius. . . ."

"What about us?" she said mechanically, like she had done before to her friends.

Remus looked as if he didn't know if he should be annoyed or amused. He settled for a peaceful look, a look that you would wear if you're talking with a frightened child. Lyanna almost felt insulted.

"I'm just worried about your relationship. . . ."

"We don't have one."

"Oh, so you ran into a wall on your way here, that's why your lips are all swollen? Fine, if you don't want to call it a relationship, I'm worried about the _deal _you've made. He didn't tell us", he added when he saw Lyanna's façade crack. "Bu he hasn't denied it either. Anyway, I don't think whatever you have is good. Eventually, you will hurt each other."

"That's where you're wrong, Remus. To hurt someone, you need to have actual feelings for the person in question."

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Remus said in a tone that suggested that he didn't believe her. "What about your Amortentia?"

He said the last part very, very quietly, but Lyanna thought he might as well have shouted it. She became pale.

"That was a low blow", she hissed, glancing around so nobody heard them. "Attraction and love isn't the same. I like him as a friend, but that doesn't mean. . . ."

"So now you're friends with benefits? I'm not trying to pry, Lyanna, I'm just worried both of you will get hurt. Human emotions aren't wise to play with."

Lyanna closed her eyes to erase the honest, worried look on Remus's face. She sighed before opening them again.

"Look, Remus, you're my friend, one of the first I actually had here, but this isn't something you need to worry about. It's really sweet of you to do, but I can take care of myself when it comes to this. Besides, as Sirius says: both he and I are too rebellious to fall in love."

She finished her speech with a kind smile, but Remus didn't look convinced.

"No one can be too rebellious to fall in love", he said and he looked sad.

Lyanna smiled as she stood up, saying that he should finish his letter. But before she goes, she tells him:

"Trust me on this Remus. You can be too rebellious for a lot of things."

. . . .

Gryffindor had won the House Cup this year mainly because of them winning the Quidditch Cup and also because the Marauders had lain off the pranks most of the spring term. So the whole Gryffindor house was in great spirit the day they left, even though some of them were leaving Hogwarts for good.

The five Gryffindor girls had gotten a compartment for themselves as Desideria and Tanya felt that they haven't had enough 'girl time' during these last couples of months. Now they couldn't escape from it.

"Did you know that Alice Smith and Frank Longbottom are officially dating?" Tanya asked them eagerly as she shared the latest gossip with them all.

"They are a real item now? I wondered how long it would take", Lyanna mused, feeling truly happy for Alice. "She's had a crush on him for ages."

They exchanged more gossip – Tanya and Desideria provided the most – and it felt good to act all teenager-ish.

"And a first year Gryffindor told me she had seen Lyanna Riddle and Sirius Black once snogging behind a tapestry on the seventh floor", Tanya commented casually as though it was something that happened every day.

They all looked at Lyanna, not even bother to hide it. She gave them a half smile, waiting for the explosion.

"So, you all knew, huh?"

"Yes", Mary said quietly.

"Can you explain why we couldn't have gotten this tiny piece of information from you?" Desideria said calmly, but with a cold look in her eyes.

"How long have you two been together?" was Tanya's question and she sounded hurt.

"We're your friends", Lily said sharply and it stung like she had waved a whip over Lyanna.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to react badly. And Sirius and I are not together. We're just friends with benefits", she explained and remembered how Remus had put it. "That's it. No strings attached, just good snogging. It's what we both need."

"You let him use you like that?" Lily said disbelievingly and looked angry. "I thought you had more sense than that."

"He doesn't use me. To use me, I have to disagree with his actions or make him pay me. I don't do either of it, so he doesn't use me."

"That's it?" Desideria asked and her eyes weren't that cold anymore. "I can't judge you for that. I probably would've done the same."

"You do what you think is best, Lya", Mary said. "Even though I can't say I agree with you on this."

Lyanna nodded, glad of any kind of acceptance. She watched Tanya closely, her reaction would matter the most as she and Sirius had had some kind of 'relationship' before. That was a dangerous line to walk: snogging one of your best friend's kind of boyfriend/crush. Tanya looked reserved, but eventually she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you could do what the rest of us females couldn't", was the only thing she said and Lyanna didn't know how to feel about that.

"I still think its madness", Lily hissed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't decide that, Lily", Lyanna defended herself and rolled her eyes. "Let me kiss whoever I want and I'll let you kiss whoever you want."

Lily still looked disgruntled and the other girls watched her, waited for her to cool down.

"I can't understand how you could kiss _Black _of all people!"

"I don't think", Lyanna answered. "I just do it and enjoy it."

The compartment got awkwardly quiet.

"He really is a good kisser, isn't he?" Tanya suddenly spoke up.

Lyanna smiled a half smile again.

"He said he hadn't got any complaints."

Lily snorted at that, loudly and disbelievingly. Tanya giggled and Mary and Desideria laughed. Lyanna couldn't help but laugh as well. Soon all of them was laughing just because the silliness of the whole situation. Shakespeare and Lily's owl Lancelot hooted annoyed of all the noise. Mary's cat meowed impatiently.

When all of them had gathered themselves enough, it was actually Lily who said:

"Did you know that Amy Gold in Slytherin, the seventh year prefect, has had an affair with the seventh year Gryffindor prefect Daniel Silver and the Ravenclaw seventh year prefect Ryan Bronze?"

"No way!" Tanya gasped dramatically, her blue eyes wide.

"How did you find out?"

"During a prefects meeting. It was awkward as hell. . . ."

"That's horrible."

"It's juicy."

"Is it just me or aren't their last names just ironically perfect for this mess?"

That had them all laughing again, to the displeasure of the owls.

. . . .

The red train went into the platform like a hot dog in its bread. They had done it. Their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Can you believe that the next time we're going off to school will be our last?" Desideria spoke melancholy as they packed their stuff together and left the compartment and the train.

"Please, don't speak about it", Tanya said. "It'll be so sad."

"Then we're out in the real world", Mary sighed and looked darkly around. "Or what's left of it."

The attacks had increased the passing months. Nobody was safe anymore, wizard or muggle alike.

"Let's not think like that, shall we?" Lily begged anxiously and looked around for her parents. "We'll write to each other during the summer?"

"As always", Lyanna said softly and tried to calm Shakespeare down.

"There's my parents", Mary said and waved to Mr and Mrs MacDonald.

"I see mine", commented Desideria, waving casually to her mother who was there alone.

"I think mine are over there", Tanya narrowed her eyes to see better.

"Mine are next to Remus's", Lily said with a bright smile.

Lyanna looked around the platform, searching for Mr or Mrs Potter. She didn't see them nor James and Sirius.

"And mine are. . . .", she said jokingly.

"Lyanna!" James's voice came roaring through the buzzing air.

". . . . there."

* * *

**How about that? Remus is semi-overprotective, Lyanna has been keeping her "relationship" a secret and they will soon start their seventh year. Time really flies! **


	33. Chapter 33

**So, a new chapter! **

**Thanks to all who read, favourite, follow and review this story. You're truly making my day better! **

**I don't own anything about HP and his world. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Flash forward and we're takin' on the world together and there's a drawer of my things at your place **

_Beginning of July, 1977. . . . _

The summer was colder this year with a lot of reports about mysterious mist around the east coast of the country. There were still attacks going on all around the country and Mr and Mrs Potter were very worried. Mr Potter could disappear for hours at some days and Mrs Potter would worry more than usual. Neither of them was young anymore and Lyanna was afraid that the war was getting too hard on them.

Lyanna felt like the Potters had enough on their plate without having to take care of her. They should focus on their own family. She was an adult in the wizarding world and she would soon be one legally in the muggle world as well. If she could get out some of the money Samuel had left her, then she would get her own place where she could deal with her own problems and not being an obstacle. She didn't think this was how the Potters had imagined this year to be: having to take care of two extra seventeen year olds.

So Lyanna had very subtlety starting to check for apartments in the newspaper. There weren't any good ones. She would have liked it best to have a small apartment somewhere in London. It was the centrum for both muggle and magical things. It was her city and not even all the horrors that had taken place there would make her stay away for good. It had really been far too long since she had been there.

. . . .

Lyanna and Mrs Potter were alone in the house this day. Mr Potter had taken James and Sirius with him to his old Auror work where he now had to fill in. These were dark times.

Mrs Potter hadn't been keen on the idea of the boys to come with him and Lyanna agreed, even if she didn't say it out loud. Just like Mrs Potter she was afraid that every time they stepped out of the door, they wouldn't come back.

The huge house was empty and silent without James and Sirius running around, laughing or just talking. Lyanna felt scared when she realized how much she had gotten used to them. That was not good. Get used to something, or someone, and it only hurts even more when they're gone.

"Lyanna, could you be so kind to help me with this?" Mrs Potter called from the room next door.

Lyanna stood up and left the library. Mrs Potter was in the living room, a vase lying shattered before her feet. She stood bent over it, wand out, but her hand was shaking terribly.

"Mrs Potter, how are you?" Lyanna asked worriedly and hurried towards the old woman. "Sit down and let me do it."

Mrs Potter nodded thankfully and shakily sat down on the couch. Lyanna picked out her own wand from her pocket.

"Reparo", she said with ease and the white vase with its lilies turned whole again.

"Thank you, dear."

She started to cough ever so slightly. Lyanna sat down beside her.

"Really, how are you feeling, Mrs Potter?"

"We've told you that you can call us Dorea and Charlus, Lyanna."

"I know, but old habits die hard. But how are you feeling? Are you coming down with something?"

"Probably just a cold, nothing to worry about. It has been awfully chilly lately. Don't look so concerned, there is no need to worry. Or worry others."

Lyanna understood the message: don't tell my husband, son or Sirius. Slowly, Lyanna nodded. Mrs Potter looked more relaxed when she agreed to it. It could have been a good moment to tell Mrs Potter about her plans of getting an apartment and move out, but when Mrs Potter coughed again and looked so fragile, Lyanna didn't have the heart to tell her. She might be needed her some more after all.

Later when the rustle of the door announced Mr Potter and the boys' home coming, Mrs Potter wasn't the only one breathing a breath of relief. Lyanna went to meet them in the hall. Mr Potter greeted her warmly, but tiredly, before going to find his wife. The boys talked excitedly of what they had seen and learned at the Aurors office. They greeted her and told her all about their day, until they started to smell food.

"Smells delicious", Sirius said hungrily.

"Yep", James grinned. "My mum cooks even better food than the house elves at Hogwarts."

He sounded so proud, that Lyanna wanted to tell him about the afternoon: 'I think your mother is about to be sick. Someone should take a look at her.' But she held tooth for tongue when she thought of Mrs Potter's pleading face. She needed to take her mind of that.

She grabbed Sirius by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised, but quickly adapted to the situation. Lyanna felt her worries melt away, felt like nothing mattered. She could vaguely hear James say: "Really? Do you have to do it in broad daylight in front of me?" before he stomped away from the room, leaving Lyanna and Sirius to do what they did.

Sirius was the first one to pull back. He looked questioningly at her, but didn't ask her the question 'why?' Lyanna was fine with that. That wasn't a part of the deal. Both then companied each other to the dining room where dinner would be served.

. . . .

_Middle of July, 1977. . . ._

"So, I've been looking for an apartment and I've found one", Sirius announced one day at breakfast.

As usual, his voice was light and casual, but Lyanna almost choked on her juice. He. Had. What? She glanced around the table, but neither of the Potters looked particularly shocked.

"That's wonderful, Sirius", Mrs Potter said kindly. "But you don't have to feel like you have to leave."

"You're always welcomed here", Mr Potter agreed and gave Lyanna a knowing look. "As are you, Lyanna."

"You've looked for an apartment as well?" James asked and took a bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah", said Lyanna, looking sheepishly. "How did you know?"

"Your lawyer contacted me and told me that you had called him and asked some questions about your inheritance", Mr Potter explained.

"And did he also tell you that I couldn't get any money before my eighteenth birthday?" Lyanna wondered and stabbed her scrambled egg bitterly. "Which means I have to wait at least to the year is over."

"Why?" James asked again.

"That's how it works in the muggle world", Sirius explained, looking thoughtful. "You legally become an adult at eighteen instead of seventeen."

"Weird."

"How did you get money for it?" Lyanna wondered. "I thought your family. . . ."

"They disowned me, alright, but my uncle Alphard left me some money that I will live off for a long time."

"I see. Where is this apartment?"

"In London."

'Of course it is', Lyanna thought and smiled sarcastically. 'How could I even think anything else?'

"You wanted an apartment there as well, didn't you?" James said and laughed at her bad luck.

"Is that wise?" Mrs Potter asked carefully. "Do you really want to go back?"

"London is my city. My home. I was raised there and I'll not let them scare me away from it. I owe all of _them _that much."

There is no need to ask Lyanna what she meant by 'them'.

"Guess you'll have to stand me this summer too", she tried to say lightly. "It might be for the best."

She glanced at Mrs Potter who met her gaze with soft, pleading hazel eyes.

"Or you could move in with me."

Had Lyanna not seen Sirius's mouth moving she might have found it hard to believe that he had said it. Now, it was James's turn to choke on his juice and Mr and Mrs Potter both looked surprised.

"You. . . .", James gasped as Sirius had to hit him on the back so he would stop coughing. "You. . . . her. . . ."

"What's the first rule for an Auror, Prongs?" Sirius asked patiently and realization dawned upon Mr Potter.

James cleared his throat.

"Never go on a mission alone. You might not know what you'll come to face."

"Exactly. So if we both live together it would be safer. We'll be like roommates."

"Who snog each other", James mumbled, looking suspiciously at the two of them.

Lyanna didn't know what to say, really. Living in London again would be an experience she needed. She could visit Samuel's grave and pay her respect to all who lost their lives in the fire. She needed London – she needed the freedom again, the thrill of life. But then there was Sirius Black, like an ink drop as dark as his name splashing over this white picture of hers. It shouldn't bother her, because they don't have feelings for each other. That was not a part of the deal. It would be like rooming with Lily or any other of her friends. Almost. Not really. Definitely not. Lyanna knew what rumors that would go around if she and Sirius moved in together. Moved in together. It sounded quite scary.

"What about the money?" it was the first thing that came into her mind that could delay her answer.

Sirius shrugged, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"You could pay me back when you get access to your money or we could say that I pay the rent the first months and you some months when you've gotten the money. Or perhaps Mr Potter could take out some of your money for you, seeing as he is your legal guardian now."

Lyanna looked thoughtful. It all made sense and that was the most disturbing part. Who could have thought that he would have grown up to be this serious and responsible?

The Potters and Sirius all waited for her answer.

"Fine", she eventually said. "But this doesn't mean you have an advantage over me. I'll pay you back, but Mr Potter if you could try to talk with Smith about to get some money, it would be great."

"I'll try."

"Seems like I will be rid of both of you", James commented and sounded thankful. "You've been a terrible bunch to have here."

Sirius and Lyanna snorted before Sirius said something jokingly back. Lyanna's mind wandered. How would she explain to her friends that, even if it was all practical, she would move in with Sirius Black?

. . . .

_Beginning of August, 1977. . . . _

The apartment was just big enough for both of them. It wasn't fancy or anything: the furniture's were old as neither Sirius nor Lyanna thought they should spend too much money on them, the walls were in a yellow color that made Lyanna cringe the first time she saw them until she got used by it. The bathroom was tiny and Sirius thanked his lucky star that Lyanna wasn't one of those girls with too much beauty products. They wouldn't have fit in there.

The only thing that really made them living together uncomfortable was that they had to share a bed as the apartment only had one room. Sirius had apparently gone for the bachelor den, hadn't really thought of having someone staying over a longer time. They managed it quite well enough and there were perks of sharing the same bed.

Even though the apartment was small, not the finest looking and that they had declared a music war with the guy next door of who could play music the loudest on a Saturday night, Lyanna soon felt like this could be a home. They lived on the highest floor with only the roof higher up than they and the view was amazing. Lyanna could get lost, just staring out over London. Her city. Her home. And even if she and Sirius weren't a couple or even best friends, she was still pretty glad of sharing this experience with him.

. . . .

It usually got difficult for the two of them to cook some form of lunch or dinner. On Sundays they always went to the Potters for dinner, but during the rest of the week it got pretty hard. Since neither of them had a lot of patience, they mostly ended up snogging in the kitchen instead of cooking dinner. This day wasn't any different.

They were so used by each other's scents and taste that they almost couldn't remember how it had been without the other. The apartment smelled of spicy leather and fresh raspberries. It was their scent.

Lyanna stood with her back against the counter, leaning on it. Sirius was kissing a sensitive spot on her neck and she moaned against her better judgements. She could feel him smile as he continued placing kisses over her neck.

"Sirius Black!"

No reaction.

"Sirius Black!" they could hear James's voice speak impatiently from Sirius pocket.

Sirius sighed irritatingly before taking out the enchanted mirror Lyanna had given him.

"What, James? I was busy."

"Too busy for your best friend?" gasped James dramatically. "No way!"

Sirius smiled, his eyes softening.

"Perhaps I could make an exception", he said thoughtfully and stepped aside as Lyanna moved towards the fridge.

"That sounds great. Do you mind if I come over? I am bored and I don't want to eat lunch alone."

"You already spend most of your time here", Sirius pointed out, but he smiled a fond smile.

"Yeah, but your company, and Lyanna's of course, are better than being alone."

Lyanna stood with her back to Sirius, holding her breath as she waited for him to answer. If he'd answer wrong, then it would get complicated.

"Sure, Prongs. You can come."

"Great! I'll apperate soon and be there in about fifteen minutes. Say 'hi' to Lyanna from me."

"Will do."

The connection broke and Lyanna could breathe again. He'd chosen the right answer. If he still could offer time to spend with his friends instead of her that meant that they were okay. Just friends with benefits who happened to share an apartment.

"We should at least try to cook something if James are coming", Lyanna said as she opened the door to the fridge.

It looked pathetically empty. She opened the pantry instead.

"Noodles, cans and crisps", she said and smiled a half smile. "What can we do with that?"

"Something", said Sirius and took out a saucepan. "It can't be that hard to cook noodles."

Since Lyanna was even worse at cooking than she was at Potions, she hadn't much faith in their attempt to cook. Sirius just seemed to have the whole kitchen against him so it wasn't surprising when the noodles smeared together and their attempts to open a can resulted in half of its context on the floor. Lyanna easily cleaned it up with a wave of her wand, feeling lazy as she did so.

The doorbell rang with its scratchy, horrible sound. James was already there. Sirius looked around the half mess of the kitchen before nodding towards the old, red telephone that hung on the wall.

"Ordering pizza?" he suggested sheepishly, biting his lower lip.

The doorbell rang again.

"Sounds like a plan", agreed Lyanna with a hopeless smile.

* * *

**Did you see that coming or was your reaction like James's? **

**I know it might seem a bit strange to get an apartment right before school's starting, but I'm quite sure JK Rowling wrote that Sirius got his own place a while after he was seventeen and had acces to his uncle's money. **


	34. Chapter 34

**New chapter! **

**So: thank you all my readers, followers, favourites and reviewers. You are totally awesome! **

**I don't own Harry Potter and his world (oh, if every fanfiction writer could get a penny for everytime they state this...) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: What am I gonna do when the last song's over? **

_1st September, 1977. . . . _

'This was it', thought Lyanna as her intense stare swept over the red train. 'My last journey to Hogwarts.'

The thought was sad, horrible and Lyanna couldn't help but look around the platform, trying to memorize every single detail. She had seen so much here, she always did: kids with their families, talking loud, the sound of owls, cats and toads, the scent of magic, the sound of magic and all excitement. Even when the war was going on, platform Nine and Three quarters still had the childish appearance of that everything was fine.

"It feels so sad in a way, you know", said James, standing tall and looking out over the platform with fond eyes. "We'll never travel to Hogwarts this way after this trip."

"I know."

"Let's make this trip memorable, shall we?" Sirius asked them, smiling and looking around for Remus and Peter.

"Do whatever you like", Lyanna said. "I'll go and find my friends."

"If you see Lily, can you break it gently to her?" begged James, looking nervous.

A few days before Lyanna had gotten a letter from Lily, saying that she had been chosen to Head Girl this year. About the same time, James had gotten a letter from Dumbledore, congratulating him on being Head Boy. It had come like a shock for them all, but mostly for James. His parents had been immensely proud and Sirius had said what a scandal this was and that Dumbledore must've been mad, but all was said without any real malice. Lyanna suspected he was a bit proud as well, even if he would never tell James that. Personally Lyanna wasn't that surprised. James had matured over the year that had passed and he was more of a leader than none of the other seventh year boys could ever be. Plus she suspected Dumbledore for trying to play matchmaker, but the man must know what he's doing.

"Don't worry. She'll have to take it nicely and manage to work with you or she'll lose her position", Sirius said and waved to Peter who was scurrying towards them.

Lyanna smiled at Peter before going to look for her friends. She found Mary saying a tearful goodbye to her father and Lyanna missed Samuel so much at that moment that she thought she would manage to cry.

'Would you be proud of me?' she thought and smiled brightly as Mary came to hug her. 'Or would you think I am doing wrong?'

What scared her was that she wasn't sure what Samuel would say. She even sometimes had a hard time to remember how he looked or how his voice had sounded.

"Have you seen any of the others yet?" Mary asked as they started to walk along the train to find a compartment.

"Nope, just the boys."

Mary glanced at her, looking curious.

"Yes, I suppose you and Sirius would've gotten quite. . . ."

"Mary", Lyanna laughed, "not you. I had counted on your support on this. It's nothing big, just two people sharing an apartment."

"Well. . . ."

Lyanna had written to all her friends that she lived with Sirius now. It still sounded odd for her to say. They had all reacted as she had guessed they would: Lily had sent her a note with four exclamation marks and just one word – explain. Mary had written 'well, that's nice', trying to be supportive. Tanya had wanted a full detailed explanation on how she had managed to get him to ask her to move in (Lyanna suspected that Tanya wanted advise with how she would do to her Ravenclaw boyfriend that had graduated last year). Desideria's letter had been light, just a silly 'well that escalated quickly!' which had made Lyanna laugh.

"Please, Mary", Lyanna begged. "Not now."

Mary sighed.

"Fine. But you'll have to tell us everything later."

"Hm. Congratulation to your prefect badge, by the way."

Since Lily had been made Head Girl, the Gryffindors were one girl prefect short and out of the remaining seventh years, Mary had been chosen. Lyanna thought Dumbledore made a good choice and hoped he would continue doing so.

Mary beamed and thanked her. The two girls found themselves a compartment and hoped the others would find them soon enough.

They did.

Tanya bounced in first, enveloping Lyanna and Mary in a hug. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"I can't believe this is our last ride to Hogwarts", she almost sniffed before smiling. "Unbelievable, huh?"

"Yeah."

Desideria was next, walking with a casual grace. She really had the body of a model now.

"Hi", she said and put her stuff on a shelf before hugging them all. "Last ride to school, huh?"

They all seemed melancholic this day and just shared knowingly smiles as they sat down.

"Where's Lily?"

"I don't know. Perhaps already on the meeting?"

"We haven't even started moving, the meeting can't have begun."

"Congratulations to your badge, Mary. You deserve it", Tanya said sincerely and sprawled out in her seat.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, we have a too much of a trouble background", Desideria said jokingly.

Mary giggled and Tanya snorted. Lyanna smirked.

"Well, I actually have the record of most detentions of us in here", she said wickedly.

"You've gotten two detentions during all six years at school", snorted Desideria with amused eyes. "Really badass."

"I do try."

The door opened and Lily stepped in, her face turmoil of emotions and her cheeks red.

"Hi", she said and closed the door.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just weird to think this is our final year and I haven't found out who the Head Boy is yet. Plus that Snape tried to talk to me again and I had to flee the crowd of Slytherins."

"Not a great way to start the year", Tanya said with compassion.

"Don't worry about Snape", Mary advised Lily. "He'll leave you alone."

"I hope so."

Lyanna decided to drop the bomb.

"And as the Head Boy business, I know who it is."

Lily perked up her head.

"Really? Tell me!"

Lyanna felt bad for putting out the giddy gleam in Lily's eyes as she told her it was James. Desideria snorted and Tanya looked surprised. Lily looked disbelieving.

"You're joking", she decided after a moment and she gave up a false laugh. "You almost got me."

"Who would make Potter Head Boy?" Tanya wondered and put on some lip-gloss. "He wasn't even a prefect before."

"He matured a lot over the past year", Mary defended her quidditch captain. "I think he'll do fine."

"It's true. I was with him when he got the letter", Lyanna told them. "He was visiting Sirius and me when the owl came."

Her friends exchanged knowingly glances and Lyanna got the feeling she had said too much. Trying to avoid any upcoming questions, she changed the subject back to Head business.

"Lily, shouldn't you go to the meeting now? The train has starting to move after all and you and James should probably talk to each other before the meeting begins. Otherwise you might blow up in each other's face and that would really, really be a bad start of your reign as Head Girl. Just a friendly advice."

She put on the most innocent look she could muster, feeling sweeter than honey glaze coated cupcakes. Lily looked briefly torn, before realizing that Lyanna was right.

"Don't worry", Desideria comforted her as she started to leave. "We'll tell you everything we can after this particular conversation."

Lily smiled teasingly at Lyanna and left the compartment. Lyanna felt trapped between Desidera's gossiping stare, Tanya's interested and Mary's curious one.

"Can't we just marvel about that this is our last journey to Hogwarts?" Lyanna asked in one last attempt to change the conversation. "We should cherish the moment. Or we could talk about what you have been doing this summer?"

Her friends didn't budge.

"Spill it", demanded Tanya. "What's going on between you and Sirius?"

Lyanna groaned.

. . . .

There they were, riding the carriages up to the castle for the last time. The next time they would ride in those, it would be to leave Hogwarts forever. The thought was just too sad to comprehend.

Hogwarts looked as tall, proud and magnificent as it had done the first time Lyanna had saw it and the other times that came after. The castle infused her a feeling of never-ending, strong, powerful, a secret that would never be truly discovered or a riddle that would never be solved. Lyanna loved Hogwarts.

Arriving to the last opening feast, the last Sorting, was like stepping into something you would never want to miss. The Great Hall looked wonderful as always. The ceiling was dark blue with some stars and Lyanna guessed it would be a cold night. The candles were floating over their heads as usual, providing them all with light in these dark times.

"It feels like it was yesterday we got sorted", Mary recalled with a faraway look as the nervous first years made their appearance.

"Yeah. I was terrified", remembered Tanya and smiled encouragingly to the first years even if they didn't look her way.

"I think we all were", said Desideria.

Lily made a 'shh' noise to them as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the same three legged stool as always. It opened its mouth, as Lyanna couldn't think of anything better to call it, and sang:

_"__Have you heard of me, I wonder? _

_Put me on your head so I your mind can wander!_

_Helga Hufflepuff once told me,_

_She only taught the just, kind and loyal _

_Salazar Slytherin said to teach the ambitious and cunning, _

_Who thought themselves as royals._

_Godric Gryffindor wanted those who were brave and knew right from wrong_

_Rowena Ravenclaw taught the ones with brains and wits, _

_Who in Ravenclaw would belong._

_Each house is great and each house has their faults, _

_They guard their secrets in unreachable vaults. _

_All four houses are special and so is each and every one of you. _

_If you work together, you'll win this fight _

_And that I believe is true!"_

Applauses echoed around the hall. Lyanna clapped harder than ever before, wanting to praise the Sorting Hat for its songs and for its effort to Sort every child for over hundreds of years. She wasn't the only admiring the Hat's efforts: Sirius and James – even with his Head Boy badge – was whistling and shouted "Way to go, Hat!" For a quick, mad second Lyanna thought it looked like the Hat was winking at the two of them.

McGonagall cleared her throat and it proved how much James and Sirius had matured when they did as she silently – and threatening – asked them to do. They went quiet. McGonagall started to read the names of the first years. Lyanna paid a greater deal of attention to this Sorting than she had done the previous years. This was after all the last Sorting she would ever experience. She felt for singing a song like the Hat had done moments before.

After the Sorting, Gryffindor had gained ten new members. It felt good. Dumbledore stood up from his huge, golden chair. It seemed to be made for him. If another person would sit there it would only look strange. Today, Dumbledore was wearing orange robes with gold threads. It clashed horrible against his silver hair and beard. But his smile was the same as was his twinkling, blue eyes behind his glasses.

"Welcome, all of you, to Hogwarts! I hope that our new students will find themselves happy here and that our old students haven't grown tired of Hogwarts yet."

'Grown tired of Hogwarts? That's not even humanely possible', Lyanna thought and saw that she wasn't alone to think so. All around the hall, students looked disbelieving or upset. Heck, even the teachers did!

Dumbledore chuckled at their looks.

"I am very pleased to see that many of disagree", he said warmly and his eyes twinkled even more. "Let's start our delicious feast before all of you will starve. You are all growing children after all."

With another chuckle, he sat down and the food appeared. Lyanna's mouth watered. How would she ever manage without the Hogwarts food?

"Let's toast for a memorable last year, eh?" she asked her friends as she held up pumpkin juice in all of their golden goblets.

"Sure."

"Of course."

All five of them took their goblets, raised them and said:

"To our seventh year at Hogwarts!"

It clanked from the goblets when the five girls slammed them into each other. Pumpkin juice dripped over and Lily immediately started to fuss over the stained table cloth. Mary suggested she would remove it with magic as Desideria and Tanya started to lay up food on their plates. Lyanna looked at her friends, at the whole Gryffindor table, the rest of the hall, the teachers and felt that she was going to miss this terribly as she left school.

'Well, it's not over yet', she thought and she started to help herself to the delicious looking chicken wings before they would be all gone. 

* * *

**They're starting their seventh year at Hogwarts... **

**What did you think of the Hat's song? I've written it myself. **


	35. Chapter 35

**New chapter again! **

**Thank you all who read, review, favourite and follow this story. It's wonderful to know that people like it. **

**I don't own the Harry Potter world, just my OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: People keep talking; they can say what they like. But all I know is everything's going to be alright**

Being a last year NEWTs student was hard. It was a lot of pressure and studying even if the exams wouldn't occur until the end of next term. The seventh years had hardly any time for laughter or anything else.

The Marauders had really laying off the pranks, but Lyanna didn't think that they would abandon the Halloween prank. No, they had to finish with something extraordinary.

The main reason that they don't prank was that James's Head Boy now and he need to set an example more than ever. Then there's also the war going on and they would be the next ones out fighting it. They needed to focus. All of them did.

. . . .

_End of September, 1977. . . . _

Lyanna was walking from the library on her own, her bag stuffed with books. It had taken Madame Pince a lot of convincing to let her borrow the books, especially those from the Restricted Section. She had checked the notes from professor Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick, Marcel and Blake at least four times before admitting that it was their real signature. Lyanna didn't think she had ever read so many books as she did now. It wasn't just thin, easy reading books, but massive once with facts and different theories. They were heavy to carry, but she had cast a charm on the bag to make it feel lighter. It was lucky she was gifted in Charms.

It was starting to become near curfew and Lyanna almost felt disgusted that she had spent three whole hours in the library. It couldn't be healthy.

Lily and James were on a prefect meeting with Remus and Mary; otherwise Lyanna thought Lily and Mary would have accompanied her to the library. Tanya and Desideria were off somewhere and she had no idea of what Peter and Sirius was doing. Which was good, because if she kept track on Sirius's every move then she would break the unspoken rules.

Lyanna turned around a corner, absorbed in her own thoughts. So it came as a surprise when a silky voice behind her said:

"All out by yourself? In times like this it could be very. . . . unwise."

Lyanna stopped and turned around.

"What do you want, Avery?"

Avery, Mulciber and Snape stood in front of her like a very mismatched version of Donald Duck's nephews. Mulciber was grinning maliciously, Snape's face was expressionless and Lyanna didn't like the expression on Avery's face. Not at all.

"I just wanted to give an advice to a fellow classmate", said Avery smoothly and took a step closer to Lyanna.

She took a step back. Of the three Slytherin boys, she was most afraid of Avery. Mulciber could do nasty things with the explanation 'I felt for doing it'. Snape was too smart and careful to do anything rash, but Avery was the one that could do whatever he felt for and then give a full explanation of why. He had more finesse than Mulciber.

"Thanks", Lyanna said sarcastically, putting aside her uneasiness. "I'll be going then."

She tried to leave, but Avery grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going. Lyanna froze.

"Let me go", she said lowly and her free hand reached for her wand.

Avery smiled and pulled her closer.

"Allow me to give you another advice."

Lyanna could feel his overly fresh breath against her face.

"If you're going to whore around like the filthy mudblood slut you are, you should serve a _real _pureblood, not some disgraceful bloodtraitor."

Mulciber laughed, but Snape looked uncomfortable. His eyes shifted from side to side. Lyanna was speechless.

"Excuse me", she stuttered and tried to pull away, but he held her in an iron grip.

"You heard me", Avery smiled. "You're too beautiful to be wasted on _Black_. I don't think he knows how to please you. But I could. If you just. . . ."

He played with a strand of her hair and the sudden gesture made Lyanna pull back violently. She took out her wand and pointed it at Avery. She tried not to let her voice shake.

"Stay away from me", she warned him.

"Are the little Gryffindor scared?" taunted Mulciber and his eyes glinted like those of a cats.

Lyanna didn't answer, prepared to take down all three of them.

"You are just a mudblood slut", Avery said and he had a very mean look about him. "You should be grateful."

"I don't like it when people insult me and I like it even less when people tells me what to do", Lyanna told Avery in a deadly voice. "But what I hate most is people who think they are superior when it's clear that they're not. You're just a coward, hiding behind your pureblood status which is fake. If I would cut you up, I guess your blood would be as pure as mine. Or as dirty."

Avery turned white and his eyes flashed dangerously. Lyanna hugged her wand tighter. Mulciber bared his teeth and reached for his own wand. Snape looked as if he was made of stone.

"We should go", he said to his friends. "Curfew's starts soon and then the castle will be crawling with prefects and teachers. You'll get her another time."

"The little Gryffindor whore should not get away with insulting those with purer blood than hers", Avery said coldly and Lyanna was prepared to stun him or something equally drastic.

"What did you just call her?!"

Lyanna looked over Avery's shoulder. Behind Snape and Mulciner stood Lily and James, furious and angry, with their Head badges on. The red and gold shone like a warning sign and Lyanna felt relief flow through her body at the sight of them. Three against three was much fairer odds if a fight would break out.

Snape looked more uncomfortable with Lily around. His dark eyes expressed nothing but pure hatred as he looked at James, preparing for a fight. Mulciber just smiled stupidly, acting as though he had the time of his life.

"A Gryffindor whore", repeated Avery calmly and turned to James. "A Gryffindor mudblood whore. Don't look so ill tempered, Potter. I can see that you follow Black's example, getting one of your own."

He nodded at Lily and Mulciber laughed. Snape looked as outraged as James did for a second before he put on his expressionless mask again.

"Watch it, Avery", growled James, ready to hex him at any moment.

"Oh, what are you going to do, Potter?" Avery sneered mockingly and Mulciber joined in.

"First of all, I'm going to dock thirty points from Slytherin", James said in a forced voice. "And I'll give you a whole week of detention."

"You can't do that", protested Avery, looking angry.

"Yes, I can. Head Boy, remember? Since one of the ones you insulted was my fellow Head Girl, I'll let her decide your detention with your head of house. Now leave if you know what's good for you."

The three Slytherins started to leave, reluctantly and livid.

"This isn't over", Avery hissed in a badly imitation of a snake.

"I think it is", James said in a calm voice.

He looked at his watch.

"I see her that curfew started six minutes ago, so that's five points each from Slytherin for being out late."

"Potter", growled Mulciber and he turned to jump on James to beat him to a pulp.

Avery and Snape put a hand on his arms to prevent him from losing them even more points.

"Calm down", Avery told him without no real feeling. "We'll get our revenge."

As he said so, his eyes travelled too Lyanna and he gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine. Not good shivers, just creepy ones.

When the three Slytherins were out of sight, Lily hurried over to Lyanna.

"Are you okay? They didn't _do _anything, did they?"

"No, just insulting me and giving me advice."

"What?"

"Yeah. According to Avery I should sell my services to a worthy pureblood, not a bloodtraitor and he implied that he could please me better than Sirius can. I really wonder what his problem is", Lyanna said in a tone that would sound brave, but she was shaking on the inside.

How had her life become so complicated and wrong? Why couldn't Avery continue to be her school enemy that insulted her and was mean instead of this perverted creep? And why did she agree on Sirius's suggestion in the first place?

"He said that?" spoke Lily with disgust and gave Lyanna a sideway hug. "He's sick."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You two came right on time. You handled the situation very well, James."

Lyanna meant what she said and hoped that the compliment would ease up James's hard expression. It didn't work.

"We'll report this", he promised her and Lily nodded. "And you should tell Sirius about this."

Lyanna laughed and placed her wand in her pocket.

"Yeah, so he can defend my honor and his pride? We're not together, so it really doesn't bother us what people say about our. . . ."

She couldn't find the right word.

"Relationship?" both Lily and James said sarcastically, but with pointed looks.

Lyanna ignored them.

"Shouldn't you dock points from me, for being out late?" she asked them mockingly instead as the three of them started to walk up to their common room.

"We should, but you were harassed so we can overlook it this once", James explained, but his eyes started to regain its humorously gleam. "Just don't do it again."

. . . .

Next day at breakfast, Avery wasn't there. At first, Lyanna got a tad worried, thinking that he would stand behind a statue somewhere and attack her when her back was turned. But thanks to the grapevine of Hogwarts, Lyanna soon found out from a gossiping Gryffindor who had heard from a Hufflepuff who had eavesdropped on a Ravenclaw who was talking with another Ravenclaw who had been speaking with a Slytherin who had been told by Mulciber that Avery was in the Hospital Wing. Apparently, he had woken up this morning with a very rude word written in red across his face and he couldn't get it off.

When Lyanna heard this, she glared at the four Gryffindor boys who were entering the Great Hall, but a small, grateful smile was tugging on her lips.

"Serves him right", muttered Desideria since Lyanna had told them what had happened yesterday.

Tanya agreed and even Mary and Lily nodded furiously to show that Avery did deserve it.

"How did you manage to get into the Slytherin common room?" Lyanna asked as soon as the four boys sat down.

"Good morning to you too", Sirius said lightly and sat down next to her.

"Can't tell you I'm afraid", said James pompously as he started to help himself to some scrambled eggs. "Marauders secret."

"Well, I'm impressed", Tanya smiled widely and winked at them.

"He deserved it", Remus said smoothly and poured up some tea. "That was an awful thing to say to Lyanna and then to Lily."

"I thought I told you not to tell them", Lyanna turned to James as she spoke.

He didn't look sorry at all.

"Why shouldn't he tell us?" Sirius wanted to know, dark eyes searching Lyanna's face for an answer.

Her face was as pale as the sky taking form in the ceiling, but her eyes shone with a fierceness that could outdo the sun.

"So we could avoid the revenge talk, my honor and your pride."

"What about my pride?"

"Avery said he didn't think you could, to use his words, please me the way he would. And judging by your expression, James didn't tell you and I just kind of made a fool of myself."

Lyanna let her long hair fall around her face to hide it from view. She hadn't noticed James vigorously shaking his head until it was too late and she couldn't look at Sirius right now for she felt as if her face was on fire. Her friends tried subtly not to look amused as they could see that Sirius really pondered over what Lyanna had informed him about.

"I don't care about my pride", Sirius said and his brows were knitted together as his gaze was concentrating on Lyanna's face. "Avery shouldn't have said what he did too you. He deserved what he got and more,"

Lyanna felt warmth grow in her heart and she smiled at Sirius, feeling oddly happy that he unconsciously had said that he cared more for her than for his own pride. Then she felt as though she had run her head into a brick wall. This wasn't good. No. She balanced on the unspoken line here and she had to stay on the 'friends with benefits side'. Going across the line, developing feelings would be far too complicated.

"Besides, I know it's not true", Sirius informed them all confidently with a smirk.

They all snorted and Lyanna smiled mischievously.

"Really? I do think you're better than Avery, but I wouldn't perhaps call you the best."

James, Lily, Desideria and Tanya laughed at Sirius's for-a-moment fallen face. Remus, Peter and Mary just shook their heads.

"You think so?" he asked her in a low, husky voice that got Lyanna's heart to race.

She kept her face impassive, but her eyes didn't leave Sirius's handsome face. When he leaned forwards and captured her lips with his, it was as if someone turned off a button. Lyanna wasn't aware of anything than him. Everything about him. As he nibbled on her bottom lip, she had to restrain herself from moaning. She would not give him that satisfaction or the people watching something to gossip about. Slowly, she let her tongue glide over his lips, knowing that he liked it when she did so. They were playing a game and there couldn't be a winner.

"Guys", Peter's voice was timid, followed of the sound of a fork hitting a goblet. "Guys, please can't you save it for the break after the lesson? I'm trying to eat here."

In perfectly sync they pulled back from one another. Lyanna avoided eye contact. She felt that she was slowly starting to lean onto one side of the line and it wasn't the right one. Damn.

The rest of the breakfast passed quite normally. They talked with each other before going to class.

Lyanna knew Remus was stealing glances at her and she guessed he could smell her confusing feelings with those werewolf senses of his.

"Sometimes, I think attraction and affection are more alike than people want to believe", he mumbled as he walked next to her to Transfiguration. "Be careful, Lyanna."

"Don't say that", she begged him as quietly as he had spoken to her. "Talking about it only makes it worse."

"Not talking about it will make you explode", he retorted and watched as Sirius joked around with James and Desideria before them.

Lyanna didn't answer, but followed his gaze. Her breath hitched in her throat as Sirius face lit up with laughter. She would ignore it for now, it might go away. But deep down she knew Remus was right: one day she would explode.

* * *

**So, how about that? There always is one Slytherin that's worse than the others...**


	36. Chapter 36

**New chapter, once again! **

**Thank you all for the support which you're giving me by reading, subscribing, favouriteing (not even a word, right?) and by leaving a review. They're always fun to read. **

**I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world and it's characters: that's all JK Rowling's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: And man will live forever more, because of Christmas Day!**

_Christmas Day, 25th December 1977. . . . _

Outside it was snowing and it looked really beautiful. The snowflakes looked like fallen stars in the light that shone out from all the windows from the castle. Sitting in the Great Hall when it was snowing outside was quite the experience. The snowflakes from the ceiling never reached them, but disappeared in the middle of the air.

All nine seventh years from Gryffindor had decided to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas as a tribute to all fun and great times they had spent there. The nine of them had never gotten along as well as they did now. They were all on first name basis, something that had never happened before, and they all had a great Christmas together.

They had celebrated Lyanna's eighteenth birthday the twenty-first. The boys had sneaked a birthday cake from the kitchen up into the common room. The rest of the evening the girls tried to make them confess of how you got into the kitchen. However, the boys' lips were sealed, saying that it was 'Marauders secret'.

They had also roamed the castle together, playing hide and seek in pairs on Lily's suggestion. It was really difficult and took most of the day.

On the morning of Christmas Day they opened their presents in the common room, dressed in pajamas and feeling both tired and alert.

Lyanna had never had a more alive and simply _homely _Christmas for about two years. It made her strangely sad, surprised and grateful for being able to experience this Christmas. Hogwarts was after all her second home and had been since she was eleven. As always nowadays, the thought of a life without Hogwarts made her feel thick inside as if possessed by smoke. Yet she also felt overwhelmed with happiness for spending time at Hogwarts. It was a place you could never find anywhere else.

. . . .

"So, what shall we do?" Desideria asked bored as all nine of them were just hanging out in the common room.

"I don't know", Lily said and looked up from the book she was reading.

She had gotten it from Tanya and it contained a lot of advises on how to become a great Healer.

"What do you usually do for Christmas here?" Mary questioned the ones of them who had spent at least one Christmas at Hogwarts before.

A hazy memory of firewhiskey, drunken kisses and snowball fights came into Lyanna's mind and she smiled a small smile. She didn't exactly think that was what Mary wanted to hear. Judging by James's slightly pink cheeks and the way Sirius rubbed the spot on his head were he had been partly bold, she could tell that they also remembered that specific Christmas.

"We usually have snowball fights", Peter spoke up from his armchair where he sat and played chess against Tanya.

"No", she protested and moved a chess piece. "I'm not going out in this cold."

"Me neither", said Remus and tossed a candy paper in the bin.

"Spoilsports", James pouted childishly.

"Well, its pitch black outside", Lily pointed out.

"That's a part of the fun", Sirius said as though it was obvious.

"Can't any of you some kind of muggle game?" Tanya asked curiously and wrinkled her nose as Peter's bishop took out her Knight.

"There's the usual as tag, Go Fish, Truth and Dare, Poker or Never have I Ever. . . .", Lyanna trailed of, thinking of the usual games she had played at the orphanage when she was younger. "There's hide and seek as well. Lily, can you think of anything else? I can also think of football."

"Petunia and I used to play Monopoly", Lily recalled with a small, fond smile.

"What's that?" James, Peter and Tanya asked simultaneously.

Lily explained the rules for them. James and Tanya listened fascinated, but Peter soon got bored of the detailed explanation. Lyanna, who turned a deaf ear to Lily, somehow found herself playing footsie with Sirius. It felt like a very couple-ish thing to do and Lyanna felt so confused. Sirius didn't seem to realize that what they were doing were totally inappropriate for a nonexistent relationship: he was looking oblivious to it all. Lyanna really got tired of the mixed signals he was sending her, unconsciously or not. Most of all she got tired of herself for starting to actually like him more than just a friend.

She could see Remus watching them, one eyebrow lifted as if to say 'sure, just friends, right?' but his eyes weren't as amused as the rest of his face would imply. Desideria and Mary were also looking at them with amused expressions, bordering to satisfaction. Lyanna got an eerie feeling that they had a bet going on.

Lyanna quickly pulled away her feet so they rested in her armchair instead and she turned to Lily:

"I don't want to play Monopoly. I always get ruined too quickly and we don't even have a Monopoly here."

"You're right."

"Why don't we just play a nice, old game of Truth and Dare?" Desideria suggested loudly and her eyes had a mischievous gleam in them that could rival the Marauders before a prank.

Lyanna didn't really feel like playing that game. She had too much she wanted to be left unspoken and with the Marauders and her friends, the dares would surely be something extreme.

"I'm in", Sirius said and he was looking challenging at the others.

James, who didn't want to seem like he was nervous, agreed loudly and smirking with Sirius and Desideria. Tanya and Lily weren't late to hang on as well. Peter was smiling and nodding. Mary looked excited, eagerly leaning forward in her armchair. Lyanna and Remus weren't happy about this, both having secrets of their own to keep.

"I'll pass", Remus said airily and picked up a random book, lazily turning its pages.

"No, Moony!" Sirius protested as Peter forced the book from Remus's hands.

"You have to play", James argued and looked pleadingly at him. "We all have."

"It won't be as fun anyways", Desideria piped up, flipping her long hair back.

"Can't we just sing Christmas carols for the house elves or something else?" Remus asked in a timid voice that he hadn't intended to use.

His three friends looked quizzical before their eyed widened in understanding. The four of them have a silent conversation with their eyes – what a remarkable and different set of eyes they were– before Remus sighs and nod his head in defeat. His friends smiled happily.

"What about you, Lyanna?" Mary asked and the attention turned to her. "Will you play with us?"

Lyanna quickly thought it over. She can play this. If she chose truth and someone ask her a question she doesn't want to answer, she can always lie. As long as someone doesn't enchant the bottle, or whatever they'll use, so that whomever they pointed at was forced to tell the truth. Which she remembered was quite impossible as the only spell to get someone to tell the truth would be the Imperious Curse and it was highly illegal. Lyanna would be safe.

"Count me in", she said and smiled wryly and her friends squealed in excitement.

The Christmas spirit seemed to have gotten them in its claws.

"Yes, that means all of us are in", Tanya said giddily and rubbed her hands together.

Lyanna got a bad feeling about this and felt tempted to ask Sirius if he had some firewhiskey she could borrow. James was too responsible these days to have some with him.

As Desideria transfigured a candy wrapping into a bottle, they all sat down on the floor together in a circle. Lyanna felt like she was part of a cult or something. The common room was spooky with only the bright light from the fire casting shadows around the room, making the spots on the walls that weren't covered in shadows look like blood.

"Okay, I'll start", Desideria said with an excited voice.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Peter. He looked nervously around, waiting for Desideria to ask the doomed question:

"So, Peter: truth or dare?"

. . . .

The game went on for a few hours even though Remus tried to end it earlier, saying something about dancing around the Christmas tree instead. No one listened.

The dares had been utterly stupid and mostly embarrassing: Mary had been dared to act as a Barbie the whole next day, only wearing pink. Peter was dared to ask Dumbledore if he would like to play quidditch while talking backwards. Remus had to use the word 'Christmas' in every sentence he spoke. Lily and Tanya had their hair braided together so they had to act like one person the rest of the evening and until lunch time next day. James had teasingly dared Lyanna and Sirius not to have any inappropriate physical contact – as he put it – during the rest of the break. It made both of them annoyed, but Sirius never backed down a challenge and Lyanna figured that it might do them some good. Then Sirius dared James to transfigure some horns onto his head and a big red nose and prance around the Great Hall tomorrow, singing _Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_. James looked mortified but Remus and Peter couldn't stop laughing in a long time. Desideria had been dared to flirt with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Garlan Marcel, who was quite young and she had to speak with an Scottish accent all the time and ask him what he thought of sharks.

The truths had been more nervous and bigger reactions than to any of the dares. Lyanna felt as though she could've lived without knowing those things about her friends, yet it was oddly satisfying and comfortable to know that all of them trusted each other to tell these things. Or all of them could be lying, Lyanna didn't know that. It was a game after all.

Lily told them all how hard it was for her sister to accept her as a witch, that she's called 'freak' almost every time she's home with Petunia and that she isn't even invited to her own sister's wedding. She looked really sad and Lyanna noticed that James very gently put an arm around her shoulders and Lily didn't tell him off or pulled away. In fact, she seemed to like it. They were making progress.

Peter told them how he once had cheated on a test in Potions. Lily was riled up in over twenty minutes after that.

Tanya had to tell them how old she was the first time she had had sex. Turned out it was the term before with her Ravenclaw boyfriend. She blushed furiously while telling them this and it came as a surprise to all her girlfriends. They hadn't heard of that before.

A blushing and embarrassed Mary informed them all that she had never kissed a boy and she blushed even more when Sirius jokingly volunteered to be the first. Lyanna ignored the little green monster that invaded her mind at that moment. He could do whatever he wanted; she needed to stop caring.

Sirius got the question from Desideria why he had asked Lyanna to move in with him. Lyanna glared at her for that. Sirius answered the same as he had explained to the Potters and Desideria looked disappointed.

Tanya evilly asked James how long he'd had a crush on Lily. While avoiding any eye contact with Lily, he told them it was since the end of third year even though he'd asked her out for the first time during their fourth year. Because James didn't look at Lily, he didn't notice how she blushed and got a look that her friends knew as the 'I want to dislike him, but I can't' look.

Desideria admitted that whenever her parents were fighting, she always had to do something rebellious just to show that she didn't care even though it was obvious that she did. This summer, she had started to smoke which Lily and Mary told her was dangerous, but apparently Desideria needed the rush of knowing she did something bad.

Lyanna told them quite monotonically that she sometimes had nightmares about the deaths of Samuel and everyone from the orphanage. She regretted it immediately when the mood got noticeable sadder and they all glanced pitying at her.

Remus lied smoothly about what kind of sickness his mother had that always made him leave almost every time once a month. His friends and Lyanna looked impassive and the others accepted it, but Mary and Lily looked thoughtful.

. . . .

Lyanna was sitting in by herself in the common room as the clock started to near midnight. The other had retired to their dormitories except Sirius and Desideria who had gone somewhere with a bottle of firewhiskey. Since Sirius had been dared not to snog Lyanna during the rest of the break he needed to share his needs with someone else and Lyanna remembered Desideria saying that she would have done the same as Lyanna if Sirius had come with the suggestion to her first. So Lyanna was quite sure what they were doing right now and she tried not to feel bitter about it. It was Christmas, she should rejoice.

"You're still up?"

Lyanna lazily turned around her head so she could look properly at Peter. He slumped down on the couch and yawned.

"Yeah", Lyanna answered and played with a string from one of the presents they had opened many hours ago. "Why are you?"

"Well, Moony is annoyed at Padfoot for leaving with Des and Prongs's trying to calm him down. I felt like I was in their way. I usually are. . . ."

His eyes widened as he realized that he might have said too much. He averted his eyes and looked down at his hands. Lyanna sighed.

"It's no big deal", she said, talking about Sirius and Desideria. "And you're not in their way. They're your friends."

"Yeah", Peter said quietly, but with a small smile on his pudgy face. "They're great."

They sat in silence for a while. They could hear the ticking of the clock, the fire and a cold wind blowing outside. Together it all sounded scary. After a while Peter started to eat some chocolate frogs that were left. He offered Lyanna some, but she declined.

"I was wondering. . . .", Peter started to say but he trailed off, looking nervous and his pale, watery eyes were wide. "You said you still had nightmares of the attacks. . . . Weren't you afraid when you were there, seeing it all?"

He looked curious, like a small child. He couldn't know. He couldn't possibly understand the pain, the hurt, the feeling of something you couldn't control. Lyanna felt like this was probably the oddest Christmas she had experienced and she had once getting drunk in the boys dormitory.

"I was terrified", she told Peter softly, staring him straight in the eyes and he listened attentively. "In a few minutes so much I held dear was lost. The feeling can't be described. But I was scared. Though I remember hearing once that it's only when you are truly scared that you can be brave."

She didn't remember where she'd heard it: perhaps it was something Samuel once had said, she could've read it or it could be one of those wise things Dumbledore often said even though they usually were more like riddles than she was.

Peter didn't say anything. He bit his lip and looked very thoughtful. Lyanna wondered why he had asked her that. Before she could voice her thoughts, the clock chimed twelve. Hesitantly Peter stood up, went to her and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Merry Christmas, Lyanna", he whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Peter."

* * *

**I just really felt for writing a Peter scene...**

**I don't actually know if you play Truth and Dare like this. Perhaps it was more like Spin the Bottle? Anyway, whenever me and my friends play Truth and Dare (basically never), we play it like this.**

**Feel free to leave a review! **


	37. Chapter 37

**So, a new chapter's up! **

**Thank you everyone that take time and read this, subscribe and have it as a favourite and to those who have reviewed: I really appreciate that you let me know what you think of the story.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and his world. All the rights goes to JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: I want to be the one to walk in the sun. Oh girls, they wanna have fun! **

_End of Valentine's Day, 14th February, 1978. . . . _

Lyanna lay on her bed, smelling the rose Sirius had given her. He had transfigured it to blue and Lyanna couldn't stop smiling. Her jaw muscles hurt because of it. He had casually told her it was no big deal, but Lyanna's heart had ponded so furiously that she thought it would jump out of her chest. At least she would have died smiling if that was the case.

"You know if you continue to smile like this, it might stuck on your face _forever_", Desideria said with a drawling, teasing voice, looking up from her magazine.

"I can't help it."

Since neither Lyanna nor Desideria had a date for this day's Hogsmeade trip, they had basically spent the whole day in their dormitory, doing homework and just chilling.

Mary had been asked out by Geoffrey and, after Lyanna had assured her a hundred times that it was okay, she had accepted it. Mary seemed to have said yes more out of politeness than nothing else.

Tanya's boyfriend had gotten the day off, so he would meet up with her in Hogsmeade. She had been glowing the last couple of days because of that.

The biggest thing that was gossiping around the whole castle was that Lily Evans had finally agreed to go out with James Potter. Yeah, finally. Lyanna wasn't surprised: James had matured a lot and he and Lily had gotten to know each other thanks to all the Head's stuff. Dumbledore, you sly old fox, playing matchmaker. . . .

"How do you think they're doing?" Desideria asked and turned a page in her magazine. "All three of them?"

Lyanna rolled over so she was lying on her stomach, carefully so she wouldn't destroy the rose.

"I'm sure they're having the time of their lives", she said and built up a scenario in her mind. "Tanya and Maximus are probably at _Madame Puddifoot's_, snogging each other senseless. Mary and Geoffrey are strolling around the village, if Geoffrey treats her like he did me on our date. Lily and James will presumably be at the _Three Broomstick's_ while trying to fight their desperate urge to kiss one another. I've got it all figured out."

Desideria shook her head in amusement.

"The worst part is that I think you're right", she said humorously.

They talked a bit more of random things while Desideria read her magazine and Lyanna carefully stroking the rose's petals. Desideria watched her with an odd look on her face.

"You could've asked him, you know", she said softly, looking sympathetic.

Desideria was the only who knew about that Lyanna might feel something else for Sirius than just friendship. After the Christmas holiday, he had gone back to Lyanna and asked if the deal was still on. Lyanna had been unsure and asked about Desideria, but Sirius assured her that they were fine. Desideria did the same. Yet, Desideria was sure that Sirius liked Lyanna more than he let on. Otherwise he might as well have continued to snog her instead of Lyanna. She didn't feel angry, perhaps just a little bit offended, but she had started to observe Lyanna and Sirius and soon she noticed that Lyanna acted a tiny bit different.

"Don't be silly, Des", Lyanna said tiredly. "You know that's not a part of the deal."

"Yeah, 'cause give you a rose, which he had spent time enchanting may I add, is definitely according to the rules", answered Desideria sarcastically, wondering what was going on in her friends head.

"It was a friendly gesture. . . ."

"There are no _friendly_ gestures on Valentine's Day. . . ."

". . . . besides, Peter gave you one as well."

Both girls glanced at the pink rose Desideria had put in a vase she had transfigured.

"That's different", she said and rolled her eyes. "Peter's sweet, but Sirius Black have never, and I mean _never_, bothered with a girl enough to give her flowers. You know that as well as I do, Lya."

"It's only one flower", Lyanna tried to make an excuse.

"It's still a flower", Desideria pointed out gravely.

Why couldn't Lyanna get it?

The mood got a bit strained after that, but they had been friends for so long that it didn't bother them that much.

"When do you think the others will be back?" Lyanna spoke up just to have something to talk about.

"Soon, I think. It's almost dinner."

More silence.

"You won't tell them that I've been up here all day smiling like a bloody fool just because of the rose, will you?"

Lyanna sounded worried and Desideria smirked, not knowing how Lyanna couldn't admit the rose mattered more to her than it should.

"Don't worry; I'll be as silent as a banshee with a sore throat."

"That's comforting enough, I suppose. . . ."

. . . .

"Spill it!"

Lily, Mary and Tanya barely had time to enter the dormitory before Desideria had put her claws in them. Lyanna watched it all with an amused look on her face.

"Take it easy, Des", Tanya laughed, looking very happy.

"What? Lya and I have been short of any romantic actions today, we need to hear something about it."

"Don't drag me into this", pleaded Lyanna, half amused and half horrified.

"Have you guys been up here all day?" Mary asked as she sat down on her bed, removing her coat.

"Yes, we've been up here and eating chocolate the whole day just because we don't have had any dates", Desideria said dramatically, gesturing to some chocolate boxes she had received as a Valentine's gift.

"Lily, are you alright?" Lyanna asked her friend. "You seem off."

Lily looked up, a small smile gracing her face.

"I'm fine", she said and her eyes sparkled. "I'm fine."

"Tell us how it went", Desideria said enthusiastically and almost bounced on her bed.

"Yeah, was a date with James as bad as you always imagined?" Tanya wondered teasingly.

Lily blushed, though not as vibrant as her hair, and she went to sit on her bed. She carefully traced her lips with her fingers and Lyanna knew what had happened. Heck, how many times hadn't she done so herself?

Tanya's eyes were comically wide and Desideria smiled like a Cheshire cat. Mary had a knowingly look in her eyes. Neither of them said anything, they waited for Lily to take the first step. They didn't want to ruin this moment for her.

"He kissed me."

Lily sounded breathless of happiness. Tanya and Desideria squealed and Lyanna and Mary exchanged pleased glances that said 'finally!'

"He kissed you", Desideria chanted in a sing-song voice. "James Potter kissed you! Was he any good?"

"Well. . . ." Lily looked embarrassed. "It was more like I kissed him."

"Lily. . . ."

"I wanted to", Lily interrupted quickly. "It felt like the right thing to do. He's been so sweet this last couple of months and I. . . ."

"So, you're like a couple now?" Tanya demanded to know.

Lily bit her lip, looking guilty yet very pleased at the same time. Lyanna smiled. Oh, she knew what that look meant.

"We are", Lily confessed, blocking her ears as Tanya and Desideria gave up a girlie shriek and Mary and Lyanna laughed.

"Oh my God!"

"Finally. . . ."

"I always knew. . . ."

They continued to chat, but Lyanna just listened. She found it amusing that the girl who had asked the question why someone would exchange saliva with James Potter actually was the first one to do so. Fate worked in the strangest ways sometimes.

"That's great, Lily", Lyanna said loudly to drown out the other's high squeals. "Really. But how did it go for you, Mary? And you, Tanya? Just don't give a detailed explanation on how a good kisser Maximus is, because then I'll leave."

Lily looked a bit grateful that Lyanna removed the attention from her. She knew she had a lot of teasing and gossiping in front of her from the whole school, for finally dating James Potter when she had rejected him for years.

At the mention of her boyfriend's kissing technique, Tanya stuck her tongue out to Lyanna as Mary started to tell them about what she and Geoffrey had been doing. It had gone well, but nothing more than that. Mary thought it had been a bit awkward since he was Lyanna's ex-boyfriend, but Lyanna assured her once more that it was fine.

It was in moments like these when Lyanna was glad she had Sirius. Though her feelings were a mess, their 'relationship' was not.

As all the girls continued to talk about their day, Lyanna thought dimly in the back of her head that she really needed to find another word for Sirius and hers 'relationship'. It was getting annoying not to have a fitting word for it.

. . . .

_During spring break, 1978. . . . _

Lyanna didn't like shopping clothes. She hated it. Especially trying the clothes on. She felt like a doll, a princess, and that was something she was not.

Lily, Tanya and Desideria were excited to go dress shopping. The Graduation Ball was occurring the day before graduation and all the seventh year girls seemed to find the dress shopping the most fun part. Except Lyanna and Mary.

"I'd rather go to class than to go shopping", Mary muttered and kicked some pebbles on the ground as they walked.

"I'm not that desperate for an escape, but I can see what you're getting at", Lyanna said, looking thoughtful and grimaced as the dress shop came into view. "Here we go, M. We have an appointment with the Devil."

Together, as brave soldiers before a fight, they took a deep breath, shook each other's hands and followed the other three girls into the shop.

It was clean and comfortable inside. The walls were bright and all the dresses and robes were nicely hanging on hangers, showing from their best angles. A few armchairs were placed in a corner so they could look out over the dressing rooms. Already they could see some girls from school, looking for dresses and exchanged opinions. Lyanna almost got a headache just to watch it.

A witch in plain, but oddly attractive, black robes came towards them as soon as they had closed the door behind them. She presented herself as Marcia and asked them if they wanted any help. Lily explained politely that they were just looking, but would call on her if they needed any help. Marcia nodded with a professional smile and told them that she always got a lot of clients around these times every year because of the Graduation Ball. She hinted – not so discretely – that she knew what she was doing with all the dresses. Lyanna thanked her with an almost painful smile before she and Mary took off to a corner to look for dresses while Desideria, Tanya and Lily explored the other part of the shop. They had agreed to call if they found a dress that would suit any of them.

"How about this?" Mary asked humorously and held out an orange dress with laces and golden rosettes.

"Really nice", said Lyanna, trying to keep a straight face. "It would go very well with your hair."

Mary fingered on a brown strand of her hair.

"Yeah, right, I would look like I were a dancer on a carnival."

She put the dress back on its stand.

They continued looking around for dresses. As boring as it was, Lyanna wanted to look beautiful. She wanted to look magical as a tribute to Hogwarts and to its magical glory and whatsoever. If that meant that she would spend her whole morning looking for the perfect dress, well, it was just to suck it up and act like a woman. And it became quite fun after a while.

It was tradition that you didn't have a date to the Graduation Ball: everyone should dance with everyone and remember happy memories of their years together. But that didn't mean that there wasn't some special boy the girls wanted to impress or the other way around. Not even Albus Dumbledore could control the raging hormones of a whole bunch of teenagers.

. . . .

"I give up!" Lyanna complained loudly and sat down in an armchair next to Lily. "I can't find a bloody dress. Do you think they let me in in my usual outfit?"

"You mean your black pants, black tank top and black jacket", Lily said, only a twitch of her lip betraying her amusement.

"You're sure you don't have a thing for black?" Mary questioned teasingly.

"Positive", Lyanna hissed, understanding the hidden meaning in the question.

"No matter what you wear, you'll look beautiful", Tanya called from the dressing room.

Lily and Mary nodded and Lyanna felt uncomfortable. She had never really cared about her appearance: it was just a reminder of her parents, of someone that didn't care. Samuel had told her she looked like her mother, but with her father's eyes. Lyanna had reacted to the information with nothing more than a shrug of her shoulders.

"I think I can help you."

Lyanna turned to see Desideria standing there with Marcia. The woman took a firm grip of Lyanna's chin and turned her face around to see it better.

"Yes, I see. . . . hm. . . . Sharp features. . . . A natural, classical beauty. . . ."

"Thanks?" Lyanna managed to squeeze out from the firm grip Marcia was holding her in.

"You need something elegant, simple in a strong color: red, blue or green perhaps?"

"I'll vote for red."

"Hm, I think I know something."

Marcia disappeared with grace behind some shelves and stands. Lyanna glared at Desideria, who was admiring her frosty purple dress.

"Why did you get her?"

"You need help to find a dress and we don't want to spend the whole day here", Desideria said impatiently.

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"I didn't say that, I merely. . . ."

Desideria was interrupted by Marcia who came back with a deep red dress on a hanger. She carefully handed it to Lyanna.

"Try it on", she said encouragingly. "I think it will suit you perfectly and I've never been wrong before."

Lyanna grabbed the hanger with the dress and entered the dressing room Tanya was leaving, her peach colored dress casually ready to be bought. Just because Marcia had been so confident that the dress would be perfect, Lyanna had in mind to boycott it just to prove her wrong. However, when she tried it on, she couldn't say anything bad about it.

'I look good', she thought tentatively as she turned around. 'The color goes well to my hair and skin, and give me some red lipstick and I'll be downright dangerous.'

The thoughts made her smile in satisfaction, her pride only getting stung because Marcia was right.

"Lyanna, are you done?"

"How does it look?"

"Did you like it?"

"Come out so we can see."

Lyanna stepped out and Marcia nodded in approval, not even trying to hide her satisfied smirk. Her friends had identical looks of approval. Lily looked at her friends and their dresses.

"We'll look smoking at the ball", she said and looked very pleased about it.

The others laughed. It felt good being a girl and a teenager right now. Their smiles, however, disappeared when it was time to pay for it all. Lyanna sighed. She still didn't like to shopping clothes.

* * *

**They're nearing the end of their seventh year. How sad... **

**The next chapter will be the Graduation Ball... **


	38. Chapter 38

**New chapter! **

**Thank you all my readers, reviewers, subscribers and those who have the story as a favourite. I really appreciate your support. **

**I don't own anything about Harry Potter and his world. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: I've never seen you looking as gorgeous as you did tonight. I've never seen you shine so bright. . . . **

_The day of the Graduation Ball, June, 1978. . . . _

The girls dressed mainly in silence for the ball. Earlier that day, the _Daily Prophet _had reported an attack of a wizard family named McKinnon (nobody was dead, but some were hurt) and a muggle hospital in Kent. The whole castle had been in a foul mood that day; all reminded of that there was a war going on outside the castle walls.

Desideria was fixing with Lyanna's hair, making it curlier and styled it so a few curls framed her face and the rest fell like a dark waterfall along her back. They used the kit Lyanna had been given from Desideria a couple of Christmases ago. She let the others use it as well.

"How am I supposed to walk in these?" Lily growled as she fought to put her high heels on. "Let alone dance?"

"It's not that hard."

As if to emphasize her point, Tanya's golden heels clattered against the floor with a sound like rain smashing on the window. Lily watched her go and Lyanna could almost hear the wheels go around in her head, making mental notes of how she should walk in her own high heels.

"There", Desideria said quietly as she fixed the last with Lyanna's hair. "You're done."

Lyanna looked into the huge mirror they had conjured for this occasion. She looked beautiful and she felt beautiful. They all looked magical.

Tanya was dressed in a peach colored dress with golden accessories. Desideria's dress was a frosty purple with lavender details. Lily was dressed in a light green dress in a glittering fabric. Mary's dress was dark blue with embroidered silver flowers. With Lyanna, in her red dress, they looked like a rainbow together.

"Ready to go?" Mary asked softly as she fastened a silver necklace around her neck.

"Yes."

The girls nodded and made their way out. Lyanna was last and before leaving the dormitory, she hesitantly removed her necklace and put it on her bedside table.

'Tonight, I'm not a riddle', she thought as she closed the door and followed the others downstairs. 'Tonight, I'm magical.'

It was more difficult to walk the stair in a long dress and Lyanna feared that the trip down to the Great Hall wouldn't be any easier. There were a lot of staircases. . . .

The boys weren't in the common room so they decided to start heading downstairs. They would probably catch up or they could already be in the hall.

The portrait of the Fat Lady complimented them on how they looked, saying wistfully how good it would be to be young again. Other portraits complimented them as well except for some sourly looking monks and a vulture looking witch who claimed that Desideria was exposing too much skin (her dress ended a bit above her knees and had quite the train after her). Desideria just winked at them, sending other portraits into fits of laughter and the sour monks looked even sourer. The vulture like witch threatened to send her dogs at her, who was also painted in the painting. Lyanna thought that all of them were very dramatic.

After about twenty minutes carefully stepping down step for step without tripping, they entered the Great Hall.

"Remind me never to do that again", Lily muttered as they passed through the doors.

"We still have the whole way up", Lyanna pointed out and Lily grimaced.

"You can take of your shoes then", said Mary and looked around the hall.

The long way up to the seventh floor seemed much easier with that knowledge.

The hall was decorated in all four houses colors as the ball was to celebrate all the seventh years' time at Hogwarts. There were four tables standing in the middle of the hall like a square. They were all richly decorated and on each golden plate, there was a name tag.

"We're going to sit in alphabetic order", Desideria whispered, looking annoyed. "That means that I'll have Avery to my left. Crap. . . ."

"At least you have Welse to your right. I'm in the same boat as you: surrounded by a Slytherin and Alice", Lyanna said comfortingly.

"Well, Pyrites alright. She won't insult you if you don't insult her. So, don't", advised Tanya.

"As for. . . ."

Lily was interrupted by Dumbledore who had noticed them.

"Ah, the lovely ladies from Gryffindor", he said pleasantly and excused himself from the crowd he was talking to.

"Professor", the girls chorused politely.

To not to seem biased, Dumbledore was dressed in a red, yellow, blue and green robe with gold, silver, bronze and black details. It almost hurt to look at him and Lyanna wondered how a man with so much brilliance couldn't know how to match clothes.

"How wonderful to see you all", he said and his eyes twinkled more than any of the stars in the ceiling. "And how wonderful you all look."

"Thank you, professor", Lyanna smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself. It's really a unique robe."

Someone took a deep breath, but Dumbledore chuckled merrily, eyes still twinkled.

"Why, thank you. Excuse me, but I have to mingle. Enjoy yourselves."

He left them to go and greet the Slytherins that just had arrived. The four Slytherin girls looked quite content to be there and greeted the headmaster with well-behaved manners. Avery looked merely bored, Mulciber looked as though he wanted to curse something and even if Snape wore his usual expressionless face, Lyanna could sense that he wanted to be anywhere than here.

Dumbledore didn't look faced by the boys' rather unhappy looks, but he smiled and chuckled like usual.

"Come on, let's go mingle", Tanya said excitedly and dragged them further away from the doors.

They nodded to teachers, made small talk and chatted with classmates they never really had talked with before. All of them were feeling nostalgic and they talked memories, not a word about the future or the war.

"Do you remember that time when someone charmed the mandrakes to sing an Elvis Presley song instead of screaming?" Desideria asked the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclas they were talking to.

"That was brilliant", Isabella, a Hufflepuff, said as she tried not to laugh so she would cry because then her make up would be ruined.

"Well, we all know who charmed them", Adolphus, a Ravenclaw, lightly commented and they all shared knowing smiles. "Speaking of the devil. . . ."

He nodded towards the doors where the Marauders entered, just to be welcomed by Dumbledore who looked overjoyed to see them.

"They cleaned up nicely, didn't they?" Mary asked in a whisper and nudged Lily and Lyanna.

Lily blushed and told them in a furious whisper that she had all right to stare at her boyfriend which made her company laugh. Lyanna didn't pay much attention; she was more focused on the four Gryffindor boys. Mary was right: they had cleaned up nicely. She even thought James had tried to do something with his hair, but he had failed. It was still messy. But Sirius was still the best looking of them and perhaps he would always be. Everyone's eyes fell automatically on the four boys as they had been the center of attention these past seven years. Seven years. . . . It was unbelievable how quickly time flew by.

Sirius caught Lyanna staring and he smiled at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. She didn't blush, she just waited. Even from the distance she could see that his eyes held an appreciated gleam. She coyly smiled back at him as if to say 'you don't look bad either'.

"As everyone are here, let's feast shall we?" Dumbledore asked them, swaying out with his arms as if he was about to hug them all. "To celebrate this day, we've put the house tables aside. Let's sit together like when you first arrived here, unsorted. Please look for your name on the tables."

Lyanna separated from her friends and went to sit between Mathilde Pyrites and Alice Smith. Alice greeted her with a wide smile and Mathilde managed a nod with her neutral, heavy make upped, face. Lyanna was impressed that she didn't recoiled at the sight of a mudblood, but perhaps Lyanna was a bit prejudiced in this case. She decided to play nice this evening. When it was over, she wasn't sure she would ever meet all of the people in there. Lyanna nodded back.

Dinner was served with much festivities and wonder. Different courses was served, glitter floating all around them, looking like fairies. Music was playing, both muggle and wizard one. Everyone was chatting happily with each other, the teacher did as well and they all looked a bit teary eyed over letting these young people go. Sometimes there was a flash of light and Lyanna guessed that there was some form of hidden camera somewhere in the hall.

The tables were standing so everyone could talk to each other, but sometime you had to shout. The sound of all their voices sounded more like music to Lyanna than the actual music. It really started to sink in that this was their last evening at Hogwarts.

They talked memories, they talked about the future. Alice told Lyanna about how she and Frank would move in together and that she had gotten into the Auror program, the same as Frank. Lyanna couldn't comprehend how all the sweet girls she had met at eleven would be the ones fighting in the front line during the war. Alice also asked about Lyanna and Sirius – though she did it very discretely – and Lyanna had to explain that there wasn't anything going on between them and that she didn't know about her future. Mathilde even offered Lyanna a piece of advice to 'stay away from Black. It will only bring you trouble.' That was probably the nicest thing, and perhaps the most true, any Slytherin had said to her, except Slughorn but he was a teacher so that didn't really count.

After the dessert, they were served one glass of firewhiskey each even if some of them hadn't turned seventeen yet (it was a celebration after all, the rules could be slightly bent for this night). Lyanna looked at Sirius as she drank and he smirked back at her, both thinking about the same moment. The taste of firewhiskey was strong, yet attractive for Lyanna but she was glad they only got one glass. She didn't think her heart could bear any more.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"My dear students", he began in a fond voice and was that a tear in his eyes or merely his glasses being reflected? "It saddens me deeply to see you go, but at the same time I'm happy for you all to experience the world, however dark it is, and make your own decisions whatever they may be.

The year of 1971-78. . . . I dare say we'll never forget you. All of you have given something to Hogwarts while you've been here. You are as responsible of the development of the school as me and the teachers. Your presence and hard work leaves it trails. Our Head Boy and Head Girl, prefects, quidditch captains and players, students. . . . Each and every one of you here has done something worth remembering however small as huge. The students that will come after you might not remember you, will not know of you. But Hogwarts will remember. Your teachers will remember. And I will remember. And if you ever wish. . . . Hogwarts is here to give you a second chance, to guide you if possible.

You entered Hogwarts for the first time in September 1971, being nothing more than curious children. Now, you'll leave Hogwarts in June 1978, being considered adults, but in your heart and mind, I still hope there will be some childishness left. You might never know when you'll need the creativeness of children. It's a dark world we are letting you enter, but all of you hold a candle each. A burning candle, that if you combine them all, you'll create a fire strong enough to overcome this darkness.

I raise my cup to you all and wish you good luck. Remember: draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

Dumbledore raised his golden goblet in silence to them all. The teachers on the podium did the same, paying their respect to their student, respect that they might've not always had shown.

Lyanna felt her eyes prickle and she saw many of the others trying to conceal their tears as well. Sitting here together right now, in the bright hall, made them feel equal. They had started this journey together. Now they would end it together. Tomorrow, the train would take them back to a world that was still magical, but that was not Hogwarts. No one knew what awaited them there.

The thick, enchanting silence was broken by James who cleared his throat.

"Thank you for those kind words, professor", he said in a voice rich of emotions and nodded towards Dumbledore. "I think I speak for us all when I say that this has been a truly, wonderful time to be here and to get to know you all." He nodded to the teachers and Lyanna could have sworn she saw McGonagall getting all teary eyed. "We'll enter the world with all the knowledge you've taught us, the experience we've shared here and the bonds of friendship we've created here. Nothing can beat that. So I hope my fellow classmates will raise their goblets with me to propose a toast, for Hogwarts and it's amazing staff even if we haven't always seen eye to eye."

James raised his own goblet, while desperately glancing around to beg them to do the same. He didn't need to silently beg them: they did it of free will. Even the Slytherin boys did it, though they didn't look particularly happy that it was James who had suggested it.

"To Hogwarts and its staff", James said and raised his goblet, looking straight at the professors.

"To Hogwarts and its staff", echoed the others and they drank.

Lyanna was sure McGonagall was weeping now and Dumbledore looked very emotional. He looked more like a grandfather watching his grandchildren to have grown up than the brilliant wizard he was painted to be.

"Thank you, Mr Potter", he said calmly over the sniffs and blown noses from his staff. "Thank you, every one."

They were quiet for a moment, gathering themselves together. But soon enough, Dumbledore's merry smile was back.

"Before we'll all go to bed to prepare for the morning, we have to dance. This is a Graduation Ball after all."

They all smiled, still a bit teary eyed. Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"I know I won't be pleased until I have had at least one dance with all you lovely ladies here", he told them with happy seriousness. "Perhaps this year's Head Girl will do me the honors of the first dance?"

Lily looked shocked at the mere thought of dancing with the headmaster, but she nodded and smiled anyway. She slowly got to her feet and they all followed her example, students and teachers alike.

"Excellent", cried Dumbledore like a child getting its candy.

With a powerful wave of his wand, the tables disappeared, leaving the floor opened to dance at. A soft, but merry tune started to play from somewhere and Dumbledore left the podium to go and take Lily's hand.

"Minerva, why don't you start the first dance with our Head Boy?" Dumbledore suggested conspiratorially and the twinkle in his eyes was full on. "Then I'm sure that his friends will be more than happy to dance the next dances."

"Of course we will, professor", Sirius said with a charming smile on his face while nudging James to go over to McGonagall.

McGonagall tried not to smile, but failed miserably. It was obvious that she would miss her troublemakers, her marauders.

Lyanna had never danced in high heels before. She had never really danced a real dance at all, but this evening she didn't know how many dances she danced. Everyone danced with everyone, laughing and twirling around. It was, after all, not something you did every day.

Her first dance was with Slughorn who didn't know how to dance either. They mostly spun around in circles while he told her how wonderful it had been to teach her, even though she had started off as a hopeless case. He told her that she almost remembered him of another student he had taught many years ago, but that had gone astray after school. He made her promise that she wouldn't do the same.

Lyanna danced with Peter, Geoffrey, Remus, James and even Avery, though that dance hadn't been very pleasant. He had told her that they might see each other again after school and she had replied that she had no intention to do so. He smiled his usual creepy smile, whispering 'it doesn't always go the way you want it to', before handing her over to a Ravenclaw that wanted to dance.

The dance with Dumbledore was downright odd. He was an old man, but he was a far better dancer than her and he held more sense of tact than she did. He asked her of what she had thought of doing after Hogwarts and asking her to be safe. She had assured him with a smile that she would be and he had looked at her, really looked at her, as if he pitied her. Before she could ask him why, he smiled at her and handed her over to the waiting Hufflepuff.

Lyanna had fun dancing even if she couldn't do it. She got so dizzy of happiness and adrenaline that she asked Hagrid, who sat alone up at the teachers table, for a dance. He turned red and told her he wasn't good at dancing, but Lyanna assured him that it was fine. She wasn't good either, so they could be bad on it together. Hagrid looked really happy and Lyanna felt like a doll dancing with him since he was that huge. After they had dance, Lily asked him to dance with her and soon quite a few of the girls had danced with him.

Dancing with Flitwick was as difficult and fun as it had been with Hagrid as they were the opposite. Flitwick barely reached over Lyanna's knees, but he knew how to carry himself. He told her a lot of times how wonderful it had been to teach her Charms. Lyanna told him how great he had been as a teacher and he blushed the same color as her dress at the praise.

When it was time for Lyanna to dance with Sirius, she felt as if fireworks were exploding in her head.

"Saving the best for last", he said as he took her hand.

"Did you?" she asked him breathlessly as she came in contact with his familiar smell.

He gave her his usual half smile.

"Didn't you?" he wondered cheekily and put his hands on her waist.

The gesture was familiar.

"Hm", mumbled Lyanna which could mean anything.

She put her arms around his neck and they started to move to the music, not breaking eye contact.

"You look beautiful", he told her, his eyes as stormy with emotions as Lyanna felt her head be.

"Thanks. You. . . ."

The words died on her lips. She couldn't express her feelings in words, she just couldn't. Sirius looked gorgeous; he was probably the most beautiful person in the room. Dark hair, pale skin, features like a godlike sculpture and the most captivating eyes Lyanna had ever seen. Grey, almost silver, as bright as the star he was named after.

He gave her a glance that puzzled her before asking lightly:

"So. . . . did you paint your lips red so they would match the dress or did you do it because they would look much more tempting to kiss?"

She cocked her head to the side, carefully and teasingly biting her lower lip as she did so. Sirius's eyes darkened a shade of grey and he looked from her lips to her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you", he informed her lowly as he leaned forward.

"Aren't you afraid of ruining my make up?"

He looked at her with a calculating look, before smirking. He whispered in her ear:

"Are you?"

The voice was teasing, deep, husky and made her melt inside against all her better judgements. She shook her head shakily and when he kissed her, she could feel him smile.

He tasted like firewhiskey and Lyanna smiled as well.

For that moment, she felt complete. Magical. She was in the world she loved, at a place she saw as her second home, surrounded by mostly friends and people she respected and she was kissing a boy that made her head spin, heart to beat faster and made her forget everything else.

It was a pretty good end after all.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I actually got a bit teary eyed while writing this. Sometimes I go in too much for the characters lives, feelings and all that. **

**Now, I have a slight dilemma (well, not really). After reading/writing this, I have come to the conclusion that this could work as an end to this story. But I have originally planned for a few more chapters (6 more and I've written most of them already). **

**So I'm just curious if you think this would be a good ending or if I should publish the rest of the chapters? I think I'll publish the rest, but I would really appreciate to hear what you think. **

**So, review or PM me your opinion if you want to share it with me. **


	39. Chapter 39

**New chapter! **

**Thank you all that reviewed the last chapter and shared your opinions regarding this story (also: 'thanks' to those who have read, favourited, following and reviewed as well). I am very happy that you all wanted me to continue. **

**Alas, I don't own anything about Harry Potter and his worlds. All the credit goes to JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you'll know I take your hand**

_Last day of School, June, 1978. . . . _

Lyanna had woken up at five o'clock this morning. She wanted to get up early so she could say a real goodbye to Hogwarts. So, still half asleep, she made her way down to the common room and out through the portrait hole.

"You're up early", the Fat Lady yawned. "Mind you, there's always one every year."

Lyanna smiled sadly and nodded to her. She would miss the Fat Lady; she would even miss her horrible opera singing.

There were a lot of things she was going to miss.

She walked through the corridor, inspected paintings and trying to etch every single detail of Hogwarts in her mind. The paintings were mostly asleep, but some were awake and bid Lyanna 'good morning' and asking her how she was this fine day. Sure, it looked to be a fine day: the sky was light blue, few clouds in sight and the sun shone freshly over the castle and its grounds.

When she told the portraits that it was her last day here, they all sympathized with her. Though an old man told her to get out while she still could. Apparently after a thousand years of children running around, mischief and magic, you grew rather tired of Hogwarts. Lyanna had to control her temper so she wouldn't say something rude. Her last day should be perfect, before she had to go out into the big world.

She explored the corridors, talked to paintings and soon she was rather alert. She went down floor by floor, exploring slowly and nodded to other students she met that were up in this early hour. Probably they had forgotten that they didn't need to go to the library to do homework or they were going to snog their girlfriend/boyfriend or they could as well be having their last day at Hogwarts, like Lyanna.

Lyanna was one of the first down at breakfast. She breathed in the smell of newly baked bread, tea, sausages and pumpkin juice just to name a few things. Her stomach grumbled and she comfortably sat down at the Gryffindor table after waving at the few teachers that sat up at the teachers table.

The ceiling was bright blue and Lyanna felt an urge for waffles. She looked up and down the table and surely enough she found them. She had to stand up and go and get them, but still: she got her waffles.

As the hall slowly started to fill out, Lyanna pondered if there was anything more delicious in the world than waffles with raspberry jam and cream. It tasted magical and Lyanna wondered if the house elves appointed pixie dust to their food to get it like this.

"You're up early", Remus said as he took a seat in front of her.

"I wanted to say a real goodbye to Hogwarts", she explained and licked away some jam from her fingers. "By myself. It felt like the right thing to do."

"I'll get the point", admitted Remus as he helped himself to some porridge.

When Lyanna took a closer look at him over her cup, she noticed that he looked worn out as if the magic from last night had left him.

"Is the you-know-what close?" she whispered to him, even if there was really no point in whispering.

"In a few days' time", Remus replied in a tired voice and Lyanna got the impression that it was a common answer he was used to give.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silent, only making small talk now and then. Eventually the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years came down, except for Tanya and Desideria. Apparently they had gone into a small fight about who should use the bathroom first. It felt like old times, like this wasn't their last day.

"There's something I need to tell you", James muttered as he sat down next to Lily, pecking her cheek. "I met Dumbledore today when I was on my way to inspect the prefects' quarters to see that we hadn't forgotten anything. He said that I should tell you all that he wanted to meet with us on the first of July. Said it was important, but that we shouldn't mention it to anyone."

"What about Des and Tanya?" Mary asked as she sipped her tea. "Not even them?"

"Apparently not. It's strange, all right, but I think it has something to do with the war."

"Where should we meet him?" Lily asked, always the practical one.

James lowered his voice even more. They almost had to lean in to hear him and that was hard to do without making it look suspicious.

"_The Leaky Cauldron _in London", continued James while pretending to be very interested in the cheese on the table. "We're supposed to meet a man there and he shall tell us that 'hope's still burning' and we shall tell him that. . . ." he lowered his voice even lower so that only the ones closest to him – Lily and Sirius – and possibly Remus could hear him.

Lily then whispered to Lyanna:

"'And it can't be put out, only burn stronger."

She nodded in understanding. Peter asked loudly what it meant after Sirius had repeated it and to make him quiet again, Sirius shoveled in a sandwich in his mouth. For a moment Lyanna thought that Peter would choke and die in front of them all. That would really have ruined her day. He managed to chew and took a big gulp pumpkin juice while glaring at Sirius who looked unconcerned that he seconds before could have participated in his friend's death.

"Remember, don't tell anyone", James repeated again and they all made some gesture or noise of understanding.

. . . .

Lyanna actually considered hiding in the luggage section of the train so she wouldn't have to leave. The journey was emotional. No one could really shake it off that this was their last ride with the _Hogwarts Express_, their last trip from school to perhaps to never return. They all felt melancholic, talking as if they were leaving a dream to return to the reality. That was what they were doing.

"It feels odd", Lyanna said for probably the hundredth time as the train drove past the countryside.

"We know", responded Mary and curled up in her seat.

There wasn't really much more left to say.

. . . .

It was with a heavy heart Lyanna and her friends dragged their luggage towards the exit of Platform Nine and Three quarters. Lyanna hadn't really appreciated the name until now. It just felt right to say, like an answer to a prayer.

"Platform Nine and Three quarters", she tried it out loud. "This is goodbye, then."

She looked around the platform and recalled the first time she had been there. Samuel had been with her and she had been so excited to learn magic. She wished Samuel could be there now to pick her up and call her 'my little riddle' even though she would probably have been taller than him by now.

Blinking furiously, she took in the last scene of the platform: the marvelous red train, oozing with smoke, the buzzing of human voices and animal sounds. Thousands of different smells and people in different clothes.

"Take a last look, Shakespeare", she told her owl seriously. "There isn't likely that we'll see it again."

The owl barely spared the scene that moved Lyanna a glance before hooting impatiently. His old eyes were tired, but soft as he indicated for Lyanna to leave. She sighed deeply, took one last look at it all before following Lily into the muggle world. Her second world. Second home. A world that was dark and in danger.

. . . .

_1__st__ July, 1978. . . . _

It felt stupid, sitting inside _The Leaky Cauldron_ such a fine day. The sky was completely clear and the sun shone with such passion like it thought it would burn out and die tomorrow.

The company of seven had ordered cold drinks, but felt out of place in their swift muggle clothes, reeking of sweat and perfumes. Tom hadn't commented, just friendly asked them what they were doing there with such short notice after graduation. His tone was friendly, but his eyes suspicious. Who knew who to trust these days?

They had all agreed to say that they were simply celebrating their new start of life. It felt weird without Desideria and Tanya, but both were preparing to go abroad to study. Desideria had gotten accepted to a university in France and Tanya was going to Egypt to start her training as a worker for Gringotts. It was probably for the best, seeing as the others didn't have to lie about the meeting they were supposed to attend. The problem was just that they had no idea whatsoever about who the man was that was going to collect them.

"We've been sitting here for an hour", Sirius muttered bored and impatient. "Are you sure you got the right date?"

"Yes", James tried not to snap. "As I've told you at least a dozen times."

"Relax", said Lily soothingly and rubbed his arm. "He'll come."

They sat like that for further an hour, talking about things that they had already discussed. The heat made all of them tired and irritated. Eventually, Peter ordered in an eel pie just to have something to do while waiting. It looked horrendous and smelled disgusting in the heat. Lyanna was so bored that she considered starting snogging Sirius right on the spot just to pass some time.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that some fellow Gryffindors?"

The deep, but carefree voice snapped all of them out of their slumber and they turned to the man coming their way. He was medium height, stocky built with flaming red hair and mischievous eyes. He was dressed in a muggle shirt and shorts, smiling as he came closer. Lyanna recognized him as a Gryffindor that had graduated a few years ago. He had played quidditch and he had a twin. His name was far long gone from her mind.

"Gideon Prewitt?" James guessed after a moment's hesitation.

The man looked surprised, but smiled nevertheless as he pulled out a chair and sat down with them.

"I can't believe how you always guess right, James Potter."

"It's not that hard. How's your brother?"

"Oh, he's fine."

"I don't know if you remember Gideon, but he and his brother graduated when we were first years", James explained and made the introductions.

When that was done, Gideon asked them what they were doing there and Sirius casually answered that they were celebrating. In the back of Lyanna's mind, she thought they had a pretty stupid excuse. Who celebrated to be free from Hogwarts?

"Ah, I see. First time out in the real world. . . ." Gideon got a faraway look in his eyes. "But what will you do now? Have you gotten a job yet, any of you? James, didn't you want to go into the quidditch business?"

"Well, I thought of it, but I decided that fighting for the war to end seemed like a better choice", James said thoughtfully and sipped his beer.

"Same here", Mary piped up and gestured at her and Sirius. "We're all accepted into the Auror program."

Gideon nodded in approval.

"What about you, Gideon?" wondered Lyanna and gave him a calculating look. "What are you doing these days?"

He flashed her a smile that belonged to a prankster.

"The same as those three. Fighting. As long as people are willingly to stand up to fight this madness, hope's still burning."

He said it casually; like it was something he went around and said every day to a lot of teenagers. They shared a quick glance with each other, only Peter's slightly wide eyes could be interpreted as a sign that something was planned.

"Yeah, and it can't be put out", Remus agreed with a calm voice.

"Only burn stronger", Lily finished and she managed to make it sound like it wasn't rehearsed.

Gideon smiled at them again, but it wasn't as carefree as before. He looked grimmer.

"Good. I guess you'll come with me then", he said in a low voice and started to stand up. "Wands ready. No one knows what is out there. I'll go first and in fifteen minutes, meet me in the alley next to the flower shop across the street. Go in pair and don't make it look suspicious. These are dark times. Well, it was nice to meet you", he then said in a loud voice that could probably be heard around the whole pub.

"You too", responded James as Gideon stood up and left them after giving them the prankster's smile again.

They tried to chat a couple of minutes more, but all of them were nervous, curious and on edge. Lily was the first to speak up:

"James, shouldn't we be going if we're going to be having lunch with your parents?"

James blinked, but he caught on fast enough. He smiled dazzlingly at Lily, proud over his girlfriend to think of something that quickly.

"Yes, you're right."

The couple stood up, paid for their drinks, and they exchanged their goodbyes. Then Mary, Remus and Peter left, saying something about work. Sirius and Lyanna stayed the longest, arguing teasingly about if they should get a puppy or not. The answer was obviously no: getting a puppy, then getting a child wouldn't be so far after. They didn't hurry out from the pub, but strolled after saying 'goodbye' to Tom, who watched them curiously.

When they arrived in the alley, the others were already there, standing huddled together. In one of Gideon's hands was orange glove.

"It's a portkey", he explained while watching Lyanna and Sirius with a guarded look. "First we need to make sure that you are who you are. The Death Eaters might use polyjuicepotion. Can anyone ask them a question only they and you know the answer at? It's a precaution."

"What was the name of Mr Willies cat?" Lily asked Lyanna.

"Marion."

Lily nodded and Gideon beckoned Lyanna over to their group. Sirius waited, looking bored but with alert eyes. James asked him how old he had been when he moved away from home. Sirius simply stated that he had been seventeen. Apparently he counted the Potters' home like his own more than the place where he had grown up with the Blacks. James assured Gideon that it really was Sirius and Gideon took his word for it and told them to always have a question prepared for situations like this. You'll never know who's lurking in the shadows.

The glove started to glow and Gideon told them to hold on to it. They did and Lyanna felt timeless as she was transported to a place she did not know of.

* * *

**Cliffhanger... **

**Leave a comment or something if you feel for it! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow, chapter 40's up! **

**Thank you all who support and acknowledge this story. It really means a lot to me. **

**I don't own Harry Potter and his world. JK Rowling does. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: We are the chosen ones. We sacrifice our blood. We kill for honor. **

They all landed on a field out in the countryside. Sirius let out a low yelp as he almost landed in a pool of sheep dung. His friends tried not to snigger as Gideon quietly ordered them to follow him, their wands ready. Wherever they were, the weather was as nice and warm as in London. The sheep that happily had been grazing moments before started to follow them while bleating like mad. If there was any Death Eater there that hadn't been aware of them before, they would surely be it now.

"Can't believe it", Gideon muttered as they plough their way through grass, dung and fallen wool. "Of course Fabian would send us to this place. A practical joke."

While Gideon sounded a tiny bit amused at his brother's actions, his fellowship was not: they were hot and the stench of sheep dung was strong. Remus had to inhale and held his nose, smelling the dung stronger than the others. Peter was panting; sweating like a pig and his smell didn't made the situation better. Lily had trouble walking in her sandals with a bit of a heel, she stumbled countless times and James had to catch her to prevent her from landing on the ground. Mary couldn't stop sneezing and it turned out she might be allergic to sheep. Lyanna was hot and she stepped in sheep dung, the brown substance sipping up between her toes. She clenched her teeth. Sirius was grim, clenching his fist and looked as though he wanted to bark at the sheep. Their bleating annoyed him greatly. James, while looking shabby, had to chase away the sheep flocking around him. They seemed to like him the best.

"Finally", Gideon cried in delight as they suddenly were standing in front of a battered old fence.

"Shoo!" James said forcefully to the sheep as the others climbed over the fence. "Why couldn't we have apperated here immediately?"

"It would have saved us a lot of trouble", muttered Sirius and glared at the sheep as if he wanted them served on a golden plate.

"We can't. This is a muggle area. We're already risking too much by using a portkey", Gideon explained and looked down the road. "This way and be on your guard."

James managed to escape from the flock of sheep and he gracefully climbed over the fence. Well, as gracefully as you could cover in sweat, mosquito bites and smelling like shit.

They walked down the road in silence. It was sad, because it was such a nice road. A road like those in a fairytale, where you just had to whistle a merry little tune as you walked down it. Lyanna came up with at least ten songs she could have whistled if she walked here a different time and wasn't feeling dirty as an old washing cloth. It felt very sticky for her to walk with one foot covered in dung, but she handled it with Gryffindor pride: a lion would not be defeated by the poop of a sheep.

"Soon there", Gideon tried to sound encouraging, but Lyanna could sense his worry. "Just. . . ."

The last of his sentence was lost. A house came into view, quite the distance from the road. The sight of it wasn't what made Gideon stop talking, but it was the sight of a man standing a few paces from them. Lyanna could make out red hair and a smirking face. He was dressed in muggle clothes, but Lyanna was certain that he wasn't a muggle. He looked too much like Gideon for that.

"What's your name?" Gideon asked, his wand pointing at the newcomer.

His smirk got bigger.

"My, my, forgetting my name, brother? You know I'm called Gabian and you're Fideon."

Lyanna heard James and Sirius snort, but Gideon lowered his wand a bit and quickened his pace. The others followed, wands ready just in case, and you closer they got, they saw that the two men looked identical. This was Gideon's twin, Fabian, Lyanna supposed.

"Good to see that you arrived safely", Fabian grinned at them all. "Though your smell could have been better. You have to wash it off before getting inside. Minnie will throw a fit if she sees you looking like this."

"Well, it would have gone far more smoothly if _someone _didn't make the portkey arrive in the middle of a field full of sheep", Gideon countered pointedly, but with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, it would have been a lot more appreciated", Lily said irritatingly, her face slowly starting to become the same color as her hair. If it was because of the heat, embarrassment or anger, Lyanna didn't know.

"Admit that it was quite a good prank and you'll have my support later", Fabian suggested lightly as the nine of them turned left onto the little road that led up to the house.

"Why would we need support?" Peter asked, looking terrified at his friends for answers they didn't have.

"You'll be facing Minnie the Pooh, the Wicked Witch and the Mad Hatter just to name a few", Fabian said humorously. "Trust me when I say this: you'll need every kind of support you can get."

"What's with the muggle references?" Lily asked curiously, her face slowly turning to its normal shade.

"Our sister is married to a man who loves muggles", Gideon explained and he looked fondly at his brother. "Dear old Arthur."

"So it's kind of hard not to snap up things", added Fabian and both twins grinned identically.

"Arthur? Arthur Weasley?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"The Weasleys' have been mentioned a couple of times amongst my family when I was younger. According to them, the Weasleys' probably the biggest bunch of bloodtraitors there is."

"Yeah and they're proud of it."

"An advice though", Fabian and he suddenly looked serious. "Don't mention anything about your family unless someone does it first."

"Most of them are skeptical because you're a Black."

"But Sirius is nothing like them!" James said fiercely before Sirius could answer.

He glared at the twins, as if to dare them to say anything else. Both Remus and Peter's eyes held a defiant gleam as well. Even though Sirius's face had become hard, Lyanna could read in his eyes that he was moved from his friends' protectiveness. Gideon and Fabian raised their hands in surrender and assured Sirius that they didn't think he was like his family, but that the name 'Black' did have an effect of grave foreboding.

They had reached the house now. It was a nice little cottage, looking to belong to someone with a little spare time but with a mind set on that it should look well-groomed. There were some flowers – tulips and wildflowers – and an old looking well in the small garden inside the fenced area. The grass looked like it could need to be cut.

"You have permission to freshen yourselves up", Fabian said with amusement back in his voice. "Merlin knows you need it."

"Wait here", added Gideon as he followed his brother up the front porch and knocked on the door.

The others started to clean up. Removing the sheep smell and the sheep dung felt heavenly good. They felt like humans again.

"A wolf in sheep clothing", Lyanna heard Remus mutter as he removed some wool from his trousers with his wand.

The rest of the Marauders grinned and Lyanna fought a giggle. Mary and Lily seemed not to have heard. They were trying to hear what the brothers were saying.

"I wonder who 'they' are", Mary muttered and her eyes didn't leave Fabian and Gideon who seemed to have a conversation with the door.

"Don't know. I wonder what they're saying."

"Anyone here that can read lips?" wondered Lyanna with dry humor.

"I can", Peter said seriously.

The girls looked torn between laughing and disbelief.

"Yeah, Peter can do it."

"He's quite good at it."

"It has helped us eavesdropping on the teachers a lot of times. . . ."

The Marauders all sounded so serious that the girls dismissed this as a prank. The situation was too grave for it.

"Alright", Mary tried to say without doubt. "Go on, Peter."

Peter adjusted himself so he could see better. His eyes narrowed and he nervously licked his lips. Before he could actually read what they were saying, one of the twins beckoned them over. The company of seven exchanged nervous, curious and determined looks and walked towards the house.

"Welcome. . . .", Fabian begun as the door opened.

"To the Headquarters of the day. . . .", Gideon continued.

"Also known as. . . ."

"The charming home of. . . ."

"Minerva McGonagall", they exclaimed together as the door opened to reveal said person.

Lyanna didn't really know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't her old Transfiguration professor. She looked grim to see them.

"Come in", she greeted them curtly. "And for Merlin's sake, Messrs Prewitt, do be serious. Not everyone is in a good mood."

The twins' grins slipped at the same time.

"They can't agree?" asked Fabian as McGonagall closed the door behind them.

"When can they?" she replied with the very faintest sign of a tug of her lips.

McGonagall's home was just like her: strict and direct, neat with no startling decorations that caught you eye. But it was still comfortable and cozy if you looked closer. The theme was Scottish and Gryffindor colors and Lyanna strongly suspected that they were in Scotland.

"Do you want something?"

McGonagall's question startled them all.

"No thanks, professor", Lily answered for them all, sounding like they were back in school again. "We just want to know why we're here and what's going on."

"I suppose you want to", McGonagall said and lead the way into what probably was the biggest room in the house.

It was full of people.

Lyanna felt like she was being thrown a surprise party, but that she had no idea who the guests were. Of course it was a silly thought. They were not here for a party, but something else. Something that was only spoken of in hushed voices.

"We're here", Gideon said quite merrily and waved his wand to conjure a chair.

"Let's get this party started", Fabian agreed and waved his wand like his brother had done.

"It's not a party", growled a rough looking man Lyanna had never seen before. He had some scars on his face, sharp dark eyes and he looked like he could eat spikes for breakfast. "Act your age. This is dangerous times and we need to focus. CONSTANT VILIGIANCE!"

He shouted the last part and Lyanna and her friend's jumped in fright. Peter squeaked meekly and Remus grimaced in pain.

"Well, thank you, Alastor, for that advice", McGonagall said dryly, looking exasperated. "Shall we begin?"

"I think that's wise, Minerva."

Dumbledore stood up from the cozy armchair he had been sitting in. Lyanna hadn't noticed him at first. He was dressed in a grey-blue robe that went well with his silver hair and beard. He waved his wand and conjured seven small chairs for the newcomers.

"Please, have a seat", he told them pleasantly and they sat down. "May I ask how your journey here went?"

"It went fine", Gideon answered before anyone else. "Except that the portkey took us to a field with sheep."

Suppressed snorts were heard around the room and Fabian smirked. The man that McGonagall had called Alastor glared at the ones that snorted.

"Do you find this amusing?" he growled once more and they fell silent. "They were an easy target, had Death Eaters chose to attack."

"Oh, relax, Moody", a blonde woman, with a scar on her neck and that reach up over her chin, rolled her heavenly blue eyes at him. "It's almost tradition that you end up in funny places on your first time to a meeting. I remember that I ended up on what the muggles call a football field. Merlin knows how many memory charms I had to do that day. . . ."

"I remember that", another woman with curly black hair said with a fond look in her eyes.

"Careless", Alastor Moody hissed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and they all turned to him. Lyanna found this 'meeting' more strange and exciting by the minute.

"You must wonder why you are here", he said to Lyanna and her company. "And why this was supposed to be a secret. This is a meeting of the resistance, the resistance of Voldemort and his followers."

Lyanna got an interested gleam in her eyes and she felt how a warm, electric feeling rush through her body. It was a different sort of feeling: she was feeling 'finally'.

"You fight him?" James asked, looking interested.

"Yes", Dumbledore said quite calmly.

"And you want us to join", was Sirius conclusion and he looked thrilled at the perspective of fighting, trying to prove himself different from his family.

"Yes", Dumbledore confirmed gravely. "I believe you all have shown qualities to join us."

"Kind words, Albus", Moody said in his deep, ragged voice. "But it's not words we need."

He looked them in the eye. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked them and many of the other in the room rolled their eyes and sighed, like this had happened before.

"You're Alastor Moody, the Auror, right?" James asked and it was something awed in his voice. "My dad's told me about you. He says that you are the best that ever was."

"I don't know about the best that ever was, but I have survived when many others haven't. In this room, we're the best, we only accept the best. We're the elite."

"Let me just pause you there", Fabian said with a shocked look.

"Did the mighty Alastor Moody just give us a compliment?" Gideon took off where his brother had stopped.

Then together they said:

"I might faint!"

They managed to get a few laughs from the crowd of people, but Moody didn't even crack a smile. He looked like an angry hound, ready to pounce.

"Be serious for once in your life or you might find yourselves without any ears to hear neither compliments nor insults. Constant vigilance. It's a wonder that neither of you are dead yet. . . ."

"Well, you said we were the best", Gideon interrupted cheekily.

"Be quiet, Prewitt. As I said before: we're only accepting the best, so what is it with you seven that makes you one of the best, huh?"

"We have good grades. . . ."

"We want to fight. . . ."

"We'll ready to die for this cause. . . ."

"Spare me these young and foolish arguments", Moody interrupted with a scoff. "They won't hold for long. Lupin, I've been told that you're a werewolf and not the stupidest of the lot. We can use your condition in this war, to gain allies or to spy. Voldemort has his werewolves, we will need you. I'm prepared to give you a chance, since you don't seem to be a too much waste of time."

Remus met Moody's eyes steadily, but his cheeks were red of shame of all the people in this room now knowing about his condition. Mary and Lily looked shocked, but not because he was what he was, but because he hadn't told them himself.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Mr Lupin", Dumbledore said mildly, before Moody ranted on:

"Potter. I've been told that you are talented and have proven great skills of leadership. That's what we need here: people who know what to do. You're good enough to get into the Auror program and if you've inherited any of your father's talent and sense, I think there will be a spot for you here."

James looked immensely proud.

"MacDonald", Moody continued and turned to Mary. "You've been under the Imperious curse once, Minerva told me. It makes you aware of what we're fighting, of what happens to people out there as we speak. That was the experience that got you to wanting to become an Auror, am I right?"

Mary nodded, suddenly seeming stronger and taller than she was. Moody watched her with an understanding look.

"Good. Pettigrew. Your loyalty oversteps your skills on the battlefield has come to my knowing. That's nothing to look so sheepishly about. We need loyalty in this time. It's hard to come by. If you work hard, I think you can get a place here."

Peter nodded in understanding and gulped. He had started to sweat slightly again. Moody's eyes travelled to Lyanna.

"Ah, Riddle", he said and his mouth formed what looked like a grim smile. "You've lost a lot to Voldemort, haven't you? Even witnessed their attacks? You want some sort of revenge. I can sense it oozing from you. Minerva told me you're quite talented, but this isn't about revenge what we're doing. We're protecting people so they won't have to experience what you and a lot of others have gone through. You'll have a place here, if you learn to put your personal feelings aside. We're at war."

Lyanna stared at Moody. Her body went rigid and her blood boiled, but she kept her composure well enough. Better to fight with her feelings put aside than not to fight at all.

"Evans. You're a muggleborn. It's understandable why you want to fight. But do you think you can handle it? Minerva has told me that you've got quite a temper, but can you handle it in battle?"

"I can handle it", Lily said defensively and her emerald eyes were set. "I can't just do nothing when people like me are getting treated like dirt."

"Hm", Moody muttered, but he looked kind of happy Lyanna guessed.

Then he turned to Sirius and his expression changed drastically: his eyes got harder, his face more cold and his mouth curled in a suspicious way.

"And then there's Black", he said and his voice was dangerously soft.

Sirius stared at him, his face turned as cold as Moody's.

"Albus assures me that you're not like the other Blacks'. Minerva says the same and that you got talent. Apparently you got the courage as well and I know you've gotten a spot in the Auror program. It sounds like you would fit in here well. But the fact remains that you still are a Black. And I feel that we can't take that chance."

Sirius didn't get the chance to say anything before James and the Prewitt twins had broken out to his defense. They said that it was a stupid excuse, that Sirius had every right to be here like the rest of them. It was his fight as well. Even Dumbledore spoke up and said once again that he thought Sirius would be a good access to their cause.

"Do you?" Moody interrupted them all in a low voice. "What if he faces one of his family members? Your brother, who we have gotten information about that he'll soon be joining the Death Eaters, or your cousin?"

"What a delightful woman she is", a woman with unruly brown hair and green glasses commented in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They're not my family anymore", Sirius said hotly, his eyes a thunderstorm of emotions. He jerked his head towards his friends. "They are."

Lyanna felt moved and she saw that a lot of people in the room seemed to accept that Sirius may only be a Black by name. Of course, Moody looked doubting.

"I shall take your word for it", he said gravely. "But if I notice something, any little suspicious thing, you'll have to answer to me. And that goes for all of you. We need loyalty and talent. Remember, all of us in here could easily take you down and make you regret the day you were born."

"Thank you, Alastor, for that inspiring speech", Dumbledore said quite seriously and that brought out some smiles from the people in the room. "I can understand that this is a bit much to take in, but we'll need your answer. If you decide that you will not have a part in this, I shall remove your memories from this afternoon. You will not remember a thing. If you accept, you must keep this a secret from everyone else, even your families. It's too risky to talk loud about this. You may never know whose listening."

Lyanna had already decided to say yes. It wasn't like she had any other plans for her future.

"I'll join", she said and she could feel the content feeling of excitement bubble up again. "It's a good cause to dedicate your life for."

"I'll join as well, Mary said and one by one, they all accepted the offer.

Dumbledore looked proud of them, but sad as well. He seemed older and more burdened, his wrinkles more pronounced.

When they all had accepted, they were introduced to the rest of the people in the room. They already knew Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody and the Prewitt twins, but there were some new faces as well: the blonde woman with the scar was Marlene McKinnon whose family had been attacked a few weeks ago, which her scar was a reminder of. The woman with curly black hair was Emmeline Vance. A short man with a high, purple hat with a daisy as a decoration introduced himself as Dedauls Diggle. They recognized Frank Longbottom from the year above them in school. The witch with green glasses was Dorcas Meadowes. Edgar Bones was a slightly older man with glasses. Caradoc Dearborn was a man that looked thin as a match but with steel in his eyes. Aberforth Dumbledore was Dumbledore's brother – which came as a surprise to them all – and they looked rather alike. Elphias Doge was an old man with a wheezy voice. Sturgis Podmore was a man with a vacant expression on his face. That was the whole resistance force, but Hagrid wasn't there and Dumbledore hinted that he had at least two more candidates in mind to join them.

When the introductions were made, Dumbledore said with as much hope and happiness he could muster:

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

**So, they've join the Order of the Phoenix. How about that? **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41, everyone! **

**I'm going to make this short: "Thank you all who acknowledge this story in some way." **

**I do not own the Harry Potter world. **

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Don't you forget about me. . . .**

_Middle of August, 1978. . . . _

Lyanna was alone in the apartment. The sky outside was dark of all the clouds and the air was thick and warm. There was a storm coming in. She had opened all the windows and Sirius had transfigured a fan to keep the apartment somewhat cool. Since she hadn't got a job, Lyanna was mostly home or on Order missions. She felt useless, like a clock that kept ticking and ticking, but never got somewhere. If someone had told her at the age of eleven what her life as a witch would turn out to be, she wondered if she would have boarded the _Hogwarts Express _at all. That thought scared her.

She usually did research for the Order about suspected Death Eaters when the loneliness became too much. Moody had informed them of that the more you know about your enemies, the bigger was the chance that you could defeat them. Rule number fifteen or something. Lyanna didn't really know.

Today, however, she wasn't doing any research. She was sitting on the couch – it smelled of both Sirius and her – and fiddling with her necklace. After having it for almost four years, she still hadn't figured out how to match all the pins. It got more complicated and the more complicated it got, the more complicated Lyanna felt.

The photographs from the Graduation Ball laid on the living room table, the figures in the pictures moving and catching Lyanna's attention. She stared at them all with a soft smile gracing her usual grave features. Once again, she thanked Dumbledore in her mind for sending them. Even the graduation seemed years ago, an easier time to live in. It was all nonsense, of course, but Lyanna had never thought that she would be spending her life researching psychopaths and waiting for a boy to come home who wasn't even her boyfriend. It hurt her to think how everything had failed: Samuel was gone, the orphanage and now Hogwarts. A war was raging outside the doors and she could be attacked any minute. She missed her friends as well, only seeing them once a week at Order meetings, but they didn't have time to talk like they used to do. She missed Tanya and Desideria, but owling them was out of the question. The letters could be stolen. Constant vigilance, she reminded herself and she felt pathetic. How did all this happen?

. . . .

Lyanna was still in shock when Sirius came home, the telephone in her hand. Lily's voice rang in her head: '_I'm getting engaged. . . ._' '_James has proposed. . . .' 'Probably a winter or a spring wedding. . . .' 'Lya, I'm so happy. . . .' _

Lyanna thought she had sounded happy for her friend's sake or perhaps Lily hadn't noticed the unsure tone in her friend's voice as she was so caught up in her own excitement.

"Hi", Sirius said as he passed her to get to the kitchen. Lyanna cursed herself for wanting him to kiss her cheek like those cheesy couples on TV. "How are you feeling? You look pale."

She snorted. She always looked pale. But what had she expected him to say? To show any humanly, real worry for her meant that he cared and that wasn't the deal. Lyanna felt angry all of a sudden.

"I'm always pale", she snapped at him and put the telephone back. "And that's beside the point. Did you know that Lily and James have gotten engaged?"

"Yeah, I helped James chose the ring. . . ."

"Of course you did. Why does all this happen?"

"Are you having your period?" Sirius asked her in a calm, forced voice, not wanting an argument.

Lyanna glared at him with a look that burned like the sun. She felt like throwing something at him.

"No, I haven't!"

"Then explain to me why you're acting the way you do!"

They glared at each other, both of them too proud to back down. The guy next door chose that moment to turn on his radio. A happy Beatles song played through the whole building, but neither Lyanna nor Sirius felt any happier. They only got more annoyed.

"How do you want me to act?!" Lyanna raised her voice over John Lennon's happy chanting about love and other things.

"I don't know, like you usually do? Perhaps asking me how my day was, kiss me, have dinner. . . ."

"We're not a couple! Showing affection is against the rules."

"Aren't fighting that as well?"

Both were quiet after that. Sirius turned his back to her, picking out some beer from the fridge. Lyanna sat down on a chair, sighing inside. The song was over now and a much more rockier beat took over, its melody sounding like a pounding heart, making the lamp in the kitchen shake ever so slightly.

"We do sound like a couple, huh?" Lyanna commented with a guilty smile.

Sirius turned around, leaning against the counter while drinking his beer, looking thoughtful. The sight of him casually standing there, holding a beer, all dressed in black with his long hair elegantly falling in his eyes was appealing. Lyanna almost lost the situation they were discussing. If every gardener or paperboy would look like Sirius did, no wonder so many women chose to stay home as housewives.

Sirius didn't say anything, just looked pointedly at her. Lyanna got the sinking feeling that she would be given the silent treatment for a while. She didn't want that after a long day alone in nothing but silent. She would even peg down her pride just to have him talk to her.

"I'm sorry", she apologized humbly, knowing that he could hear her over the music even if he didn't show it. "I overreacted. It's just that. . . . I don't like being trapped here all day long. I feel useless, but at the same time I don't know what else to do. It irks me."

Sirius put down his beer on the counter and sat down in front of Lyanna. He hung his leather jacket onto the chair, before facing her. When she noticed that his eyes shone the way they usual did when he smiled his half smile, she knew she was forgiven.

"I can understand that", he said and he did. Neither of them liked being trapped. "And I'm sure you'll get a job here somewhere."

"What kind of job?"

"It's a big city. You'll find something."

"I never really thought that my city would be my prison", Lyanna confessed after a few minutes comfortable silence, save the neighbor's music.

"It's only a prison if you make it one", Sirius said, sounding strangely wise.

"Hm."

Lyanna looked around the apartment, absently running her hand through her thick, dark hair. She decided that it soon needed to be cut.

"Why does James and Lily's engagement upset you so?" Sirius asked her after a moment of carefully studying her. "Don't you think they make a good couple? Angry that James didn't tell you before?"

"No", she almost laughed. "It's not that. I just think they're rushing it. Like they're giving up."

"It's not odd that they want to spend all the time they can together", Sirius pointed out and yawned.

"Perhaps not, but they're young and how can they know what they want right now? They have barely lived. . . ."

"James's been in love with Lily for years", interrupted Sirius tiredly.

"Yeah, but Lily spent most of those years hating him", Lyanna countered. "Sometimes I wonder how they make it work."

"Well, we can't know everything in this world."

"Still, I think it feels like they're giving up. That they know this is a lost cause."

Sirius is silent before saying:

"Wow, it really is bad for you being stuck here. You're picking up too many negative vibes."

Lyanna rolled her eyes and playfully hit his shoulder. Hesitating slightly she asked:

"So, how was your day?

. . . .

_About a week later. . . . _

Lyanna furiously walked down the street, not meeting many people as she did so. Her feet ached of having walked to fast without having her shoes perfectly on. Even just wearing a red top was too hot for the weather, who promised of a storm later on. The weather had been like that for a while: hot and with dark clouds hanging above the city. Lyanna didn't know where she was heading; she had just left the apartment with the false hope that when she came back, everything would be normal again. She hadn't meant those words to slip out, they just did. Perhaps they had been lying close to her heart for a while now, waiting to be said but somehow they always had been forgotten. That would have been wiser. Simpler. Easier. It would have been for the best. After all, Lyanna knew that when you had uttered the words 'I love you' things didn't get better. Only worse.

She really hadn't meant to say it. She had repressed them for a long time, barely even knowing that they existed in some part of her brain. But when they had been lying curled up together on the couch, talking about nothing and everything, she had looked into his eyes and just blurted it out. She had regretted it immediately. Sirius had looked almost scared and he had asked her: 'And what am I supposed to do about that?' It had hurt, yes, but she hadn't expected anything else. He was honest and she liked that about him. Loved it in fact. To try to cover up her embarrassment, she had given up a shaky laugh, started to ramble and left the apartment, saying that they needed some time apart. She hadn't even looked back when Sirius called her name. But he didn't follow her. No, he was too rebellious to fall in love and apparently she was not.

So there she was, all alone in London, running from her problems. She thought she probably has to move out now: things would surely be awkward if she stayed. Once again she cursed herself for not being able to keep quiet.

It didn't come as a surprise for her when she found herself in front of the wrecked orphanage. It was basically all gone and the weed has started to grow all over the place. Lyanna guessed no one cared for the place anymore. Not like someone had did it before anyway. She leaned onto the old fence and watched it with an aching heart. Would things have been different if they and Samuel had lived? Who could know that now. . . .

Lyanna sighed, the heat sticking onto her skin like a thin layer of some uncomfortable fabric. She thought of moving to Siberia when she felt like it was someone watching her. All the lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts and those with Moody was finally paying off. There was someone moving, she could hear a weak sound of moving gravel. She looked to her left and right, but she saw no one.

'Perhaps I imagined it', she thought, trying to assure herself.

She started to walk again, leaving the graveyard of the orphanage behind. Yet the feeling of being watched didn't leave her. She stuck her hand in her jeans pocket to be ready to pull out her wand. When she realized it wasn't there, she was sure that she'd be screwed. Panic rose in her chest as she could hear footsteps more clearly now and her eyes stung of the bittersweet forgetting her wand. The wand was what made her a witch. Without it, she wouldn't have a chance.

"Stupefy!" croaked a male voice behind her and she threw herself on the ground, avoiding the hex.

While standing up and running, avoiding hexes, she noticed that they were three masked men following her. She supposed she should feel flattered that they thought they needed three men to take her down. She would have agreed, if she had her wand with her. How foolish of her to forget it! That was Moody's first rule: always keep your wand with you. And she failed even that.

Lyanna had never really tried wandless magic before. It was said to be difficult, but right now she had nothing to lose.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted desperately. "Stupefy!"

She didn't look back to see if her pathetic excuses for spells worked, but she didn't think they did as she heard the Death Eaters laugh and one of them shouted: "She doesn't have a wand!"

Lyanna avoided a dustbin, but she got hit with a spell. She felt her limbs go rigid and she fell forwards, scraping her face and bare arms against the hard, hot pavement. It hurt. She knew that they had used the Petrificus Totalus hex and she felt humiliated that that was the curse they had won with.

She heard them come nearer and a foot kicked her so she rolled over on her back. It hurt as well, but she didn't make a sound. The three masked men looked down at her.

"That was too easy", one of them leered in a silky voice before looking at something out of Lyanna's sight. "Crabbe, do take care of the filth over there. They saw us and the world can do without them."

The bulkiest of the three disappeared from view and Lyanna heard him growl:

"Avada Kedavra!"

Even though Lyanna was lying on the ground, she couldn't miss the flashes of green light lightening up the whole street. A lump formed in her throat and it made it harder to breath. Someone had just died and she couldn't do a damn about it.

"Pick her up", the tallest one with the silky voice said sharply. "We need to go before the Aurors get here."

Then he disappeared from view as well, as if he couldn't cope to be near her for any longer. The third member of the masked company looked at her with smirking, satisfied eyes behind the mask.

"I told you we would meet again", he said smugly.

Lyanna barely had time to register Avery's voice before he pointed his wand at her and everything went black.

_"__I love you." _

_"__And what am I supposed to do about that?" _

_"__Ha! I should not have said that. . . . Can we just forget it? I didn't mean, well I did mean it, but that's not the point. What am I saying. . . ." _

_"__Wait, Lyanna, that came out wrong. . . ." _

_"__No, it didn't. It came out exactly like it should. You're honest and I lov. . . . like that about you. I'm the one messing up. I should probably go. . . ." _

_"__Lyanna. . . ." _

_"__I'm leaving. Taking a walk or something. . . . I need to clear my head. Merlin, this is embarrassing. . . ." _

_"__Lyanna, wait. . . ." _

_"__I'll see you later, okay?" _

_"__Lyanna, don't go. We'll talk about this. . . ." _

_"__Don't run away from it, Lyanna! We need to sort this out!" _

_"__Lyanna. . . .!" _

_"__Lyanna!" _

_"__Lya. . . . Fuck. . . ." _

* * *

**Well, nobody said that life was easy... **

**Leave a review if you feel in a special mood to do so! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42! **

**I'VE REACHED OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! **

**It's amazing! Thank you so much for reviewing, it brings joy to my soul. Also 'thanks' to my readers, subscribers and those who have favourited the story. It means a lot, it really does. **

**So: I don't own the Harry Potter world and its characters. JK Rowling does. **

**And I should probably warn you all that the following chapters will be a bit dark. Nothing too graphic or anything, but mentions of torture will occur. I don't know if it's any idea to warn you, but one can never be too sure! **

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 42: Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **

When Lyanna woke up, she was lying on a floor in a surprisingly cold room. What surprised her more was that she wasn't bound or anything. She carefully tried to move her arms and legs and came to the conclusion that she wasn't being held under the Petrificus Totalus hex anymore.

"Look, the mudblood is awake!"

The taunting voice was followed by some chuckles. Lyanna couldn't understand the fun in that sentence. She understood one thing though: she was captured by the Death Eaters and it looked pretty grim for her now. All because she had said 'I love you' and forgotten her wand, two things that was a catastrophe.

Slowly, Lyanna tried to stand but her arms and legs hurt and she was shaking. The compromise resulted in a sitting position. After blinking a few times – her left eye was swollen – the room came into better view. It was dark: mainly because they sky outside was dark and because the only source of light was the burning candles in an old, pompously looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't a room she would have remembered if the situation was different: it was quite plain. And it was full of people, sitting on wispy chairs or standing all tall and intimidating, looking down at her. Most of them wore skull-looking masks and those who didn't, she couldn't recognize because of the dim light that made all their features flow together like a watercolor painting.

"Did the little mudblood sleep well?" asked the same taunting voice and Lyanna turned her head to look at the person who spoke.

It was what appeared to be the only woman in the room – save Lyanna – who had spoken. She didn't wear a mask and she had thick, curly black hair. Lyanna thought she looked wild, but with certain elegance. Her grey eyes were familiar.

Without any warning, Lyanna felt pain in her face and she landed on the floor once more as the force of the blow hit her, magical or muggle way. Laughter rang in her ears as she managed to rise into a sitting position again. The woman smiled dangerously and said quite clearly over the laughter:

"Don't you dare compare me to that bloodtraitor."

Lyanna wrinkled her forehead. What was she getting at?

"Now, now, Lestrange, play nicely."

The high, cold voice swept through the room like a shadow, unable to grasp or escape. The Death Eaters fell silent out of respect and fear. It oozed of it in the room. Shadowlike, a man appeared in front of Lyanna and the Death Eaters backed away, muttering 'master' and 'my Lord' as they did it. Lyanna could feel herself shaking, her lips trembling and pulse going far too high. She knew who the man was. He was pale, almost glowing, and he was dressed in a black robe which matched his hair. His eyes were red and catlike and his face was familiar, but Lyanna couldn't place it. He had sharp features that probably were very handsome some time ago. They were a bit twisted, like someone had started a brilliant painting, but to let it be forgotten, and only finished it with half as much passion as in the beginning.

Lyanna did know it was Lord Voldemort, the man responsible for the war in the first place. Swallowing painfully, she said with a throaty voice:

"You."

What else could she say? She would never call him 'my Lord' and calling him 'Voldemort' was too intimate, like they knew each other. You-Know-Who or He Who Must Not Be Named was names spoken by the weak and terrified and she would not let herself be counted into that category. Yet it felt hard to form the word 'you' and have the voice to say it out loud.

Voldemort's thin mouth wasn't smiling and it barely moved when he spoke with a cold voice that burned more than fire.

"Lyanna _Riddle_", he spat out the word as if it had personally insulted him. "How I have longed to meet you after all this time. But I was told that you could be hard to catch. Yet, Malfoy informed me that they didn't have to do much, that you were _unarmed _when they finally found you. How very foolish of you."

He sounded uninterested, like she was a mere child just getting into the state of learning. That made her blood boil with anger, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. That could be the key to survival or to death and right now, Lyanna didn't care which. Perhaps it would be easier just to die?

The Death Eaters laughed at their Lord's statement.

"Ha, exactly what you could expect from a mudblood!" laughed on of them gruffly.

"A true Gryffindor!" somebody else said with glee and that set the laughter going even more.

Lyanna ignored them. They were merely pawns, distractions, no real threat. They were just following orders. The real threat was staring at her with gleaming eyes, a calculating look about them.

"Leave us", Voldemort said and his robes fluttered out around him as he turned his back against Lyanna to go and sit in the most expensive looking chair.

Mumbling amongst each other, the Death Eaters started to leave the room. The shuffle of their feet scratched against the floor. The black-haired woman with the familiar eyes was one of the last ones out.

"My Lord", she said humbly and bowed so deeply that her hair touched the floor. "Let me stay and assist you. I'll show you that I'm worthy of the honor."

Voldemort watched her coldly and Lyanna recognized the slight flare of his nostrils as a sign of irritation.

"Lestrange", he said to the tall man next to the woman, "escort your wife out. I'm in no need of her assistance."

He sounded like someone who wanted to be rid of an annoying girlfriend. Lestrange bowed, but not as deeply as his wife. He jerked her arm violently to make her move out of the door and she glared daggers at him, though her eyes seemed to be wet from Voldemort's decline of her offer. The couple closed the door behind them and Lyanna was left alone with someone that was more monster than man.

He regarded her with his hypnotizing eyes and Lyanna didn't look away, even if her mind screamed at her to do so. It was a weakness to look away, right? Suddenly, like someone was turning a page in a book, memories flashed before her eyes, even those who she had long forgotten, that had been buried too deep for her to remember.

_She was three years old and she was making mud cakes, the only cakes she could do that were allowed to be messed up completely. Samuel was laughing as she offered him some, telling her how good she was at baking. She smiled proudly. _

_She was eight and climbing a tree while Anne stood at the foot of it, her eyes wide and childish. Anne prayed that she wouldn't fall and Lyanna never did. _

_Samuel was smiling at her, ruffling her hair and calling her a riddle. Her nine year old face split into a grin and she declared that she liked that name. _

Many more memories flashed by: both from her muggle life and Hogwarts. She couldn't imagine why and she had to retreat, closing her eyes and trying to shake the unpleasantly feeling of Voldemort seeing straight through her soul.

"You named yourself", he said softly and his voice gave Lyanna chills. "How. . . . touching."

He sounded mockingly, distasteful, like he had eaten something nasty that he wanted to puke out. Lyanna opened her eyes again. She looked straight at him and was relieved when she didn't have to face anymore memories.

"How can you do that?" she asked him and even though her voice was strong, it quivered ever so slightly.

Voldemort didn't bother to look at her or answer. With an elegant flick of his wand, he conjured a small glass bottle. Lyanna watched with some kind of wondering fascination as he stepped towards her, his black robes making him look like just a pale skull floating in midair. He grasped her wrist with delicate fingers and his face showed disgust as he touched her. Lyanna felt as if she would never be clean of his touch again.

"Insolent mudblood", hissed Voldemort to her and he sliced his wand in the air above Lyanna's arm.

A huge gash appeared on her pale skin that had never seen a mark on it ever before. She squirmed, biting back the pain. Forcefully, Voldemort kept her steady and he managed to get some of her blood into the previously conjured bottle. As soon as he had gotten her blood, he released her and looked at her with cruel amusement that couldn't hide the anger in his eyes which were the same color as Lyanna's blood that was dripping from her arm. With one last look of contempt, Voldemort left her. As soon as he was gone, Lyanna gasped for air. It felt like her arm was burning: it stung and it hurt. She couldn't stop the blood from flowing: she tried holding her arm against her thigh, but it didn't help, it only caused her trousers to be bloodied down. She felt nauseous and dizzy.

'Strange', she thought as she looked down at her bleeding arm. 'In this light, my blood actually looks like mud.'

Resisting the bizarre urge to laugh, Lyanna eventually fainted in a pool of her own blood.

. . . .

She could hear voices. They were distant, and they didn't sound particularly welcoming, but she could still hear them. Her mouth was dry and she tasted blood. Her body was feeling sore and moving her arm was a pain. It didn't bleed any longer, but it hurt. She would probably get a scar and the thought didn't bother her that much. She was surprised that she was still alive.

While slowly sitting up, Lyanna noticed that she had been moved. The room she was in now was white with a cold, grey stone floor. It had one window that provided the only light of the room. It looked like it was morning from the vague sight of the sky she could see. She wondered how long she could have been there.

The sound of the heavy door opening pulled Lyanna back from her distracted mind. Two figures dressed in black robes stood in the doorway, casting shadows in the pale room with hints of gold from the sun.

"Look, Snape, the mudblood is awake!" Avery sounded thrilled.

Lyanna narrowed her eyes at them, her face showing nothing but disgust and deep loathing. She raised herself as much as she could without feeling too much pain. Stone-faced, she watched them. Avery looked happy. No surprise there: all the Death Eaters had some sick perverse fascination with violence and people in pain. Snape was more difficult to read: those black orbs of his could hide anything.

"Avery. Snape. What have I done that is so bad that I deserve your company?" Lyanna asked with venom.

"We've come to play with you", Avery explained ecstatically and closed the door. "The Dark Lord doesn't want you to be alone. He said he would appear as a terrible host if he did leave you all on your own."

In other words: they've come to torture her, hurt her and perhaps even try to gather information about the Order.

Lyanna clenched her jaw and her wounded arm throbbed like a beating drum. She saw red and anger flowed through her body in the speed of a muggle driver passing the speed limit way too much.

"Oh, so the two pathetic, slimy little snakes are going to play games with the defenseless mudblood?" she said in a sickly sweet voice you might use if you talk to a baby or a kitten. Then it changed abruptly. "You're weak and cowardly both of you. The sick one and his sniveling companion. . . ."

Avery looked murderous, but before he even had raised his wand, Snape pointed his at her. He looked as if made of stone and his voice was soft as he uttered one single word that brought so much pain:

"Crucio."

. . . .

When Lyanna was brought in before Voldemort again, she didn't know how much time that had passed and the gash in her arm was one of the lesser injuries she had. The Death Eaters that had come to retrieve her touched her with revulsion and hissed curses at her all the way down from a hideous long flight of stairs. Lyanna cursed them back which only resulted in more pain. At least Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't there. She was the worst, willing to do anything to please Voldemort. Lyanna had also figured out why her eyes looked familiar: they were the spitting image of Sirius's. Though Sirius had never looked at her with so much contempt and pleasure of knowing that he caused her pain. Not even during the incident in fifth year had he gotten near the expression Bellatrix's eyes held for Lyanna. Lyanna missed him terribly. She missed all of her friends and wondered if they missed her or if they were searching for her.

"Leave us."

Voldemort's tone was short and the Death Eaters valued their lives well enough not to ask their Lord questions or disobey. They let go of Lyanna – not so mildly – and she fell to the floor almost immediately. Her legs hurt badly, trembling and was full of cuts and bruises. Her jeans had big holes in them after much crawling on her knees.

Since the last time she had laid eyes on Voldemort he hadn't change much. He was still cold without any sign of remorse, only determination in what he believed in.

"Lyanna Riddle", he spoke and of what Lyanna could see through her swollen eyes, he looked at her with some kind of hateful fascination, like she was some new specie that was so revolting that you couldn't help to be fascinated.

Lyanna didn't answer. Her throat was sore from all the screaming she had done while being exposed to the Cruciatus curse.

"You know", Voldemort begun, seemed lost in his own thoughts, "I had wanted to meet you ever since Lucius Malfoy had told me about a stupid, mudblood brat that he had met in Diagon Alley. Lyanna Riddle. I wanted to meet you after that; I wanted to see for myself if it could be true. Riddle. . . . a name that will forever stain my existence."

He sounded thoughtful, but with a hatred burning underneath his cold tones. Lyanna wanted to speak, but she couldn't. Besides, what would she ask? Voldemort continued speaking in a soft, deadly voice, not even glancing at Lyanna:

"I needed to know more about you, needed to know the ways I could destroyed you. After months of spying, my sources had gathered a fair amount of information about you. There wasn't an accident that we attacked the area of that muggle man of yours nor that filthy orphanage. I wanted you hurt; I wanted you to know what I could do, what I would do until I got you."

The pain in Lyanna's throat was now not only from the pain of being tortured. They were dead; her family was dead, because of her. Because she was Lyanna Riddle. She couldn't hold back the tears that poured from her swollen eyes. Voldemort looked disgust at her tears.

"You're weak", he hissed at her, standing closer now. "You're weak just like him, the dirty muggle."

His face was close to hers, closer than it had ever been and when she blinked her tears away, she saw him clearer than she had did before. His nose was straight, his cheekbones high, his lips quite full and his face was sharp. He glowed due to his snowy pale skin. Though his features were much sharper and meaner, she recognized them all: it was like a face she saw every time she looked in a mirror.

"How?" she managed to choke out while drawing back her face from his, her eyes wide and scared.

Voldemort pulled further away from her, watching her with his furious blood red eyes.

"I've known for many years that I looked like my _father_", he spat out. "I know, because I killed him myself. The man I was named after. _Tom Riddle_. Filthy muggle he was, all of them were. On my mother's side I have the noblest blood of Salazar Slytherin, but she chose to marry a muggle. Outrageous!

I despise the name _Riddle_, so I killed them all. Then I heard of you. Only looking at you confirmed everything I guessed. You look exactly like him. . . ."

"It can't be", Lyanna protested feebly, sounding weak in her own ears. "The years don't make sense. . . ."

Voldemort laughed. It was high and cold, without any real humor. The sound echoed around the room, magnified by hundreds. To Lyanna it was as if someone stabbed ice cold knives in her ears.

"I've seen in your mind that the old muggle said you looked like your mother. It isn't hard to put the pieces together. Apparently, I'm supposed to have an older _half-sister._ Filthy muggles, the lot of them!"

Somewhere in the room Lyanna could hear the sound of shattering glass. She grimaced.

"Mixing your blood with a family line potion wasn't hard and the result merely confirmed what I already had concluded." Voldemort's mouth twisted into a sneer. "And think: if you hadn't been so particularly fond of the name _Riddle_, you would never have enter my mind. All this pain. . . . just because of that. . . ."

He sounded so evilly happy that Lyanna squirmed. Her eyes, which had been closed, opened and green met red. How fitting.

"Kill me", she said hoarsely. "You want to, I know you do. Come on, _Riddle_: just two words."

Why she said that, she didn't know. Perhaps she was weak and foolish. Yet, she didn't regret calling herself 'Riddle'. It was her name and would always be. Voldemort was a fool if he couldn't see that the same goes for him.

'He's a halfblood', Lyanna suddenly realized as she looked up into her half-uncle's beyond livid eyes. 'And he started this war because he wanted to escape it.'

"You want me to kill you", he said smoothly and his lips started to tug into a psychopathic smile. "And I would, if you were any little mudblood out there. But you're my half-niece, you're _family_."

Lyanna shivered at his use of word. He could never be her family. No, because he had killed her real family and put those who were left in mortal danger.

"Because of that, I will make you suffer. When I'm done with you, you will wish that you never had heard the word 'riddle'."

Lyanna looked into his cold but livid eyes and realized that he was beyond saving. And when the first curse hit her, making her scream like something was eating her from the inside, she realized that she was beyond saving as well.

* * *

**Honestly, did you see that comming? If you think I'm crazy and that this wasn't possible, I suggest that you read chapter 1 again and PM me or review if you have any questions. I'll be happy to answer them. **

**This is a quote from Oscar Wildewhich I think fit both Voldemort & Lyanna: **

**_"Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them." _**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43, everyone! **

**Like always, a massive thanks to: the readers of this story, those who follows it, those who have it as a favourite and to those who have reviewed. You are all totally awesome! **

**I do not (and I've repeated this a lot) own anything about the Harry Potter world, only my OC's. **

**A bit of a warning: this will also be a dark chapter with mentions of torture. Nothing too graphic, however. **

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name and it feels like…. home. **

Lyanna wasn't aware of that every time they took her in for questioning or torture, a part of her died. Or she knew it, but simply didn't care anymore. She had started to shut herself down: both physically and mentally. She did it without really noticing what she was doing. The pain was something she was used to by now as were the amused laughter from the Death Eaters and Voldemort's ice cold fury.

How long she had been there – even though 'there' only consisted of her cell and the simple room she was being tortured in – she didn't know. Pain was pain and time was time, it didn't matter. It was just inevitable.

. . . .

The sound of footsteps and leering voices outside her cell told Lyanna that her food was coming. What kind of meal it was were irrelevant. She was just hungry. She thought she was at least. Her stomach hurt and made strange sounds that indicated that she was hungry. Yet she only felt hungry for death with its light and soft consistence and bittersweet taste. Heaven or Hell didn't matter: anything would be better than the pure agony she was going through.

The heavy door opened with a slow, squeaking noise and Lyanna got the feeling that the door – and those behind it – was teasing her on purpose with that horrible sound.

"Here's your dinner."

Lyanna didn't look up. She knew it was best to let it be. Talking back to them resulted in violence and if she should die, she wanted to die by Voldemort's hand. She thought she deserved to die by the hands of the chief villain, the one who had started it all. The one she shared blood with.

"Doesn't the little mudblood want her dinner?"

Mulciber. It was Mulciber's voice that was taunting her today. She knew all the Death Eaters voices pretty well by now. The longer time she spent there, the more she started to forget things about her real friends. Who had the emerald green eyes? Who was a werewolf? Who was the one she loved? They were all just blurry pictures in her mind without personalities. They were as dead to Lyanna as she thought she was to them. Why else had no one come to rescue her?

'Because you're not worth it', a small voice in her head, a voice too much like Voldemort's, whispered enchantingly. 'They're powerful and you're not. Otherwise you shouldn't be here.'

It became harder each day to come up with an argument for that.

"I spoke to you!" Mulciber snarled viciously.

"And I chose not to answer."

The plate with some funny looking stew hit her head and the stew dripped down Lyanna's head and onto the floor. She still didn't move.

"You should be grateful", another voice spats and Lyanna was sure that it belonged to Amycus Carrow, a rough and mean bloke. "Personally I don't see why someone as great and powerful as the Dark Lord bothers with you."

"Well, if you did understand then I would be worried", Lyanna said throatily through her dry and cracked lips.

A foot came hurling towards her and kicked her in the face. She groaned and she thought she must've broken at least five teeth in her upper jaw. She could taste blood, like some thick and soft liquid welling out in her mouth. She coughed and spit some of it out. Mulciber and Amycus laugh.

"Enjoy your meal", Mulciber said and kicked the, mostly empty, plate away out of reach.

They were still laughing as they closed the door. Lyanna was once again alone. Her stomach growled and she grimaced in pain. Absently, she wondered how much pain the human body could take before it started to completely shut down. She carefully lifted her face to look at the stew that was spread over the floor. To eat that, she has to put her pride aside and lick it up like a dog. With shaking arms, she tried to push herself up from the floor. The pain shooting up her arms made her release a quiet sob, before they gave way under her and she hit the floor once more. Sobbing softly, her stomach hurting more than ever, she blinked and squinted with her eyes. Lyanna moved her hand so she could see its fingertips. They were all red and sore. Sometimes, when her hunger got too uncontrollable, she had nothing else to do, but to gnaw on her fingertips. It gave her an odd sort of satisfaction to know that she could create her own pain as good as the Death Eaters could. But now, she didn't even have the strength to bite her fingers, let alone lick up the stew. Lyanna closed her eyes and in her exhaustion and hunger, fell asleep.

. . . .

The annoying and squeaking sound of the door being opened was what woke Lyanna up the next time. She grunted, but didn't open her eyes.

"Come to play with me some more?" she asked as haughtily as she could, but her voice failing her.

She had the most horrible taste in her mouth and she reeked of sweat and dirt. She heard the sound of footsteps, then the door closing again.

"I brought you something to eat."

This was a voice she had never heard before. It was a boy's voice, but not as deep as Mulciber's or as smooth as Avery's. It was a light voice, unsure and sad. Lyanna still didn't open her eyes, wondering what new trick they were playing her.

The new sounds, the faint smell of blackberries and some warmth she hadn't felt in a long time indicated that this new boy had sat down beside her. She sniffed and the smell of chicken explored her nose, making her mouth water. She had no control over the pleasurable moan that escaped her.

"Here, eat", the boy said and he sounded relieved that she reacted to the food. "It might help you."

He sounded encouraging and sincere and that was something Lyanna hadn't heard in ages. It was for his sake she forced herself to open her eyes. It was all blurry at first, but when she had blinked away the pus and sleepiness, she could make out the boy sitting next to her. Craning her neck even more, she could see from the weak light that he had dark hair, pale skin and a skinny frame. He looked so familiar.

"Sirius?" she tried out the name hesitantly, hating how foreign it sounded.

The boy smiled a bitter smile and she knew she had guessed wrong. The light from the moon outside lit up his eyes and they weren't grey. They were a dark brown, nearing black.

"Wrong brother", he said, but didn't sound as bitter as his smile.

He put a bowl with smoking, thick chicken soup in front of her and raised what she thought was a wand, before realizing it was a spoon. Apparently, he planned on feeding her himself. As he carefully brought the spoon with creamy soup to her mouth, Lyanna remembered, as if struck by lightning, the last time she had spoken to him.

_A thirteen year old Lyanna was late for Transfiguration. Professor Feirg had kept her after class, wanting to discuss her analyze of human beings essay. He had been impressed and they had had a heated discussion before Lyanna realized she was fifteen minutes late for Transfiguration. Without much further ado, she had gathered her things and hurried away, calling a 'goodbye' to the professor over her shoulder. _

_When she was about two corridors from McGonagall's classroom, she ran into two fifth year Slytherins who was taunting, bullying, a nervous looking second year. It wasn't an unusual scene – the Slytherins tended to attack the weaker ones from time to time – but what surprised Lyanna was that the second year was a Slytherin as well. _

_ "__. . . . think you own the school", she heard one of the fifth years say, advancing with his wand out. _

_ "__Your brother thinks he's so special, hanging around with those bloodtraitors, mudbloods and Gryffindor brats", the other Slytherin said and he looked like a lunatic. "You're the same: thinking you're special." _

_The second year didn't do anything to defend himself, but Lyanna was impressed that he still stood straight even if his face showed how uncomfortable he was. _

_ "__That's enough!" Lyanna called to the Slytherins, deciding to step in before they got out of hand. "Why don't you go to your lessons or pick on someone your own size?" _

_The two older Slytherins turned around, wands out. _

_ "__Stay out of this, mudblood", one of them warned her and Lyanna thought his name was Yaxley or something similar. _

_ "__Yeah, run and play with your little Gryffindor friends", said the other boy in a high pitched voice, mocking her. _

_Both laughed. Lyanna smiled sarcastically, twirling her wand around in her hand. _

_ "__Original", she applauded them, mocking them like they had done her. "With that said, leave before my inner Gryffindor really starts to show. It can be quite scary." _

_ "__Hah", snorted Yaxley. "What do you think you can do?" _

_The other boy turned to the second year, who looked tense. _

_ "__Aw, does little Black need help from a mudblood?" he asked tauntingly, still in that high pitched voice which Lyanna didn't know if he pretended or if he actually sounded like that. _

_The second year didn't react besides that his eyes got wider and they stared fearfully at Lyanna. It made her sad. _

_The boy Lyanna didn't know the name of tried to curse her, but he missed with a large marginal. Lyanna sent a boiling curse at him. It came as a reflex and hit its target. Large boils appeared in his face and he cried out in rage and humiliation. _

_ "__You should probably take him to the Hospital Wing", Lyanna said calmly to Yaxley, like she didn't just curse his friend. "Or do you want me to curse you as well so that the two of you will match?" _

_Yaxley glared at her, but didn't do anything. He helped his friend away, hissing: _

_ "__We'll not forget this, mudblood." _

_Before the two Slytherins completely left the corridor, Yaxley bumped his shoulder hard against the second year. _

_ "__We'll talk later", he promised in a deadly tone and dragged the boy with boils away, cursing as he did so. _

_When they were out of sight, Lyanna walked closer to the second year. He was rubbing his shoulder. _

_ "__Are you okay?" she asked him kindly. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" _

_He didn't answer, just stared at her with dark brown eyes. Just like a teddy bear's. He was very short, pale and with sharp features that made him look like a small bird. Yet Lyanna could see the likeness to his brother. _

_ "__Listen", she said as gently as she could, grabbing his arm. _

_He looked terrified. _

_ "__Don't let them get to you. You're your own person, no matter what your family name is or who's your brother, got that? No one can take that away from you, so don't even let them try." _

_She released his arm, partly because she really needed to go to class and partly because he looked terrified of spending more time in her company. Lyanna gave him a small smile and heaved her bag over her shoulder. _

_ "__I should go", she told him. "You'll be fine?" _

_Still no answer. Lyanna sighed and said, not without some sarcasm: _

_ "__And you'll probably need to wash. Who knows what kind of diseases a mudblood like me carries?" _

_She left the second year standing in the corridor, hoping he would manage from now on. That day she got her the only two detentions she would ever get at Hogwarts: one for cursing a student (according to the two Slytherins, she had just cursed them for no reason and there was no willingly witness to say otherwise) and for being thirty five minutes late for Transfiguration. _

It had been years ago. Lyanna had almost forgotten all about it. But here he was, gently feeding her soup she'd been dying to eat and hesitantly brushing away some of her too long hair strands so they wouldn't get in her way while she ate. She vaguely wondered why he did this, if he had poisoned the soup. Even if he had it would probably be a greater mercy than anything she would receive here.

When she had eaten everything – even licked the bowl out – she shifted her eyes so she looked straight at him.

"Why?" she wondered softly, wetting her dry lips while waiting for his answer.

"I owe you one", he said simply and stood up, brushing away some blood from his robes.

He then turned to leave. He opened the door, but before stepping out, he looked at her.

"And you'll probably need to wash", he informed her with a half-smile, looking so much like his brother when he smiled like that. "Who knows what kind of diseases a Death Eater like me carries?"

With one last look at her, he left her cell and closed the door. Lyanna was left alone, but she gave up a laugh: a harsh one, with only tiny bits of humor. She didn't think she would ever be clean from what all the Death Eaters had done.

It was the last time Lyanna ever saw Regulus Black.

. . . .

Lyanna didn't know why, but after a while she thought her stench smelled good. Like when you sometimes fart and you can't really seem to think that it smells horrible, just odd. The only things Lyanna could think about were those who involved her, because thinking of anyone else was difficult when she barely could remember her life before all the torture.

Her hair was getting too long: it was almost touching her butt. Her skin was greasy and she tasted awful. Her body was broken, scarred beyond what she had ever thought was possible. The odor oozing from her was a mixture of sweat, blood, urine, vomit and dirt. All in all, it really was weird how she could now find it attractive to smell like that. It might be something wrong with her nose. Lyanna already expected it to be broken.

Yet they hadn't killed her. She hadn't seen any kindness since she had spoken to Regulus, only merciless torture and insane laughter. They kept her on the brim of life and death, not letting her weighing over to one side. But Lyanna felt like a living dead. This wasn't a life for anyone.

Voldemort had kept his distance. He probably couldn't look at her, scared of seeing remembrances of his past in her. He was a coward. Lyanna faced Death Eaters day after day, fully aware of that any of them could have been the ones responsible for the attack on Samuel and the orphanage. They even took in turns saying 'I did it', just to see her reaction.

It was chilly in her cell. She had discovered that the small window didn't have any glass, that it was wide open to the sky. Lyanna hadn't managed to stand up and go and look out of it. But she thought she was very high up in the air. The air was the only clear and fresh thing in her cell. Everything else was dirty, covered in blood, dust and some of her vomits.

Lyanna was lying on her back, facing the small window. She liked to watch the sky turn from different colors; sometimes she was even lucky to see a bird. The temperature had fallen, she had noticed, and the days were getting darker. They must be going into autumn.

When the door opened – yet that incredibly annoying squeaking sound – Lyanna was a bit surprised. They usually didn't 'play' with her when it was dark. Even Death Eaters had families, how strange it may sound that they were capable of loving someone.

"She stinks like the filthy animal she is", cackled Bellatrix in the same gleeful, amused voice as always before a torturing session.

Lyanna could see the shadows of two figures from the light that shone in her cell from the hallway. She tried to breathe calmly, absently touching her stomach were she had her latest scar, a courtesy from Bellatrix.

"Now, now, Bella", came Lucius Malfoy's silky voice floating like a shadow in the room. "I believe you're right. Merlin, it smells awful."

Lyanna ignored them.

"Up!" Bellatrix demanded, pointing her wand at Lyanna. "The Dark Lord wants to see you and I'll personally pull out your tongue if you make us late."

Lyanna didn't move and Bellatrix shrieked in anger, casting a swift Cruciatus curse to make sure her message got through. Lyanna thrashed around on the floor, her scream sounding like a badly strained violin. Such a tragic music.

"Bella, that's enough", Lyanna could hear Malfoy say over her screaming.

The burning in her body disappeared and she coughed, gasped for air. She had never been so grateful for living in a room with no window pane. The cold evening air was like balm for her throat.

"I'm not touching her", snarled Bellatrix, but she waved her wand and Lyanna rose in the air.

With a pained look at her cell, she wished with all her heart that she could stay there. Just for tonight.

. . . .

When they got down into the larger room, Lyanna dropped on the hard floor with a 'thud'. The Death Eaters there all laughed nervously. Lyanna didn't need to open her eyes to know that Voldemort was there. His aura was impossible to miss, hanging around the room, sweeping through it like a skilled snake who could strike anytime.

"Ah, Lestrange, Malfoy", Voldemort's cold voice rang through the room, a little more than a whisper but with an unmistakable power. "You brought her, I see."

"Of course my Lord. . . ."

"So pleased to serve. . . ."

"That's enough."

'He sounds tired', Lyanna though bitterly and she could picture how his face would look at that moment.

A face that looked too much like hers. . . .

By the sound of stamping feet that nervously moved, Lyanna was sure that Voldemort had arisen and was on his way towards her. He, of course, didn't make a sound. She thought he was too much like Death to leave any real trail.

"Look at me", he demanded softly and it sounded far more threating than if he had shouted.

Lyanna gritted her teeth (those that were left) and stubbornly refused to open her eyes.

'They can't hurt me more than they already have', she told herself, tried to think positive. 'They can only kill me now. That's the only hope I've got.'

She felt her body go into a sitting position and it was as if she was chained to some invisible chains that wouldn't let her go.

"Look at me."

She could feel his breath against her face. It didn't smell anything. Not knowing why, she tiredly opened her eyes. It was difficult as they were swollen and filled with pus and some blood. She stared into his gleaming eyes.

"You're tired", he mumbled as he watched her with hypnotizing eyes. "You want it to end."

"Like always", she answered feebly.

"Don't you dare speak out of turn!" Bellatrix sounded outraged, her voice a strong contrast to Voldemort's soft, almost musically voice.

"That's enough."

Bellatrix trembled, bowed deeply and stuttered apologizes.

"I don't want anyone to interfere", Voldemort warned them and his eyes promised death for anyone who would.

The room went ghostly quiet, except for the fire in the fireplace that somebody had lit for more heat. It sounded as if it laughed and Lyanna repressed a shudder. Voldemort continued gazing at her, like he wanted to find something in her face. She could feel him prod a little in her mind, searching for something.

Suddenly his face turned once again into disgust.

"You're weak", he said and pulled back his face, straightening up. "Pathetic. You can't stand a bit of humanely pain? No wonder your friends deserted you here." His eyes turned darker and his mouth twisted into a scowl. "_Weak, filthy mudblood._"

Lyanna didn't react, waited for his tantrum to disappear. As predicted, he calmed down, his face once again cold and avid of emotions.

"You want it to end", he repeated and his eyes glinted dangerously. "Then it shall end."

Even though the Death Eaters didn't say anything, Lyanna could sense their confusion. She widened her eyes, thinking she must have heard wrong. Why would he do that? Why would he show her any form of kindness, no matter how twisted it was?

He smiled an unpleasant smile at her, looking reptile-like as he did so. Seeing his face made Lyanna wonder how she looked herself. Voldemort reached for something in his black robe and pulled out a small, silver knife. At the sight of it, Lyanna shivered and wanted to run. He advanced at her, the knife carelessly his in hand.

"I will end it for you", he whispered in an almost fatherly voice and Lyanna felt panic rise inside her.

She started to fight her chains, her heart beating faster and painfully. Not this way. She could die in any other way but this.

He was close to her again. He let the blade of the knife casually and tenderly touch her skin, her lips and her nose but not with enough force to cut her. The coldness of the blade got Lyanna to long for the heat. Voldemort stopped the blade at Lyanna's right eye. She could feel the pointed end almost touching her eyelid.

'Not my eyes', she begged in her mind, terrified. The fire seemed to roar, the mutterings of the Death Eaters grew louder and her heart beat to fast as if to say 'I want to live!' 'Not my eyes. They're the only thing that separates me from you."

He seemed to read the fear in her eyes as he smiled more cruelly than before. That was what he was: cruel.

"I'll end it for you." He leaned closer, his lips almost touching her ear. "Because that's what family does. Help each other out", he whispered for only her to hear.

It was as if someone turned off a button. Lyanna couldn't hear a thing. She waited. And while looking into Voldemort's eyes, a triumphant gleam smirking at her, she felt the knife press into her eyelid, just above her eye.

She screamed and Voldemort laughed.

Green versus red, before the green was clouded all by red.

* * *

**... cliffhanger ... **

**Leave a review if you feel for it or don't, if you don't want to. Your decision. Though it's really sweet of you if you do. But do as you please! **


	44. Chapter 44

**The last chapter, folks... Can't believe it... **

**I do not own the Harry Potter world. I basically own only Lyanna Riddle. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 44: And at last I see the light **

_Around the end of October, 1978. . . . _

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office as the sun set in the sky, making it turn a red color that would put blood to shame. The old man's brows furrowed at the sight.

'A bad omen', he thought gravely as he stopped long enough to see the sun disappear over the grounds, before returning back to his pacing.

A blood red sky in the end of October. . . . Dumbledore didn't like it a bit.

"Oh, Dumbledore, stop it. You make my head ache", the portrait of the old headmaster Phineas Nigellus complained like he always did. "The girl won't come back even if you pace around all night. If she hasn't returned yet, she never will. They would most likely have finished her off already."

"Don't you say that!" barked the portrait of Dexter Fortescue, looking worried as did many of the other portraits. "We need to think positive."

"Why is it that all of you Blacks' are so pessimistic?" wondered Heliotrope Wilkins and her fresh, but old, painted face wore an irritated expression.

"Yes, really, Phineas", Dilys Derwent agreed with her fellow portrait and her kind, brown eyes were large with sarcastic wonder, having heard Phineas complaints about almost everything before. "Do enlighten us."

Phineas huffed with as much dignity as he could muster before preparing himself for a long speech. The other portraits listened with a half ear, having gotten use to their fellow headmaster's long, and sometimes pointless, rants. At least most of them tried to look interested.

Dumbledore had stopped pacing at Phineas' request and had sat down in his office chair. He looked tired and old, like a house that had been left to destruction. He blocked out all the portraits nagging and talking, focusing on his hands.

'I should've talked to her', he thought sadly and uneasy. 'I should have told her my suspicions when she first lost her home.'

"Please, be silence", he abruptly begged the portraits when he found his thoughts too heavy to think.

He stood up and started to pace again, although a little slower than before. That was always something, Phineas thought dryly as he and the other portraits fell silent. All of the old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were mostly well-liked, respected and had done great things for the school. They were powerful. But Dumbledore – the only alive one of them all – was perhaps the most well-known of them all and they respected him greatly. So when he asked them of silence, they obeyed solemnly.

Dumbledore was tired and he felt exhausted as well: he should have sent out someone to look for Lyanna Riddle the moment she had been declared missing. The reasons why he hadn't done it was because almost half the Order was against it, no matter how much they hated it. They were short of people, they couldn't be risking more to be captured or worse. Then they didn't have any clues of where Voldemort might have his whereabouts. But they were sure that it must have been the Death Eaters to take her. Her friends insisted that she would never run away from them, from their cause. Dumbledore already knew that and with his supposed knowledge about Lyanna, he too was extremely sure that Voldemort had gotten her. It was a guess and his guesses usually were right.

As the descending sun disappeared from view, coloring the castle and its grounds golden, Fawkes flew in through the open window, almost seeming as if he was the one setting the sky on fire. Dumbledore had had him for years, yet the phoenix always made him feel better, encouraged him with his melancholic and beautiful songs and deep voice.

The portraits all gasped in rapture as the phoenix perched himself upon his golden perch. Dumbledore smiled softly at his faithful companion.

"Did you find anything?"

Fawkes looked at him with intelligent, dark eyes.

"_No. I tried. I'm truly sorry, my friend._"

Whenever Fawkes spoke to him, Dumbledore's head felt heavier as it was only then he really could understand the phoenix's burden of never-ending life. The fire.

Dumbledore sighed again, leaning his thin arms on the windowsill. The portraits had begun to talk again in hushed voices. They could never be quiet for a longer time. The last beams of the sun stung his eyes and he had to put up a hand to protect them. In the shadows of his hand, Dumbledore caught a glimpse of something black and tiny far away on the golden red sky. As it got closer, he could distinguish the shape of an owl. And it was heading against Dumbledore's office window.

"What's that, Dumbledore?" Walter Aragon said anxiously, standing up behind his painted desk filled with papers.

The other portraits muttered amongst each other, standing up from their painted positions to get a better look at the window. It was fortunate for them that the room was circular, so almost all of them had a chance to look out over the grounds. Fawkes gave up a melodic chirp and his eyes were also fixed on the incoming owl.

Dumbledore stepped aside as the owl clumsily flew in through the open window. It landed ungracefully on Dumbledore's desk, lying down and hooted painfully. Dumbledore realized that its wings had been broken on several places. How the owl had managed to gather the strength to fly even a short distance was a miracle. The owl looked ruffed and old: it was black, but with more grey specks than black feathers. Its eyes were blue and watered, with tints of yellow. It looked to be dying.

Fawkes flew down from his perch and onto the desk, next to the owl. Dumbledore stood closely beside. The portraits all muttered and whispered between themselves. Fawkes lowered his golden head and tears started to slowly form in his intelligent eyes. He could heal the owl. At the sight of the phoenix's tears, the owl started to hoot more loudly and wilder. It tried to move away. Dumbledore watched with sad eyes. The owl wanted to die. Fawkes kept his tears to himself. With one last effort the owl shifted so it looked at Dumbledore. Its leg was trembling as he held it out, wanting Dumbledore to take the letter that was attached to its leg. There was something desperate, aching to madness in the owl's eyes that made Dumbledore feel obeyed to take the letter, to release the owl from its burden.

Dumbledore took out his wand and preformed some spells to assure that there weren't any dark curses placed upon the letter. It came out negative. Dumbledore freed the owl from its letter as gently as he could. The owl hooted once more, before closing its eyes and after a while it stopped breathing. Fawkes sat next to it the whole time.

"That was strange", commented Phineas and sat back in his chair. "I had thought it would be something more remarkable than a dying owl."

"Don't be cruel, Phineas", reprimanded Eoessa Sakndenberg and her blue eyes were a bit teary. "There is nothing more horrible than when a life is ended."

"Absolutely dreadful", Armando Dippet agreed and his old face showed a nervousness as he glanced at Dumbledore who had sat down in his chair and started to read the letter.

The portraits and Fawkes watch as his eyes got dark and wide, mouth grim and how he seemed to get smaller the longer he read. They watched how he put the letter on the desk, next to the dead owl, and reached for the envelope. His hands were steady, but fear was hanging over him like a huge, black cloud. As he opened the envelope and looked closely into it, he paled. Now, Dumbledore's hand was shaking as he pulled out something from the envelope.

At first, neither of the portraits could make out what it was he held, but Fawkes gave out a cry that made everyone think of a burning fire going out of control. The portrait of Basil Fronsac was the first one to notice what it was in Dumbledore's hand and he dropped his book and his eyes were magnified behind his glasses.

"What. . . .", he stuttered, trying to keep his composure. "Is that what I think it is?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, but the lonely tear trickling down his beard was answer enough.

. . . .

_29__th__ October, 1978. . . . _

The Order meeting was held in Moody's house this time. It had all sorts of protections, seeing as he thought you couldn't get too careful or prepared.

They were all gathered in the living room, trying to make themselves comfortable among all the stuff that was there which Moody had collected over the years. It was mostly things about the Dark Arts and how you defeat them or it could be some grand, hand painted vase. Apparently Moody had a hobby like a normal human being.

"Good, you made it on time", Moody said gruffly as Fabian and Gideon came waltzing into the room, looking ashen faced. Moody smirked. "I see that you met my security arrangements."

"Yeah", Gideon said and sat down next to Benjy Fenwick, a newer recruit.

"And they've scarred us for life", Fabian added and the twins' red hair, blue eyes and freckles stood out enormously against their sickly pale skin.

Moody looked satisfied and they were a few laughs around the room. It felt good to laugh once in a while. They had almost forgotten how to do it.

"Where's Albus?" wondered Elphias Doge in his wheezy voice.

It was a fair question. Dumbledore was the only member that weren't there. Even Hagrid had managed to squeeze inside and he now sat hunched on a special chair, enchanted so it would fit him.

"Don't know", Moody answered shortly, throwing a glance at Aberforth. "Do you know where your brother could be?"

Aberforth glared, looking grumpy as he always did when someone mentioned him and his brother in the same sentence.

"Not a clue", he said sourly. "Came to my bar yesterday evening. Said it was important that we held a meeting as soon as we could. I told you, Moody, that and you decided we would be here and then you said you would spread the word."

Moody nodded, but his gaze was on an old clock on the wall. It ticked on happily as if it liked to annoy its owner.

"You don't think he's gotten some information about Lyanna, do you?" Lily asked hopefully everyone in the room.

She was determined not to lose hope, that one day Lyanna would be back. She would smile, joking around with the boys, helping Lily plan the wedding and perhaps she and Sirius would get back together and become an official couple. They deserved it. Sirius had been a lot moodier when Lyanna wasn't around, but he refused to talk about why Lyanna had left that day when she presumably had been captured.

Marlene looked sympathetically at the younger girl, not having the heart to tell her that her friend was a lost cause. Neither of the women really felt for doing so. It was lucky for them all that Moody didn't have any trouble to speak his mind:

"Look Evans", he began and his gruff voice tried to sound gentle. "There isn't much chance of Riddle being alive. This is war. You have to accept that everyone won't come out alive."

"If I can't have hope, then what am I doing here fighting?" Lily asked in a voice underlined with anger. "We fight for a better world. An equal world. That's what we're hoping for. It's what keeps us going. So if you say that it's pointless to have hope, then all this fighting is hopeless as well."

"Wise words, Miss Evans."

Dumbledore had finally arrived, but he looked different. He seemed older, weary and his eyes completely lacked their usual twinkle. It was like looking in a mirror, but not seeing your reflection. It shocked them all.

"Finally!" Moody barked, annoyed. "You took your time."

He conjured a chair and Dumbledore sat down while the others eagerly waited for news and looking apprehensive at what he might tell them. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He looked troubled. He tried again:

"Yesterday, I received a letter from Voldemort."

He pulled out an envelope from his robes and opened it, taking out a letter. The room was quiet, oozing of nervousness and some sick excitement. Dumbledore took a look at the letter, seeming to debate with himself if he should read out loud or not. Eventually he decided against it. He handed it to Moody who quickly eyed it through. His face became grim and his eyes disgusted. He then handled it to Caradoc Dearborn.

The letter went around the room and the reactions were pretty much the same: grim-looking faces, wide eyes, shocked gasps and Hagrid even let out something aching to a sob. Dumbledore watched them all with a serious expression on his wrinkled face.

Remus got the letter first of his friends. He read it fast and when he was done, they could all detect some of the wolf in his face. He handed it to Peter, who nervously accepted it, seeming to think that the paper would attack him. He read the letter and his watery eyes became fearful, mouth agape. Then Mary got the letter. She read it with a face that could've been set in stone, only her eyes showing the emotions she was feeling. She handed the letter to Sirius who got a wild look in his eyes when he was done; holding the paper so tight that the ones around him thought it would be ripped apart. James had to bend it from his hands. He looked grim when he was done reading it, yet it was vulnerability Lily saw in his eyes when he looked up from the letter.

"What does it say?" she asked him in what she hoped was a strong voice.

She was the only one in the room who hadn't read it yet. James hesitated, looking very torn and his warm eyes, which Lily loved, only showed how much he cared for her. But Lily wanted the letter. Gently taking the letter from her fiancé, smiling softly, she turned her brilliant eyes to read it. It was a short letter, written in an elegant style with dark, dark red ink, almost black.

**_Dumbledore, _**

**_Did you really think that you could fool me? _**

**_I have solved the Riddle._**

**_Piece by piece. . . . _**

**_And for Halloween, wouldn't it be rude of me not to send you some treat? _**

There wasn't any signature, but if Dumbledore said it was from Voldemort then who was Lily to question it? But even if the letter was short, she couldn't help the cold fear that spread like ice, like a poison, through her veins. Lily looked up from the letter.

"What does that mean?" she asked, looking straightly at Dumbledore, trying not to show her fear. Let her be a true Gryffindor for the moment.

They were all staring at Dumbledore who looked ancient, carrying a great sorrow. He took back the letter from Lily without a word and he reached for the envelope again. He pulled something out from it and laid it in the palm of his hand, visible for them all.

At first it was quiet, like someone had turned off the sound. Like they were all some imagined characters, waiting for their next scene to take place. The silence was loud, having its own sound and music: thick, hard yet soft. Mysterious and thrilling.

"That's barbaric", whispered Dorcas Meadowes, not taking her eyes of Dumbledore's opened hand.

McGonagall clutched her heart. Hagrid let out a harsh sob. Most of the members didn't say anything. They had seen brutal things before, but not with this sick, twisted form of intelligence. How clever of him. . . .

If Lily hadn't already been sitting, she would have dropped to her knees. She placed her hands over her mouth, forcing down the sobs and holding back the tears. She couldn't cry, that would be insulting. James pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair as she buried her face in his shirt. She couldn't look at it, because it wouldn't stop look back.

Peter was trembling, Remus was pale, Mary shut herself down, James felt numb and Sirius got up and punched the wall. Nobody stopped him. It occurred to him how easy it was to punch the wall and he wondered if Lyanna had felt the same pain when he had punched her heart. Behind him, Moody had started to speak and soon everyone was talking at the same time. They were like unorganized chickens, picking on everything twice. Sirius wondered what Lyanna would have said if she could see them now. He had to fight down the laughter that threatened to bubble out of his mouth. Oh, but she saw them. Sirius turned around; not really hearing what came over the others lips. In Dumbledore's palm laid the dark green eye of Lyanna Riddle. She was watching them all, never looking away.

Sirius laughed.

Mary felt empty.

Peter threw up.

Remus was hurting.

James hated.

Lily cried even if she told herself she wouldn't.

The rest of the Order talked and grieved, but they had business to do, a war to fight.

The eye was still and watched them all. Even if the owner was gone, it watched and would always do. It was only a piece of a riddle, but riddles lives on even when some people have solved them, there are always some people that haven't. The world consisted of riddles, each one unique. And they all would be solved. One day, in some way.

* * *

**THE END! **

**I basically started this story so that I could get to write Voldemort's letter. God, it feels weird that it's over... **

**Please leave a review on your opinion about the end and perhaps the whole story. **

***For info about the titles of the chapters, see chapter 45* **

***For the 'thank you'-note & info, see chapter 46* **

**Ps. If you want a sequel on this story, I might write one. But let me know if that's case. I've got a few other stories planned (*see chapter 46*)  
**


	45. 45 Chapters' name info

**So, I don't know if anyone has noticed that every chapter is named after some lyrics from a song. **

**So I don't own the chapters' names either and here's a list of the songs I've used and the artists who sings them. **

**All credits goes to the artists or whoever has written the songs. **

**1.****Happy Christmas (war is over) – John Lennon **

**2.****Do you believe in magic – The Lovin' Spoonful **

**3.****I need to know – from the movie ****_Barbie as the island princess _**

**4.****Like whoa – Aly & Aj **

**5.****On my way – Phil Collins **

**6.****Sing for me – Andreas Johnsson **

**7.****High school never ends – Bowling for Soup **

**8.****You can fly (you can fly, you can fly) – from the Disney movie ****_Peter Pan _**

**9.****This is Halloween – from the movie ****_The nightmare before Christmas _**

**10.****Rockin' around the Christmas tree – Brenda Lee **

**11.****The call – Regina Spektor **

**12.****You know you're right – Nirvana **

**13.****Dead hearts – Stars **

**14.****Read all about it – Emeli Sandé **

**15.****Sweet dreams (are made of this) – Eurythmics **

**16.****Honey, honey – ABBA **

**17.****Silent night – ? **

**18.****Monster High theme song – from the TV-series ****_Monster High _**

**19.****Eh, eh (nothing else I can say) – Lady Gaga **

**20.****Eye of the tiger – Survivor **

**21.****The fire – Sons of Midnight **

**22.****Thriller – Michael Jackson **

**23.****Fairytale of New York – The Pogues **

**24.****The one that got away – Katy Perry **

**25.****If I could turn back time – Cher **

**26.****Pompeii – Bastille **

**27.****Gift of a friend – Demi Lovato **

**28.****Holes – Passenger **

**29.****Your love is my drug – Kesha **

**30.****Deck the halls - ? **

**31.****Womanizer – Britney Spears **

**32.****Friends with benefits – Rich Kidz **

**33.****Mine – Taylor Swift **

**34.****The last song – JLS **

**35.****No one – Alicia Keys**

**36.****Mary's boy child – Boney M **

**37.****Girls just wanna have fun – Cyndi Lauper **

**38.****The lady in red – Chris de Burgh **

**39.****Keep holding on – Avril Lavigne **

**40.****The chosen ones – Dream Evil **

**41.****Don't you (forget about me) – Simple Minds **

**42.****Family portrait – P!ink **

**43.****Like a prayer – Madonna **

**44.****I see the light – from Disney's movie ****_Tangled_****, sung by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi **


	46. 46 Thank you-note & info

**So, I'm finished with this story and thought that this would be some form of a 'Thank you' note to all of you who have stayed with this story until the end. **

**Since this is my first long story, I don't really know how to write my 'thanks', but I'll try to show the point of what I mean and hope I don't offend anyone. **

**Without further ado…. **

**_Those who have reviewed_****: I really appreciate that you have bothered to take time and written down your thoughts, no matter how long or short the review has been. It has been a joy to read them and I can't thank you enough. I never really believed I would reach over 100 reviews, but thanks to you all, I did. **

**So, really: THANK YOU, WHO HAS REVIEWED! **

**_Those who have followed: _****It was always fun to get a mail, saying '(insert name here) has followed your story'. I was happy to see that I got some followers to this story and I hope it has been worth following.**

**So, really: THANK YOU, WHO HAS FOLLOWED! **

**_Those who have favourited (According to Word, this isn't a real word, but isn't it?): _****I feel very warm at heart when I see how many that has this story as favourite. It's really nice to see that people appreciates your story that much. **

**So, really: THANK YOU, WHO HAS FAVOURITED! **

**_Those who have read: _****I'm simply grateful that you take time to read the story. **

**So, really: THANK YOU, WHO HAS READ!**

* * *

**Well, that was the 'thank you' note; let's take a look at the 'info' one: **

**If you're interested to read something else from me in the future, I have planned for four more 'long'-stories and at least one one-shot. **

**There's some info on my profile, but it's not much and it's not certain that it will be exactly like I've written there. **

**But I'll quickly summon up what I have in mind (no particularly order):**

* * *

**1.****Title is not decided **

**Genre: friendship/romance (humor/family) **

**Characters: OC. Sirius B. (Marlene M? Marauders?) **

**Rated: T **

* * *

**2.****Title is not decided **

**Genre: romance/drama **

**Characters: OC. Sirius B. James P. **

**Rated: T **

* * *

**3.****Title is not decided **

**Genre: hurt/comfort/drama (family/angst) **

**Characters: Regulus B. OC. **

**Rated: T **

* * *

**4.****Title is not decided **

**Genre: humor/romance **

**Characters: Sirius B. OC **

**Rated: T **

* * *

**5.****Title is not decided **

**Genre: Angst? **

**Characters: Sirius B. Blaise Z (it will make sense when you read it) **

**Rated: T **

**Chapters: one shot **

* * *

**Well, that was a bit information about what I'll be doing in the future. I'll hope you'll check it out when it's published. **

**I'll hope you'll have a nice day, morning, evening, night or whatever time of the day it is where you are! **

**Yours sincerely,**

**_Aqua4444_**


End file.
